


Froggie

by ARtheBard



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 109,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali heads to camp with a shattered heart and a plan to find someone to make her feel better. When she spies the latest keeper call-up she is pretty sure she has found her mark. When she hears about Ashlyn Harris' reputation as a female Valentino she knows she's right. But Ashlyn has a secret; one that makes her more cautious about who she falls in bed with nowadays. When Ali finds herself falling for Ashlyn, will she stick around to learn the secret or will she throw love away in favour of a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a little more AU folly but with some historical truth in the USWNT time line. (And of course some creative license thrown in for fun!) Actually had to go on YouTube to watch the highlights from the October 2, 2010 game vs. China. It was Ali’s first cap and she was #16. Pinoe was a brunette. Barnhart was in goal. (This was right after Hope’s shoulder surgery.) Abby had a ponytail. Was great to see so many players on the field that I hadn’t seen in a long, long time. Geez, I’m freakin’ old!
> 
> Well, anyhooo, enjoy!  
> AR

Ashlyn smiles at the little girl on the board floating beside her. “Now remember: let the wave carry you and as it lifts the board, lift up with it. You got this.”

The girl smiles, her gap-toothed grin as wide as it can be. “I got this!” she agrees.

Ashlyn looks back out and sees the right wave starting to build. She smiles. “Okay, Froggie, here it comes. Get ready.” She releases the surfboard and back paddles away. “Feel it and go.”

Froggie waits and as she feels the swell start to move her she begins to paddle. As she feels the board start to lift she stands up.

“YEAH! GO, FROGGIE!” Ashlyn cheers.

Froggie wobbles a bit. Ashlyn winces then smiles as the little girl gets her balance just before overturning the board. Ashlyn whoops with glee as the young surfer rides the board all the way to the shallows before jumping off...and getting toppled by the next wave in the set. Ashlyn giggles and reels in her own board, paddling and standing up with ease. Froggie cheers her on until Ashlyn steps off her board. She lifts her hand.

“HI FIVE!”

Froggie jumps up and slaps Ashlyn’s hand hard. “That was so COOL!”

Ashlyn grins. “Yes, it was. You did great! I am so proud of you!”

“And now I get a’ ex’ra-large root beer float, right?”

Ashlyn laughs and nods. “That was the promise. Want to catch another wave?”

“Sure! I can...” she breaks off, her face confused. “Is that Ali Krieger?”

Ashlyn spins around, her face paling. Yes, it was, in fact, Ali Krieger. The brunette stands about 10 feet away, staring nervously at the duo. Ashlyn swallows and takes a couple of steps towards her.

“Ali? Why are you here?” she asks gruffly, ignoring the emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

Ali winces at the use of her nickname instead of the name “Alex”, which Ashlyn had used at camp. “I just...had to see you. Whit and HAO both said I misjudged you and should talk to you. And Abby is so mad at me she won’t even talk to me. Even if they hadn’t acted that way I wanted to apologize. So...here I am,” she finishes uncomfortably.

“What about Germany?” Ashlyn asks.

“I leave in a few days,” Ali explains. “I was at my mom’s house in Miami. I...went by your house. Heather gave me the address,” she states before Ash can demand how she knew where to go. “Your grandmother said you were down here giving a lesson.”

Ashlyn places her arm around Froggie’s shoulder. “Yeah.”

The soccer players stare at each other a moment, an uneasy silence hanging between them. Ali then moves her eyes to the little girl who is talking.

“I hangeded my first 10 today so I gets a’ ex’ra-large root beer float. Wanna come with us?”

Ali can’t help but smile back at the little girl. “Uh, that’s great. Congrats on the surfing. That was really cool.” Ali studies the little girl’s smile. A single dimple. This must be Ashlyn’s cousin or something, not just a random student. “But, uh, it will be up to Ashlyn if I join you for your treat.”

“Cool! I love meeting her teammates!” She looks up at Ashlyn. “Can she come, Mama?”

It takes Ali a second to register what the little girl has said. Her face pales and her jaw drops open. Ashlyn studies the defender carefully. 

“It’s up to her, Froggie. I’ve given up trying to figure out Ali Krieger,” she states with barely concealed bitterness.

Froggie looks back at the defender. “Come with us! The floats is awesome!”

Ali swallows hard. “I...I...I’d...love to,” she finally answers.

Ashlyn grunts. “Suit yourself. Come on, Froggie, let’s go get changed.”

The two grab their boards and walk up to their blanket. Ashlyn unzips her daughter’s wetsuit and the girl pulls on a shirt and shorts over her bikini. Ashlyn unzips her own and Ali moans involuntarily as the muscular body is revealed. Ashlyn pulls on board shorts and a tee over her tankini. As she bags up their towels, she throws the blanket over her shoulder.

“Grab your board, Froggie.”

The girl grabs her board and starts up to the parking area. Ashlyn hitches their bag onto one shoulder and tucks her own board under her arm. As the two walk up towards the Jeep, Ali just stares at them in shock.

“Ashlyn’s...a mother?” she whispers, guilt eating at her even more now that the truth has been revealed. She shakes her head as she scolds herself and follows them up to the cars.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 months earlier...**

 

“That sucks, Al!” HAO says sympathetically. “With no warning or anything?”

“Nothing. I mean, it hasn’t been as good lately as the start but...but I didn’t expect to get home and find her just...gone,” Ali says, fighting tears. Her ex didn’t deserve any more tears. “And the fucking note just said that she found someone that can please her and take care of her. No mention of love. No mention of us sharing our lives for 3 years. Nothing. Just...gone.”

“Have you talked to her at all?”

Ali nods, then shakes her head, then shrugs. “Sorta. I went by where she works. I tried to talk to her but she blew me off. Told me the note said everything. I told her the note didn’t say shit. She shrugged and said it was neat being with a soccer star but until I make the money that her new boyfriend makes I had nothing to offer.” Ali grabs a pillow off the bed and shoves it onto her face. “She shattered my heart over fucking money, Heather! How the fuck did I not see how vain she was?”

HAO bites her lip. A lot of people had been concerned that Ali’s relationship was one-sided. A few had even made slight statements to that affect but no one had had the guts to just out and out say the words. Ali notices the silence and lifts the pillow off her face. She groans as she sees the look on HAO’s face.

“Son of a bitch...you all DID know!”

“We...suspected. But you were happy and she acted happy. We just...noticed she talked a lot about the superficial things you got her instead of talking about you, you know?”

Ali stares up at the ceiling. She thinks a second then sighs. “Yeah, I guess I knew that.”

“And maybe it’s best she dumped you now rather than waiting until right before the World Cup. 2011 is our year and distractions can only hurt you, right?”

Ali rolls over, cuddling her pillow close. “I guess so. I’m just...feeling sad and stupid.” She pauses. “And horny,” she adds with a grin.

HAO chuckles. “Well, the first is understandable, the second one you are not, and the third...well, you probably are but I can’t help you with that one.”

Ali smiles. “Thanks. I think.” She sits up and gives a stretch. “Maybe I just need to find a fling for the next few weeks of camp. Just a body to cuddle with, fuck a few times, and then forget as I go back to Germany to wait for the Cup.”

HAO grins. “Maybe. Just try to keep it off team, okay? Maybe a pool boy or girl or something.”

Ali laughs. “I promise...to do my best.” She thinks a second. “Is Abby single?”

HAO bursts out laughing. “No, no she’s not. But nice thinking.”

“Thanks.” She stands and moves to the dresser. “Well, let me get presentable. I need a shower after the flight from Germany. See you at dinner. And thanks for listening, Heather. I know I can trust you to keep things quiet.”

“Definitely. It’s your business to tell, not mine. See you, Kriegs.”

Ali grabs her things and goes into the bathroom to run a shower. As the water heats up she studies herself in the mirror.

“You look fine, Krieger,” she tells herself. “Time to find someone to help you pass time on the off days and help you forget about that bitch Seraphina. You deserve a little fun.”

She nods to herself and climbs into the shower. Tonight she would meet up with her team and have fun catching up with old friends and meeting the new call-ups. Then tomorrow...she would hunt.

* * *

 

“...and so Tobin does this SICK move and nutmegs the right back, chips the ball over the center back, and is in on the keeper before she can even move. She could only stand there, mouth open, in shock as Tobes slotted the ball past her into the near post,” Ashlyn retells, holding court with several teammates as Tobin sits nearby blushing. “She then turns and looks at Anson and says, ‘I thought she was the next big thing?’ Coach didn’t know whether to smack her or praise her!”

The others laugh and Abby pushes Tobin’s shoulder. “Glad to know you’ve been embarrassing players for years, not just here at our camps.”

Tobin just shrugs. “Ash makes it sound cooler than it was. Was just a simple juke move.”

“Oh, okay. And Mia just scored a few goals,” Heather Mitts jokes back.

As the group splits up to get their plates, Ashlyn nudges Tobin playfully. “Any other stories you want me to tell to up your reputation?”

Tobin chuckles. “Nope. So how is Fro- -”

“Whoa...who is THAT?” Ashlyn breathes.

It had been a long time since Tobin had heard her friend get that breathy over a woman. She turns and smiles at the player in the keeper’s sights.

“That is Ali Krieger. Been playing in Germany a few years now. Totally fluent and totally taken. Not to mention it’s not really cool to date others on the team,” she says cautiously.

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah. I get that. But...damn. Please don’t tell me she’s a defender. I won’t know what to do with myself if I have to stare at the fine ass all game.”

Tobin rolls her eyes. “You old dog. As a matter of fact, she is a right back. Hella-good from what I hear, too.”

“Damn. Well, I can see why she’s good. Other team’s forwards must lose their mind when they see her.”

Tobin laughs. “Sure. That’s it. Come on and get your dinner so you can get your tongue back in your mouth.”

“Wish my tongue was in her mouth,” Ashlyn mumbles, making Tobin chuckle again.

The two fill their plates and grab a seat. Ashlyn is a bit disappointed that Ali sits somewhere else. Something about the woman intrigues her. Perhaps it’s the hint of sadness under the smiling eyes. Perhaps it is just that she is hot as hell and Ashlyn is horny. Whatever it is, Ashlyn looks forward to getting to know the defender as the camp goes on.

* * *

 

Ali Krieger is listening to Pia Sundhage discuss what she wants to accomplish at this month-long camp in Mexico. She wants to check on some new players, she wants to evaluate veteran players, and she wants to start formulating a potential line-up for the World Cup the following summer in Germany.

But Ali would be lying if she said Pia had her full attention.

Nope, her eyes keep straying to the tall blonde sitting between Hope Solo and Abby Wambach. She’d heard someone call her Ash and thinks she might be the keeper for the Washington Freedom. A Tar Heel. Or maybe a Blue Devil. She needs to make sure before speaking to the woman for that would be a deadly mistake to make. Time to start casually asking around about this mysterious hottie. Is she single? Does she like women? Is she available to make the brunette scream in delirious pleasure?

“Earth to Ali. Come in Ali,” Heather Mitts jokes.

Ali jumps, embarrassed to have been caught looking. “Uh, what?”

“I asked if you wanted to go shopping on our day off. I think Alex Morgan will join us as well as a couple others. But it looks like you’ve got something else on your mind,” Mittsy jokes, her eyes darting towards Ashlyn.

Ali blushes. “She’s hot, okay? Nothing wrong with admiring from afar.”

Mittsy chuckles. “Bullshit. Look, I heard about your breakup.”

Ali stiffens. “Who the fuck told you?” she hisses.

“Inga,” Mittsy answers, naming a teammate of Ali’s in Frankfurt. “She told me to watch out for you.”

Ali relaxes a bit, glad HAO hadn’t betrayed her confidence. “Oh. Look, it was shitty but I’m working to get past it. But I won’t go hunting on the team. Doesn’t hurt to fantasize but I’m not going to act on it.”

“Oh. Well, that’s a shame. Ash has a heck of a reputation. She was a real player back at UNC. And I’m not talking about on the soccer pitch,” she says with a conspiratorial whisper.

Ali lifts an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really. Word is she never had a serious girlfriend but also never spent a night alone unless she wanted to. A real female Valentino.”

Ali normally hates gossip but this time she is very thankful her friend is all about the latest info. She bites her lip as she glances over at the keeper again. Ashlyn is in the middle of a group of players, telling some sort of story that has everyone laughing and enthralled. Her single dimple, her sparkling eyes, her obvious love of life. And all that wrapped up in a muscular, gorgeous body. Plus a reputation as a Lothario meaning no sticky relationship issues when Ali returns to Germany.

“ _Yep, she could be just what the doctor ordered_ ,” Ali thinks to herself as she starts to plan for the best way to sweep the keeper off her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of camp sees the players split into 2 groups: field players and keepers. It is obvious the coaches want to test the endurance of the field players and the skills and instincts of the keepers. Ali is a little bummed but does get to enjoy watching Ashlyn work out anytime the field players have a water break.

Ashlyn is doing her best to show the coaches that she has worked on her game. She knows Hope Solo is a keeper of a lifetime and that Ash is playing to be the number 2 or 3 next summer. At first she is intimidated by the blue-eyed brick wall. But soon it becomes obvious that as much as Hope thinks of herself, she gets that they have to have back-ups just in case, especially in the wake of Solo’s recent surgery.

“Harris,” Hope whispers as they watch Barnie in a drill.

“Um, yeah?” Ashlyn replies nervously.

“Next time you’re up, loosen up. I’ve seen you play. You’re acting like a 12-year-old first timer. You’re a 3 time National Champion, won the first U-19 cup, and you’re now a professional keeper. This is just another drill for just another team. Stop thinking big picture and focus on the field,” Hope advises.

Ashlyn takes a deep breath as she mulls over those words. Hope was right: Ash   _was_   thinking too much about making the team and what that might mean for her future. She needed to focus on the game that has been her life’s work for as long as she can remember. She can do this. She knows the game, knows her position. She can do this! She lets the breath out slowly and looks to the veteran keeper.

“Thanks, Solo,” she says with appreciation.

Hope just nods and steps away. Ashlyn looks back at the drill. She can do this. She has to do this...for Froggie and their future.

“You can do this,” she whispers to herself as the keeper coach waves her over to take her turn at the fast foot drill.

* * *

 

Ali is barely out of breath by the end of the sprints. Mittsy looks over at her.

“You suck.”

Ali just grins. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” she jokes.

“I mean, do they have you guys running to France and back every day or what? You’re barely out of breath!”

“Nope. To Italy,” Ali jokes as she steps back up to the line to get ready to go again.

“Yeah...you suck,” Mittsy grumbles once again.

A few minutes later, the players are grabbing some water while the coaches divvy them up into a teams for an intra-squad 6-on-6 scrimmage. Lori Lindsey walks up and shakes Ali good-naturedly from behind.

“Can you PLEASE stop screaming at me in German? It’s fucking scary!”

A few others laugh as Ali blushes. “Sorry. Still trying to remind my mouth what country I’m in.”

“I think the best thing is when she does it and we just gape at her in confusion, she looks irritated that we haven’t obeyed her,” Christie Rampone jokes.

“Or when she starts to ask questions in German and then corrects herself mid-sentence to speak English,” Yael Averbuch points out.

Soon everyone is calling Ali out on her bilingual slip-ups. She throws up her hands, laughing.

“Alright, alright, don’t be hating just because you’re not as cool as me,” she says with a grin.

“KRIEGER!” Pia calls out.

“JA!” Ali replies.

“You’re with Rampone and Mitts on that end,” she points to an end of the small field.

“Ich hab es geschafft,” she answers and starts that way...as her teammates all bust out laughing. “What?” she asks in confusion.

“Nothing, Kriegs. Nothing at all,” Lori says as she jogs off to get into her position for the scrimmage.

Ali is playing hard. She only knows stop and start when it comes to the pitch. There is no in between. There is no “it’s only practice”. Her father had told her how you practice is how you play. When she makes a sliding steal midway through the game, Pia blows the whistle.

“KRIEGER! HERE!” she orders.

Ali turns and runs to the coach. Again, her father told her you run to the coach, you don’t walk. Pia sends in Stephanie Cox. Pia has noted Ali’s focus and though it is appreciated, the coach needs to make sure she can field a team.

“Yes, Coach?” Ali asks.

Pia has also noted that FFC Frankfurt has made Ali one of the fittest players on the team. “You look good out there, Kriegs.”

“Thanks, Coach.”

“Maybe too good sometimes, yes?”

Ali frowns in confusion. “Too good? What does that mean?” Was she going to be cut already? Was all the hard work to get back to playing after nearly dying going to be for nothing?

Pia sees the questions swirling in the defender’s head. “Relax, Krieger, I look forward to seeing that intensity in a game. But try not to destroy your teammates, okay?”

Ali looks confused. “What do you mean?”

Pia rolls her eyes, chuckling. “I mean, keep in mind these women are all your teammates, not Bayern Munich. As hard as you have to practice you must also avoid hurting other players who will be on the field with you. Be careful out there.”

Ali blushes and thinks about how she had been playing. She sighs and looks down at her cleats. “I can’t pull back, Coach. That’s just...not how I play.” She looks up. “What you do in practice is what you do in a game. My father taught me that, not Frankfurt.”

Pia is surprised by the response. Ali is right but her skill level is better than some of the players that had been called in for evaluation. At that moment, in her head, Pia names one person to her World Cup roster.

“Well then...try not to bloody them up too badly,” she advises and sends Ali off to get some water. She looks at her assistants. “When we scrimmage, she only goes against well-seasoned veterans. She’s too good for the younger ones and will be a major anchor on our backline next summer.”

The other coaches nod, knowing Ali Krieger could end up being a very happy surprise for their American fans and a very unhappy surprise for their opponents.

* * *

 

“How’s it feeling?” Ashlyn asks as she watches Hope gently rotating her surgically repaired shoulder.

“Hurts a bit. Feels weird, too. Got so used to the injury that it feels strange that it’s suddenly not there,” she admits with a grin.

Ashlyn chuckles. “I get that. Hey, I wanted to say thank you for what you said out there. I mean, I know I am number 4 right now but I want to work hard and maybe someday be your number 2. You really helped me calm down and settle myself, you know?”

“I know. Glad I could help. Don’t tell anyone but I guess I have a soft spot for you.” She glances around, knowing only a few are privy to Ashlyn’s secret. She leans forward, whispering. “My Mom was a single parent and did a lot to help me get where I am today. I think it’s cool that you’re doing all you can for your kid and that you see that a soccer career can do a lot to set up her future. If you need help or a shoulder or...or anything, let me know.”

Ashlyn has to fight back tears. She stares down at her feet so Hope doesn’t see the weakness. “Uh...thanks. So, um, who told you?”

“Abby,” Hope answers. “She said you’re pretty damn special and that I should help you out. Don’t make me regret being nice by crying or something. I’m not the ‘comforting hug’ type, you know?”

Ashlyn grunts out a laugh. “I get it.” She takes a deep breath and looks up. “Thanks again, Hope. I can’t wait to tell Froggie her second favorite keeper is a damn good one to look up to.”

Hope grins, knowing she is second only to the mother herself. “Well, don’t let the word get out. I kinda like my stone bitch reputation. Helps me intimidate forwards and middies.”

Ashlyn grins and laughs. “Your secret is safe with me. Going to the weight room?”

“Nope. Therapy. See you at dinner.”

Ashlyn nods and goes into the locker room to change from field clothes to work-out clothes. As she turns towards her locker, she forgets to breathe.

Ali Krieger stands in front of an open locker in nothing but a sports bra, socks and sneakers.

Being a lesbian athlete, Ashlyn had been around many naked, toned women. Strong thighs and defined muscles with nothing covering them are everyday occurrences and she had always been polite and made it a point not to stare to make sure no one got uncomfortable. Plus, most of her teammates were like sisters to her so there was never an attraction.

Her clit is reminding her that 1) Ali Krieger is a virtual stranger to her, 2) Ali Krieger is hot as hell, and 3) It has been WAY too long since Ashlyn got laid.

Ali senses someone there and turns. Ashlyn quickly averts her eyes.

“Hi. Ashlyn, right?” Ali says, as if she hadn’t been standing there nearly naked for several minutes. Truth is, she was about to go out to the weight room when she heard Ash and Hope talking. Knowing it was a chance to test the keeper’s interest, she had retreated to her locker and stripped down as if still changing. Sneaky, yes. Perhaps a bit stalkerish. But maybe it will be worth it?

Ashlyn swallows twice before she finds her voice. “Uh, yeah. Ashlyn Harris. And you’re the famous Ali Krieger, our imported American.”

Ali grins, her nose crinkling in a way that makes Ash’s clit throb again. “Yep, that’s me. You play for the Flash, right?”

“Yes. I mean no. I mean...not yet. I’m technically still with the Freedom but the Flash have made a move to take me. I’ll go if Washington agrees to everything.”

“That’s great. Ever thought of playing overseas?”

“Um, some. There’s...complications with that but who knows,” Ashlyn shrugs, “I guess it could happen someday. Why? You all need a keeper?” she asks with a grin.

Ali giggles. “Nope, we’re good. But there are a couple of teams who wouldn’t turn down an American ace like you.”

Ashlyn blushes. If she didn’t know better, she’d think Ali is flirting. But according to Tobin she is in a serious relationship. Um, right?

“Well, thanks for the praise.”

“No problem. So what are the complications that keep you Stateside? You’re not an international spy or something and unable to return to Europe due to a bounty on your head, are you?”

Ashlyn frowns and gives an exaggerated slumping of her shoulders. “Damn it. You figured me out. Now I’ll have to kill you and stuff you in the ceiling. Don’t worry, I’ll make it seem like you had an emergency and not that you fled camp because you didn’t measure up,” the blonde promises.

Ali laughs and starts to pull on her clothes, amused when she sees Ashlyn fighting to avert her eyes. “Thanks for that consideration. But your secret is safe with me.” She pauses. “On one condition.”

“Oh? What condition?”

Ali turns and locks eyes with the taller woman. “Join me for a coffee after dinner tonight? Just the two of us?”

Ashlyn swallows hard. Yep, Ali Krieger is flirting with her.

“Uh, I, um, sure. Okay. Yeah,” she stutters out.

Ali grabs her water bottle. “Perfect. See you in the weight room.”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah, see you there,” she agrees as Ali walks out. “After the coldest fucking shower I’ve ever taken,” she mumbles under her breath before grabbing a towel and heading to the showers to wash off grass and dirt...and to calm her screaming clit.

* * *

 

Ali looks up from the couch in the hotel lobby. Ashlyn is walking towards her in ripped, faded jeans, a white tee-shirt under a red flannel button up, and a black snap back on her head. Biker boots and a wallet chained to her belt loop finish the sexy but dangerous look.

“Damn, she is sex personified,” Ali mumbles, practically drooling.

A few subtle questions to other teammates confirms Ashlyn’s reputation. If all goes well, that tall drink of water will be sating Ali’s thirst that night.

“Let the games begin,” Ali whispers to herself as she stands. “Hey,” she says as Ash walks up.

“Hi. So, uh, coffee shop?” Ashlyn asks, gesturing to the hotel diner.

“Nah. Others could interrupt. I want to get to know you, not 24 other women.”

Ashlyn blushes. “Oh. Uh, so, um...?”

“Come on, Keeper, let your right back lead the way,” Ali says with a grin and starts out the doors.

Ashlyn watches her walk away for a second. Ali wears stylish khaki shorts, a blue tank top that dips seductively low in front and cute little sandals with just enough heel to make her calves really pop out. The woman has a BANGIN’ body and this outfit is just tight enough to accent all her muscles. Ashlyn glances towards her center.

“Sit down, damn it,” she mutters to her clit, glad she’s not a man whose arousal would be far more noticeable.

She hurries after Ali, making it to the door first and opening it to allow Ali out into the night.

* * *

 

For the first thirty minutes, Ali plays coy and cute. They discuss their childhoods, college careers, and now their time as professionals. Ashlyn also learns that “Ali” is really short of “Alexandra” instead of Alison, which she had assumed. She also learned only her family called her Alex but since the keeper liked it, Ali gave her permission to use the name, too.

The longer they had talked, the more Ali had realized she really liked the woman across from her. She had goals beyond soccer but knew she’d need soccer to help her achieve them. Ali had been so focused on soccer her whole life she only has vague plans for when her career ends, hopefully after 2 World Cups wins and 2 Olympic Gold medals.

“You’re a pretty amazing woman,” Ali says as Ashlyn finishes telling her about a charity with which she had been volunteering, where she hopes to work full time after retiring from soccer. “I can barely get it together to pack for a 2 week trip let alone plan out the next few years of my life.”

Ashlyn grins as she plays with her napkin. She shrugs. “I have a good reason to make plans and fight to keep working to see them through to fruition.”

“That’s great. I used to think I had a reason for future plans,” Ali says sadly, her mind unwittingly going to her broken relationship. “But turns out she had other plans that included a bigger bankbook and a penis.”

Ashlyn blurts out a laugh at that statement. Ali glares at her. “I’m sorry, Alex, but I was laughing at the description. I’m sorry for your break-up. Things like that suck especially when you find out how superficial they are in the end.”

Ali sighs. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Better now than after we’re married or something, I guess.”

“Yeah. Or after you sign some huge endorsement deals and they go after your money or something,” Ashlyn points out.

“True. And if I can make the team my agent thinks Nike and a couple other places will really pony up some money,” she states. She thinks a second. “Would it be in bad taste to blow that money on a Ferrari and a full-length mink coat and go by her office to flaunt it?”

Ashlyn gives a hearty laugh that Ali thinks she could get used to. “I think it’s perfectly acceptable. Cheers!” she says, offering up her glass of water.

Ali clinks hers to the keepers and then looks at her watch. “Damn. Half hour until curfew.” She looks up at Ashlyn. “It’s been a long time since I was out with someone just to...to get to know them. Thanks for coming out with me tonight,” she says softly.

Ashlyn swallows, blushing. “Thanks for inviting me. I had a really good time, Alex.” She thinks a second. “Um, I know we’re not, uh, you know supposed to...uh, see other players on the team but, um...I’d kinda...like the chance to get to know you better.”

Ali smiles. “I’d like that, too. Coffee again tomorrow night?” she suggests.

Ashlyn’s grin is huge. “Count on it.”

“It’s a date, then,” Ali states, grinning when she sees Ashlyn blush again. The woman was adorable! But in the back of her mind she wonders is Ashlyn really blushing or had the player learned how endearing it is and found a way to make herself flush on cue? “So, escort me home?”

Ashlyn stands and offers her elbow. “It’d be my pleasure, mien fraulien.”

Ali giggles at the attempt and takes Ashlyn’s arm. Ash escorts Ali right to her hotel door...which in only 3 down from her own. Ashlyn stares into chocolate eyes.

“I had...a great time tonight. I look forward to see you again tomorrow,” she says.

Ali studies the hazel eyes. Was Ash going to make a move? Would she appreciate a move made on her? “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Ashlyn nods. “Breakfast. Yeah. Then.”

Ashlyn debates a moment, then leans in and kisses Ali on the cheek. The defender nearly melts! It was such a sweet and unexpected gesture. Ashlyn gives a wave and heads on down to her room. She opens the door and walks in, flopping down face first on the bed.

“I am so screwed,” she mumbles into the bedspread.

“Dare I ask why?” Abby asks.

“I think I’m falling for Ali Krieger. What the hell am I doing, Abs? Is my life not complicated enough as it is? A kid several states away and a woman an ocean away? I mean, what idiotic author would write something that implausible and yet here I am trying to live it!”

Abby walks over and sits down beside her. “Easy, Ash. One night of good conversation doesn’t mean you have to propose to her. Maybe you just needed a night of possibility. You’ve been single a long time now. And word has it she recently had her heart broken. You both probably just needed a night to feel wanted or something.”

“Maybe. But one thing I do know for sure.”

“What’s that?”

Ashlyn rolls over and smiles up at her old friend. “I really want to find out what it all means.”

Abby grins and shakes her head. “Go easy, woman. Camp is over in 3 weeks and you guys will be a continent apart for another couple of months. Just see how things play out.”

Ashlyn nods and goes to get her things for bed. “I will. And I promise: I won’t fuck up team chemistry.”

Abby smiles. “The thought never crossed my mind...more than ten times.”

Ashlyn throws a dirty sock at her. “Bitch.”

Abby’s laughter follows Ashlyn into the bathroom.

Down the hall, Ali walks into her room and leans against the dresser. HAO looks up from her book.

“So, uh, how’d it go?”

“Great. Too great. Heather, she is...is amazing!” Ali states. “And a world away when camp is over.”

HAO grins. “I told you Ash was special. I’m glad you’re getting to know her.”

“Yeah, I am, too. And the more I know, the more I like. Ugh! Why is life so complicated?”

HAO just shrugs and goes back to her book. Ali grabs her bathroom items and heads into the bathroom. She stares at herself in the mirror as the shower warms up.

“How the hell do you find her, fuck her and chuck her if you’re starting to fall for her?” she asks herself. She leans on the counter and then nods. “You’ll figure it out. Maybe tomorrow we don’t go to the coffee shop. Maybe we go somewhere we can get physical. Yeah, no emotional attachment. No growth. Just...release. Yeah, that’s the best plan of action,” she convinces herself as she steps into the shower...

...and uses her hand to still the ache between her legs that she hadn’t felt since Seraphina had left her.

* * *

The next 3 days, the coaching staff have events at night that thwart Ash and Ali’s plans to get together. They do manage a little time here and there to get to know each other better but nothing like the intimacy of that first night. Ashlyn still isn’t sure why she is setting herself up for long-distance heartbreak. Ali is watching her plan for a fling crumble the better she gets to know Ashlyn.

The fourth night, the team gathers in the dining room to find out who will dress for the friendly against China in 2 days. Ashlyn knows it is because of Hope’s recent surgery but she can’t help but be thrilled to see she will get to don a USWNT senior kit for the first time. Ali is thrilled to not only see her name on the list but to be held back after the announcement to find out she’ll be starting at right back.

She hurries out of the meeting and finds the secluded corner of the lobby she and Ash had taken over the past couple of nights. She squeals and leaps into the keeper’s arms.

“You’re starting?” Ashlyn asks excitedly.

“Yes! Pia says she wants to see me turn on the aggression and focus that scares her during practice towards an opposing team. This is my chance, Ash! This is my chance to take all the blood, sweat, and tears I’ve dealt with over the years and mold them into the start of my National Team career.”

Ashlyn smiles proudly. “And you’ll do it, Alex. By the time the World Cup gets here the sportscasters won’t be saying ‘Ali who?’ they’ll be saying ‘Thank goodness for Ali Krieger’!”

Ali smiles. “Thank you,” she says...

...and impulsively kisses Ashlyn right on the lips.

She jumps back. The two women stare at each other. Both had felt the electric charge at the contact. Both had wondered just how soft the other’s woman’s lips would be. Both had wondered if that move would be appreciated. Now they think they know the answers to both questions. The air is thick around them, as if holding itself to keep from destroying the mood. Ali slowly leans in, her head tilting to the right. Ashlyn moves closer, her head tilting to her right. This is it. This is the moment. Ashlyn’s eyes flutter closed and she can feel the heat emanating from Ali.

“KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEGS!”

The women jump apart as Pinoe comes racing over. She leaps on Ali’s back.

“KRIEGS! Just heard the news! SO HAPPY FOR YOU!”

Ali manages to smile as she swallows the disappointment of the missed kiss. “Thanks, Pinoe. I hope I make the team proud.”

Pinoe drops to the ground. “You will! Come on, we need to go get you a number. See you, Ash!”

“Bye, guys. See you all tomorrow.”

“Uh, doesn’t Ash need a number, too?”

“Nope. Keepers have assigned numbers. I think Pia said she’d be 25 or 26,” Pinoe explains as they walk away.

Ashlyn watches them go and drops down into an armchair. She buries her face in her hands.

“What the hell are you thinking, Ashlyn Michelle Harris? What the fucking hell?”

Anyone could have seen. Anyone could have caught them. They were damn lucky it was Pinoe and despite her loud antics the brunette would never say a word about what she must have seen. Ashlyn feels her phone vibrate and smiles as she sees a red heart on the screen. Froggie. This is the one that matters. This is the person that she has to succeed for. She answers the call.

“Hey, big girl. How are you doing?”

And for the next 30 minutes, Ashlyn basks in spending time with her daughter and does her best to remember that this little girl is the reason for all her pain, all her work, all her focus. There would be time for love later in life, after she has created a nest egg that will ensure her daughter will have choices the keeper herself had never had.

As they walk over to the conference room to get Ali a number, Pinoe stops her and turns to her.

“Look, I saw what was about to happen with you and Ash. I mean, there were like fairies and birdies and butterflies flying around your heads. But it’s not smart, Al. You and she are fighting for a spot on the team and the last thing you need is to get the coaches thinking you’ll be distractions. Whatever you have to do to get over her, do it. But stop flirting with Harris, okay?”

Ali sighs and nods. Pinoe is right. And she and Ash had been damn careless just now. “I hear you. And thanks, Meg, for jumping in there. We’ll get it figured out. Promise.”

“Don’t figure things out. Douse the flames. Trust me,” Pinoe insists.

Ali nods and follows Pinoe into the room to see what number is available for her and what numbers Pia has okayed for her to don. Would she be in the top 21 or not? Has she made it back to the National Team Players Pool for good?

Ali’s eyes widen as Pia tosses her a jersey. “I’m number 16?” she asks in amazement.

Pia nods and smiles. “Get used to it, Kriegs. Just remember to take it easy on our forwards in practice.

Ali smiles and nods. She had made it! If she doesn’t screw up in this friendly, she’ll be named to the CONCACAF 19 and be a shoo-in for the 2011 World Cup 21. It is all she can do not to dance her way to the elevator. She is bummed to see Ashlyn on the phone but then remembers it is probably a good thing to get some distance from the keeper.

At least for now.

But after the game the Floridian better be ready to do some serious celebrating, rules about the team be damned. Ali Krieger was going to get LAID!


	4. Chapter 4

“You were AMAZING!” Ashlyn gushes as Ali leaps into her arms.

They had managed to control themselves in the locker room and on the pitch. Now, in their little corner of the hotel lobby, they could be a little more open about their feelings. Ali’s face is positively glowing.

“I was so fucking nervous! But once the whistle blew it was like Pavlov’s Dog or something. I just...played the way I play. A few miscues while getting used to new players but for the most part it was freaking AWESOME!”

“I am so proud of you and happy for you. You’ve earned your spot on the team, Alex. I think Pia plans to play some others next game but this game, for sure, you showed her she needs you on her backline,” Ashlyn says sincerely.

Ali nods. “She plans to talk to us all tomorrow about the game on the 6th.” She puts her hands on Ashlyn’s shoulders and steps closer. Her voice deepens. “But now I’m hoping we can go celebrate this game. Heather is with her boyfriend tonight since Pia gave us family time...”

She lets the unspoken suggestion hang in the air. Ashlyn feels her heart (and clit) start to pound. She swallows hard.

“I...uh...we...”

Ali just grins and takes her hand, leading her to the elevator. Ashlyn might be a female Valentino but Ali can see she’ll have to be the one to lead this dance. Somehow they make it to Ali’s room without being seen.

“Want a water or something?” Ali asks.

“Uh, sure,” Ashlyn replies, her palms feeling sweaty. “Uh...you sure Heather won’t be back?”

“I’m sure,” Ali says with a smirk.

She walks over to the blonde, making sure to swing her hips just right. Ashlyn notices. She takes the water bottle and downs half at one go. Ali then takes it from her hand and sets it on the dresser. She drapes her arms over Ashlyn’s neck.

“You’re a big girl, Ashlyn. You know why we’re here. Alone. By my bed,” Ali says, her voice husky and wanting.

Ashlyn shivers and pulls her closer. “Yeah. I just...are you sure? What if Pia- -”

She doesn’t finish the question. Ali grabs her hair and pulls her down into a fiery kiss. Both women moan, their tongues immediately begging and receiving entrance into the other’s mouth. Their hands start to roam muscular bodies. Ashlyn moans again when her hand slips up under Ali’s tank top and feels soft, warm skin. It had been so long.

Ali feels the hand on her back and crushes herself closer to the woman in front of her. She starts to pull Ashlyn’s shirt out of her pants, while also pushing her back towards the bed. They have just fallen onto it when both women’s phones trill with an alert. Ali groans and grabs hers off the nightstand as Ash pulls hers out of her shirt pocket.

“Pia?” Ashlyn asks.

“Yes,” Ali groans and slams the phone back down. “She already told us all about breakfast. Doesn’t she know players are trying to get laid?”

Ashlyn grins and tosses her phone beside Ali’s. “So, uh, is that what’s happening here? Tonight?”

Ali stares down into her eyes. “Well, I didn’t drag you up here and shove my tongue down your throat to ask you to play poker.”

Ashlyn runs her hands up and down Ali’s arms. “I...I...Are you sure? I mean, Alex, we live on opposite sides of the world. What are we starting here?”

Ali shrugs. “Does it have to be anything?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah, for me it does.”

Ali frowns. “Since when?” she blurts out before she can stop herself.

Ashlyn sits up, her face wary. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Look, yes, I like you, okay. And if things were less...crazy maybe we could see if a relationship would work. But things are nuts and we live an ocean away from each other. We’re not going to have a real relationship. So, let’s just have some fun here at camp and any other time we see each other.”

She starts to lean towards Ashlyn again but the keeper rolls off the other side of the bed. “So you don’t even want to consider a relationship? Don’t even want to try?”

Ali shrugs. “Why even try? It won’t work! Besides, I’ve heard your reputation and I know you’re fine with a quick fling. That’s all I want, too.”

Ashlyn feels like she’s been punched. Her face falls and Ali immediately kicks herself for what she has said.

“Wait...I didn’t mean it...like that. I meant...”

“No, I get what you meant. You heard about my reputation back in college, right?” She pauses. Ali says nothing. “RIGHT?” she demands.

“Yes,” Ali admits shamefully.

“So you come to camp with a broken heart and figure you can fuck me and make yourself feel better? That I’ll leap at the chance to bed Ali fucking Krieger?”

Ali rolls her eyes. “Oh get over yourself, Ashlyn! Stop acting so high and mighty! You’re a ‘playa’ and, yes, I think we could enjoy a night of just sex. Is that really so bad?”

Ashlyn studies the woman in front of her and slowly shakes her head. “I was a ‘playa’ my first few years of college. I slept with anyone I wanted who would have me but I made sure she knew it was just sex and only sex. No one ever got the message that it would be something more than sex. But then I grew up. Sorry you missed that memo.”

She walks towards the door then stops and turns back. “I thought maybe you would be worth the work for a long distance relationship. Glad I found out I mean little to nothing to you, Ali.”

Ali winces at the use of her common name instead of Alex. She feels like shit as Ashlyn storms out of the room. She had just planned to find someone to sleep with at camp as a release. Instead she had found someone she may have liked and she was screwing it up. She gets up and decides to try to make things right. She gets to Ashlyn’s door and starts to knock, but the woman’s voice stops her. It is coming from the vending area. She walks that way, listening carefully.

“I know, sweetheart, I miss you, too. I’ll be home in a few days and it will be just you and me for a whole weekend. How does that sound?”

There is silence as she listens to the answer. Ali, however, has heard enough. Ashlyn is  _still_  a Valentino with no morals! How dare she act like Ali was the bad guy when Ashlyn was cheating on her girlfriend!  
Or maybe even her girlfriends! From what Ali had been told, she could have a chick in every city!

“That sounds great, baby girl. I love you.” Pause. “Bye, sweetheart.”

Ashlyn hangs up, gets her candy bar out of the machine and starts out of the vending room. She comes to an abrupt halt when she sees Ali standing there.

“What do you- -”

The question chokes off as Ali slaps Ashlyn across the face.

“How DARE you act all high and mighty! How DARE you act like I am the bad guy when you were using me just like I was using you! And you are even worse than me because at least I got dumped! You’re just cheating on your girlfriend! Or maybe she’s just one of many. Maybe you have a girl in all ports,   _sailor_ ,” she says sarcastically.

Ashlyn’s eyes are burning with fury. “How. Dare. You.” She grinds out through clamped teeth. “You don’t know a DAMN thing! But considering how quick you are to rush to judgement I’m glad this ends now and not later. On the field we’re keeper and right back. Off field I want NOTHING to do with you. Goodbye, Ali Krieger.”

Ashlyn pushes past her and storms down the hall to her room. Ali’s eyes narrow.

“And you can’t even admit you’re a cheater! Well fuck you!”

Ashlyn wishes she could slam her door and curses the hydraulic arm that closes her door ridiculously slowly. She drops down on the foot of her bed and grips the end of the bed angrily, trying to calm her breathing. She had been a fool to think someone like Ali Krieger would want anything other than a quick fuck. She is just glad she hadn’t been such a big idiot that she had told Ali about Froggie.

“No damn way I want my kid anywhere near that self-righteous, arrogant bitch,” Ashlyn mutters as she strips to get ready for bed, hoping to be asleep before Abby gets back to the room.

Ali had stormed back into her own room and kicked her duffle bag across the room. She drops down on the foot of her bed, gripping the end in anger.

“I can’t believe I almost fell for her. After Mittsy told me about her and others confirmed what she is, I nearly fell for her soft smile and pretty eyes. She’s a fucking gigolo and that kind of person can’t change. Ever!”

She gets up and quickly changes clothes, hoping to be asleep before HAO gets back to their room.

* * *

 

Ali does not play in the October 6 game against China. Pia had said it was because she was evaluating other line-ups but the defender is pretty sure it is more that Ali’s head had not been into practice. She had missed easy passes, missed blocks, miskicked too many balls.

And all because a certain blonde keeper had fucked with her head; had made her believe that a good woman could be out there somewhere.

Ashlyn, on the other hand, had been spectacular. She channeled her anger and frustration into a laser focus that helped her standout. She had stopped shots she had never been able to stop before, even stopping a PK by Abby.

That is why both women are shocked when Pia announces the team for the CONCACAF World Cup Qualifiers. Ali made the cut. Ashlyn didn’t.

As Ashlyn is packing her bags to fly back to Florida, Abby walks in and pats her on the back.

“You were damn close, Ash. And I know next time you’ll make it. Don’t give up.”

Ashlyn manages a smile. “I won’t. Might even contemplate overseas again. I know it will up my game. I just have to figure out Froggie, you know?”

Abby nods. “I know. A team that needs a hell of a keeper will work with you. Remember that.”

“I will. Thanks, Abs.”

Abby watches as she packs a few more things. “So, uh, you going to say goodbye to Ali?”

Ashlyn stiffens. “We said our goodbyes on October 2. DON’T push me on this, Abby,” she interrupts before the forward can protest. “She doesn’t respect who I am and I can’t risk trying to change her because if she doesn’t it would hurt more than just me. I can’t risk her hurting Froggie. I won’t.”

Abby pulls her into a hug. “I get it, Ash. I promise I get it. Take care, okay?”

“I will. Knock ’em dead in Qualifiers.”

Abby smiles. “That’s the plan. See you at camp in January.”

“I’ll be there,” Ashlyn promises. “Might even take the time to fix this shoulder tear to make sure I’m up for WPS season and, who knows, to make the World Cup roster.”

Abby grins and nods. “Sounds like the best plan.” They hug again. “Love you, Ash.”

“Love you, too. Give Sarah a hug and kiss for me. No tongue, though. That’d be gross since she’s like a sister to me.”

Abby laughs and shoves her towards the door. “Jerk.”

Ash grabs her suitcase and backpack while Abby picks up her gear bag. When they get down to the lobby they find the others catching the shuttle to the airport as well as a few who made the cut. Pinoe, HAO and Tobin all give Ashlyn a hug.

“You guys are going to be awesome,” Ashlyn tells them. “Can I get your autographs now and avoid the rush?”

Pinoe pushes her gently. “No way. Want to make sure we charge you the full $1.50 when we get famous.”

HAO gives Ash a hug. “Give her a kiss from Auntie HAO,” she whispers.

“You know I will,” Ash whispers back.

“Tell her my first nutmeg is for her,” Tobin whispers.

“You got it,” Ash promises. “Take care of that ankle so we can watch you next summer.”

“Deal, buddy.”

Ashlyn glances once more around the lobby. Part of her hopes to see Ali, part of her is glad she doesn’t. She hoists her backpack up.

“See you guys somewhere down the road,” she says as she gives a wave and goes out to get on the shuttle.

She doesn’t see Ali standing in the shadows of the building, watching the van leave. She doesn’t see the tears on the woman’s face as Ali wonders why she gives a damn about the cheating keeper who had stolen a bit of her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

“Anybody home?” Ashlyn asks as she walks in the front door.

“MAMA!”

Ashlyn smiles as three years of happiness and energy race towards her. She drops to her knees and opens her arms as her daughter leaps into them. She closes her eyes and lets out a content breath. Yes, this is what matters more than anything.

“I’ve missed you, Froggie Sue,” she says.

“Missed you, Mama Sue,” Froggie replies.

Grandma Harris rolls her eyes. “Someday you will need to start using that girl’s proper name.”

Ashlyn stands with her daughter in her arms and gives her grandmother a hug. “Maybe. But not until she makes me. Missed you, Grandma.”

“We missed you, too. What’s the word from camp?”

“I’m the number 4. Nothing I can do but keep working my backside off. I talked to the trainers. They think I should go ahead and get my shoulder fixed. My team insurance will pick up most of it and the rest should be covered by my WPS salary and my signing bonus from Nike.”

“Well, if they think- -what did you say about Nike?”

Ashlyn’s face breaks into a huge grin. “They signed me, Grandma. I have my first big sponsorship!”

Grandma hugs her...then smacks her arm. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! When did this happen?”

“October 5. He was at the hotel to talk to me and a couple other young players. They want us in some ads and they will supply me gear from boots to gloves. This is HUGE, Grandma! And they gave me a $10,000 signing bonus. I had to act so cool but I was screaming inside!” she finishes with a big smile.

“What’s a bonus?” Froggie asks.

Ashlyn smiles at her. “It is something that means I can get you your first wetsuit. THAT’S what a bonus is!”

Grandma rolls her eyes as her great-granddaughter cheers in happiness. She grabs Ashlyn’s bags. “Let me start your laundry. You two go enjoy some time at the beach before dinner.”

“I can get my stuff, Gram.”

“I got it. Go. Make each other happy.”

“Okay, we will. Is Mrs. Chrisner still expecting Froggie for the weekend?”

Grandma nods. “She is. Her daughters will be home for a visit. You’re welcome to go, too. They know you try to see her as much as you can in the off-season.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I think I’ll take them up on that this time. I really missed her.”

Maybe you missed her because you thought you finally met the person you could share her with. Ashlyn curses that stray thought and turns her attention back to her daughter.

“So, do you have a swimsuit?” Ashlyn teases. Froggie nods. “You sure? I mean, if not we can go to the beach some other time.”

“NO! Go now, Mama! I gots my Ariel!”

“Oh, that’s right! You have a Little Mermaid suit. Still wish I could have found one my size. Let’s go get changed.”

Froggie nods excitedly. Twenty minutes later Ali Krieger isn’t anywhere close to Ashlyn’s mind as she takes her daughter to their favorite beach spot for a late afternoon dip before dinner.

* * *

 

The USWNT has been in Mexico for 3 days and Ali has been a sullen, angry defender. Finally HAO grabs her by the arm and drags her into an empty room in the training facility.

“What the fuck is up with you? You’re playing like shit and we all know you’re better than what we are seeing. Talk to me, Ali, or your next talk will be with Pia and you will NOT like the way the conversation goes,” HAO says, her eyes ablaze with anger.

Ali wants to deny something is wrong but she can’t. Maybe if she gets it off her chest it will hurt less. She takes a deep breath.

“I...kinda...fell for Ashlyn. I mean, I wasn’t in love with her but...but I really fell for her. I just wanted to take advantage of her love of no strings attached affairs and let her help me get over Phina. Instead I found myself liking her more and more. Then she started talking relationship and I sorta panicked.”

“Hold on a second and back up a step. What do you mean ‘no strings attached affairs’?” HAO asks.

Ali wipes the eyes that leak down her cheek. “Mittsy told me about her love ’em and leave ’em wanting more lifestyle. So that’s all I wanted. A little loving then moving on. No strings. But...I fell for her instead and I- -”

“Heather Mitts needs to keep her fucking nose out of shit she doesn’t know,” HAO says with anger. Ali is stunned. “Yeah, Ashlyn had a rep when she was with the Under-20 teams and even her first few years of college but she changed. She hasn’t had a real relationship in years because of...circumstances that changed for her. Look, it’s not my story to tell but what I can say is if you fell for her, you fell for who she is now, not who she was at 20. She isn’t really looking for a relationship but if you meant anything to her it was because she could see a future with you, not just a night of fun,” she finishes.

Ali drops down into a chair. Now she feels even worse. “I...I got an image in my head and...and never completely got rid of it. I kept forgetting my ulterior motives when I was with her. Fuck, Heather, I was falling hard for her and I got scared when I realized it. I was so terrible to her.” She thinks about that last night, then frowns. “But then I heard her on the phone. She was talking to someone and saying she loved them and even called them ‘baby’. That’s not a friendly chat,” Ali concludes, her anger rising again.

“Ali, I can’t say a lot but you have to look at me and believe that I am not lying to you.” She pauses until Ali looks up. “That was not a girlfriend she was speaking with. Look, there is time between the end of Qualifiers and the next camp. Go see her. Talk to her. But until then, forget about all that shit and get your head back in the game. Otherwise you’ll have plenty of time to see her, got it?”

Ali takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. In other words, shape up or get cut. “Yeah, okay. Got it. Thanks, Heather, for...for everything.”

HAO smiles. “No problem. Now let’s get to the showers. You smell funky.”

Ali laughs and stands. “As if you smell like apple pie after practice.”

The two joke as they walk down to the locker rooms. Once in the shower, Ali lets the water run through her hair and tries to center her mind. There will be time to sort things out with Ashlyn later. Right now there is a World Cup to qualify for.

* * *

 

Ashlyn reads the newsfeed with her mouth wide open in shock. The USWNT failed to qualify for the 2011 World Cup.

“Holy shi...” her voice trails off as she glances at her daughter.

Her eyes go back to the article. The US Team had been upset 2-1 by Mexico. As she starts to read, her eyes flick down to the bottom of the article to note that Ali didn’t play.

“ _Maybe if she had you’d have won_ ,” she thinks, then immediately scolds herself for thinking so much of the defender.

She shakes her head as she finishes the article. Now the US faced a home-and-home playoff with Italy. They would be hard-pressed to qualify for Germany now.

“All done, Mama.”

Ashlyn looks over and sees Froggie has, indeed, finished her breakfast. “Good job, Squirt. Let’s go get our stuff so we can spend a nice day on the beach.”

She gets her daughter cleaned up and then gets their gear together to spend the day at the beach. Tomorrow Froggie would be going to her fraternal grandparents’ house and the day after that Ashlyn would be getting her shoulder fixed. Maybe by the time January camp came along she’d be keeper #3 instead of #4, which would punch her ticket to the World Cup and the culmination of her dreams.

If the USWNT even qualifies...

* * *

 

It is 2 days before Thanksgiving. Ali is back in Germany with FFC Frankfurt and feeling homesick. It happens around the holidays every year. As she parks her BMW in the parking garage of her apartment building she thinks about how nice it used to be to return home to someone who would ask about her day, rub her shoulders or feet, and just cuddle with her when practice or a game had been rough.

“An old spinster already, Krieger. Lucky you,” she mumbles as she gets out of her car and goes up to her apartment.

She walks in and kicks off her shoes, thankful for the heated floors. It had been a cold day with an icy rain and her feet were ice blocks. She knows a shower and changing into warm sweats with wool socks will help. But it seems harder on some days than others. She strips down on the way to the bathroom, grabbing the socks out of the warming box her brother had bought her for Christmas the previous year. Best gift ever! she had declared and still feels that way, especially on days like today.

A couple hours later she is sitting in a chair by the window in the living room. She is wrapped in a fleece blanket, her feet in her warmed socks, and sipping a hot toddy. She stares down at the world below, which is mostly deserted in this business-section of the city. For all she knows, she is the last person alive in the world. The cars below could be on automatic pilot, their driver having disappeared with the rest of the world. She runs a hand through her hair.

“So, a spinster and a fatalist. You’re having a great self-esteem day, Krieger,” she mumbles to herself.

She glances at her watch but it is too early to call her brother. Her mother had mentioned having a faculty get-together that night for the holidays so she wasn’t available. And her father was on a trip with one of the teams he coached which meant he was busy making sure teenage boys stayed in their rooms. She pulls out her phone and flips open her contacts.

Ashlyn.

That is all she had ever typed in. No Harris. No Keeper. No other identifiers. Just Ashlyn and her number. So many times her finger had hovered over the name, planning to delete it. But she could never bring herself to actually do it. Like other times she groans and scrolls away from the A’s until a name pops up and she thinks it would be worth a shot. She hits send to try to catch her best friend from childhood, Liz.

“Hey, it’s Liz. Not here. Leave a message and, if you’re a hottie, how we met and why I dared to give you my number. Bye!”

Ali laughs at the crazy message. “Not a hottie just a lonely little ex-patriot. Miss you. I miss everyone, really. Ugh, you know how I get this time of year. Anyway, guess I’ll catch you later. Love you!”

She hangs up and stares back out the window a few seconds. She opens her contacts again.

Ashlyn.

Her finger hovers over it a moment. She bites her lip...then hits send.

* * *

Ashlyn’s phone starts to ring as she is finishing PT. She reaches for it and sees the name on the screen.

Alex.

That is all she had ever typed in. No Krieger. No right back. No other identifiers. Just Alex and her number. So many times her finger had hovered over the name, planning to delete it. But she could never bring herself to actually do it.

She rejects the call.

She drops her phone down and goes back to working the weights with her left arm, trying to strengthen it back up. She is surprised when her phone dings to let her know she has a voicemail. She picks it up and studies the screen, hating that she is still drawn to the woman who had basically called her a whore. Against her better judgement she hits send to hear the message. There is a brief pause then Ali speaks.

“Um, hey, Ash. It’s, um, Alex. Um, Ali. Krieger. I...I just...wanted to say I’m sorry. And to say happy Thanksgiving. So, um, that’s it. So, uh, bye.”

Ashlyn hits the button to save the voicemail. She’d missed Ali’s voice. She’d missed the nervous lilt of the woman is who no introvert on the field. She had sounded sad. And the apology, though brief, had seemed sincere.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Alex,” she whispers to the phone before setting it down and going back to her therapy.

She doesn’t return the call.

* * *

 

The Sunday after Thanksgiving, Ali meets the team in Italy for the first of 2 games in a week versus the Italian team. The winner on aggregate goes to the World Cup. The loser has four more years to wait for the chance at the Cup of Life.

“KRIEGS!”

Ali smiles as she walks into the hotel and is practically pounced on by Pinoe and HAO.

“Hey, guys. That’s a heck of a welcome.”

“We missed you but have been following FFC Frankfurt online. Y’all are killing it!” HAO states.

Ali smiles. “Yeah, we are. It’s kind of getting crazy because we’re also really hyping up the World Cup so more and more people are coming out to the matches and really getting into the game. It’s been amazing,” she says with a beaming smile.

“Awesome! So, can you give us any hints about the German National Team since you play with some of those girls?” Pinoe asks.

“Yes. Between you and me? They are good so we have to be better. Lesson over,” she states with a smile.

Pinoe rolls her eyes. “A regular encyclopedia of knowledge. Come on, roomie, let’s go get you settled in. Meeting in an hour.”

Ali nods. “Yep, I got the schedule. Had an ice delay getting out of Germany. Let’s get this show on the road and qualify!”

“Damn right!”

Later that night, Ali has a moment alone with HAO.

“So, um, I called Ash just before Thanksgiving. She didn’t answer. I left her a message saying I was sorry. Is she...okay?”

HAO shrugs. “As okay as she can be. She hates staying out of the water but she knows if she wants the surgery to work she has to do the work to- -”

“Surgery? She had shoulder surgery?”

“You didn’t know?” Ali shakes her head. “Oh. Yeah, she went ahead with the repair in hopes of being ready for the WPS in Spring and, well, in case she gets the call for Germany.”

“That’s great! I’m happy she was able to have it.”

“Yeah. Like I said, she just hates missing surfing opportunities but is willing to avoid the waves if it keeps her on the pitch. Did you know Nike signed her?”

Ali’s eyes widen. “No! When?”

“Last camp. She’ll do some ads and stuff for them and they will supply her gear and give her a financial supplement so she can continue training. It’s the kind of things she’s been hoping for so she can continue to play.”

“I am so happy for her! I guess...well, maybe I will text her my congratulations since she obviously doesn’t want to talk to me,” she trails off sadly.

HAO puts a hand on her shoulder. “She’s guarded for a reason, Ali. Remember that. I’ve known Ashlyn for a long time. She hurts deeply and, in some ways, she’ll always be the nobody from Satellite Beach that no one expected to succeed. But she is also very loyal and once she is on your side and in your corner, she’s there forever. My guess is she’s hurt right now but she will get better. I’m sure of it.”

“Maybe. I miss her. I mean, it’s crazy we only knew each other like 3 weeks but...but I felt something with her I have never felt before. And I threw it all away by being a horny, petty asshole. I’m such an idiot,” she states and leans against the wall.

“We’ve all done dumb stuff in our lives. The fact that you are reaching out to her tells me you are smart enough to fix it if you both give each other a chance. But remember: Ash has to want this, too.”

“But how will I know if she won’t take my calls?”

HAO desperately wants to tell Ali Ashlyn’s secret but knows she can’t. She sighs. “So, you have a break after these games, right? Until January?”

“Yeah.”

“Gonna visit your mom in Miami?”

“Yeah, eventually. Going to see Dad first until Christmas and then the rest of the time with Mom.”

“Good.”

HAO takes Ali’s phone and opens up the contacts. She finishes entering something and hands it back.

“That’s Ashlyn’s grandmother’s house. That’s where she lives. Call and offer to visit her. Tell her you just want to clear the air. If she believes you and trusts you, you’ll be fine.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“Then at least you’ll know you tried and next time you’ll know to see the person, not their past,” HAO points out.

“Ugh. I’m such an ass.”

“Yep but you’re cute so you have that going for you,” HAO teases.

Ali can’t help but laugh. She pulls her friend into a hug.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

Ashlyn smiles as she reads the write up of the second game against Italy.

“Congratulations, ladies. You’re going to squeak into the tourney but win the whole damn thing,” she says with confidence.

She closes her laptop and looks at her daughter. “You all finished, Froggie?”

The little girl nods. “All done, Mama.”

“What about that bacon?”

“I’m gonna take it to Daddy. You said him likes it.”

Ashlyn’s eyes well up with tears. “Yeah, he does. That’s great, Squirt. Come on, let’s go get you dressed.”

Twenty minutes later Ashlyn has Froggie in the Jeep and is driving to the cemetery not far from the fields where she had honed her game. She glances in her rearview mirror and smiles as she sees her girl holding the slice of bacon in a napkin.

It is Thursday, December 9, 2010. Three years earlier, when Froggie was just 5 months old, her father had been killed by an IED in Afghanistan. Ashlyn had lost her best friend. Froggie had lost a father she would only know from photos and stories. Parents had lost their only son. Every year Ashlyn makes sure she is home to take her daughter to visit him. Usually Garrett’s mother meets them there so she can help Ashlyn tell him everything about the little girl. It has been a cathartic visit every time.

“Well, here we are. Looks like we beat Grandma this year.”

She gets her daughter out and makes the familiar walk to the stone that bears the inscription Garrett Madison Chrisner, beloved son, father and friend. Ashlyn reaches out a hand and brushes some dust off the top of the stone and then kneels down in front of it.

“Hey, Gare, hope you’re doing good up in heaven. We are sure missing you down here on Earth.” She pulls a slightly confused Froggie closer. “So, here she is. She’s a beauty, isn’t she? Still calling her Froggie but I figure one day she’ll ask to go by her given name.”

“Mama?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Who you talking to?” the confused girl asks.

Ashlyn giggles and shifts to sit cross-legged. She pulls Froggie into her lap. “You see the words on this stone?” she points.

“Yeah.”

“That’s your daddy’s name. Garrett Madison Chrisner. He was my best friend from the time we were little kids. And one year he gave me the best gift he’d ever given me.”

“What him give?”

She kisses Froggie’s cheek. “He gave me you.”

“Oh.” She thinks a second about what she has been told about her daddy. “Then him died.”

Ashlyn chokes back a sob. “Yeah, he died,” she croaks out. “But he loved you so, so much and now that he is in Heaven he watches over us and is our guardian angel. And he will always be in your heart because his heart was strong and I know he passed that on to you.”

Froggie thinks about that a second then holds up the bacon. “How I give this?”

Ashlyn smiles. “You can put it right there on the ground in front of the stone. God will help him get it later.”

“Um’kay.”

Froggie gets up and puts the bacon at the base of the stone. “I love bacon, too, Daddy.” She then kisses the stone and hugs it as best she can.

Ashlyn wipes away a tear. “That was sweet, baby girl.”

The two sit there as Ashlyn tells Froggie stories about her daddy. About 30 minutes later, Garrett’s mother shows up. She gives her granddaughter a big hug then sits down beside Ashlyn and they continue to tell Garrett all about the amazing little girl he had helped bring into the world. By the time they are finishing up, two hours have gone by and Ash’s head is on Mrs. Chrisner’s shoulder. Froggie is stretched out on the ground, her head in Ash’s lap.

“I talk to him a lot,” Ash whispers, stroking the hair of her napping daughter.

“Me, too,” Mrs. Chrisner says. “I come by once a month and make sure his stone looks okay. I can’t do much for him but I can do that.”

“You also love his daughter and take care of her the best you can. That means the world to him. I know it does.”

She kisses Ashlyn’s forehead. “I know.” She chuckles a little. “I remember when he told me he was going to be a father. The last thing I expected to hear was that you were the mother.”

Ashlyn grins. “Was kinda the last thing I expected, too. Who knew real people made up the stats on the side of the Trojans’ box? Boy did I send them a nasty letter.” They both laugh. “Of course, without being that 2% that fail we wouldn’t have Froggie. I can’t imagine my life without her. She looks more like him every day.”

“Yes, she does. But she also looks a fair bit like you, too. That single dimple is all Harris. But that sly grin, I swear when her father was her age he would give me that same smile for the same things. He was always pushing the limits of the rules. When he told me he was joining the Marines I was wondering how he would handle following the rules.”

“Me, too. But he was a great Marine. He loved it and I think he’d have made a career of it,” Ashlyn states.

“I think so, too. His father and I were so proud of him.”

Their eyes stray over to the stone beside Garrett’s. His father had died just a few months after Garrett. Ashlyn had believed it to be a broken heart at the loss of his only son. Ashlyn looks back down at her girl. They had been there for almost 3 hours. Froggie might be napping but it was almost lunch time, too.

“You should probably get her home,” Mrs. Chrisner suggests.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about that.” She pauses. “My agent called me. There are some teams in Europe interested in signing me. I...I can’t be that far away but...but if I want to make the kind of money I need to support her and make a life for her I...I just...” she trails off.

Mrs. Chrisner places an arm around Ashlyn’s shoulder. “I’ve always wanted to visit Europe. Visiting my two of my favorite girls would be good motivation.”

Ashlyn looks up in surprise. “Really?”

“Really. You have a gift, Ashlyn. Don’t give it up for her and don’t stifle it for her. I will hate that she is so far away. I’m sure everyone will, but don’t give up on those chances if they will really help you excel.”

Ashlyn gives the woman a hug. “Thank you for saying that.” She sits back. “Won’t happen until after the next WPS season because of my contract but, well, I will let my agent know he can start looking more into those offers. And all of them need to have some kind of childcare setups that I can trust.”

“I understand that. Where might you go?”

“German, Swedish and English teams have all reached out. I don’t know much more than that because I wanted to talk to everyone here before really considering anything. Had you been against it that would have ended the discussions. You know that, right?”

Mrs. Chrisner smiles. “I know, dear. I know. Go with my blessing and, I am sure, Garrett’s blessing. Make us more proud than we already are, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn smiles and kisses her cheek. “I’ll do my best.” Ashlyn turns back to the stone. “Well, Gare, hope we got you all caught up. I know I talk to you all the time but, well, this visit just seems more personal. Or maybe I am as crazy as you always said.” She takes a deep breath, tears welling up. “I love you, buddy. Always. And I’ll take care of our girl, no matter where we go. I swear it.”

With Mrs. Chrisner’s help she gets up with Froggie still sleeping in her arms. She pats her friend’s stone once more, hugs his mother, then turns and walks back to the Jeep. She knows Mrs. Chrisner will stay a little longer to fill him in on his sisters, nieces and nephews.

* * *

 

Ali hugs her great-aunt Ruthie. She smiles and shakes her head when asked if she has found a “nice boy” to have babies with.

“Still looking for that special someone, Aunt Ruthie,” she tells the woman.

“That’s nice dear. Just don’t turn out like your cousin Kyle.” She leans in conspiratorially and whispers, “He’s one of those homo-sapiens.”

Ali is torn between laughing at the misnomer or snapping back in defense of her brother. She opts for ignoring the bigotry from the woman well into her 90’s and just nods.

“I’ll make sure to avoid all those scary homo-sapiens. I promise,” she replies. “ _After all I’m rarely at the Museum of Natural History_ ,” she thinks to herself as she walks away.

She has finally found a corner to hide out in when she sees her father approaching. He smiles and leans on the wall beside her.

“So, when are you going to tell your old Dad what’s been bothering you since you got home? I accepted jet lag, especially with you bouncing from Germany to Italy then the US and then back to Germany before getting here. But I can tell it is more than that. What’s wrong, Alibean?”

Ali stares down into her glass of wine. “I kinda screwed things up with someone and...and I’m not sure I can fix it with her.”

“Did she mean a lot to you?”

“I think she could have but...but what I did was pretty bad, Dad.”

“Have you called her?”

“Once. Right before Thanksgiving. She didn’t answer or respond.” She shrugs. “I guess...she’s made it clear she doesn’t want to speak to me.”

“Or maybe she wants to see how sorry you are and how much you are willing to do to win her back.”

Ali finally looks up at him. “Do you...think so? Really?”

He shrugs. “Maybe. Put yourself in her shoes. Would you think she’s done enough to apologize for this wrong that was committed?”

Ali bites her lip as she thinks about that. “I...no, I wouldn’t. I have her address. She lives kinda near Mom. Maybe I should visit her?”

He smiles. “Well, she wouldn’t be able to ignore you if you’re right there and it would show a true effort on your part. And what could it hurt if she still doesn’t want to see you? At least you would know you tried your best.”

Ali slowly smiles. “Yeah, I would! Thanks, Dad. I think I’ll surprise her when I get down there. Then I can start 2011 fresh no matter what happens, right?”

He hugs her and kisses her temple. “Right. Now, go save your brother from Aunt Ruthie.”

“Nah, he’s fine. Once he explains he’s not a homo-sapien she won’t be scared of him.”

Ken slowly turns to look at his daughter. They both burst out laughing at the same time, knowing Kyle will PROUDLY correct his great-aunt so there is no doubt she knows he is homosexual and not a Neanderthal or other extinct species of hominid.

* * *

 

Ashlyn looks down at her phone and groans. She should have expected this but it still makes her cringe. She rejects the call and turns her attention back to her daughter. Froggie is tearing into another gift.

“WOW! Look, Mama! It’s a new poster of Aunt Abby!”

Ashlyn smiles. “Cool! We’ll hang it up by your other posters.”

Froggie nods and goes to the next gift. Not surprising, the next gift is also soccer related. This time a jersey from her Aunt Whitney’s team, the Chicago Red Stars. Ashlyn has to chuckle. So far all of the soccer aunts had sent something to remind the little girl of themselves.

“Athletes really are a conceited bunch,” she notes with a grin, making her mother laugh.

Soon all the Christmas gifts are opened and Froggie is climbing into Ashlyn’s lap with a book that had been in her stocking.

“Read me?”

Ashlyn smiles and cuddles her closer. “Of course. And then we can go get dressed and hang your new posters up, okay?”

“And then go try my new surfboard?”

Ashlyn smiles. “And if the water isn’t too rough we can try your new surfboard.”

Ash looks over at the child-sized board she’d had custom made for her little girl. Yes, it had been from Santa but Froggie’s excitement over it made her feel damn good about the present. She kisses her daughter on the head and starts to read to her, not at all surprised that the little girl is fast asleep long before the end of the story.

And to no one else’s surprise, Ashlyn is asleep soon after, her daughter snuggled in her arms as they lay stretched out on the couch. It is a beautiful Christmas morning.

The voicemail left by Ali forgotten for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**...back to present day.**

 

Ali parks beside Ashlyn’s Jeep and waits as Ashlyn gets Froggie out of the backseat. Ali can’t help but smile as the little girl chatters non-stop about surfing. The apple surely hadn’t fallen far from this tree. They go in the little diner and Ashlyn nods a hello to the waitress.

“Hey, Nancy. We’ll be at our usual table.”

The woman smiles. “Be right with you. How you doing, Froggie?”

“I good! I surfed today! I hangeded 10!”

Nancy’s eyes widen with her smile. “You did? That’s great!”

“Yeah! So I gets the ex’ra large root beer float today!”

Nancy chuckles as Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Well, I will make sure we have everything we need for your special treat.”

Froggie claps in glee and Ali can’t help but giggle. When they get to the table, Froggie grabs Ali’s hand. “Sit with me, Ali!”

“Uh, Froggie, she may not want to risk getting root beer float all over her outfit,” Ashlyn cautions.

Ali smiles at the happy little girl and gives her a wink. “I’ll risk it.”

Froggie smiles and lets Ali slide into the booth first as Ashlyn puts down a booster seat for Froggie.

“So, baby girl, you want your corn dog and fries as usual?”

Froggie frowns and shakes her head. “No, Mama. Root beer float!”

Ashlyn lifts an eyebrow. “You need to eat food, too, so you can grow up to be a professional surfer someday. Then you can make millions and take care of your old mama.”

Froggie bites her lip and furrows her brow. “What if I eat the float first and then food? So I gots enough room for my surf treat.”

Ali watches this whole interaction with amusement. She can see the waiver in Ashlyn’s eyes especially when Froggie tilts her head down and looks up at her from under her eyelashes. Ali nearly giggles out loud, having seen Ashlyn pull that same look at camp when she was trying to get out of trouble after teasing players. Ashlyn sighs and shakes her head in resignation.

“I guess you can eat dessert first just this once,” she concedes.

“YES!” Froggie cheers, arms in the air.

Nancy walks over to the table with an iced tea, a chocolate milk and a glass of water. She gives Ali a wink.

“These two are as predictable as sand in your shoes but I wasn’t sure what you’d like, sweetie.”

Ali smiles. “Water is fine, thank you.”

“So, breakfast is served all day and we are famous for our biscuits and gravy with a side of scrambled eggs and bacon. Or if you prefer lunch, we’ve got the best burgers and onion rings this side of Florida. Anything else suits your fancy, just ask Ashlyn since I think she has the menu memorized. Be back in a few,” she says and heads off.

Ali smiles at Ashlyn. “You must be a regular.”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn says, blushing for some reason. “Everything they make is really good and not a bit of it is on an approved training menu so this would be your cheat meal this week. Maybe next week, too, depending on what you get.”

Ali chuckles. “I think that breakfast sounds perfect.”

“It is. It’s what I’m getting.”

“Then 2 breakfasts it is,” Ali agrees.

“Mama, can I go make the chicken lay eggs?”

Ali looks confused. Ashlyn chuckles and pulls several quarters out of her pocket. “Go on.”

Ali watches as the little girl runs to a machine in the corner. She grins as she sees the chicken inside with lots of plastic Easter eggs. She can’t help but chuckle when Froggie puts a quarter in and starts to dance along to “The Chicken Dance Song” as the mechanical chicken spins around. It then gives a big squawk and drops an egg down the chute. Ali turns back to Ashlyn, blushing when she finds herself the objects of the blonde’s scrutiny.

“She is absolutely adorable,” Ali states with a smile.

Ashlyn nods, smiling. “She is. She’s the reason I am fighting so hard to make it in soccer. I want her to know that being born in Satty Beach doesn’t mean you can’t get out. A lot of people get stuck here but I want better for her. Garrett and I both did,” she finishes quietly.

Ali nods, studying the sad eyes. “Um, so...uh...” she trails off, not knowing how to ask.

Ashlyn twirls her tea glass, glad Nancy took that moment to walk back up to the table. “So, what’ll it be?”

“Two breakfast specials for us. And just the extra-large root beer float for Froggie. For now,” Ashlyn states with a grin.

“Smart girl! Always eat dessert first!” Nancy finishes writing on her pad. “Food will be out in 10.”

Ashlyn nods as she walks away. She then turns to Ali. “I guess you have a few questions.”

“More than a few, actually, but before I ask them I just want to apologize to you. I had...an agenda when we met. I listened to Mittsy tell me about...your past rather than listening to my heart when it told me you weren’t that person anymore. Then I got...got angry when you started talking about the future because all I could think is I couldn’t make a relationship work when we were in the same apartment, how could I make it work across an ocean? That...bitch that came out was the insecure dumpee that left Germany with a broken heart; a heart you had started to heal without really trying. I want to thank you for making me feel important and worthy of love and happiness. In two weeks I realized I had been settling with Seraphina because it was safe while she had already checked out of our relationship long before she checked out of our apartment.” She takes a deep breath. “And I can never say sorry enough for treating you so...so badly. And especially for slapping you when I thought you were on the phone with another woman. I realize now, after hearing you talk to her; you were on the phone with Froggie. It may be too late for you to even think of me as anything more than just a teammate but I hope we can be friends again someday. You came to mean a lot to me, Ashlyn, in just a short time.”

Ashlyn is still twirling her tea as Ali finally finishes. “You came all the way up from Miami to say all that? No other reason?”

Ali shrugs. “Well, you wouldn’t take my calls or acknowledge my voicemails.”

Ashlyn can’t stop the chuckle that bubbles out. “Ah. Right.”

They sit in silence a moment, just studying each other. Before Ashlyn can speak, Froggie runs back over with a handful of eggs.

“Look, Mama! I finally gots a gold one!”

Ashlyn smiles broadly. “Awesome! What’s in it?”

Froggie frowns, fighting with it. “I can’t open it.” She offers it to her mother. “Can you, Mama?”

Ashlyn smiles and sees there is tape around it. She tries to peel it up but has no nails. Ali grins and holds out her hand.

“Mind if I try?”

Ashlyn shrugs and hands it over. Ali knows this could ruin her manicure but it will be worth it. She uses her fingernail to slice around the tape where the egg halves come together. She grins and hands it over to Froggie.

“Try it now, Froggie,” she offers.

Froggie smiles in excitement and pops it open. She pulls out a piece of paper folded over and over. She carefully opens it and her eyes get wide.

“A FREE SUNDAE!”

“Froggie, inside voice,” Ashlyn warns.

“Oh, right. Sorry. But look, Mama, it’s a free sundae, right?” She offers the certificate with the picture of an ice cream sundae on it to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn smiles. “It sure is. We’ll have to use it next time we come.”

Froggie’s face falls. “But...why not today?”

“Because you are not having a sundae for dessert after having,” she points, “that for lunch.”

Froggie spins around and sees Nancy walking over with their lunch, including the largest root beer float Ali has ever seen. She pats the booster seat.

“Better get up here and get ready for it, Froggie,” Ali tells her.

She holds the booster steady as Froggie climbs in. Nancy sets the food down first and finally puts down the treat for Froggie. She offers the little girl a spoon and a straw. Froggie’s eyes are wide as she stares at her treat. Nancy laughs.

“Your grandmother will skin you, Ashlyn.”

“Maybe. But it’s worth it,” Ash says, her eyes on her little girl.

Ali’s heart skips a beat as she sees the unfettered love on the blondes face. Ashlyn and Ali fall silent as they eat. Froggie is going to town on a treat usually made for 2 adults. After a few minutes she drops her spoon and slaps her hands to her head.

“OW!”

Ashlyn grins. “Brain freeze.”

Ali puts her arm around Froggie’s shoulder. “Put your tongue on the roof of your mouth, Froggie. It will help. Like this.”

Ali opens her mouth and shows the little girl. Froggie looks at her and does what Ali says. After a second she smiles.

“It’s gone! Thanks, Ali!”

“You’re welcome. If it happens again, now you know what to do.”

“Or you could eat slower and it won’t happen,” Ashlyn points out.

“But if she eats too slow it could melt,” Ali counters. She looks at Froggie. “Best to risk the brain freeze so none of the yumminess melts away.”

Froggie grins and nods as Ashlyn just chuckles and rolls her eyes. They continue to eat in silence, both women enjoying the happiness of the little girl, who twice more has to apply her new brain freeze remedy. By the time brunch ends, Ali and Ash are full and Froggie is moaning happily.

“I eats it all, Mama.”

Ashlyn grins. “You sure did. Let’s get you home and cleaned up for a nap, okay? And tonight you eat all your dinner or else no more special treats, okay?”

“Um’kay, Mama.”

The trio gets up. Froggie gives Nancy a hug and kiss. When they get out to the cars, Ali pauses, unsure what she should do next.

“So, uh, follow us home? After I give her a bath and put her down for a nap we can talk. Um, okay?” Ashlyn suggests nervously.

Ali smiles. “I’d like that. A lot.”

And Ashlyn realizes she’d like it a lot, too.

* * *

 

By the time they get home, Froggie is fast asleep. Ashlyn carries her right to the bedroom and changes her into pajamas. Ali stands in the doorway studying the walls. Soccer and surfing, she notes with a grin. She walks over and sees the newest Wambach poster on the wall with an inscription.

“ _Hey, Froggie, thanks for being the coolest Harris I know. Love, Aunt Abby_.”

Ali frowns. How many players knew the truth about Froggie? She walks over and sees other pictures autographed to the girl. HAO. Tobin. Whitney Engen. Lori Chalupny. Hope Solo. Mia Hamm--Whoa! Sarah Huffman. More than Ali expected considering it seems well-guarded.

“So, uh, want to go for a walk?” Ashlyn whispers.

Ali turns to her and nods. “Yeah. I do.”

The two walk out and down to the kitchen. Ashlyn walks over and kisses an older woman on the cheek.

“Hi, Grandma.”

“Hello, dear. How did she do?”

Ashlyn smiles proudly. “Rode her board all the way to the shallows. She was great!”

“And did you get her the treat she bargained for?”

Ashlyn giggles. “Yes, ma’am. And it’s all she ate. I told her she has to eat all her dinner tonight or no more special treats.”

Grandma chuckles. “Like you could keep that promise.” She looks beyond Ashlyn. “I see your friend found you.”

Ashlyn nods and turns to Ali. “Yeah. We’re going to go talk a bit. Froggie will probably sleep a couple hours between the surfing and the sugar crash. I’ll deal with our boards when we get back.”

“Okay, dear. Have a good talk.”

The two soccer players leave. Grandma watches them go. Ashlyn had told her what happened at camp. She had been tempted to tell Ali to go away and never come back. But something in those sad brown eyes had made her take a chance. You can’t be that sorry about something if you don’t care for the other person. And she had seen how upset her granddaughter had been. Maybe Ali is the one Ashlyn had been looking for and just needed a nudge to really see it.

“Open your heart, my little one,” she whispers as she watches the two settle in a covered swing out back of the house.

* * *

 

Ali looks around the yard. She sees well-kept gardens and a swing set that looks like it has a fresh coat of paint on it. She sees soccer balls and even a small soccer goal set up. She grins.

“Raising her the right way, I see. Surfing and soccer.”

Ashlyn smiles and looks around. “Yeah.”

They sit in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Finally Ali speaks.

“Can you tell me about...Froggie? I swear I’ll keep your secret.”

Ashlyn stares at her hands a second, then nods. “Okay. Her dad was my best friend growing up. If one of us was in trouble, the other was in trouble even if no one saw us. People just knew we were both involved,” she admits with a grin. Ali smiles. “When soccer got hard, he’d push me to keep playing. When stuff with my parents went bad, he was there to hold me up. He’s the one that encouraged me to move here since my grandparents were so stable. He even arranged a car wash and other fundraisers to help me with fees for my time with the U-19 team and stuff. He always had my back.”

“Sounds like a great friend.”

“The best. I went off to UNC and he kinda drifted from job to job. Then he shows up at Chapel Hill one day, the idiot had hitchhiked all the way up there, to talk to me about the Marines. He wanted to see if I thought he was crazy for enlisting. But he was so excited about it and it was giving him the same out I had been given by Anson. So he joined up. Did a year in Korea. Then he ended up in Camp Lejune for a few months for some specialized training. He took a bus up to see me one weekend to watch me play...and tell me he was deploying to Afghanistan.”

“Oh, wow...” Ali tries to picture what she would have felt had one of her best friends had delivered that news to her.

“Yeah. To make things harder for him, his girlfriend dumped him when she found out he was going over there.”

“What a bitch,” Ali mutters.

“To say the least. So, a couple months later I went down there to see him. He was scared but eager; something I think most military personnel go through. It’s hard to explain.” She sighs. “He was my best friend and he was...going there. I knew he wanted a final...tumble, shall we say, but he knew if he ended up with an STD he’d be in deep shit.”

“So, you offered up yourself for a roll in the hay,” Ali concludes with a smile.

Ashlyn grins. “Yeah. We knew it would be weird because of how close we were so I said we’d keep the lights off, he could picture some other girl, I could picture some hot chick with a strap on, and we’d make it through. So, we did. Twice. Used condoms both times.” She sighs. “Ever read the side of a Trojan box?”

“Uh, no.”

“Only 98% effective. Who knew real people made up that statistical 2%?” Ashlyn shrugs. “I had no clue. Finished out the season for our second National Championship, got through finals, and went home for Christmas break. One day I was complaining about sore breasts and I was eating weird stuff. Grandma asked if there was any chance I could be pregnant. I said no. She ignored me and went and bought a pregnancy test.” Ashlyn chuckles. “Can you imagine what the clerk thought seeing a woman of Grandma’s age buying that test?”

Ali laughs. “Hopefully she assumed it was for someone else.”

“Maybe. Anyhow, it was positive. As was the next one I tried. I was a wreck. One time doing it with a guy and I get knocked up. Some lesbian I am, you know?” she grins. “So, I sent a message for Garrett to call me. I knew I couldn’t have an abortion and I knew we wouldn’t end up married but we had to figure out what was right: adoption or raising the kid together somehow. We talked it over and decided on adoption. We had our future, our careers ahead of us.” She takes a deep breath. “And then I saw the first ultrasound.”

Ashlyn stares at her hands. Ali can tell she is trying to get control of her emotions. She reaches over and places her hands over Ash’s, squeezing gently. Ashlyn opens her hand and they entwine their fingers. She takes a steadying breath.

“I couldn’t give her up. I didn’t even know it was a ‘her’ at the time but I grew up feeling like an unwanted kid. I know now it was issues beyond my control and, in some ways, beyond my mother’s control, but it made an impression on me. I didn’t want my kid wondering why her parents gave her up. I told Garrett and even said he could sign papers to not be responsible for her. He refused. Said we’d do right by the kid somehow. My family was great. Anson was great. My friends, especially Whitney, were amazing. We were able to hide my pregnancy second semester. Froggie was due the end of July and Anson said he could say an injury was making me start school late. She came into my life early in the morning of July 1, 2007. A screaming mass of legs and arms two and a half weeks early,” Ashlyn smiles at the memory. “She was...was the cutest thing I’d ever seen. Whitney was in the birthing room with me and we were both crying, ugly messes. But Froggie was beautiful.”

“Okay, I have to pause here. Is her legal name Froggie? Really?” Ali asks with concern.

Ashlyn laughs, wiping a tear from her cheek. “No. But the first time I saw her moving on an ultrasound she was kicking her legs like a little frog. I didn’t know her sex yet so I started calling her Froggie. When she came out, she was still kicking like a frog. And for the first months, those legs were always kicking in tandem.” She gives a shrug. “Froggie stuck. I figure eventually she’ll make us call her something else but she’ll be Froggie until then.”

She takes a deep breath.

“Garrett told me to keep my last name as hers since I’d be primary caregiver. But he arranged military medical benefits for her and everything. Even had money direct deposited to me each paycheck to help with her care and stuff. We stepped up for her.” Ashlyn takes a shuddering breath. “We would do right by Madison Whitney Harris.”

Ali smiles. “Whitney?”

“She’s my best friend and Froggie’s Godmother. She...she is the reason I am mature enough to have a kid and still play the game. Madison was Garret’s middle name; it was a family thing.”

“That’s great. A little of 3 very special people,” Ali notes.

Ashlyn smiles. “Yeah.”

“So does Garrett still visit her when he’s home on leave?”

Ashlyn frowns, her tears starting once more. “It was a routine patrol,” Ashlyn says weakly.

“Oh, Ashlyn...” Ali says, her own tears starting.

“December 9, 2007. She was only 5 months old when her grandmother came over. As soon as I saw Mrs. Chrisner I knew what had happened. My Christmas break was spent signing papers about his passing and dealing with the loss of my best friend. But, as Whitney reminded me, I still had an amazing and very special part of him with me.” Ashlyn smiles. “And she’s right. I decided then and there that I would fight through injury, fight through adversity, and make soccer my career. I’d give her all I could and do it however I could. She was why I let Whit convince me to play for The Pali Blues. I needed to be a starter senior year for the pros to see me. Then, when I was drafted into the WPS my grandparents signed up as guardians for her while I am gone and Mrs. Chrisner takes care of her, too. Anytime we have a long weekend, I am here with her. She knows I am her mom and she knows I will give her all my love and anything else I can. Forever,” Ashlyn vows.

“You are amazing, Ashlyn Harris. I can’t...I couldn’t have done all that. I’d have been a mess and would have screwed everything up,” Ali admits.

Ashlyn shrugs. “I thought the same until I had to do it. Now I’m facing career decisions that would make things so much harder.”

“Playing overseas?”

“Yeah. Here she has family and I have support. But if I want to step up my game, I need international experience.”

“Where have you had offers from?”

“Sweden, England...and Germany.”

Ali’s eyes brighten. “Go to Germany! I can help you guys!” she offers immediately.

Ashlyn slowly turns and looks into the defender’s eyes. She notices the gold flecks in the brown and it hits her how much she has missed this woman she had known only a short time.

“Uh, thanks, but we wouldn’t be in Frankfurt. And how would that work on game days?”

Ali frowns. “Oh. Right. Sorry.”

Ashlyn smiles. “It’s okay. Thank you for offering.”

The two swing in silence for a while, still holding hands. But instead of it being uncomfortable like before it is nice. Ali closes her eyes as a breeze blows over them. Ashlyn studies her surreptitiously from the corner of her eyes. The woman is beautiful, that much is a given. But the fact that she went out of the way to come here, apologize, then learn about Froggie says a lot about her character, too. Ashlyn studies their tangled fingers. What are they doing here?

“What are we doing here?” Ali asks out of the blue.

Ashlyn jumps, having just asked herself the very same thing. “I...don’t know.”

“Alright, cards on the table here: Yes, when I first started flirting with you at camp I wanted a quick fling to make myself feel better. But something happened that scared me: I fell for you. And I don’t think I realized how hard I fell until you were gone. By the time I got back to Germany, I was...was miserable. It wasn’t because of soccer it was because of the ache in my heart. I drove by my ex’s work and I didn’t give a damn about her. But every time I saw a blonde with wavy hair, especially if they were in a snapback, I’d do a double take. I was missing you, Ashlyn, more than I thought I could miss anyone. Yes, things might be hard with an ocean between us but...but I want to get to know you. I want to...to know you and Froggie and somehow be in your lives. We can start as friends but I hope, some day, maybe we can be more.”

“You scare me so much,” Ashlyn chokes out, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I am so scared you will go back over there and find someone it’s easier to love. I can’t risk you hurting me and, more importantly, hurting Froggie.”

Ali puts her hand and Ashlyn’s chin and forces her to look over at her. “That’s why we start as friends, Ashlyn. No promises, no expectations. Friends with the potential for more when the time is right.”

Ashlyn stares into Ali’s eyes. She sees honesty and openness. She sees a chance for happiness. She sees...her future. She leans in and captures Ali’s lips in a kiss. Their lips open and their tongues start to dance. Ashlyn shifts and pulls Ali into her arms. Both women are breathless when the kiss finally ends.

“I can’t be your friend, Alex,” Ashlyn says. “Not when I want so much more with you.”

Ali’s heart skips a beat when Ashlyn calls her “Alex”. She smiles and strokes the keeper’s cheek. “That was my bargaining chip to get you to open up to possibilities. I want more with you, too, Ashlyn. Please, forget the idiot you knew at the end of camp. This is me, here, now, offering my heart and so much more to you and your daughter.”

“I conditionally accept,” Ashlyn agrees.

“What’re the conditions?”

“Just one. For now Froggie just thinks of you as one of my friends and teammates. That way if this doesn’t work out, my heart breaks but hers doesn’t. Not until we’re able to really be together, the three of us, does she know there’s something more. Deal?”

Ali smiles. “You are an amazing mother, Ashlyn Harris. That is a deal I can live with until our careers align.”

“So, um, can I kiss you again, Alex?”

Ali grins and leans towards her. “As long as you never call me Ali again.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “I can agree to that, Alex.”

The two kiss again. Their tongues tangling, their breathing getting heavy.

“ASHLYN!”

The two women leap apart, Ashlyn actually falling off the swing onto the ground. They look to the porch to see Grandma standing there.

“Your daughter is awake,” the woman says. “Just thought you should know.”

“Thanks, Grandma.” Ashlyn says then looks up at Ali, who has covered her face with her hands. Ashlyn chuckles. “Uh, you can cover your face but she knows who she saw kissing her granddaughter. You won’t fool her.”

“Shut. Up. I cannot believe I let your grandmother catch us!”

“Hey, at least it wasn’t Froggie,” Ashlyn points out as she stands. She offers her hand. “Come on inside. Get to know the coolest kid in the world.”

Ali takes her hand and smiles. “I’d love nothing more.”


	7. Chapter 7

“So how is the new star goalkeeper for the Western New York Flash feeling about the upcoming season?” Ali asks over their nightly Skype session.

Ashlyn smiles. “Feeling awesome! This team is stacked and already really starting to click! I can’t wait for our first preseason game. And guess who signed her contract finally?” she says excitedly.

“Whitney?”

“YEP! Trouble Twins back together again!” Ashlyn says with giddiness.

“That is so great, baby! I’m happy for the two of you. Worried for Rochester, but happy for you two,” she teases.

Ashlyn grins. “So, how is your season going?”

“So far so good. My teammates are being a bit prickly because of the World Cup but I can deal with it.”

Ashlyn frowns. “What do you mean by ‘prickly’, Alex? Are they harassing you or something?”

Ali can’t help but be thrilled by the protective look in Ashlyn’s eyes. It’s been a long time since she felt like someone was really looking out for her. “Not harassing. I just don’t feel as welcome as normal. They’ll be talking about national team stuff and get quiet, like I’m going to tell all their secrets to Pia. It’s a little frustrating. Even Nadine has been a jerk a few times. Coach has noticed and I think plans to tell them to get their heads out of their asses but that may just make it worse.” She shrugs. “We’ll see. Hopefully things will calm down a bit soon.”

“Hopefully. So, I heard you were having to fly to L.A. for a special shoot for Nike. That’s going to be a hell of a trip for you.”

“Yeah. I’ll fly out of here Sunday, get there Sunday. Flight out on Tuesday and get here Wednesday. I hope they have plenty of make-up to- -” her voice chokes off. “Hey, how did you hear about that?” she asks the wildly smiling blonde.

“Because they need a sexy, badass keeper in the shots, too,” she explains with a smug grin.

“AWESOME! We’ll both be there together! Suddenly the trip doesn’t seem like such a chore,” Ali states. “I really can’t wait to see you.”

“I feel the same way, Alex.”

“Any chance Froggie will join us out there?”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “Afraid not. But my grandparents are aiming to make it to a game this year. They plan to bring her up so she can cheer me on.”

Ali frowns. “What if...she’s seen? What if someone figures it out?”

Ashlyn sighs. “I...wanted to talk to you about that. If I go overseas, it will be impossible to hide her existence. And, well, I talked to Christie Rampone some the other day. I am tired of hiding my daughter from the world. I am tired of missing time with her. The plan is for her to come up with my grandparents and stay a few weeks. If she adapts okay, cool. If not, I’ll take her back down there. I even have a baby sitter lined up for games.”

“What about away games?”

“Cap gave me the information she uses in other cities where the teams have made arrangements for her. With a few calls, they will do the same for me.” She pauses. “I want to be her mother in more than title, Alex. Froggie is a huge part of my life and I want to make sure she knows that. Is...that going to be okay? For us? You and me?” she asks nervously.

Whenever they had talked, Ali had seen the sadness behind the smile. Now she sees an excitement she hadn’t seen since those two days they’d spent together in Florida. She smiles.

“I think it’s great for you and Froggie and, definitely, for all of us. She’s your daughter, Ash, and that makes her very important to me. And maybe if I have some time off in the States, you’ll have a live-in babysitter, too,” she offers.

Ashlyn’s smile returns to full force. She had hoped Ali would be okay with Froggie being a big part of her life but part of her feared it would be too much for the defender.

“You’re amazing, Alex. I love you.”

Smiles fall off two faces. Ashlyn’s eyes go wide. This is the first time she had said what she felt in her heart and this is not how she planned it. She had thought, dinner, dancing, a romantic night out together, not over a computer screen so far from each other. Slowly Ali smiles.

“I love you, too.”

Ashlyn’s face gets an adorably innocent look on it. “You...you do? Really?”

Ali giggles, her nose crinkling adorably. “Yes, Ashlyn Michelle Harris, I love you. Really and truly.”

Ashlyn leaps up and pumps her fist in the air. “YES!”

Ali can’t help but laugh. “You are such a goofball.”

Ashlyn sits down again. “But a goofball that you love. And a goofball that loves you more than she can say.”

“God, I want to kiss you right now.”

Ashlyn sighs. “Same goes. So when we see each other on Sunday, I don’t really care how tired you are, expect me to tell you in person that I love you and then kiss you until your toes curl back to your knees,” she promises.

Ali grins and nods. “I’m holding you to that, Ash. I can’t wait to see you.”

* * *

 

Ali checks into the hotel, amused that she made it on time from Germany but that Ashlyn’s flight from New York was delayed and actually arriving later. She makes her way upstairs, looking forward to a nap and a shower, not necessarily in that order. She is glad to see she is the first in the room and opts to take the bed farther from the window.

“Hope whoever I room with doesn’t bitch about it,” she mumbles as she sets her bag on the bed, digs out some shorts and tee to relax in, and goes into the bathroom.

She moans in happiness as the hot water hits her body, soothing out the aches from her game the day before and the flight that day. She gets out and wraps up her hair. She drips dry a bit as she moisturizes her face and puts lotion on. She doctors a bad cut on her knee, hoping they’ll be able to airbrush it out of the ads or that she’ll be wearing athletic pants. She finishes drying off and pulls on her shorts. She is still pulling on her shirt as she walks out to the main room.

“You tease.”

She squeals in fright and leaps back about four feet. She finally sees Ashlyn reclined on the other bed, laughing at the brunette’s fright.

“You JERK!”

Ashlyn grins. “You were in the shower so I decided not to bother announcing myself. Didn’t expect to get a show,” she jokes.

Ali races over and leaps on her, tickling her. “Apologize, you brute! Apologize!”

Ashlyn tries to fight but then Ali stops suddenly. Ashlyn looks up and sees a new look on the woman’s face. Ashlyn swallows hard.

“Alex, I love you,” she says with quiet honesty.

Ali stares down at her. “I love you, too.”

She leans down and gives Ashlyn a gentle kiss that she hopes conveys the depth of her feelings. Ashlyn returns it with equal fervor. Soon their hands are running up and down their bodies. Ash moans as Ali sits up.

“Where are you- -oh...”

Ali lifts her shirt up and off. She runs her hands over the outside of Ashlyn’s tee shirt. “I want to feel you, Ashlyn.”

She helps Ash sit up and lifts her shirt up and off. The woman’s bra follows soon after. Ashlyn pulls them together, both moaning as hard nipples crush into each other. Their mouths come together in hungry kisses, their tongues diving deeper and deeper. When they break for air, Ash kisses her way down Ali’s throat, across her collar bone, down her chest. She sits back, looking at the pert nipples before her. She lifts her eyes up to Ali’s.

“May I?”

Ali can’t even speak. She nods her approval, touched that Ashlyn would take the time to ask for what others might have simply taken. Her eyes roll back in her head as a warm mouth envelops her left nipple. Her hips rock as Ashlyn suckles gently while her tongue plays with the hard nub. After that nipple has been well-teased, Ashlyn licks her way down the valley between the breasts and lavishes the other with attention, too. Ali’s hands are tangled in blonde locks and she can feel herself getting wetter and wetter between her legs.

“Oh, Ashlyn, feels so good...”

She puts pressure on Ashlyn’s shoulders and eases her back on the bed. She looks down at the blonde.

“My turn.”

Ashlyn moans, arching her back. “Oh, yes please.”

Ali brings her mouth down to the waiting breasts. Ashlyn nearly screams at the contact. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to be intimate with anyone. So, so long. Ali loves how responsive Ashlyn’s body is to her mouth and hands. Soon she can smell the depth of the woman’s arousal. But she respects she has to go slow with the woman; has to show her this is more than sex. This is love. She sits up and scoots down a ways, exposing the waistband of Ashlyn’s jeans. She places her hands at the button and repeats the question Ashlyn had asked.

“May I?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yes, Alex. Please.”

Ali eases the button open and slowly lowers the zipper. Ashlyn shivers as she fees the vibrations from the metal teeth more than normal due to her heightened arousal. Ali scoots down to the end of the bed, sliding the jeans with her. She gets to the end of the bed and pulls off Ashlyn’s sneakers, jeans and socks. She stares at the beauty before her.

“My God, you are so beautiful, Ashlyn.”

“So are you,” Ashlyn chokes out.

Leaving Ashlyn in her boxers, Ali pushes her shorts down exposing herself completely to Ashlyn. Ashlyn licks her lips as she studies the muscular body before her.

“You are...a goddess,” she whispers.

Ali climbs back up the bed, straddling one of Ashlyn’s thighs. Ash moans when she feels how wet the brunette is for her.

“My God, Alex...so wet...so...oh, wow...”

Ali leans down and kisses her, thrusting her center down against the strong thigh between her legs. Ashlyn immediately tightens the muscle and bends her knee a bit, giving Ali something to thrust against. Ali moans into their kiss as she starts to work herself harder and harder against Ashlyn. Finally the blonde cannot handle being a mostly inactive participant. She flips them over, settling herself between Ali’s legs.

“I’m going to make love to you, Alex. I’m going to make you scream my name.”

“Fuck yeah, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn captures her lover’s lips in a passionate kiss. She braces herself on one hand as another seeks out warm, wet folds in a trimmed brunette nest. Ali groans as long, nimble fingers play with her a moment, coating themselves in her essence before thrusting in hard and deep.

“OH! Oh, fuck, Ash!”

Ashlyn’s mouth covers a breast. She sucks in time to the thrusts powered by her hips driving her hand deep into Alex. Strong legs lift up and surround the hips of the keeper. Ali can only make guttural noises as Ashlyn drives her hard and deep, reaching places inside of her no other man or woman ever has.

“OH. So. Close. So. OH!”

Ashlyn lifts her head, staring into eyes nearly black with desire. “I love you, Alex. Come for me, baby. Come for me now!”

She drives hard a few more times, scissoring her fingers to reach every point of pleasure inside the brunette. Ali’s back arches once. Twice. Three times before freezing in the air a moment before she goes into convulsions as she is rocked by the most intense orgasm of her life. Ashlyn is on the edge herself. She sits up and shoves her free hand into her boxers, stroking herself as she slowly strokes Ali, too. Ali watches.

“Oh, fuck, Ashlyn.”

A moment later, Ashlyn’s boxers are soaked as she comes on her hand and on Ali. She collapses onto the bed, breathing heavily. She nuzzles into Ali’s shoulder.

“I love you, Alex. I love you so much.”

Ali smiles, bringing a hand up to stroke Ashlyn’s back. “I love you, too. And as soon as I get feeling back in my body I plan to bury my face between your legs and show you just how much.”

“Mmmm,” Ashlyn moans. “Best. Plan. Ever.”

Ali just smiles. Yes, she was very much in love with Ashlyn Harris. She needs to send flowers to HAO for encouraging this relationship. Or maybe a fruit basket. Maybe both. She studies the nearly naked woman half-laying on top of her.

“ _Yeah, definitely both_ ,” she decides, planning to order those items for HAO as soon as she finishes making Ashlyn scream her name.

She rolls, putting Ashlyn on her back. Her hands go to the boxers the blonde wears and she has to chuckle.

“Your SpongeBob’s look a little saturated, baby,” Ali teases.

Ashlyn grins. “Sorry. Can’t control myself around hot, naked brunettes that I love with all my heart.”

Ali chuckles. “You are so, so lucky you added that last bit or I’d be banning you from all locker rooms.”

Ashlyn just smiles. Ali sits up and Ashlyn shifts to allow the defender to remove the soaked undies. Ali gets a sly look on her face.

“Might let these dry and take them with me.”

“You horn dog, you,” Ashlyn teases, already planning to take something of Ali’s.

Ali straddles Ashlyn’s legs. She lets her hand trace patterns over the toned woman below her. She lets out a slow breath.

“You are...magnificent, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn blushes. “So are you.”

Ali leans down and captures a perfect breast in her mouth. As her tongue flicks the hard tip back and forth, a hand mirrors the actions on the other breast. Ashlyn moans and arches into the touch, her hands going to Ali’s shoulders.

“Please, baby. I need...need you so badly. Please,” she begs.

Ali has never before felt such power and trust with a lover. She kisses her way down Ashlyn’s stomach, her tongue flicking patterns over the six pack abs and twirling in Ash’s navel.

“OH, baby!” Ashlyn grunts.

Ali keeps working her way lower. Finally she settles between firm thighs, staring at the glistening folds of her love. She kisses each thigh, trails her tongue along the crease between hip and torso. Ashlyn is practically whimpering from the sensations. Never has a woman taken such time with her; never has a woman wanted to worship her in such a way. A tear slips down her cheek at the care and love being showed to her.

Ali finally brings the tip of her tongue into the essence of her love. Ashlyn’s hips thrust up at the touch and Ali has to use her arms to keep her steady as her tongue starts to explore. Plump inner lips. Throbbing clit. Clenching hole. Her tongue maps out the topography of the last woman she ever plans to be with. And just when Ashlyn thinks she can take no more, that muscle drives deep into her.

“ALEX! Oh, fuck, Alex!” she practically sobs.

Ali can’t get enough of the taste of her woman. Her tongue powers in and out, her nose pressing hard against Ashlyn’s clit. She feels hands tangle in her hair and loves the feeling of power she gets, knowing she is driving this woman to distraction like no one before. When she senses Ashlyn close to the edge, she brings up a hand and replaces her tongue with two fingers, thrusting hard and deep.

“YES! FUCK YES!”

Her mouth latches onto Ashlyn’s throbbing clit and with just a few long, hard sucks the blonde is coming undone. Ashlyn’s hips and body thrash as she experiences the strongest orgasm in her life. By the time she becomes aware of her body once more, Ali is lying beside her and she is cuddled in her arms.

“Uh...did I pass out?”

Ali smiles. “Yep. After thanking God for me and telling me to fuck you forever.”

Ashlyn grins. “Yeah, sounds about right.” She looks up at Ali. “I’ve never...with anyone...had that response.”

“I’ve never had anyone respond to me like you do. Even before the passing out part. And I never want to have to try with anyone else again.”

“Me neither. So, um, this may be a bit late but, um, are we...you know...all in here?” Ashlyn asks nervously.

Ali smiles and leans down to give her a kiss. “All in for always.”

Ashlyn smiles and allows Ali to lead the kiss. Soon they are making love once more knowing this is the start of the rest of their lives together.

* * *

 

The next morning, Ali and Ashlyn are the last two to arrive at breakfast. They fill their plates from the buffet and go to the table to join Abby, Pinoe and Carli, who will also be part of the shoot. As they sit down, Ashlyn glances up to say hi and sees the smirks on the faces of the other women.

“Uh, hi guys,” she says nervously. “Did, uh, you have a good night?”

“Yeah, yeah we had a good night,” Abby answers. “How was church?”

Ashlyn looks completely baffled. “Church? Who went to church?”

“Oh, we thought you must have been watching a church service when we stopped by,” Pinoe states. “We heard a lot of praising God and oh, yesses. Sounded like a heck of a revival!”

Ali leaps up. “Juice. Forgot juice,” the blushing woman says as she hurries away.

Ashlyn glares at her then turns back to the others. “Okay, so here it is. We met last camp and...and there were sparks. We’ve gotten to know each other during a visit she made at Christmas to Satellite Beach and then over the internet. Last night was the first time we’ve seen each other since New Year’s and we have decided to give a relationship a go. Truth is...I love her. More than I’ve ever loved anyone. I want to share my life with her.” She looks pointedly at Abby. “All my life with her.”

Abby lifts an eyebrow, her grin gone. “ _All_   your life? Seriously? You mean...”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah, I mean Froggie.”

“Froggy? What’s a froggy? You have a pet frog?” Pinoe asks in confusion, though she can sense the serious turn the conversation has taken.

“Froggie isn’t a what she’s a who,” Ashlyn corrects. “She’s my daughter.”

Pinoe falls out of her chair.

Literally.

Out and onto the ground.

“But...but...but...you’re like Queen of the Lesbos!”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Could you be any crasser? Fuck, Pinoe! Look, it’s a long story that maybe I’ll tell you someday but know she is my daughter, she is 3 and a half, her father is dead but was one of my best friends, and I swear to God if you ever treat her like anything other than the best thing in my life I’ll kick your ass. And as to Ali, same goes.”

Carli gives Ashlyn a smile. “I can’t believe you have a kid. That’s cool, Ash. I’m guessing Abby knows. That’s a rough secret to have to keep.”

“It hasn’t been easy,” Ashlyn agrees. “But it won’t be a secret much longer. I plan to tell Pia soon. And Froggie is going to live with me and Whit in New York when WPS starts up again. I want to be her mother full time, not just when I can squeeze in a weekend here and there.”

“That’s so cool, Ash. And you know my Mom is just a call away if you need anything,” Abby offers.

Ashlyn smiles. “I know. I’ve already talked to her, actually. She’s said Froggie, Whit and I have a standing invite for Sunday dinner if we’re not playing. I asked her not to mention this to you so I could tell you myself.”

Abby grins. “Now I know what she meant by I was getting a surprise this trip.” She extends her hand and Ash takes it. “I’m happy for you.” She looks up as Ali walks back over. “All 3 of you.”

Ashlyn nods. “Thanks, Abs.” She looks up at Ali. “You okay?”

“Depends. Has my face gone back to normal colour?”

“You’re gorgeous, babe,” Pinoe answers before Ash. “And congratulations. We’ve been informed last night wasn’t a romp it was serious.”

Ali grins. “Thanks.” She looks lovingly at Ash. “It was very serious.”

“Well, I can only speak for myself, but as long as you all keep it cool on the field, I’ll have your back with the coaching staff,” Carli states.

Abby and Pinoe quickly agree. And just like that breakfast continues and the first hurdle in their new relationship has been jumped safely.

The second hurdle comes when they arrive for the photo shoot. They get into the Nike gear waiting for them then report to the make-up trailer. As the very effeminate man starts to work on Ali he shakes his head.

“Girl, did you get attacked by leeches or what?” he teases.

Pinoe falls out of her make-up chair.

Literally.

Out onto the floor.

Carli glares at her. “You’re going to have bruises if you keep doing that,” she points out as the middie laughs uncontrollably.

Ali mumbles something along the lines of, “Just put on the damn make-up,” and grinds her teeth together. He shrugs and applies plenty of concealer. He then moves on to Ashlyn. He goes to speak but she grabs him by the shirt.

“Damn, Girl! Did- -”

“Not. Another. Word,” she threatens.

He looks from her to Ali, then back again. He starts to giggle. “You go, girl,” he says and starts to apply concealer to the keeper’s love bites.

Ashlyn just rolls her eyes and hopes he finishes soon.

* * *

 

Tuesday morning Ashlyn and Ali stand outside the security gates leading to the international flights. Ashlyn holds the brunette close as they both cry.

“I love you, Alex. We’ll see each other soon. And we’ll Skype or text every day. Maybe we’ll even both be at the Algarve.”

“Maybe. Heck, Frankfurt may not release me for it. They didn’t let me go to the Four Nations games,” Ali notes.

“They will. They know they can’t risk having some of their players withheld from these tourneys if they start that trend,” Ashlyn points out.

They hold each other until the alarm on Ali’s watch sounds. Then more tears fall as they hold each other closer. Finally Ashlyn eases them apart.

“You need to go, Alex. Let me know when you get home. I don’t care the time.”

“I will,” Ali promises. “I love you so much, Ash.”

“I love you, too. Always,” she vows, leaning forward to kiss Ali’s forehead.

They share one more chaste kiss and then Ali hurries to the security lines. Ashlyn watches until she disappears then makes the long walk to her end of the terminal. By the time she gets to her gate, she is tired, which had been her plan. If she can sleep the flight will go faster.

And if she can sleep, she may not miss Ali as much.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashlyn’s heart leaps into her throat when she sees Pia’s name pop up on her phone. With shaking hands, she hits the accept button.

“Hey, Pia. How are you?”

“I’m fine, Ashlyn. And you?”

“I’m great. Just getting things settled here in New York for the upcoming season.”

“Ah, yes, a new team for you. That must be exciting,” Pia notes.

Ashlyn smiles. “Yes, it is. It’s a pretty exciting time for everyone this year.”

“Well, allow me to add a bit of excitement. Hope is still not cleared to play but will be with us to train and continue rehab. Barnie will be there as our #1 and I’d like you there as a backup at the Algarve Cup in Portugal.”

Ashlyn has to keep from jumping for joy. “I’d be honoured! I guess Joy is going, too.”

“Unfortunately her hand is still not 100%. Another new keeper, Alyssa Naeher out of Penn State will be our #3.”

Ashlyn has to lower herself onto her couch. Sure she had backed up Barnie at the Four Nations Tourney but that was a pretty low-key deal. But the Algarve Cup was a huge stepping stone to help the team prep for the World Cup. Joy had hoped to be cleared to play in time for it but she isn’t. This means Ash has the inside track to Germany at this point. “Then...then I’m...I’m...”

“You’re my #2 this tourney, Ashlyn. I’ll be honest, I will be evaluating games and practice to start to put together my plans for this summer. I look forward to seeing you step up and be a leader for my backline.”

“I will, Coach. I promise I will,” Ashlyn vows. She takes a deep breath. “Um, have you talked to the defenders yet?”

Pia grins. “Not yet. Why?”

Ashlyn and Ali had agreed whoever talked to Pia first would break the news. The keeper takes a deep breath.

“I want...we want...I need...damn it,” she mumbles.

“If this is about you and Kriegs I already know.”

Ashlyn’s jaw drops. “But...but you said...said...”

“I have not talked to the defenders but I did talk to Abby. She told me. She also assured me that you and Ali would be professional and keep the personal off the field. I believe she is correct. I also told her it will be up to her to kick your asses if she is wrong.”

Ashlyn gives a chuckle. “Uh, we do get to prove she’s wrong, right? I don’t want to give her free run to destroy me if I block her shots.”

Pia chuckles. “You can work that out with her. You and Ali are adults and professionals. I trust the two of you to put the team first.”

“Always, Coach. I swear.”

“Good. So, anything else?”

Ashlyn decides to go for it. “There is one more thing. She won’t be with me in Portugal but...but I want you to know I have a daughter.”

“A what?” Pia exclaims in shock.

“A daughter. It’s kind of a long story. The apartment Whit and I are sharing here in Rochester includes a room for Froggie, my little girl. She’ll be 4 in July and my family has been raising her. But I need to step up more. She’s older now and needs me in her life on a regular basis. She’s going to be with me and part of my life. In the future, I hope that includes traveling with the National Team just like Christie’s kids do,” Ashlyn finishes.

“Did you say her name is Froggie?” Pia asks, stuck on that point.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Uh, it’s her nickname. Her real name is Madison Whitney Harris.”

“Madison. A beautiful name. I look forward to meeting her when I travel around to see some WPS games. And make sure you bring pictures. I want to see this little girl.”

“No problem. She’s my pride and joy and I look forward to introducing you to her in photos and in real life,” she says sincerely.

“Excellent. Well, I will let you get back to settling in. See you in a couple of weeks.”

“See you then, Coach.”

Ashlyn hangs up and stares at the phone a moment. She then gets up and does a very happy dance in the middle of the living room. Whitney walks in at the end of the performance.

“What’s that all about?”

“GUESS who will be the #2 keeper at the ALGARVE CUP and who has the inside track to make the WORLD CUP ROSTER?!”

Whitney squeals in happiness. “ASH THAT’S FUCKING FANTASTIC!”

The two jump into a hug and bounce around the living room. When Whit’s phone starts to ring she nearly ignores it. Then she sees the name on the screen.

“Holy crap...it’s Pia! What do I do?”

“ANSWER IT!” Ashlyn yells.

Whitney clears her throat. “Hello?”

Five minutes later the two are dancing around again. The best friends are going to the Algarve Cup together!

* * *

 

Ali walks towards the baggage claim area at the airport in Faro, Portugal. She had arrived earlier at Gibraltar International and made the hop to Faro. She is near exhausted and hopes the USWNT van is waiting for her. Her plan is to curl up in one of the seats and sleep until she gets to the hotel.

She comes to an abrupt halt when she sees a woman dressed like a chauffeur, little cap and all, holding up a sign that says Princess Krieger.

She bursts out laughing when the chauffeur gives her an adorable, one-dimpled grin. Ali races towards her and leaps into her arms. Ashlyn catches her easily and spins her around. Ali gives her a deep kiss. When it ends, Ashlyn can’t resist.

“We need to have a talk if you greet all your drivers this way.”

Ali smiles. “Only one driver. Only you.”

They share another kiss, then Ashlyn sets her down and they walk to the baggage claim, their hands entwined.

“So, who am I rooming with?” Ali asks.

“Carli. And I’m with Abby. I think Pia wants to keep an eye on us,” she jokes.

“Possibly,” Ali agrees. “So where the heck did you get this outfit?”

Ashlyn grins. “I can’t reveal all my secrets, woman. But let’s just say there is a really cool costume rental place near the hotel. And even better, Pinoe is actually driving us and is circling so we don’t have to park. You can lay with your head in my lap and I will stroke your head so you can nap on the way to the hotel.”

Ali pecks her on the cheek. “You’re my hero. I’m so damn tired.”

“I can tell. Let’s get your bags so you can nap, then get a shower. We have a team meeting tonight then a little free time. I can give you a massage to help you sleep.”

“Damn, Ashlyn, you really are too much. Thank you for wanting to take care of me,” Ali whispers, touched by the care Ashlyn shows her.

Ashlyn just pecks her on the temple.

* * *

 

“Wow, she is really out,” Pinoe notes.

“Yeah. Game yesterday and never got to sleep before having to go to the airport. Weather delay. Changing flights. She’s been going non-stop for way too long. Look, can you get her bags?” Ashlyn asks.

“Sure. Why?”

“Because I’ll have her.”

“What do you- -Oh!”

Ashlyn lifts Ali up in her arms, cradling her close. Pinoe grabs Ali’s arm and puts it around the keeper’s neck to make it a little easier. Ashlyn nods her thanks then carefully walks to the elevator.

“Whoa!” young Alex Morgan states and hurries over to hit the call button. “What floor?”

“Four,” Ash grunts.

“Key?”

“Back pocket.”

Morgan rides the elevator up with them and gets the key out of Ash’s pants. She jogs ahead and gets the door open so Ashlyn can just carry Ali right in and lay her on the bed. Ashlyn gently removes Ali’s shoes, then glasses, and turns the bed down, lifting her once more to put her on the sheets. She tucks her in and gives her a kiss on the head.

“I love you, Alex.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” the other Alex says.

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks. I’ll just leave her a note and come by later to make sure she is up for the meeting.”

They leave the room after pulling the blinds. If all goes well, Ali will get in a 4 hour nap before the meeting and then dinner. Ashlyn smiles at her soon to be Flash teammate.

“I guess you can tell Alex, uh, Ali, and I are more than friends.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty obvious,” she says with a grin. “Is it hard? Being so far away from each other?”

“It can be. But if you love each other you make it work,” Ashlyn replies, studying the younger woman. “Can I guess you’re facing something similar?”

Alex nods. “Yeah. My boyfriend Servando is going to be playing in Seattle. Kinda sucks.”

“Majorly sucks,” Ashlyn corrects. “But if you love each other and trust each other, you can make it work. Yeah, there will be tough times but if you weather them you’ll be stronger in the end.”

Alex smiles. “Good to know. Might need you to remind me of that every now and then.”

Ashlyn nods and smiles. “Anytime, anyplace...unless my Alex is visiting,” she jokes.

Both women turn as Pinoe and Abby step off the elevator with Ali’s bags. Ashlyn takes them into the room and the four women leave to pass some time until their team meeting.

* * *

 

It takes Ali a moment to realize where she is when her alarm goes off. Then she smiles realizing Ashlyn must have helped her up to bed and set the alarm. She reaches for her glasses on the nightstand and sees the note. She lifts it up, her smile getting bigger.

_Hey Sweetheart,_

_Hope you enjoyed your nap. I am looking forward to spending time with you in this beautiful country and bringing another Algarve Cup home to the US. See you at the meeting, Alex._

_Love,_   
_Ashlyn_

“I love you,” she whispers to the paper.

She grabs her phone and texts Ashlyn.

_Hi Baby! I don’t even remember getting up to the room. Gonna grab a shower and primp a little so I look better than the exhausted mess you picked up at the airport. See you in a little while. I love you!_

She digs into her bags and pulls out a cute top and leggings. Nothing too fancy but enough to make a bit of an effort for her lady. Thirty minutes later she opens the door to her room and comes to a stop. Ashlyn is leaning against the wall across the hall, legs crossed at the ankles, skinny jeans on point, FFC Frankfurt tee with matching snap back. Ali drinks her all in and realizes just how parched she is for this woman.

“Hi,” Ashlyn says simply.

Ali crosses the hall to her and pulls her into a hug. They stand that way for a few minutes, just reveling being together. Suddenly Ali grabs Ashlyn’s hand and drags her back into the hotel room. She pushes the blonde up against the wall and gives her a deep, passionate kiss. By the time it ends both women are breathless.

“We...can’t be...late,” Ashlyn pants.

“I know. But I just...had to do that,” Ali states.

Ashlyn smiles. “Who am I to argue with a beautiful lady?”

The two share another small peck then head out to join the others down at the meeting. As they walk in hand-in-hand, HAO sees them and squeals. She runs over and pulls them into a hug.

“You two are so cute together!”

Ashlyn chuckles. “I’d have to agree. Cutest couple on the team in my opinion.”

HAO rolls her eyes and glances at Ali. “How do you put up with her ego?”

Ali shrugs. “Eh, sometimes just mute the computer.”

HAO and Ali giggle as Ashlyn just glares at the defender, but with an amused twinkle she can’t hide. They all grab drinks then take their seats as they see Pia and her staff gathering up front. She claps her hands together.

“Ladies, welcome to Portugal! Over the next couple of weeks we will be facing some good competition that will help you prepare for this summer and help us, as a coaching staff, start to decide who will be on that squad. This is our year, ladies, and the preparation for the World Cup begins today! Now, just a few ground rules: watch what you eat, mind your curfew, and make sure to take your down time to relax and have a little fun. Now, let’s take a look at who we’ll be playing in the opening rounds.”

The team discusses their opponents for the next hour. Ali is thrilled inside when she sees her name listed as the starting right back for the first game. Ashlyn smiles and squeezes her girlfriend’s knee.

When the meeting ends, the duo mingles with their teammates, getting pats on the back and congratulations on their relationship. As they are chatting with Barnie and Lori, Ashlyn’s phone rings. Lori sees the heart icon pop up and frowns. Ashlyn glances at Ali, not noticing the scrutiny of the older forward.

“I gotta take this,” she says and Ali just nods.

Ashlyn steps out into the hallway. “Hey, baby girl. How are you?” She listens. “I miss you, too. Are you getting your things packed up for the trip to New York?” She chuckles and nods. “I bet you are excited. I can’t wait to have my favorite little froggie living with me this season.” She listens a second more. “I think those would be great to bring.” She listens again. “Okay. Well, I will call you later to say goodnight, okay?” She smiles. “I love you, too, sweet girl.”

She hangs up and fights down the twinge of pain at missing her daughter. She turns to start back to the room and is frozen by the blue-ice glare of Lori Lindsey.

“What the fuck are you doing, Harris?”

Ashlyn frowns. “Excuse me?”

Lori steps closer and whispers heatedly. “I’d been told your days jumping girl to girl were done. Now I hear you talking about some chick moving in with you while you have Kriegs on your hip in that conference room. If you fuck with the chemistry on this team during a World Cup year I will personally kick your ass!”

Ashlyn stares at her a second, tamping down her own flare of anger. “I’m not sure whether to thank you for looking out for Alex or punch you for being so fucking insulting.”

“Insulting? Are you going to deny you were making arrangements to have a woman move in with you? A woman who’s icon on your phone is a big red heart?”

“No, I’m not. Well, not exactly.” She lifts a hand to stop Lori’s rant. “Let me explain.” She opens up her phone gallery and pulls up a picture of her with Froggie, both flashing the hang ten sign. “Lori, this is my daughter, Froggie, and she is going to be living with me and Whit during WPS season.”

Lori’s mouth opens and closes several times before she manages to speak. “Daughter?”

“Long story, but yes, she is my daughter. She’s 3; will be 4 in July. My grandparents have been raising her but...but I want her with me. I planned to tell the team at the end of this tournament. Pia and the coaches know. So do a few on the team.”

“The Tar Heels, Ali and Abby?” Lori guesses.

Ashlyn grins. “Yeah. Hope, too. And Carli and Pinoe, who found out at a photo shoot in February just after the 4 Nations Tournament.”

Lori sighs and places a hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion. You’ve never been a cheater in front of me or even someone who jumps from girl to girl. I let stories of the old you colour what I saw on that phone.”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Can’t blame you. Thank you for looking out for Alex.”

“No problem. Now I look out for your daughter. Froggie? Are you fucking serious?” Lori teases.

Ashlyn laughs and tells the story. “So, I figure someday she’ll be Maddie or Madison but for now she’s Froggie.”

Lori smiles. “That’s awesome. Come on, let’s go back into the conference room and introduce her to her all her new aunties.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Good plan. Will give people something to talk about at dinner.”

The two walk back in and Ali looks at her girlfriend. “How’s Froggie?”

“She’s good. She wanted to know if she should pack her roller skates. I told her yes as our complex has a tennis court and I’ve seen kids skating down there already.”

“Excellent!” Ali exclaims.

“Uh, who’s Froggie?” Barnie and Alyssa ask.

Ashlyn smiles and holds up the photo she had shown Lori. “My daughter,” she says proudly.

“DAUGHTER?! HOLY SHIT!” Barnie exclaims with uncharacteristic emotion.

This draws the attention of others. Soon Ashlyn’s phone is being passed around as the players find out about the “newest” USWNT kid. And soon plans are being made to send her welcome gifts and everyone who hasn’t met her is eagerly awaiting their league games against the Flash so they can meet the little surfing Froggie.

* * *

 

Ashlyn is sitting at a table chatting with Tobin and HAO, Ali curled up against her side. She is about to call it a night when a laptop appears in front of her. She looks up at Abby.

“What’s this?”

“I want to talk to my niece and a bunch of other people want to meet their new niece,” the forward explains.

Ashlyn laughs. “You guys are too much,” she states as she sees others gathering around Abby. “Okay, let me text Grandma to get on Skype.”

A few minutes later she gets a text back that Froggie is ready. Ali excitedly enters the session and smiles at the little girl.

“Hey, Froggie!”

“HI, ALI! Hi, Mama!” the second said with less excitement.

Ashlyn grins. “I see where I rate. Eesh. So, Frogster, there are a few people here who want to say hi to you. Do you have a minute?”

“Sure, Mama!”

Suddenly Ashlyn’s chair is dragged out from in front of the computer. The keeper squeals and barely manages not to fall out of it. Abby squats down in front of the screen.

“Hey, Rug Rat!”

Froggie waves. “Hi, Aunt Abby! You gonna do good at the game?”

“Always. My first goal is just for you.”

“Cool!”

“And mine is, too,” Tobin states, leaning over Abby’s shoulder.

“Hi, Toby! You ankle okay?”

“It’s all better now.”

“So you come surf with me and Mama again?”

“Well, it will be a little while before I can because of soccer but you bet as soon as I have a free weekend I’m hanging ten with the best little Froggie in Florida!”

“Awesome! I make sure Grandma knows.”

“Perfect.”

Abby shoulders Tobin out of the way. “So, Froggie, you want to meet some more players from your posters?”

“YEAH!” she says, bouncing excitedly.

“Okay then. This is Hope and this is Barnie. They are goalkeepers like your mama.”

Abby sits back so the two keepers can squeeze in. Froggie waves to them.

“HI!”

“Hey, kiddo. Wow, you look just like your Mama,” Barnie notes.

“Poor kid,” Hope teases.

“Oh, ha ha,” Ashlyn says from somewhere behind the crowd.

“Mama say you two are the best keepers but I say Mama is the coolest keeper,” Froggie states, making Ashlyn blush as everyone “Awwws” the statement.

Barnie grins. “Well, you know, I can’t really argue with that. Your mama _is_ pretty cool.”

“Is she teaching you to be a keeper?” Hope asks.

“I can’t play on a team until I am this many,” she holds up 5 fingers. “And Mama said play where I want so it will be funner for me.”

Hope smiles. “Perfect advice. I was a forward for a long time and now I’m a keeper. It’s good to know all positions.”

“That’s what Mama sayed.”

Gradually Froggie meets all the players she never has before and says hi to those who know her. They are about to wrap up the call when Pia pokes her head in the room.

“What’s going on here? I figured you ladies would be out having fun or relaxing.”

“We’re meeting Froggie Harris,” Pinoe explains. “Turns out, she’s a pretty cool kid despite Harris.”

Ashlyn throws a napkin at the giggling brunette. “Jerk.”

Pia walks over and leans over Carli’s shoulder. “Hi, Froggie. I’m your mother’s coach, Pia.”

“Hi, Pia! Mama sayed you real smart and fun, too.”

Pia chuckles as Ashlyn blushes. “Well, I have to agree with that. Now you make sure you practice hard when you play soccer. Maybe someday I’ll be coaching you, too.”

Froggie’s eyes widen. “I can be on the team with Mama?!”

Pia chuckles and does the math in her head. “As a matter of fact, that is a possibility,” she notes.

“COOL!” Froggie exclaims, throwing her arms up in a victory pose.

Ali is giggling until she looks at Ash. Her face falls. “Ash? You okay?

“Uh, sure. Just...damn...depending on how long I play and when she gets a call up...she really could be on the team with me!”

Ali laughs and pulls her girlfriend close. “It’s quite possible...old woman.”

Ashlyn frowns and pushes her away lightly. “You’ve been hanging around Pinoe too much. I don’t like it.”

Ali just giggles, her nose crinkle making Ashlyn powerless to even pretend to be mad. Ashlyn kisses that adorable nose.

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Finally Froggie has met everyone and Ashlyn is able to sit back down in front of the computer. “Well, that’s the whole team.”

“And I meet them at your games, right?”

Ashlyn smiles. “That’s right. So make sure you decide what poster you want them to sign and we’ll keep it off the wall for now, okay?”

“Cool, Mama!”

“Well, honey, I have to go now. It’s almost time for bed since we have practice tomorrow. Be good for Grandma and Grandpa, okay, and maybe I’ll bring you home a treat.”

“Okay, Mama! I love you and all my aunts!”

Ashlyn smiles. “We love you, too, Froggie. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Mama! Bye, Ali!”

“Bye, Froggie,” Ali says, waving.

Ashlyn shuts down the session and looks around. “So, uh, that’s my girl.”

“She’s adorable, Ash. And smart, too,” Becky points out.

“Yeah, she is. How the hell did that happen?” Pinoe asks.

“Alright, that does it. Pia, you’re down a middie,” Ashlyn states and leaps up to chase the woman down.

Pinoe yelps and takes off at a run. Luckily speed and well-timed elevator keep her from the wrath of Harris. Ashlyn pounds on the door.

“Tomorrow, Pinoe. You’re mine tomorrow!” she vows, with a grin.

Abby looks at Ali. “Remind me again which Harris is only 3?”

Ali laughs and goes to get her girlfriend so they can say a proper goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

The team has been practicing for a week and finally gets a day off. Ashlyn lays on Ali’s bed, the brunette cuddled into her, just enjoying quiet time together. Ali suddenly shifts and stares at her girlfriend.

“Let’s go for a hike,” she suggests.

Ashlyn looks at her like she’s nuts. “We have been doing running drills and weightlifting twice a day for a week. Now you want to go on a hike? Are you insane?”

Ali giggles. “No, I just want to get out and explore a little. This country is so beautiful.”

“Maybe. But the most beautiful thing to see in Portugal is in my arms. Why disappoint myself trying to top you?” Ashlyn points out.

Ali rolls on top of her. “Oh, you are so smooth. Corny as hell, but smooth.”

Ashlyn gives the smirk that drives Ali crazy...in a good way. “I got moves.”

Ali rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Come on! After lunch we can take that cliff hike.”

“A cliff, eh? You don’t have insurance on me or something, do you?”

Ali sighs. “Damn. You figured me out. Now what do I do to make a $1.25?”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. “A buck twenty-five? Oh, you are so done!” Ali squeals as Ashlyn grabs her and rolls her, trapping her arms. “Take it back,” Ashlyn warns. “Say I am priceless.”

Ali shakes her head, attempting to get free.

“You had your chance,” Ashlyn points out and starts to tickle.

“NO! NO, Ash! Stop! No!”

“Say I am priceless!” Ashlyn orders.

“NO...no...oh, fuck...okay, okay, you are priceless!”

Ashlyn throws her arms in the air. “YES! I WIN!”

Ali laughs, seeing for the first time where Froggie gets her celebration style from. “You only won because you cheat.”

“Nope. Keepers don’t cheat. We’re crafty. Trust me,” she says with a smile.

“Ugh, whatever. So, back to the hike...”

“What do you mean back to the hike? I said nope so that negates the possibility of the hike still being in contention for our precious time off,” Ashlyn points out.

“But think how romantic it will be,” Ali points out.

“Let’s see...sweating, panting, pain...yeah, could be sexy but not sure it’s romantic,” Ashlyn teases, already knowing there is a hike in her future.

Ali laughs again. “You are sick, woman. Pleeeeeeease,” she whines.

Ashlyn leans down and pulls her close. “Okay. On one condition.”

“What?”

Ashlyn stares into her eyes. “That when you get back to the States, you visit me in Rochester for a week or so. I want a week with just my two girls. I want...need to...have to...fuck.”

Ali studies her a minute and suddenly understands. “You need Froggie to get used to me being more than just a teammate.”

“Yeah. I’ve never introduced her to anyone I’ve dated. Not that there’s been many but no one ever got to the point that they found out about her nor did she find out about them. She already knows you and thinks you’re great. But now I need to start getting her thinking about us as a family, not just as teammates. Is...that okay?” Ashlyn finishes nervously.

Ali smiles and strokes her cheek. “It’s more than okay. I told you, I’m all in for this relationship. That means Froggie, too.”

Ashlyn smiles and gives her a quick kiss. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Out of curiosity, have you thought any more about playing overseas?”

Ashlyn nods. “I have. Froggie moving to New York is a way to test how she’ll feel away from everything she’s ever known. Cap’s kids...they are used to being away from home and on the road. This will be new to Froggie. If it doesn’t go well...I kiss Germany goodbye.”

Ali lifts an eyebrow. “Germany?”

Ashlyn smiles. “You’re going to re-sign with Frankfurt. It’s the smart move to keep ready for the Olympics and you, baby, are very smart. So, I told my agent to concentrate on the German offers and not to make too many overtures until I know how my daughter will handle the distance. If things go well, we’ll just be a train-ride away from you.”

Ali pulls Ashlyn into a big kiss. “I had been hoping...thank you, baby, for even considering such a huge move.”

“How could I not? Half my heart is in Germany,” Ashlyn points out.

Ali pulls her close again. They spend the next hour making out until they have to get up and put in an appearance at lunch. And then after lunch Ashlyn keeps up her end of the bargain and goes on a hike with Ali.

The defender was right...it was very romantic and they take a few selfies along the way to remember their day in this coastal paradise.

* * *

 

When they get back they are stopped in the hall by an excited Pinoe.

“NO EARLY PRACTICE TOMORROW! Do you know what that means?”

Ashlyn grins. “We don’t have to put up with you before noon?”

Pinoe pops her upside the head as Ali laughs. “No, you meanie! It means Pia said we could go to a local dance club tonight. Two drink maximum; home before 1 a.m.,” she explains.

“Cool! I can’t wait to dance with my baby!” Ali states, running her arm around Ashlyn’s waist.

Pinoe scrunches up her face. “Ew! Do NOT ruin this night for me by being all cutesy-wootsey and shit.”

Ashlyn laughs. “Just for that comment, I’ll be so cutesy-wootsey you’ll be having nightmares about it for years.”

“Oh you so really suck.”

“Quite well, according to Alex,” Ashlyn agrees.

“EW! Oh, I can’t believe you turned that on me. I think I hate you,” Pinoe grouses.

“Does it help if I offer to be a sober driver?” Ashlyn asks.

Pinoe considers that a moment. “Okay. All better. But, uh, why you volunteering?”

“I don’t want to do anything that risks my spot on the team. And volunteering for something like being the D.D. shows Pia I am serious about making the team,” Ashlyn replies.

Pinoe smiles. “Good point. I’ll make sure she knows,” she says with sincerity. “So, get ready to dance the night away! See you two at dinner!”

Ali chuckles as she walks off. “You know, as much as you two pick on each other, I can tell you really love each other.”

Ashlyn smiles. “We do. I have a lot of respect for her playing ability and the more I get to know her off the field the more I am happy to say she’s a friend.”

Ali kisses her cheek. “I’m glad. So, I need to shower off the hike and throw together an outfit for tonight. Pick me up for dinner?”

Ashlyn smiles. “Consider it a date...with over 20 of our closest friends.”

Ali giggles and gives her a quick peck. “See you soon...stud.”

As Ali goes into her room, Ashlyn stands with a silly grin on her face. She kinda liked it when Ali called her stud. She rolls her eyes.

“Ugh, you can be such a guy at times,” she mumbles to herself before going to her own room to choose an outfit for the night.

* * *

 

Later that night, Ashlyn’s jaw hits the ground when Ali opens her hotel door. The outfit Ali had “thrown together” was a cute little black dress with a plunging neckline and a hem to about mid-thigh. Black, 3” heels make her calves pop out and help the dress show off her fantastic legs. Her hair is down, curling coyly over one shoulder. Her make-up (of course) is on point for an evening out.

“Fuck...you look...look...wow,” Ashlyn finally manages.

Ali blushes. “Thanks. I wanted to look my best for you.”

Ashlyn nods. “Mission accomplished.”

Ali takes a moment to look Ashlyn over. She feels her nipples harden at how sexy the blonde looks with her hair down over both shoulders. She wears a gun-metal grey button down with a black skinny tie and open black suit vest. Black skinny jeans that wrinkle up above well-worn Doc Marten’s complete the look. Her sleeves are rolled up to mid-forearm and she wears a large-faced watch and some leather bracelets on her left wrist. Her make-up is subtle but makes her sparkling eyes stand out.

“Damn, Ash, you think I look good you missed looking at yourself. You’re hot as fuck,” Ali praises.

Ashlyn blushes. “Thanks. Been...a while since I wanted to look good for someone. Was kinda fun dressing up a bit for you tonight. This is sorta our first date.”

Ali smiles and steps closer. “I know. I’m glad you want it to be as special as I do.”

They share a kiss in the hall. It starts to heat up but they hear another door open and step apart. Ali grins and reaches up to wipe a bit of her lipstick off the corner of Ashlyn’s mouth. Lori rolls her eyes.

“If you two are going to look at each other like that all night you have to sit across the club from us,” she states with a smile.

“I second that,” Hope says with a grin.

Ashlyn pulls Ali close. “Don’t be hatin’. Not everyone can be as lucky as me.”

The other two roll their eyes as Ali just giggles and grabs Ashlyn by the tie. “Come on, Ash, before they make us ride on the roof of the van.”

Ashlyn grins as she is lead away. “They can’t make me sit up there, I’m a driver. And I won’t let them put you up there. I’d hate to kiss you if you have bugs in your teeth.”

The other two laugh as Ali glares at her girlfriend, who just gives her a wink.

* * *

 

Pinoe had called ahead to the club to arrange a large seating area for the team. When they arrive, they are escorted to a place where 4 tables had been pulled together and “reserved” signs placed on them. Abby tips the hostess nicely for the consideration. Ashlyn eases out a chair for Ali and leans over her shoulder.

“Drink?”

“Yeah. Um, vodka cranberry if that’s okay,” Ali asks, knowing Ash isn’t drinking that night.

Ashlyn smiles. “Coming up, Princess.”

As she walks up to the bar, Ali smiles. Had anyone else ever called her Princess she’d have decked them but for some reason she finds it cute when Ashlyn uses the name. When Ashlyn returns with Ali’s cocktail and a Coke for herself, Ali smiles.

“Thank you. Let me knock back this liquid courage and I’ll drag you to the dance floor.”

Ashlyn blushes and looks away. “Uh, I’m not...much of a dancer. I mean, slow, romantic stuff is cool. But fast...well, imagine an uncoordinated unicorn on roller skates.”

Ali bursts out laughing and kisses her cheek. “Adorable visual.”

“Thanks,” Ashlyn grins. “But go have fun with the others. I’ll enjoy watching you until a slow one comes on.”

“Are you sure?”

Ashlyn leans forward and kisses her cheek. “Very sure.”

“Okay. Thanks, sweetheart.”

“My pleasure, baby.”

A few minutes later a popular song comes on and Ali races to the dance floor with several others. Ashlyn just watches her dance, loving the moves and the smile on the face of the defender. Abby nudges her.

“So...real deal?”

Ashlyn smiles. “Realest deal ever. I can picture a future with her and Froggie. That’s never happened before, Abs. It’s kinda scary but not scary enough to make me run away. Um, did that make sense?”

Abby chuckles. “Yeah, it did. I’m happy for you. For all 3 of you, actually.”

“Thanks, Abby,” Ashlyn says as she continues to watch the woman who had stolen her heart.

After watching Ali for about 20 minutes, Ashlyn decides she better get another cold, cold drink. She gets up and heads to the bar to order another Coke. As she is leaning on the countertop she hears the unmistakable raspy voice of Alex Morgan.

“I said I’m NOT interested! Let me GO!”

Ashlyn turns and sees a dark haired man holding one of Alex’s arms, trying to force her towards a dark corner of the bar. Ashlyn Harris is extremely loyal and very protective of her friends. She steps closer and grabs the man by the wrist of the hand holding her teammate.

“She said Not. Interested. Leave her alone,” she orders.

The man sneers at her. “You going to make me?” he asks with a heavy accent.

Ashlyn squeezes his wrist, grinning when he winces and releases Alex’s arm. “Just did. Let’s go, Alex.”

She shoves the man away and gets between him and Alex. She walks Alex back over to where she’d been trying to get the bartenders attention. She eases the forward between herself and the bar, opposite the side where the jerk is still standing. Alex sighs.

“Thanks, Ashlyn. I was about to scream for help. Jerk felt me up and then wouldn’t leave me alone,” the recent college-grad says.

Ashlyn smiles. “No problem. It’s best not to go to the bathroom or the bar alone. Buddy system, just like college, okay?”

Alex grins. “Okay.”

“And you can tell Servando if he’s not around, I’ll watch out for you.”

Alex chuckles. “I’ll let him know. He’ll be glad to know someone is looking out for me.”

Ashlyn nods. “Always, teammate.”

Alex grins. When the bartender takes their order she insists on paying for Ashlyn’s refill. Ashlyn escorts her back to the table, giving Abby a look that says, “Jerk after Alex. Watch out for her.” Abby nods in comprehension. They would take care of their own. Ashlyn is laughing at a story Abby is telling when she hears a familiar voice and groans.

“Dance with me, pretty lady.”

Ashlyn turns to watch the man that had hit on Alex trying his luck with Lauren Cheney. Lauren leans towards Amy Rodriquez.

“Thanks but no thanks.”

As she tries to turn away, he grabs her arm. “I insist.”

She jerks her arm away. “I said NO!”

Ashlyn stands, glaring at the man. “You still having trouble listening?”

He lifts his head, his eyes narrowing in anger. He hadn’t seen her sitting there. Then he sees Abby and Lori stand up behind Ashlyn. He spits at Ashlyn, who doesn’t even flinch when it lands on her shirt.

“Bitch,” he mutters and walks off.

Lauren stands. “Thanks, Ash. All you guys. What an ass.”

She takes a napkin and dips it in a glass of water and starts to clean off Ashlyn’s vest. Ashlyn stops her.

“Hey, no need for that. It’s just spit.”

“Gross,” ARod grunts. “He’s probably got cooties.”

Everyone looks at the blonde and starts to laugh.

“Cooties? Really?” Lauren teases.

ARod blushes. “Well...yeah...or something grosser!”

The group is still giggling as Lauren finishes cleaning up Ash to her satisfaction. And just in time as a slow song starts to play. Ashlyn smiles and glances towards the dance floor, seeing Ali looking her way.

“Excuse me, ladies, this is our song.”

The others smile and watch as Ashlyn makes her way to the dance floor. She pulls Ali into an embrace as Ali drapes her arms over her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“I love this song,” Ashlyn whispers.

“Who sings it?” Ali asks.

“No clue. But I need to find out because it’s the first one we’ve danced to. It will always be a favo- -”

Her words break off as her arm is grabbed, she’s spun around, and meets a fist head on. As she stumbles back, she hears Ali scream. Before she can recover, Ash is kicked in the stomach. As she drops to her knees, she nearly throws up from the pain of a boot coming down hard on her back, right across the surgically repaired shoulder. She takes one more kick to the ribs before a couple of men tackle her attacker. Ali is beside her immediately.

“ASHLYN!”

Ashlyn can only groan as she tries to regain her breath. Another person drops down beside Ashlyn.

“Ambulance on the way,” Abby says. “Is she okay?”

Ali shrugs. “She can’t speak yet. Trying to catch her breath. What the fuck happened? Who was that fucking bastard?”

“A jackass that wouldn’t take no for an answer with Alex and Lauren. Ashlyn intervened. Lori saw him eyeing you and then saw him get pissed when Ashlyn started dancing with you. We figure he thought she was cock-blocking him again.”

“I’ll fucking kill him!” Ali hisses.

“Just take care of Ash. The cops will take care of him.”

Ali nods and strokes Ashlyn’s head. “You okay yet, Ash?”

Ashlyn slowly rolls to her unkicked side. Ali’s eyes widen when she sees the blood on Ashlyn’s face.

“OH FUCK!”

Abby’s eyes widen. She pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket and presses it to Ashlyn’s split lip, then stretches it out to also cover a cut on her cheek.

“What...the...fuck?” Ashlyn grunts.

“Jerk thought you were cock-blocking him because of Alex and Lauren,” Ali explains.

Ashlyn frowns. “That fucker did this?”

Abby nods. “Yeah. We tried to intercept him but he got to you first. Sorry, Ash.”

Ashlyn just nods, her whole body starting to ache. “Pia’s gonna be so fucking pissed at me,” she moans.

“No way! You were protecting your teammates earlier and just now all you did was dance with your girl,” Abby insists. “We’ll make sure she knows, Ash. This wasn’t your fault.”

Ashlyn just falls silent. A few minutes later EMTs and police show up. The asshole is arrested and Abby assures the cops charges will be pressed. The EMTs insist on taking Ashlyn to a hospital for stitches and to get x-rays of her ribs and shoulder. Ali is pissed she is not allowed to ride with her girlfriend.

Several are pissed when they realize Ash was taken away with the keys to the van. It is decided the one van will head back to the hotel to let the coaching staff know what happened. Abby and Ali would get a cab to the hospital and Abby would come back with the keys to take the rest of the team back. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Ali is pacing in the waiting room when Abby returns with Whitney, Alex, Lauren and Pinoe. They haven’t been there long when Pia and Dawn Scott show up to see what is going on. Ali tries to explain but her emotions make her virtually unintelligible. Lauren takes her by the hand.

“Ali, let’s go get you cleaned up a bit.”

“NO! What if they get their heads out of their asses and let me go see Ashlyn?”

“Then the others will come get us. Come on, honey,” she insists comfortingly.

Ali finally agrees and lets Lauren and Whitney lead her to the bathroom. Pia looks at Abby.

“Okay, Kriegs is a mess. What the hell happened?”

Abby tells her about the jerk at the bar. Pia just shakes her head, like everyone else wondering why some men have to act like pigs.

“And by the time we got to them, Ash was down and a couple guys had taken the bastard to the ground. Took everything I had not to kick him,” Abby admits.

“Glad you didn’t but sort of wish you had,” Pia admits. “And Ashlyn?”

Abby shrugs. “No word yet.”

“Family of Ashlyn Harris?” a woman suddenly calls out.

“That’s us!” Alex says.

“She is asking for an Alex. She is very upset and we are having trouble treating her in this agitated state.”

“I’m Alex. I can help her,” Alex says immediately.

The nurse smiles. “Good. This way to room 4.”

Alex turns to Pinoe. “Get Ali back here. I’ll stall Ashlyn for now.”

Pinoe nods and runs off for the bathroom. Alex walks down and into the room the nurse gestures to. Ashlyn looks at her in confusion.

“Not you, Alex. My Alex.”

Alex smiles and walks over. “I know. Lauren and Whit are helping her clean up a little. Pinoe is getting her. I came on back to let you know everyone is okay, Pia is cool with what happened, and you need to calm down so you can be treated. Everything is going to be okay, Ash. Just relax and let them treat you, okay?”

Ashlyn sighs. “But I wanna see Alex. I don’t want her to hate me for getting in a bar fight.”

“She doesn’t. Honestly, it wasn’t a fight it was an ambush. You never saw him coming, Ash. You didn’t do anything wrong. Ali knows it. Pia knows it. We all know it.”

“ASHLYN!”

Ashlyn looks beyond Alex as Ali runs in. She sighs and reaches out a hand. “You don’t hate me?”

Ali shakes her head and kisses her girlfriend’s hand. “I could never. You did so good helping Alex and Lauren. Best the others could tell he was about to hit on me when you showed up. It set him off. You never had a chance, baby. This wasn’t your fault,” she reiterates.

Ashlyn sighs in relief and squeezes Ali’s hand. “Thank you, Alex. I wanted to make sure you didn’t think I was a jerk or something.”

Ali leans over and kisses her forehead. “Never. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

When the doctor walks in he sees Ashlyn’s vitals are not in the red zones due to stress anymore. He smiles and nods to the nurse: time to treat the patient. Both Ali and Alex are shooed from the room, but not before Ali gives her a kiss. Out in the waiting room, they give the others an update and Pia smiles.

“Trust me, I will make sure she knows this is not to be held against her.”

Ali smiles and thanks the coach before resuming pacing while the others sit and wait for their friend to be treated. When Ashlyn is finally released 2 hours later, the report is 2 stitches on her lip, one steri-strip on her cheek (from the jerk’s obnoxiously large ring), a severe bruise on her back, swelling on her shoulder where her surgery had occurred, 2 bruised ribs, and a mild concussion. Pia just shakes her head.

“You’re a mess,” she jokes with Ashlyn.

“Yeah? You should see the other guy,” Ashlyn jokes back, her arm around Ali’s shoulder.

When they arrive back at the hotel, Ashlyn is ordered to sleep in Dawn’s room so the fitness coach can keep an eye on her concussion. Ali reluctantly follows orders to return to her own room...though not before giving Ashlyn a kiss goodnight. Whitney also tries to stay with her best friend but is also sent back to her room. Normally, Ashlyn would probably complain but the meds they put her on, in addition to the wear and tear on her body, make her unusually compliant.

Ali walks into her hotel room and tosses her shoes across the room before flopping down on the bed. Carli, who had waited up for her, walks over and sits down beside her.

“You okay?”

“No. God, Carli, he fucked her up for no fucking reason. It’s just not right!”

Carli sighs. “How bad?”

“He damaged her shoulder; the one she had repaired in the fall. If it’s too bad she can kiss Germany goodbye. It’s just not fucking fair.”

Ali sobs. Carli pulls her into a hug and lets her cry. No words will help so she just holds her for as long as Ali needs.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashlyn does her best to be happy for the team but she doesn’t fool anyone. The beating she took from that asshole in the bar has set her back and she knows she is now fighting for the third position with Jill Loyden. It will just be a matter of who heals first and she is in a distant second to the other keeper. Whitney walks over and sits down beside her.

“Anything I can say?” she asks, knowing better than to just offer up empty promises.

“Nope,” Ashlyn grumbles as she picks at food on her plate.

“Anything Ali can say?”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “No. No, there is nothing anyone can say to make me feel better. I stood up for my friends and lost my shot at the World Cup. I’m fucking torn up inside about it but can’t really talk about it because I don’t want my friends to think I choose the game over them. Just...leave me alone. Please.”

Whitney sighs. “First of all, you can’t be sure about the Cup yet. There is time. And two, no one would blame you for being a bit upse- -ASH!”

Ashlyn gets up and walks away before Whit finishes the pep talk. She is just not up for hearing it. Whitney sighs and shakes her head. She has known her long enough to know that when she is shutting down there is no getting through to her. She gets up and walks over to Ali, shrugging.

“Crash and burn,” she admits.

Ali sighs. “What can I do?”

“Honestly? Right now nothing. She’s scared if she admits how mad she is about everything people will think she chooses the game over her friends. She’s also scared that maybe there won’t be another chance if she doesn’t make the 2011 Cup. Best idea is to let her stew for a while and see her after rehab this afternoon.”

Ali runs a hand over her face. Ashlyn had dodged her all morning, claiming the meds had her feeling woozy. It’s going to be a long, long training day. Ali just nods to Whit and goes back to her lunch even though her stomach isn’t really into it. Abby pats her on the back.

“If she stews too long, we’ll talk to her together, okay? That way she can get pissed at me and you can be there to calm her down. Sound like a plan?”

Ali smiles. “Yeah, okay. I just...hate this. She didn’t deserve that shit.”

“I know. We’ll get her back. Promise,” Abby vows.

The two finish their lunch then go get their gear. When they return to the lobby, Ali sees Ashlyn standing off by herself, earphones in, small bag on her shoulder. Small bag...meaning no keeper’s gear. Just rehab for her injuries today. Ali knows she probably should let Ash stew like the others said but that isn’t the brunette’s way. She walks over and steps up toe to toe with her girlfriend. She lifts Ashlyn’s face with one hand and pulls out an earbud with the other.

“It fucking sucks what he did to you last night and I know what it could mean for you this summer. But I still love you, Ashlyn, and loving you means not letting you give in to the darkness. If not this summer, then the world better watch out for Ashlyn Freakin’ Harris in 2015. I’ll be by your side the entire time you fight to get back to the top. I promise.”

Ashlyn stares into hard but compassionate eyes. This is love. Loving someone when they are at their lowest and when they feel the deserve love the least. This is what Ali Krieger is offering her.

And Ashlyn is smart enough to accept the gift.

She pulls Ali close, letting her tears slowly slip down her cheeks. The brunette holds her close, rubbing a hand gently up and down her back. Ashlyn finally takes a settling breath.

“I love you, Alex. Thank you for ignoring my mood swing. I hope you know, even as pissed as I am, I’d do it all the same damn way again. I hope...hope the team knows that,” she finishes weakly.

“They do, Ash. Of course they do. No one doubts your priorities are your family before the game. And if they do I’ll kick their ass. That’s a promise, too.”

Ashlyn actually chuckles, something she’d have not believed possible that day. “My hero.”

Ali leans back and looks into sad hazel eyes. “And you’re mine. Guess that means we’re perfect for each other.”

“Yeah. Or starting the new Justice League of America. One or the other,” Ashlyn jokes with a wink.

Ali grins, so happy to see Ash getting back to normal. “That’s the woman I love.” She gives her a kiss. “Ride with me to the practice facility?”

“No place I’d rather sit,” Ashlyn states with sincerity.

The two turn and wrap their arms around each other as they walk out to wait with the others. Whit and Abby see them and smile.

“Holy shit...Ashlyn Harris is growing up,” Whit jokes.

“Yep, I believe she is,” Abby notes with pride.  
 

* * *

 

Ashlyn looks at the stacked weights on the arm machine and puts on way less than she normally would. She turns and takes a deep breath, the handle of the pulley in her left hand. She slowly starts to pull up, grunts and releases the weight, blushing when it crashes back down. She lean over, trying to will the pain rippling through her body to go away. She feels a hand rub her neck.

“Too much for your shoulder?” Hope asks.

Ashlyn shakes her head. “Ribs,” she grunts out.

“Damn.”

Hope continues to rub Ashlyn’s neck as the younger keeper fights to get her breath back. Finally she is able to inhale without great pain. She sits up and nods to Hope.

“Thanks. Wasn’t thinking about my ribs when I set the weights,” she explains.

Hope smiles. “I get it. Usually gets me too if I’ve gotten a good kick to them. Need a drink or anything?”

“Nah, I’m fine. Just don’t think I can do this machine today,” Ash admits.

“Probably not for a few days.” She sees the anger flare in Ashlyn’s eyes and knows where it is directed. “You have a right to be pissed, you know.” Ashlyn looks up. “You were doing great here and last night you did the right thing standing up for your friends. That bastard knew he couldn’t take you in an equal fight, that’s why he ambushed you. You had no chance to protect yourself, Ash, and that’s not fair. So be mad at him, be mad at the situation, but be proud of yourself for doing the right thing. Then channel all that energy into helping yourself heal and get ready for Germany 2011.”

Ashlyn stares into confident eyes. She slowly smiles. “Thanks, Hope. Kinda feeling sorry for myself, I guess.”

Hope smiles. “Don’t blame you. Come on, I’ll show you some things I did when I had sensitive ribs.”

Ashlyn nods and stands. “Cool.”

The two go over to a different apparatus and Hope walks Ash through a few things she can do that won’t put stress on her ribs while helping the keeper maintain fitness. Ash even spots Hope on a few things as they continue their workout together. As they go through everything, they chat a bit, getting to know and gaining respect for each other. When it ends, Ashlyn pats the other woman on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Hope. It really means a lot to me that you’d help me this way since I plan to steal your spot on the team,” she states with a grin.

Hope chuckles. “As if I gave away all my secrets, little girl.”

The two walk back to the locker room, their friendship stronger than ever. As they are getting changed, Hope grabs something out of her bag.

“Hey. Catch.”

Ashlyn catches the old keepers’ jersey and frowns at it. “Thanks. But I have my own,” she jokes.

Hope rolls her eyes, grinning. “For your kid, knucklehead. From the #2 keeper in her world.”

Ashlyn smiles and carefully folds the gift. “Thank you. She’ll love it.”

“She excited about moving to New York?”

“She seems to be. Time will tell if she adapts to being up there with me or not. Between the cold and being away from everything she knows it may not work out,” Ashlyn finishes with a shrug, trying not to let her fear show.

Hope nods. “I get that. But you forget one important thing.” Ashlyn glances over. Hope smiles. “Her mother will be there. And that will be a huge factor that can help her get over the other shit. From what I’ve seen, she adores you, Ash. Sure she’ll have bad days but all kids do no matter where they are. Just remember that and weather them.”

“I’ll try to. But when she’s upset it tears me up. I’m kind of a wimp when it comes to Froggie crying,” Ashlyn admits with a blush.

Hope chuckles. “Your secret is safe with me. If you need to vent, give me a call. I’m sure I put my parents through hell as a kid. Just hold your ground and, when it’s hardest, love her.”

“So far loving her has never been hard. Cross your fingers it’s just myself I doubt, not my love for her.”

Hope nods. They finish changing in silence and go out to catch a shuttle back to the hotel. Along the way, Ashlyn texts Ali.

_Had a good talk with Hope. Mind in a much better place. Thanks for clearing my head enough that I could be open to what she said. I love you._

Hope chuckles as she sees Ash hit the send button. “Got to admit, I was worried about players on the team dating instead of just hooking up. You two have been great about keeping it tame in front of everyone. But I can’t wait for your first fight before a practice session. Your personalities will make it interesting to say the least.”

Ashlyn grins. “True. I mean, I know it got a bit tense last fall when we were trying to figure shit out but, well, yeah it will be worth having a camera on when it happens now that we know where we stand on things.”

“Yeah. So she seems totally taken by Froggie. Does your kid know what Ali means to you?”

“Not yet. I mean, I guess she notices I talk to Alex on phone and Skype more than anyone else but, well, she doesn’t officially know about us. She loves talking to Alex and the feeling seems mutual.” She shrugs. “Time will tell when it will be the right time for me to tell Froggie how much Alex means to me. I just...I’m so scared things won’t work out. I can handle my own broken heart. Not sure I can handle my daughter’s.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think Kriegs is a pretty stand-up woman. If things don’t work out for the 2 of you as a couple, I think she will help you with letting Froggie down slowly. You know, keeping in touch with her and stuff over time.”

“Yeah?” Ash asks curiously.

“Yeah,” Hope confirms. “She comes from a broken home. She knows how tough it is for a kid to suddenly not have a parent there 24/7, you know? She’ll do right by your kid no matter what,” she states with confidence.

Ashlyn smiles as she turns to stare out the window. In her heart she had thought the same but had to wonder if it was just how much she loved the defender. It made her feel validated to hear Hope believes the same thing. And that validation will help when Ali visits and they start to let Froggie know just how important Ali will be to their lives.

* * *

 

The team is laughing and celebrating all around them but Ash and Ali only have eyes for each other. The blonde runs her fingers through the brunette’s hair.

“Congratulations on your Algarve win, baby,” she says, staring into deep brown eyes.

“OUR win,” Ali insists. “You were here, too, Ash. Your work with us in practices prepared us for these games. This is our first tournament win together,” she finishes with a smile.

Ashlyn grins. “The first of many.”

“Damn right,” Ali agrees.

They exchange a small kiss. That deepens a little. They pull each other closer. Desire than had been tamped down the entire trip to Portugal boiling over now that they are separating soon. Just when they are about to cross the point of no return, there is a tapping on Ashlyn’s shoulder. Her eyes are filled with lust as she pulls away from Ali and looks at Christie Rampone.

“Um...sorry. We got...carried away,” she mumbles, wanting nothing more than to continue what she’d been doing.

Christie grins as Ali blushes. “We noticed.” She holds up a key. “We all chipped in and got you two your own room for the night far, far from us. Have fun.”

Ali grabs the key. “Thanks, Cap!” She looks at everyone else. “Thanks, guys. BYE!”

“GO EASY ON HER, KRIEGS! SHE’S DELICATE!” Pinoe calls out.

Their teammates laugh as Ashlyn can only shrug as she is dragged out of the room. They stop by their own rooms to get clothes for the next day, not planning on leaving their bed until the team breakfast in the morning. When they get to their new room, they find out their teammates really went above and beyond. Candles are lit, champagne is chilling, finger foods are on trays near the bed which is covered in rose petals.

“Whoa,” Ashlyn breathes. “I’ve never...had anything like this.”

Ali grins. “I have. But never have I wanted so much to share this with anyone the way I want to share it with you.”

As they walk farther into the room, they see the bathroom. Candles are also lit in there and a steamy bath has already been pulled for them. Bubbles and rose petals decorate the water. Ashlyn grins and looks at Ali.

“Shall we?”

“Hell yeah,” Ali agrees.

They quickly strip down. Ashlyn gets in first and settles back against the tub, sighing at how good it feels. Ali climbs in, settling down between Ash’s long legs, her back against pointy breasts. She is about to make a comment about those peaks when hands come around her waist and start to stroke her stomach while a mouth starts to kiss along her neck.

“Oh, Ash...so good,” she whispers.

Ashlyn’s hands move higher, finally cupping the perfect breasts of her girlfriend. Ali arches into the squeezes and caresses. Ash kisses higher, nudging the other woman until she turns her head so they can kiss. Tongues lazily stroke over each other as Ali’s body responds to the hands on her breasts and the hips now thrusting into her backside. They are moaning, their bodies both climbing higher. When she can take it no more, Ali pulls away long enough to turn around, kneeling over Ashlyn’s thighs.

“Thank God for spa tubs,” Ashlyn notes as she pulls Ali back into a kiss.

Ali moans in agreement, her hands now twisting and squeezing Ashlyn’s breasts. After a few minutes, Ashlyn pulls back and stares into eyes nearly black with want.

“Fuck me as I fuck you.”

“Yes, baby. Yes,” Ali agrees.

Their mouths come together once more. Ali slides a hand down Ash’s torso, finding a wanton center. She spreads her legs more, allowing Ashlyn to open up more to the questing fingers. The keeper had also been moving her hands. One goes to a firm ass, squeezing the globe over and over. The other slides into neatly trimmed curls, finding the pearl of Ali’s desire.

As one they start to stroke each other. Their kisses become deeper, hungrier, as the steam rises from more than just the hot water. As she nears the precipice, Ali breaks the kiss, her head flying back.

“OH! OH, Ash!”

Ashlyn’s mouth latches onto Ali’s neck, leaving a mark that will remind the defender for days just who her heart belongs to. Ashlyn thrusts her fingers in hard and deep, her thumb playing with Ali’s clit. Her other hand slowly moves over, until finally one finger plays with a hole she is not ready to take just yet. But just the hint of that option sends Ali over the edge. Her body rocks into convulsions, sending water out of the tub as she comes.

“YES! Oh, YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSS!”

Ashlyn smiles as she feels the essence of her girlfriend stream into the water. Ali, to her credit, doesn’t let her own pleasure make her forget her woman’s needs. Her hand starts to work harder and faster. She leans down and captures one of Ashlyn’s nipples in her mouth, making the keeper arch upwards. This opens her up a little more and Ali is able to get three fingers into her girlfriend.

“OH! OH, FUCK! Oh, Alex!”

Ali changes positions so she is between Ashlyn’s legs. She lets strong legs float up around her as she uses her own hips to power thrust into the blonde’s clenching center.

“Alex! Oh, Yes, baby! Oh, fuck me so good,” she moans, meeting every thrust with one of her own.

Ali smiles. No woman had ever been this responsive to her. She kisses up to Ashlyn’s mouth.

“Come now, baby. Come for me,” she orders as she takes Ashlyn’s mouth in a possessive kiss.

Ashlyn’s shouts of ecstasy are swallowed by her lover as she comes hard. Ali continues to stroke her through the orgasm and up into a second one. As she goes for three, Ashlyn’s hand stops her.

“No. Stop. Kill me,” she mumbles, her body limp in the tub.

Ali grins and snuggles into her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. “I love you so much.”

Ashlyn wraps her arms around the brunette. “I love you, too.’”

The two kiss and make out until the water cools. They then get out and dry each other off, each enjoying the view as they do. They make their way into the main room and Ashlyn opens the champagne, pouring them each a glass. She hands one to her girlfriend.

“I propose a toast.”

Ali smiles. “Okay.”

“To us. May we figure out a way to make the distance work until we’re able to be together as a family,” Ash states.

Ali smiles and clinks her glass to Ashlyn’s. “That sounds perfect to me.”

They each drink and then move towards the finger foods. Ashlyn lifts up a cracker with...something...on it and offers it to Ali. Ali frowns.

“Um, not to break the romance, but what the hell is that?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “I was hoping you’d know.” She sniffs it. “Smells...fishy.”

Ali grins. “And tastes like?”

Ashlyn takes a bite and her eyes immediately scrunch closed as she reaches for a napkin. She spits the bits out into the paper. “Like sweat socks. What the hell did they order for us?”

Ali picks up a menu card and grins. “The Lover’s Special. Snack-size aphrodisiacs from around the world. I think you tried the minced octopus in sake,” she says.

Ashlyn grabs her champagne and finishes off the glass. “If that makes ANYONE get horny, it’s because they are too drunk off sake to notice the octopus,” she declares.

Ali laughs. And despite what it did to Ashlyn, she gives it a try. She agrees: Not good! Smiling the duo tries a little of everything. They save the most familiar thing until last. They each pick up a raw oyster. Ashlyn sprinkles some hot sauce on hers. Ali sprinkles hers with champagne. Smiling they “clink” the shells together and both shoot the shellfish. Ashlyn lifts a brow.

“So after all that, are you finding me absolutely irresistible?”

Ali makes a point to look her up and down (since they are both still naked). She shrugs. “Eh. You’ll do,” she jokes.

Ashlyn lifts a brow. “Oh, is that all?” She lifts up the giggling brunette. “I’ll have you screaming about how irresistible I am. Just you wait and see, my princess.”

She lays her down in the bed and begins an exploration of the athletic body. In five minutes Ali is asking for relief. In 10 minutes she is begging for it. At 15 minutes she finally gives in.

“FUCK! Oh, Ash! I can’t get enough of you! Please, baby, please fuck me now! I can’t get enough of you!”

Ashlyn grin smugly and in just a few more minutes sends Ali over the edge. The brunette lays on the bed panting and completely spent. Ash traces a finger over rippling abs. Ali finally opens her eyes and looks up at her lover.

“Told ya,” Ashlyn states.

Ali can only laugh and pull Ashlyn down into a hug as she starts plotting ways to make the blonde just as eager to beg for the pleasure of orgasm.

* * *

 

To absolutely NO ONE’S surprise, Ashlyn and Ali are the last two to arrive at the team breakfast the next morning. They both blush when the team erupts into a round of applause for them. They even get a standing ovation from several players. Ashlyn puts her arm around Ali’s shoulder protectively so the shy defender can hide her face against Ashlyn’s chest.

“Thank you for the room but this reception still makes you all suck,” Ashlyn scolds them with a chuckle in her eyes. She kisses Ali on the top of the head. “Come on, baby.”

They walk over to the buffet and fill up their plates. Both are ravenous and figure that will draw a few more teasing comments. Ashlyn leans close to her girlfriend.

“Just remember: better to have them teasing us than hating us. Okay?” she whispers.

“I know. Just...kinda embarrassing that they think they know what we did last night.”

“Just follow my lead,” Ashlyn states with a smirk.

The two walk over and sit down at a table with Abby, Pinoe, Tobin, Hope and Whitney.

“So, did you two ladies have fun last night?” Abby asks with a huge grin on her face.

Ashlyn shrugs. “Sadly, we were so tired, we fell asleep soon after we got up there.”

Abby’s face falls. Pinoe stiffens up.

“What? But...but what about all the romantic shit?”

Ashlyn frowns in confusion. “What romantic shit?”

“The candles, the bubble bath, everything!” Pinoe states.

Ashlyn looks at Ali, who just shrugs as if also confused. Ashlyn looks back. “There was just a room. I mean, a nicer one than we’ve had for our stay with a huge tub but we never even got to use it.”

“But we set it all up!” Tobin insists.

Ashlyn’s eyes suddenly widen. “Ohhhh! You must have meant in the original room.”

“Original room?” Hope asks.

“Yeah. We got upstairs but the manager was going into the room we were going to. Something had caused the sprinklers to go off. He let us into the room next door and slid new keys under the door to us last night at some point.”

The women’s faces are all crestfallen.

“So...no champagne? No special snack?” Pinoe asks.

Ashlyn shrugs. “Nope. Nothing.”

Finally Whitney, who had been unusually quiet, busts out laughing. “You are such a shit!” Ashlyn just starts to laugh as Ali giggles. Whitney turns to her other teammates. “She’s lying through her damn teeth,” she states.

Ali smiles. “Yes, she is. Revenge for the standing ovation.”

“Oh you both suck!” Pinoe blurts.

“Yes, I do. Very well, thank you,” Ashlyn agrees.

Pinoe rolls her eyes. “Oh, shut up. That’s not what I meant. Why must you do that to me every time?”

Ali takes Ashlyn’s hand. “Truthfully, it was the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen. Thank you all so much for the room and for setting it up so beautifully. A few of those snacks left something to be desired but the thought was wonderful.”

Ashlyn nods. “Ditto what Alex said. Thank you guys so much for last night and for being okay with us dating. It means more to me than I can say.”

Abby smiles. “Well, if you’re happy I can maybe forgive you for the joke.”

“I can’t. Now I have to waste time planning revenge. Don’t you think I have better things to do?” Pinoe asks with a wink.

The others chuckle and go back to their breakfast as they await the final team meeting of the Algarve Cup.

* * *

 

All too soon, the teammates stand in the airport saying goodbyes. For Ali and Ash it is especially hard. These 3 weeks had made them realize just how much they loved each other and just how hard being across the ocean from each other will be.

“My agent says there are 3 German teams very interested in me depending on how the WPS season goes. So as long as I don’t fuck up, in the Fall I will be close to you, baby.”

“And there is always the World Cup. I know you’ll make it back to 100% in time, Ash. I refuse to believe otherwise,” Ali states with confidence.

Ashlyn sighs. “We’ll see. Until then...”

She kisses Ali deeply. Their teammates circle them to give them privacy from the other travelers. When the kiss ends, Ashlyn strokes a hand down Ali’s cheek.

“I love you. I’ll call you when I get back to New York.”

“I’ll be counting the minutes. I love you, too, Ash.”

They kiss once more then split up quickly to get to their respective gates. Ashlyn feels an arm tangle with hers and leans into Whit.

“So damn hard to say goodbye, Whit,” she whispers emotionally.

“I know, Ash. I know.”

Poor Ali is alone in her sadness as she makes her way to the gate that will take her back to Germany to her life there. Her lonely, lonely life in Frankfurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**May 2011**

Ashlyn disconnects the call and stares at the cell phone in her hand. She tosses it on her bed as she fights the tears that are threatening to fall.

She wasn’t going to Germany.

Based on medical reports, Jill’s hand looks like it will be better healed for the rigors of the World Cup than Ash’s shoulder. The attack in Portugal had taken away her dream. She leaps up and kicks a sneaker across the room.

“SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!”

“Ash?” Whitney asks from the doorway.

“Need time,” Ashlyn grunts.

“I know. I’m sorry, Ash.”

Ashlyn just nods as Whitney backs out of the room. Ashlyn is still stewing 30 minutes later, staring out the window. She sees someone appear on the glass pane and turns to see Whitney in the doorway in tears. Ashlyn sighs. She had hoped that her best friend had made the cut. She opens her arms and Whitney walks over, appreciating the strong hug.

“Next time...next time you and me will fucking make the squad,” Ashlyn vows. “I’ll push you and you can push me. We’ll make it, Whit. We’ll make it.”

“Damn right. Still fucking hurts right now,” Whitney sobs.

“Yeah,” Ashlyn agrees. She thinks a second. “Fuck Dawn’s diet. Let’s go out to eat and order anything on the menu she would frown upon. Our little binge before we start working for 2015.”

Whitney, chuckles, wiping her eyes. “That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day. And let’s call a cab. I plan to get drunk and I don’t plan to get drunk alone.”

Ashlyn nods. “That’s my bestie!”

And the two do end up going out with some friends from the team and having an absolute blast celebrating their determination to make the USWNT World Cup 2015 roster.

Oh, and drinking away their disappointment at not making the 2011 squad.

* * *

 

Across the Atlantic, Ali is awakened by Pia with very different news.

“Starting? Wow! Yes, I will stay in shape and be ready to rock back here in Germany!” Ali promises the coach.

Despite having been awakened, she is up and dancing a little as she celebrates.

“I know you will help us anchor the backline and help our offense create chances. I look forward to seeing you soon for camp and friendlies. I’ll be in touch with FFC Frankfurt soon with your schedule,” Pia finishes.

“Perfect! Thank you so much, Pia. I can’t wait to play for my country!” Ali states. She pauses. “Um, if I can ask...uh...”

Pia sighs. “I’m afraid the medical reports put Jill at 100% before Ashlyn. I’m sorry, Kriegs.”

Ali drops down onto her bed. “Does she know?”

“Yes, I talked to her yesterday.”

Ali frowns. “Yesterday? Why didn’t she call me?”

“I told her I was calling the keepers first. She probably wanted to wait for me to talk to you. She was upset about herself but the last things she said to me were that I’d see her on the pitch in 2015 and that I would be crazy if you aren’t my starting right back.”

Ali smiles. “Looking out for me even as she got that news. Can you see why I love her?”

Pia chuckles. “Yes, I can. Congratulations, Kriegs. I need to keep calling players. I will get your schedule to you soon.”

“Thanks, Pia. See you at camp!”

Ali disconnects and leaps up to dance a little again. She then takes a deep breath and sits back down. She opens her contacts and hits send on Ashlyn’s number. Her spirit falls a bit when she gets voicemail.

“Hey, baby. I talked to Pia. She told me you didn’t make the cut but were still encouraging her to put me on the team. Well, um, she did. And said I will, in fact, be her starting right back. I so wish you were going with us, baby, but I know I will see you in future camps and tournaments. I love you, Ash. Call me when you can. Bye, baby.”

She hangs up and stares at the phone, hoping it would ring back immediately. It doesn’t. Ali gets up and heads into the bathroom to shower and get ready to face her day. She can’t wait to call her family and let them know all the years of hard work and sacrifice have finally paid off. She suddenly squeals.

“I MADE THE FUCKING WORLD CUP TEAM!!!!”

Elation doesn’t even begin to describe the feeling in her body. And she knows Ashlyn would understand.

* * *

 

Ash can barely hear her phone over the pounding in her head. She feels for the nightstand and finds nothing. As the phone keeps ringing the person in the bed with her moans and cuddles closer. Ashlyn frowns and slowly opens one eye.

There is an arm across her chest.

The bed shakes a bit and a naked leg throws itself over Ashlyn’s, which are under the covers.

“What the fucking hell?” Ashlyn mumbles.

She slowly turns her head to the left and sees a mane of blonde hair with a bright red streak in it. Her eyes widen.

“Who the fucking hell?” she mumbles.

She quickly takes stock of her body, her hand feeling under the covers. She lets out a relieved breath when she finds she still has on ALL her clothes from the night before except her boots. She hears her phone start to ring again and looks around the strange room.

“ _Where the fuck am I? And who with?”_   she wonders.

She carefully eases out of the bed. Her companion groans and rolls over. Ashlyn stares at her a minute then starts to chuckle.

“What the hell did you do to your hair, Whit?” she whispers.

Ashlyn looks around and finally finds her phone in Whitney’s purse. She pulls it out and sees 2 missed calls from Ali and 2 text messages. She wants to call her girlfriend back but decides it’s probably better to find out where she and her best friend spent the night. She wanders out of the room and down the hall. As she walks into a family room, she blushes.

“Oh. Fuck,” she mumbles as she stares at pictures of the Wambach family through the years. “Abby is going to kill me.”

“Good morning!”

Ashlyn spins around to see Judy Wambach standing behind her. “Uh, hi. Um...how did...uh...we get here? And, um, when?” she asks with her face bright red.

Judy chuckles. “You ended up at a friend’s bar. He called my son Matthew who arranged a ride over here for the two of you. We weren’t completely sure of your address.”

Ashlyn drops down into a chair. “I can’t believe we got that trashed up. I am so, so sorry.” She runs both hands over her face. “What the hell were we thinking?”

“My guess is you were both mourning not making the World Cup roster,” Judy points out.

Ashlyn flops back in the chair. “Yeah, but still...we should be smarter than we obviously were. Most of the night is a blank to me. And what the heck happened to Whit’s hair? She is going to freak when she sees it.”

Judy walks over and pats Ashlyn on the arm. “Our friend recognized you and gave you permission to let loose; said that he would watch over you. You two and your teammates were fine then supporters of the Flash showed up and they called more friends. And the drinks were flowing. One fan dared Whit to dye her hair in honour of her new team so she did.”

Ashlyn grins. “She’s going to be so mad at herself. And probably at me, too.”

Judy grins. “Probably. Come in the kitchen and let me whip you up some breakfast.”

Ashlyn glances at the phone in her hand. “Um, thanks. In a minute. I need to call Alex back. She’s probably worried about me.”

Judy grins. “Understandable. Well, just join me in the kitchen when you can.”

Ashlyn nods and waits while Judy walks away before hitting send. It only rings once before a worried voice answers.

“ASH?”

Ashlyn groans as the yell makes her head pound more. “Hey, baby. Sorry I missed your call.”

“You sound terrible. Are you sick?” Ali asks with worry.

“Um, hungover, actually. Whit and I kinda went out and drowned our sorrows. Been a long, long time since I’ve done a night like that.”

Ali grins. “Poor baby. Will you survive?”

“I better. Word is my girlfriend is going to the World Cup. I gotta live to cheer her on.”

Ali giggles. “How can I argue with that logic?” She pauses. “But are you really okay?”

Ashlyn thinks a moment. “I’m disappointed, sure. And I’m pissed at that ass hat who stomped on me but if I am honest, I can’t say for sure I wouldn’t have still lost out to Jill. She is good and she was working to come back. All I know is there is a World Cup every four years. If 2011 isn’t meant to be mine, then 2015 better watch out.”

Ali smiles. “That’s awesome, baby. So, um, think you can make it over to see any of the matches? I’m sure we can get you tickets.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Ooo, look at you dropping passes like a big shot,” she teases.

Ali giggles. “Yeah, right.”

“I’ll need to play it by ear, to be honest. If Froggie is living with me, I doubt I’ll go to Germany. It would be too much upheaval for her in just a few months. Especially if it looks like I will be going there after the season with a team. But never say never. Froggie may decides she hates living with me and I’ll need to visit the land of Oktoberfest to drown my sorrows again.”

“As much as I wish you could be here, I think Froggie will be so very happy living with you. As soon as I get my spring schedule from Pia I’ll send it to you so you know when I’m arriving in the States. Maybe you can make the game in New Jersey?”

Ashlyn had already looked into that and it is over a 5 hour drive. That would be tough but...maybe. Ashlyn smiles. “That would be awesome.” She pauses as Whit walks into the living room in just her shirt and underwear, confusion on her face. “Especially since I may not have a roommate after this next statement.” She holds the phone a little away from her mouth. “Whit, we’re at the Wambach’s house. Might want to go put your pants on. Might want to brush your hair, too.”

Ali giggles as she hears Whit curse and hurry out of the room.

“Wait for it,” Ashlyn says with a grin and holds the phone out towards the hallway.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Whitney explodes.

Ashlyn brings the phone back to her ear to hear Ali laughing. “What the heck is that about?” the defender asks.

“Clean-cut, goody-goody Whitney Engen has a BRIGHT red streak in her hair. Some fan last night dared her to do it.” Whitney storms into the room. “Don’t give me that look, Whit. The punk look was all you!”

“What the hell happened?”

“Some fans showed up and made you show your allegiance to your new team. You did it happily from what I’ve been told.”

Whitney drops onto the couch, the button on her jeans still undone. “This better wash out. My mother will kill me.”

Ashlyn laughs. “Hear that, Alex? Whitney is still worried about her Mommy putting her on restriction.”

Whitney throws a pillow at Ashlyn then stands. “I need coffee. And to thank the Wambach’s for putting our drunk asses up for the night.”

Ashlyn watches her go then turns her attention back to the phone. “So, I think I missed saying this: congratulations on making the roster, baby. I am so proud of you. I can’t wait to watch you show the world just how damn good you are.”

Ali blushes at the praise. “Thanks, Ashlyn. I am so excited I can barely contain myself. I so wish you were here to help me celebrate.”

“Me, too. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too. I guess I should let you go so you can eat and get some coffee in you. Feel better, baby.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Actually, just talking to you has helped my headache a lot. Coffee will definitely help, too, but I think you’re the best hangover cure ever.”

“If you think I’m good on the phone, just wait until you see what I can do in person,” Ali says coyly.

Ashlyn moans. “Damn, baby, the images in my head now. God, I miss your body so much.”

“Mine misses yours, too. Maybe if you get home early enough you can give me a call and talk me through my aches, if you know what I mean.”

Ashlyn feels her clit harden. “I know what you mean and I will definitely make it home in time to give you a good night,” she promises.

“Holding you to that, stud,” Ali tells her.

“I’ll talk to you in a little while. Maybe on a Skype. That could be more fun,” Ash notes.

Ali grins. “Mmmm, sounds better than a call. I’ll be waiting...with a little lacy number on.”

Ashlyn’s clit really throbs. “Damn, baby. How the hell can I walk now that you have me all turned on and shit?”

Ali just giggles. “I suggest walking carefully. Don’t want to get anything pinched.”

“Damn right,” Ash agrees. “So, um, talk to you later, princess.”

“Count on it, stud. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ashlyn ends the call. She groans and runs a hand over her face. “Coffee. Coffee and then home for a very, very cold shower,” she mumbles and gets up to join Whitney and Judy in the Wambach kitchen.

* * *

 

When they get home, Whitney goes right to the bathroom to shower and try to get rid of the last of her hangover (and the red in her hair). Ashlyn walks down to the third bedroom and takes a look at the walls. In her mind she pictures it decorated for her little girl and smiles when she finally comes up with the right plan for it. She pokes her head into the bathroom.

“Gonna go get paint and stuff for Froggie’s room. Want to go?”

“No. Gonna get out of here, pray my hair is blonde again, and then pass out in my nice, cool bed,” Whit grumbles.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Okay. Love ya.”

Ashlyn goes into her own room to pick out some clothes for the day and sketch out her idea for the perfect little frog paradise. She hears the shower turn off and a moment later Whitney steps into the doorway...with the red streak still in place. Ashlyn giggles.

“I am never drinking again. Ever. Don’t even ask if I want a meal cooked in wine the answer is NO!”

She turns and continues on to her room. Ashlyn jumps in the shower and is out the front door within 20 minutes. Since the apartment is a month-to-month lease, she doesn’t want to get any paints too hard to cover so she opts for some sample sizes in light green, dark green, yellow, and a few other primary colours that fit her vision. She buys a few brushes for the larger parts of the mural then stops by a hobby store for smaller brushes to help her finish things off.

When she gets home she finds a note from Whitney telling her she’d gone to the grocery store. So Ash puts some Bone Thugs & Harmony on the stereo and starts to paint. Now that she would definitely not be going to Germany, it is time to bring her daughter to New York.

* * *

 

Ali finishes applying her eyelash make-up and smiles. Ashlyn has commented on how it makes her eyes sparkle and Ali wants to make sure they are on full wattage tonight. She then applies her lipstick and steps back from the mirror. She grins at herself.

“Looking good, Krieger,” she praises herself.

She is wearing a red lace negligee that pretty much covers nothing. She has on thigh-high fishnet stockings in the same scarlet colour and black come-fuck-me-pumps that she knows will drive Ashlyn crazy. She has just set her computer up on the bed and planned her big entrance when she hears the ringing to let her know Ash has arrived. She leans over from behind and enters the chat. She then struts around the computer and crawls onto the bed, making sure her profile gives Ashlyn a show.

“Hey, Stud. Wanna sex me up?”

Her head finally turns to the screen...

....to find a mortified Kyle Krieger staring back at her.

“KYLE!” she screams, covering her body.

Kyle slaps his hands over his eyes. “Oh my GOOOOOOD! I can never get that image or those words out of my head!!! Oh, Alex, you have destroyed me! Abso-fucking-lutely destroyed me!”

“We talked last night! WHY the HELL are you calling me?”

“I needed your schedule so I can make plans for Germany. Well, I did. Now that I have to poke my eyes out, tear off my ears, and lobotomize myself I’m not sure I’ll be making the trip!”

Ali pulls the comforter up over herself. “You could have emailed me, you ass. Now, I love you but goodbye I have a date!”

She ends the session as he is still whining about having to bleach his brain to rid himself of the images. When Skype rings right back, Ali furiously hits the button.

“JUST EMAIL ME, DAMN IT!”

A stunned Ashlyn stares back at her. “Um...I’m sorry? I didn’t mean to do...the thing I did?”

Ali grumbles and rolls her eyes. “Sorry, Ash. Thought you were Kyle calling back.”

“Oh.” Still confused. “Is that why you’re mummified in your comforter?”

“Yes. Close your eyes until I tell you to open them,” Ali orders.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Okay. All closed.”

Ali quickly throws off the comforter and straightens the bed back up. She hurries into the bathroom and double checks her looks. Sure she is fine, she goes back into her room and stands behind her computer.

“Alright, open your eyes now.”

Ashlyn opens her eyes and her smile falls. “Um, Alex? Where are you?”

Ali slowly crawls onto the bed revealing her outfit to her lover. Ashlyn’s jaw drops.

“Daaaaaamn...”

Ali turns to look her in the eyes. “Like what you see?”

“Hell yeah,” Ashlyn moans. She looks down at her old boxers and her ratty a-shirt. “Um, I think I’m under-dressed.”

Ali grins and settles against the headboard. She opens her legs to reveal...no undies. Ashlyn’s clit screams for attention. Ali lifts an eyebrow. “Funny...I was thinking you were way too _over-dressed_ , Stud.”

Ashlyn rips off her briefs and shirt. “Better?” she pants.

Ali grins. “Much. Now, ever play follow the leader as a kid?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Okay...I’m the leader. Follow me...but imagine my hands are on you,” she says as a hand slips into her negligee and starts to massage her breast.

Ashlyn moans as her left hand starts to play with her own breast. She shudders as she does, in fact, think of Ali’s hand working her. Ali smiles, loving the feeling of power she has when she makes the strong blonde so weak. Ali says nothing, just lets her other hand start to slide lower. Ashlyn whimpers as Ali does not go where the blonde expects. Instead the strong hand starts to rub and massage her thigh. Ashlyn, despite the protest from her throbbing center, follows along.

“I...fuck, I need you so much, Alex,” she breathes.

Ali nods. “I need you, too. I need you right...here...” she slides her hand up to her own wet center.

Ashlyn slides her hand up and starts to push in a finger.

“Ah, ah, ah, Ashlyn. Not yet,” Ali scolds playfully.

Ashlyn actually whines. She swallows hard and starts to follow her girlfriend. Ali is gently stroking her own velvet folds, only glancing over her own pulsing clit. She wants only one thing more than to satisfy herself: to turn her girlfriend into a desperate, begging mess. Ali sits up a bit and uses her other hand to pull the negligee up and off.

“Oh, Alex,” Ashlyn moans as she sees nipples pert and perfect.

Ali shivers at the low timber in Ashlyn’s voice. To the blonde’s dismay, Ali removes her hand from between her legs and starts to play with both breasts. Hazel eyes darken as the keeper follows suit. Then Ali bows her head enough to drag her tongue over one nipple.

“FUCK! Oh, fuck that is so fucking hot, Alex!”

Ali grins. “I wouldn’t know,” she says pointedly with a smirk.

Ashlyn swallows and bows her head, her eyes staying locked with brown orbs. She drags her tongue over her breast then shivers.

“I can taste myself,” she notes, having licked the breast she had fondled with the hand that had been between her legs.

Ali lifts a brow. “How do you taste?”

“Desperate. Needy. Ready for you to release me,” Ashlyn replies.

Ali slides a hand back down between her legs. She gives Ashlyn a wink. “Race you.”

Ashlyn loves a challenge. Her hand dives in. Her hips rock into each thrust. Ali’s stomach tickles as she tries to keep pace. The women watch each other as they drive themselves towards euphoria.

“Oh, Ashlyn...oh, I wish this was your mouth on me,” Ali whispers.

The thought drives Ashlyn over. She throws her head back.

“Yes! Oh, fuck YES! Oh, ALEX! YES!”

As her body is rocked with an intense orgasm, Ali bites her lip. She wants to see Ashlyn through the entire experience. When the blonde collapses back on her bed, Ali squeezes her nipple extra hard and thrusts harder, deeper over and over until she, too, is flying over the edge.

“ASH! OH! ASH! LOVE! YOU!”

Ashlyn smiles as she watches the brunette, glistening with sweat, convulse through her own ecstasy. As Ali leans against the headboard, panting, Ashlyn grins.

“That was...intense. Why the fuck haven’t we done that before?”

Ali smiles, one hand lazily playing across her stomach. “Was waiting for the delivery from Victoria’s Secret.”

Ashlyn laughs. “Remind me to kick your postman’s ass for the delay, whether he caused it or not.”

“Done,” Ali agrees with a giggle.

“I can’t wait to see you in camp. I may not be on the World Cup team but I can’t fucking wait to see you,” Ashlyn states, figuring she’d be at the final preparations camp to help the team get ready for Germany.

“You could still make it, Ash, if Jill isn’t as healed as you,” Ali points out.

“I hope so. Froggie would be so proud of me.”

Ali’s heart skips a beat. Whenever Ash reveals the side of herself that lives for her daughter the brunette loves her more.

“You are such a good mother, Ash. I can’t wait until we add more kids to our family,” she says without thinking.

Ashlyn perks up. “More kids? Family? You...you see us that way? Really? Even Froggie?”

Ali blushes, worried she’s scared the other woman. But she won’t lie to her. “Yeah. I love my chats with Froggie and I love to hear her talk to you and about you. It makes me see what a wonderful parent you are. And, someday, I want more kids than just one. And I want to have them with you and I want them to have the best big sister ever. So, um, if I’ve freaked you out I’m sorry but, well, yeah, that’s how I picture my future.”

Ashlyn stares at her in stunned silence for a moment. Ali is about to apologize for everything when the other woman suddenly smiles.

“I picture things that way, too.”

Ali sighs in relief. She grabs the comforter and pulls it up to ward off a slight chill in the air.

“So, um, what else do you picture?” she asks, wondering how Ash has painted the future.

Ashlyn smiles and pulls her shirt back on. Sex slips from their mind as they start to discuss true plans for their future; plans which include kids, Olympic glory and a World Cup Championship or 2. Both women can’t believe a rather rocky start is now moving towards a lifetime of love and happiness.

They may not believe it...but they sure as hell aren’t going to fight it!


	12. Chapter 12

Though their hopes briefly flare that Whitney might make the World Cup roster when Lyndsay Tarpley tears her ACL, the UNC besties decide if they can’t win the World Cup, they’d win the whole damn WPS. On the field, be it a game or practice, the two players are dialed in to perform for their team well enough to make the National Team coaches take notice.

It is May 19 and now that the World Cup is truly out of her grasp this year, Ashlyn stands at the airport, shuffling back and forth on her feet like a three year old. But it is the three year old she finally sees through the crowd that has her so excited.

“FROGGIE!”

“MAMA!”

Ashlyn drops to a knee as her little girl runs right towards her. Froggie leaps into her mother’s arms. Ashlyn hugs her tightly.

“I’ve missed you, sweet girl,” Ashlyn mumbles into her hair.

“I miss you, too, Mama. And Aunt Whitney.”

Ashlyn smiles. This past weekend she had led her team to a 3-2 win over the Boston Breakers and now her daughter is in her arms. And the way she is feeling, magicJack better watch out in 4 days. She just might be unstoppable!

After a few minutes she stands. “Hi, Mom. Thanks so much for bringing her.” She pulls her mother into a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too. I’m sorry your grandparents had to change plans.”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “No apology needed. Grandma has to get better. She can’t do that jetting all over the country.” She takes Froggie’s hands. “Let’s go get your suitcase. All your other stuff arrived yesterday and is all set up in your room.”

“Cool! My skates and skateboard and everything?” Froggie confirms.

“Your skates and skateboard and everything. And even a couple of new things from me, Aunt Whit and the Wambach’s, who are Aunt Abby’s parents.”

As they walk to the baggage claim, Froggie fills Ashlyn in on everything she has missed while not in Florida. Even though Ashlyn knows most from calls home and such, she listens raptly, just loving to hear her daughter’s take on everything. Tammye trails behind, letting her daughter and granddaughter reconnect.

When they arrive back at the apartment, Froggie hurries up the steps, eager to see her new home. Ashlyn carries her luggage, her stomach full of butterflies. Will her daughter really like it here? It is so, so different than her home in Florida. She swallows hard as she opens the door.

“Whit? We’re home!”

“AUNT WHIT! WE HERE!”

Whitney comes out of the kitchenette, grinning. “FROGGIE!”

Froggie runs to her and is pulled into a big hug. “Missed you, Aunt Whit.”

“I missed you, too. Lots and lots.”

Froggie releases her aunt and turns to Ashlyn. “I see my room now, Mama?”

Ashlyn nods and starts down the hall. “This way, Squirt.”

When Ash nudges open the door with her foot Froggie races in. Her eyes get wide. Her favorite posters are on the walls. Her skates and skateboard are on a shelf with some board games. Her bed has a bright green comforter on it and on one wall is a frog pond paradise. Frogs Ashlyn hand-painted have characteristics that make them easy to recognize. Froggie races at the walls.

“Mama! It’s Grammy and Grampa! Look, Gramma! It’s you!”

Tammye grins and puts and arm around Ashlyn’s shoulder. “It’s adorable, Ashlyn. You are so gifted.”

There are tall cattails, dragonflies, lily pads, and even butterflies. Froggie has fun going painted frog to painted frog identifying them. When she gets to one with a crown and long eyelashes, she grins.

“Princess Ali!”

Ashlyn grins. “Yep, that’s Princess Ali.”

Froggie looks all around and sees another. “YOU!”

Ashlyn grins. “Yep, the frog in the goal is me.”

She looks around some more and finally spots the last one she is looking for. There on a cloud, almost up at the ceiling, a camouflage-coloured frog with white angel wings watches down on all in the painted swamp.

“Daddy,” Froggie smiles and points.

Ashlyn nods. “Yep. Watching over you and your frog kingdom like always,” she confirms.

“Hi, Daddy,” the little girl says, waving to the image. Froggie then looks and looks and looks some more before finally turning to her mother. “Where me?”

Ashlyn scoops her up and drops her on the bed. “Right here! On your own special lily pad!”

Froggie throws her arms in the air. “I queen of the frogs!”

Ashlyn flops down beside her. “Yes, you most certainly are!”

Froggie snuggles into her mother’s arms. Ashlyn inhales deeply, taking in the scent that taught her unconditional love.

“I tired, Mama. Can I take a nap in my frog pond?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

“You stay with me?” she asks softly.

Ashlyn kisses her on the head. “No place I’d rather be.”

Ashlyn hugs her little girl, one hand running up and down her back comfortingly. And, just like it has since she was a baby, that hand helps her relax and doze off. Ashlyn kisses her on the forehead.

“I love you so much, Froggie. I am so glad you’re here with me,” she whispers.

Soon, Mama follows daughter into dreamland where they stay until Whit wakes her up to go to practice.

* * *

 

“Cool, Mama!” Froggie exclaims as she walks out onto the field with Ashlyn and Whitney.

The trio had arrived a little early so Froggie could get a look at the fields and ask any questions she might have. Ash was hoping she’d only annoy her mother and aunty, not the rest of the team. And it was a smart plan.

“Is that where you stand? How does the grass stay green? Do them white lines grow there? Why is there a circle in the middle but squares at the end?”

“Those are rectangles,” Ash corrects.

“Oh. Why them and not triangles? Where does the other team sit? Can we get hot dogs from the stand that gots the picture on it of hot dogs? Ooo! There’s a pizza one. Can we get pizza? Why do the balls all gots lines and stuff but my kickball doesn’t? Who them?”

Ashlyn turns around and sees a few team members heading their way. She smiles. “Those are our teammates.”

“Oh. Why they play soccer? Do they wear uniforms at practice? Ooo! A butterfly! Does you guys hurt butterflies with your kicking and stuff? Should I scare it away to protect it? I gotta pee.”

Ashlyn had been answering pretty much on automatic pilot, used to her daughters many questions. The last statement makes her head pop up from tying her cleats.

“What?”

“I gotta pee.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “I told you to go before we left the apartment.”

Froggie shrugs. “Didn’t have to pee then.”

Whitney laughs as Ashlyn stands, one cleat on, one foot just in a sock. The keeper picks up her daughter and starts towards the bathroom. Yael smiles at them.

“Hey, leaving already?”

“Nope. Potty break,” Ashlyn explains with a smile. “Froggie, this is- -”

“I know them, Mama! They on my poster. That’s Yael and Sinc and Gemma.”

Gemma Davison chuckles. “You’re a smart little cookie. Good to meet you, Froggie. Your Mum has told us lots about you,” the Brit says in her accent.

Froggie stares at her a moment, then looks at her mother in confusion. “What her say?”

The group laughs. Gemma pats her on the head. “Cutie.”

“I’ll explain on the way, Froggie. Let’s go.”

The group walks on and Ashlyn starts to explain how people in other countries sometimes talk differently, all the while wondering how the little girl will handle Marta’s accent and use of an interpreter to help her Portuguese to English translations.

Thirty minutes later, Froggie is sitting behind the goal while Ashlyn and the other keepers go through their drills. And the questions never end. When Ashlyn gets her break, Froggie starts again.

“How come you not running with Aunt Whit, Mama?”

Ashlyn grins. “Keepers don’t run like that, Froggie.”

“Why?”

“Because we tend to just stay in this little rectangle area not run all over the field.”

“Why?”

“Because we can only use our hands in this area.”

“Why?”

“Harris, you’re up,” the keeper coach calls out.

“Oh, thank God,” Ashlyn mumbles and heads back into goal. Back-up keeper Ashleigh Bowers just giggles.

When the drills end, all the players head to the bench for water and to see what teams they will be broken up into for a few half-field drills. As Ashlyn is listening to some pointers from the keeper coach, Froggie is listening to Marta and her interpreter chatting. The little girl starts to tug on her mama’s jersey. After a moment, Ashlyn finally acknowledges her.

“Froggie, I’m talking to my coach. You need to wait.”

“But, Mama...what them saying?” she whispers loudly.

Ash looks from her daughter to Marta then back again. “That’s Marta. She speaks another language.”

Froggie listens a second then looks up. “Martian?”

Those that hear burst out laughing. McCall Zerboni tells Marta’s interpreter what was said and both women laugh, too. Ashlyn blushes and shakes her head.

“They are speaking Portuguese, Froggie, not Martian.”

“Oh.” She thinks a second then smiles. “It’s really pretty.”

Ashlyn smiles and pats her on the head. “Yeah, it is. Now, let me talk, okay?”

“Okay.”

Froggie walks over to Marta and grins at her. “Hi. I’m Froggie.”

Marta smiles. “Marta.”

“I know. You on my wall. Mama say you really good.”

Marta chuckles. “Thank you.”

“Can you teach me Portogoose?”

The interpreter chuckles and translates the question. Marta smiles and nods. “Sim. Yes. Sim.”

Froggie grins. “Sim means yes!”

Marta claps. “YES!”

“COOL! I speaks Portogoose!”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes as the team bursts out laughing. “This could have been a bad idea.”

The coach pats her on the shoulder. “It will keep things interesting.”

“Right. Remind me of that after she questions you for an hour straight.”

By the end of the practice 3 things are very obvious. 1) The team loves Froggie. 2) Froggie loves the team. And 3) Ashlyn has never been happier on the pitch. Hearing her daughter cheer for her and even scold forwards that dared to score has done more for her heart than any shut out or championship ever had.

As the practice ends, Ashlyn scoops her daughter up in her arms. “I love you, Froggie. I am so happy you are here.”

Froggie gives her a big hug. “I happy, too, Mama. I love you.”

Ashlyn gives her a big kiss on the cheek then puts her down so she could get out of her practice gear and head home for dinner with her mother, daughter and best friend. Life is looking pretty damn good in upstate New York.

* * *

 

Ali can barely contain her excitement when she reports to practice. She is counting down the days before heading to the States for pre-Cup prep. She is pretty sure Ashlyn and Froggie will be at the game in New Jersey and despite the subtle asides from her FFC Frankfurt teammates, she knows being on the US Team is an honour she would never give up. As Nadine nudges her, Ali glances at her.  
“What?”

“Ignore them,” the keeper says. “Some are jealous they are not on the team. Others are on but know they won’t be starters and are jealous you will be. My only hope is that we don’t have to face you during the tournament until the Championship match.”

Ali smiles. Nadine had been a friend from the day they met. “Thanks, Natze. What is it with German keepers that make them so nice?”

Nadine chuckles. “Comes from being a target our entire career.”

Ali laughs, her nose crinkling. “Good point.”

“So, will your lady and her little one make any games?”

Ali sighs, sadness in her eyes. “No. Maybe if…no, I think even without Froggie it would have been tough for Ash to make it and not risk being tired which could hurt her team. They are already losing a lot of players to the Cup. As a team leader, she will put them ahead of what she wants.”

Nadine grins. “And she wants you.”

Ali blushes. “She sure seems to,” she mumbles, thinking about the latest sex-Skype the two had shared. She sighs. “Am I nuts to be falling in love with someone so far away?”

“Ah, my liebling, the heart wants what the heart wants. I’m not sure you have any control over it,” the German replies.

Ali rolls her eyes. “When did you start sounding like a greeting card?”

The two laugh and continue stretching before heading out onto the field for one of their final practices before the World Cup break.

* * *

Ashlyn grins as Froggie runs around the field picking up all the balls. The players always did it as a matter of responsibility. The little girl does it because she loves it. Christine Sinclair grins at Ashlyn.

“Remind me again why you waited so long to bring her around?”

Ashlyn smiles. “Needed to make sure you were in shape, Sinc.”

A few players chuckle as the Canadian shoves the keeper away.

“GOT ‘EM, MAMA!” Froggie yells, dragging the bag back across the field.

“Good job, Froggie!” Ashlyn calls out.

“Mama?”

“Yeah?”

“They heavy, Mama,” Froggie pants.

Whitney, who is closer, jogs out and grabs the bag of balls. “I got it, Munchkin.”

“Thanks, Aunt Whit,” Froggie says and drops to the ground.

Ashlyn tosses her a water bottle. “Replenish so you’ll be ready to do it again tomorrow. Gather them up enough times and you’ll be strong enough for the Canadian National Team,” the blonde states.

And then takes off at a sprint to get away from a certain Canadian striker as the rest of the team laughs. Eventually Sinc catches Ash and tackles her to the ground, emptying a water bottle on her head. Their coach can only shake his head at the adults acting more child-like than the 3 year old.

“Okay, ladies, great practice. Bus leaves at 7 tomorrow morning for the airport. Froggie, make sure your mama and aunt don’t oversleep this time,” he states with a pointed look at the Tar Heels.

“Hey! It was her fault,” Whit and Ash state simultaneously while pointing at each other.

The coach rolls his eyes. “Riiiight. Froggie, you’re in charge.”

“YES!” she cheers, throwing her arms in the air.

Ashlyn just grins, loving how much her daughter seems to love life in New York and how well she gets along with the players and coaches of the Flash. She nearly tears up as she thinks about it.

But then she is pounced on by her daughter.

“GOTCHA!”

“Who’s got who, Squirt?”

Ashlyn asks as she starts to tickle her girl. Froggie squeals and laughs. Ashlyn ends the attack by pulling her into a hug.

“So, Power Sketti for dinner?” she ask.

“YES! Power Sketti!” Froggie agrees enthusiastically.

Ashlyn gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Perfect. Love you, Froggie.”

“I love you, too, Mama,” she responds, giving her mother a big hug.

The duo gets several Awwws from the team but Ashlyn barely notices them as she relishes the small moment with her little girl.


	13. Chapter 13

It is June 2011. All the internationals are gone. They are now with their respective national teams playing in the games leading up to Women’s World Cup 2011. The Flash have had an amazing season so far and Aaron Lines is sure they will continue to be successful even without their superstars thanks to the brick wall in his net. But even he can see there is something wrong with his keeper today.

“Harris! A minute!” he calls out.

She jogs over to the sidelines. “S’up, Coach?”

“Where’s your head today? You’ve let in balls you normally save with your eyes closed and back turned to the player.”

Ashlyn sighs and shrugs. “Sorry, Coach. Just...personal stuff. I’ll be fine on Saturday.”

“I believe you will be. Are you upset about being here instead of with the National Team? If so, I get it. But I know your day is coming,” he says honestly.

She shakes her head. “No, I know I’ll make it to the team again. It’s just...personal.”

Lines studies her a moment but sees in her eyes she’s not going to reveal any more. Dang stubborn keepers, he thinks. He pats her on the shoulder.

“Alright then. If you need to talk, I’m here for you. But I have to say, if your head isn’t in the game today, get out of the goal. You’ll only hurt yourself or someone else if you’re not focused. Head to the weight room.”

Ashlyn goes to argue, then stops. He is right. She nods. “Thanks, Coach. I’ll make sure to be all here mentally tomorrow.”

He smiles. “I’m sure you will be. Otherwise it will be running, not lifting to keep you out of goal.”

Ashlyn cracks a grin. “Best motivation ever to get my head right.”

He chuckles and watches as she walks over to the bench to get her things. He grins when he sees Froggie run over, obviously not happy about leaving before the end of practice.

“Coach wants me to go do some work in the weight room. You can come with me or stay here BUT you have to listen to Aunt Whit and not leave this field. What do you want to do?”

“I stay. I fetch balls real good,” she answers.

Ashlyn smiles. “Yeah, you do.” She looks to the field and catches Whit’s eyes. She mimes lifting, then points to Froggie and mimes she’s staying. Whit nods. Ashlyn leans down and gives Froggie a kiss on the head. “Love you, Froggie Sue.”

“Love you, Mama Sue,” the little girl replies, hugging her mother.

Ashlyn smiles and heads off to the weight room to try to work out her problems while pumping iron.

* * *

 

HAO nudges Ali as they walk to the weight room. “So, excited to finally see your woman this weekend?” she asks with a big grin.

Ali just grunts. “Won’t happen,” she mumbles.

HAO stops her and looks into her eyes. “What do you mean? She’s not coming to the game Sunday?”

“Nope. Says it will be too much for Froggie to be gone the whole weekend when she’s just getting settled in Rochester. I kinda get that but...well...so fucking close and...you know, I can’t talk about this,” she states and walks away from her friend.

HAO watches her go and shakes her head. “Ashlyn Michelle Harris, you can be such a bonehead at times,” she mutters.

That Saturday the Flash would be playing Sky Blue, less than an hour south of Newark. HAO had been sure Ashlyn would drive so she could then make it to the USWNT game on Sunday. Ali had been sure, too. The Tar Heel shakes her head. She would need to make a call that night to try to verbally knock some sense into her old friend. And if that didn’t work, she may have to drive to Piscataway on Saturday and knock it into her in person.

As the team works out, HAO keeps an eye on the right back to make sure her emotions don’t make her do something that could cause an injury. Their right side-strong side connection has been tight and the veteran knows they will be a solid anchor for the team in their run for the Cup. Yep, definitely time to make a call.

* * *

 

Ashlyn grabs her phone as it rings. She smiles at the name that pops up. “Hey, Hea- -”

“Have you lost your fucking mind?”

“Uh...what?”

“I asked if you’ve lost your fucking mind,” Heather repeats. “See, I hear you’re going to be a MERE 45 minutes from the love of your life but won’t detour to see her. AND you’re using your kid as the excuse. So, have you lost your fucking mind or what?”

Ashlyn drops down onto the couch, angry. “You don’t get to decide things for me when it comes to my daughter. She’s still adjusting to being here and taking a damn weekend away won’t help that! I have to do what’s best for her NOT me!”

“Bullshit! Have you even asked her if she wants to stay and see the game? Tell me she wouldn’t want to see me and Abby and Tobin, not to mention the rest of the team!” HAO argues back.

“Of course she would! But...but...fuck, Heather, it’s just...not possible,” Ashlyn finishes weakly.

HAO thinks about it a moment. “You haven’t lost your mind. You’re scared! You’re scared you’ll see Ali and have Froggie with you and things will get too real. You’re not a damn coward, Ashlyn. You have a chance for real happiness for both you and your daughter. On phones, on computer it’s fine. But in person...in person you’re scared to be hurt.”

“YES! Okay, YES, that’s the fucking issue!” she yells. “What if we have this weekend together and Alex realizes it’s too much to take on a girlfriend an ocean away AND the girls almost 4 year old? What then? It will break me and hurt Froggie and I’m terrified!” She takes a deep breath. “I’ve never felt for anyone the way I feel for Alex Krieger. And as happy as that makes me, it also terrifies me, Heather. Because it won’t just be me hurt if it doesn’t work. Everything I do, everyone I have a relationship with, affects Froggie, too. It’s just...just more than...than...” she trails off, unable to finish the sentence.

HAO takes a steadying breath to turn her emotions from anger to support. “Ashlyn, Kriegs loves you and Froggie so much. Her eyes were dead today when she told me you two wouldn’t be here this weekend. No one can be that upset if they aren’t fully invested in a relationship. She loves you and she loves your daughter. If she didn’t love Froggie she wouldn’t have made an effort to stay in touch with her while your daughter was still in Florida.” She takes a deep breath. “I’m leaving passes for you and Froggie at the front desk of the hotel. Maybe Friday, you follow the team van and stop in Newark for the night. I can room with someone else so you and Froggie can spend time with Ali. Pia won’t mind. Then, after the game Saturday, you stay the night in Piscataway and then drive up to Newark for the game Sunday. Bring Whitney. You can stay the night with Ali, I’m sure Tobin or someone will take Froggie for the night. You and Ali can reconnect and, to be blunt, get laid so you remember how much you mean to each other. How does that sound?”

Ashlyn takes a deep breath and rubs her eyes with her free hand. “I really love her, Heather. And...and yeah it scares me. But...but I want to try to make it work.” She takes a deep breath. “Leave the passes. I got to clear it all with Coach Lines. I won’t swear I will make it on Friday but...but Sunday...I’ll be there Sunday. Promise.”

HAO smiles. “Good. I won’t have you screwing up my match-making record with your hard head.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Right. How dare I mess with your reputation!” She sighs. “Thanks, Heather. I owe you another one.”

“I know. The count is up to 3,274. Not that I’m keeping track or anything,” HAO teases.

Ashlyn laughs. “Riiiiight.”

“Well, I have to go. Take care, Ash. See you this weekend.”

“See you then. Love you, Heather.”

“Love you, too.”

Ashlyn ends the call and stares at the phone in her hand.

“You okay? That sounded intense.”

Ashlyn turns as Whitney walks over and sits down. “It was. Heather knocked some sense into me.”

Whitney smiles. “Good. Was planning to call her tonight if she didn’t call today.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “You two suck sometimes.”

“But you love us.”

“Yeah, yeah, I do. So, want to make the drive to New Jersey with me?”

“Definitely,” Whitney agrees. “What’s the plan?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “For now, going to the game Sunday. Maybe...maybe stopping by the hotel Friday on the way down. Maybe. That will be tough with the game the next day. What do you think?”

“I say we talk to Froggie and play Friday by ear depending how the drive goes. If she’s restless, maybe just keep going to Rutgers. If she’s cool in the car, we stop in Newark,” Whitney suggests.

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah. Plus we have to see what Coach says. He may not want us to make that stop the night before a game.”

“True.” Whitney pauses. “So did Heather call you out on your fear?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Yeah. You saw it, too?”

“Duh! Best friend here! Of course I saw it. But since you hadn’t told me the game was completely off the table I hadn’t called you on it yet. But it was coming,” she finishes with a grin.

Ashlyn smiles. “What would I do without you wonderful women in my life?”

“Self-destruct,” Whitney answers immediately.

And both women break into laughter, knowing it was probably true.

* * *

 

Ali takes the steps down to the floor of the hotel conference room where a reception has been set up for family members of the USWNT. Yes, she is happy to see her parents and brother but her heart clenches a bit that Ashlyn and Froggie weren’t going to be there. Their last conversation plays over and over in her head.

_“Coach said no go on tonight. I’m sorry, Alex,” Ashlyn explains._

_“I get it. You all have a big game tomorrow. Pia said we can go to the game so a group of us will be there to cheer you on. Well, a few will be cheering on Sky Blue but I will be cheering for you,” Ali states._

_Ashlyn grins. “You better be.”_

_“Hey, uh, can Froggie sit with me and the team?” she asks nervously. “I really want to spend time with her.”_

_Ashlyn’s heart skips a beat. Could she love this woman more? “She’d love that. And I would, too. Thanks, Alex.”_

_Ali smiles. “No thanks needed. I love her, Ash. She’s a great kid.” She sighs. “I can’t wait to see you two. I am tempted to stand on the side of the highway this afternoon to wave as you drive by.”_

_Ashlyn bursts out in the laugh that Ali loves. “I would almost pay to see that, baby!” There is a noise in the background. “Uh, hate to cut you off but they are signaling it’s time to go. I can’t wait to see you, sweetheart. I love you.”_

_“I love you, too. Drive safely.”_

_“I will. Bye, Alex.”_

_“Bye, Ash.”_

Outside the conference room, Ali takes a deep breath to clear her head. Time to see her parents and brother for the first time since Christmas and for the last time until they catch up to the team in Germany. When she enters the room, her eyes immediately find her family. She feels her sadness slip away as she smiles.

“MOM! DAD! KYLE!” she calls out and races towards them.

She is pulled into a group hug. Her teammates and their families smile, knowing their German professional has been separated from her loved ones far longer than they have. The tear-filled reunion is touching to all who watch.

“I am so happy to see you guys,” Ali gushes.

“We’re happy to be here. And so proud of you!” her mother replies, kissing her daughter’s cheek.

As the quartet starts to catch up, Ali thinks she hears a familiar voice over the noise in the room. She turns mid-sentence but sees Christie’s oldest daughter and realizes it wasn’t Froggie. She sighs sadly and turns back to her family.

“Sorry about that. Um, what was I saying?”

Deb grins. “You were saying we could stay at your apartment if we want when the team is in Frankfurt. We can play that by ear depending on how loud the fans get at the team hotel.”

“Definitely. I NEED my beauty sleep,” Kyle says emphatically.

Ali laughs. “It is so good to see you! I’ve missed you all so much.”

“Didya miss me?”

Ali spins around, excitement in her eyes. “FROGGIE!”

The little girl runs over and Ali lifts her up and spins her around. “Oh, I missed you so much!” She looks towards the door and sees a smirking blonde walking her away. She meets her halfway. “Ashlyn.”

“Do I get a hug and spin?”

“Yes on the hug, for sure,” Ali says, opening one arm to her girlfriend.

Ashlyn wraps both of her girls up in her strong arms. And nothing has ever felt more right in her life. She kisses Ali’s cheek.

“I’m sorry I ever thought of missing this,” she whispers.

“Forgiven. I am so, so happy to see you two,” Ali whispers back. She leans back and stares into Ashlyn’s eyes. “So, ready to meet my family?”

Ashlyn blushes. “Um...no?”

Ali giggles. “Too bad.” She takes Ashlyn’s hand. “Let’s go.”

She carries Froggie as they walk over to the Krieger’s. The trio is smiling, having heard the defender gush about the keeper and the little girl.

“Mom, Dad, Kyle, I’d like you to meet Ashlyn Harris and her daughter, Froggie. Ash, Froggie, this is my mom Deb, my father Ken and brother Kyle.”

“You look like Princess Ali,” Froggie points out to Deb.

Deb chuckles. “Well, I hope so.” She extends her hand to the little girl. “It is good to meet you, Froggie. Alex has told me a lot about you.”

Kyle, meanwhile, extends his hand to Ashlyn. “So, you’re the one that gets my sister out of her Frederick’s of Hollywood best on Skype.”

Ashlyn’s face goes bright red. Ali spins to him. “KYLE!”

Deb and Ken exchange a look. Some kids never change.

“Kyle, be nice,” Deb cautions.

Kyle just shrugs, an innocent look on his face. “Just making conversation.”

Ashlyn turns from him to Deb and Ken. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Alex has told me lots about you.” She glances at Kyle. “And she warned me about you,” she jokes.

Kyle bursts out laughing. Ken rolls his eyes and shakes Ashlyn’s hand. “My son could use a filter or two. It’s good to meet you. I checked up on you when my daughter told me where you play. You’re doing great this season.”

Ashlyn nods to the longtime coach. “Thank you, sir. I have a great team in front of me making me look good.”

“Well said. So, what are your intentions with my daughter?”

Ashlyn blushes bright red again.

“DAD!” Ali scolds.

“Ken, Kyle, you’re going to make poor Ashlyn’s head explode. Behave,” Deb scolds them both.

“Mama? What’s intent-tuns?” Froggie asks.

Ali smiles. “He means does your mama plan to be nice to me and make me happy.”

“Oh. Then yeah, she do. Mama love Princess Ali,” Froggie answers Ken.

Ken grins and pats Froggie on the shoulder. Ashlyn shoves her hands in her pockets nervously. “Um, yeah, I do. I love her a lot, sir, and hope to always be in her life.”

Ken studies her carefully then nods. “Good to know. Why don’t you help me get drinks for everyone.”

“Um, sure. Okay. Froggie, listen to Princess Ali, okay?”

“I will, Mama.”

As the two walk away, Ali studies them carefully. She turns to her mother. “Mom?”

“He just has a few questions, Alex.” Deb turns to Froggie. “So, do you like soccer?”

“YEAH!” Froggie answers excitedly. She tells them about how she helps out the Flash.

Ali splits her attention between Froggie and her girlfriend, who is in conversation with her father in a corner beyond the drink table. She glances at Kyle, who gives her a comforting wink, knowing she is worried.

Across the room, Ashlyn follows Ken past the table with the drinks. He finally turns and studies the blonde.

“I’ve never heard my daughter talk more about anyone she has dated. She truly loves you and she adores your daughter. That said, you two are an ocean apart. Are you as into her as she is into you?” he asks bluntly.

Ashlyn nods. “Yes, sir. She is the first person I’ve dated seriously since Froggie was born. I trust her not only with my heart, but with my daughter’s heart. I wouldn’t have brought her into my little girl’s life if I didn’t see a future for us.”

“I see. And the distance?”

“It’s tough but worth it. Skype, text, email, and phone calls help bridge the gap.” She pauses. “Every day she not only talks to me but makes time to talk to Froggie, just the two of them. Even while Froggie was still with my grandparents, Alex reached out to her and started to make a relationship with her. The respect and love she has for my girl makes me love her even more.”

“So you think this relationship can last?”

“Yes, sir. I’ve gotten offers from several German pro teams. If all goes well, at the end of the WPS season I will sign with one. Then we’ll just be a train ride or Autobahn drive away from each other.”

Ken nods, considering his next statement carefully. “How did...you come to have Froggie?”

Ashlyn can see in his eyes the thought that it was a college mistake. Maybe it was an accident, but having and keeping her daughter is not a mistake in Ashlyn’s eyes. Froggie was created out of love. It was meant to be.

And that is what she tells him.

By the end of the story, he is staring at her with respect. He extends his hand to her.

“Welcome to the family, Ashlyn. I hope things work out for you, my daughter, and Froggie,” he says sincerely.

Ashlyn lets out a relieved breath. “Thank you, sir.”

“I have to say, I was concerned about you having a child. I worried my daughter was being roped into a relationship where she’d be an instant-Mom and it could hurt her career. But I can see in your eyes you aren’t using her. Now, all that said, if you break her heart, I’m coming after you,” he warns with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ashlyn smiles. “If I hurt her, I’ll stand still so you can catch me easily, sir.”

Ken nods and the two finally walk over to the drink table to get something for everyone. They make their way over to the table the others had grabbed. Ashlyn grins when she sees Froggie sitting on Ali’s lap.

“Why aren’t you in your own chair, Froggie Sue?”

“Too short, Mama Sue,” Froggie replies. “No boosters.”

“Ah, okay,” Ashlyn replies with a grin. She sits down and kisses Froggie on the cheek, then takes Ali’s hand. “So...anyone else want to question me about Alex?”

Froggie raises her hand. “ME, Mama! Me!”

“Uh, okay,” Ashlyn says, butterflies in her stomach. “What do you want to know?”

“Can I sits with her tomorrow? Her says I can!”

Ashlyn smiles, glad to have dodged the relationship talk yet again. “I think that would be great...as long as you remember to cheer for me and my team not Tobin and Aunt HAO’s team.”

Froggie nods. “I can do! I da good luck charm!”

Ashlyn ruffles her hair. “Yes, you certainly are.”

Ali kisses the girls cheek. It doesn’t take much for her parents and brother to see the right back is totally smitten with both of the blondes at the table.

* * *

 

That night Ali walks Ashlyn, Whit and Froggie out to their car. The defender sighs.

“I wish you could stay.”

“Me, too,” Ashlyn confirms. “But this was the deal with Coach Lines. And after the game Sunday, we’re all yours.”

Ali smiles and hugs them close, running a hand over the sleeping Froggie’s head. “I’d like to think your both always mine. Sorry about the third degree from my dad.”

Ashlyn shrugs. “I don’t blame him. I have a lot of baggage. Heavy baggage when she’s asleep,” she jokes. “He just wanted to make sure I plan to do right by you not just dump my kid on you and run. I get that.”

“Still. He could have been more subtle,” Ali points out.

“Nah. He’s a dad. He had to show us both he means business when it comes to his little girl.”

“Ash, hate to say this but...” Whit says as she gets in the driver’s seat of her car.

Ashlyn and Ali both sigh, then giggle.

“See you at the game?” Ashlyn confirms.

“I’ll be there,” Ali promises. She leans up and kisses Froggie on the cheek. “Goodnight, Froggie.”

It is a surprise to both women when the little girl answers. It’s an even bigger shock that she says, “Night, Mommy.”

The two women stare at each other a moment. Ashlyn then turns and sets Froggie in her car seat. After buckling her in and closing the door, she turns to Ali, who still looks stunned.

“Um...I haven’t...I mean, I haven’t really told her we’re a couple yet but...but I guess...” her voice trails off.

Ali slowly blinks her eyes. “In sleep our curtains fall and our true feelings are revealed.” She slowly smiles. “She thinks of me the same way I think of me. I mean, I won’t push the matter and she may not remember saying it tomorrow but...but it means a lot to me that on some level she sees me as her mommy. I hope...it’s okay with you.”

Ashlyn smiles and pulls her into a hug. “It’s very okay with me. I’ll talk with her after this weekend about us and see where she stands with things, alright?”

“Alright.”

The two share another kiss then Ashlyn gets in the car. Ali moves to stand in front of the hotel doors, waving as the trio heads off for Rutgers.

In the car, Whit looks at Ashlyn. “Why the smile?”

Ashlyn glances at her still sleeping daughter, then looks at her best friend. “Froggie called her Mommy.” Whit’s eyes widen. “And Alex was okay with it.”

Whitney smiles and pats Ashlyn on the leg. “That is awesome, my friend. I’m so happy for you.”

“Me, too,” Ashlyn says, knowing she has a silly grin on her face.

* * *

 

When Ali gets up to her hotel room she sees HAO already climbing into bed. The Tar Heel grins.

“That’s a big cheesy smile.”

Ali clenches her hands over her heart. “Froggie called me mommy.”

HAO leaps back out of bed. “No way!”

Ali nods, her smile infectious. “WAY! It was kinda scary but at the same time it made me feel...feel...shit, Heather, there aren’t words! I mean, Froggie was asleep so it may not happen again but...but she sees me as someone as important as her mother, Heather. Can you believe it?”

HAO pulls her into a hug. “I’m happy for you. Now it probably goes without saying, hurt that child and a bunch of us will kick your ass, but I am so happy for you.”

Ali squeezes her friend. “I promise, if it is in my power, I will never, ever hurt Froggie or Ashlyn. I love them both so much.”

When Ali climbs into bed that night, it takes her forever to shut her mind down as she pictures her future with Ashlyn, Froggie and any other babies that come into their lives.


	14. Chapter 14

At half-time of the NJ-WNY game, Ashlyn is proud of her team. They are up 2-0 on a scrappy team with not only a home field advantage, but their missing USWNT stars in the stands cheering them on. As they head to the sidelines for water, Ash grabs Whit.

“You’re doing great but make sure to watch the flank. They are getting past midfield way too easily,” she notes.

Whitney nods. “I’ve seen. I’ll do my best but our forward line is not helping too much this game.”

“I know. I’ll talk to them, too.”

Whitney nods and grabs a water bottle as Ashlyn goes to speak with the players taking the places of Sinc, Alex Morgan, Marta and Seger. Big boots to fill, for sure, but Ashlyn knows they can do the job. Lines lets his players drink and his keeper guide their forwards a bit before stepping forward to discuss what needs to be fixed in the second half or their 2 goals will not stand. To no one’s surprise, much of what he says has already been said by Ashlyn. Still, the team listens and takes note.

Before they know it, the refs are calling them back onto the pitch. This time the Flash goal will be on the end closer to where a certain group of fans is sitting. Ashlyn grins as she hears a voice over the crowd.

“GOOOOO, MAMA!”

Ashlyn glances up to the stands and gives her daughter a thumbs up. She can’t help but be thrilled to see the little girl is in Ali’s lap...and that both of them wear matching WNY Flash shirts. She blows a kiss to Ali then turns her attention back to the game.

In the stands HAO and Tobin both nudge Ali. “Awww,” they croon, making the defender blush.

“Oh, hush,” she mumbles with a shy grin.

They are not even ten minutes into the half, when Ashlyn sees the big breakdown happen.

“Son of a bitch,” she mutters when a ball is stolen in the midfield- -again- -and sent quickly ahead for a sprinting Sky player. Whitney is racing into the middle to offer support then puts on another burst of speed when the left back missteps and falls.

“CRAP!” Whitney blurts out as she races towards the ball.

Ashlyn’s feet are shuffling, trying to find the right place to stand as three forwards bear down on her and Whitney.

“SUPPORT! SUPPORT!” she screams, trying to get other players to kick into high gear like Whit did.

The ball is sent to the middle. Ashlyn has to go out after it. She tries to make herself as big as possible but she hears the horrible sound of the ball hitting the back of the net.

“SHIT!” she shouts as Sky Blue celebrates the goal.

Ashlyn stomps back to the goal and grabs the ball. She looks at her defenders and the close middies. “MARK YOUR MAN! Whit and I can’t do it all back here!”

She chucks the ball towards midfield and goes back to grab a drink of water to calm her anger. She takes a couple of deep breaths.

“Shake it off, Harris,” she coaches herself, then turns and goes to get ready for the ensuing kickoff.

For the rest of the half, her team plays the way she knew they could. But in the 85th minute, a terrible no-call by the ref leaves her facing another fast break opportunity. This time, support quickly comes back and the ball is sent out for a corner kick.

Ashlyn is still getting her players in position when Sky takes a quick corner. She sees the ball sailing in the air towards an opening in the dreaded Corridor of Indecision at the 6 yard line. Seeing one of Sky’s midfielders locked onto it, Ashlyn screams.

“KEEPER!”

She races out and leaps up, hands up in the air for the ball. She sees the midfielder getting closer but her hands corral the ball.

And then she is upended from behind by a reckless hit.

Ali leaps up, her eyes wide. Ashlyn doesn’t even have a chance to get her hands down to try to break her fall as she slams shoulders and upper back first into the ground, her head bouncing off the turf, the ball still clutched tightly to her chest.

The ref blows the whistle and then grabs Whitney, who is going after the player that took out the keeper. Ashlyn is gasping for breath, the wind having been knocked from her lungs. Alex Sahlen drops down beside her.

“Easy, Ash. Breathe, Ash. Just try to take a breath.”

Beyond the two on the ground, McCall Zerboni had not been stopped by the ref and she actually shoves the Sky player to the ground, starting a bit of a melee there in the box. Whit finally leaves the mess and goes to her best friend.

“ASH!” She kneels down. “You okay?”

“Fucking...hurts...” Ashlyn grunts.

The trainer arrives a moment later and starts to run Ashlyn through concussion protocol. Whit rises and glances up at the stands to see Ali and the others all watching, waiting for word. Whit shrugs and looks back to Ashlyn. After a couple minutes, the trainer helps Ash to a seated position. Whit squats down beside them.

“You good, Ash?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah. Gonna have a hell of a bruise and will definitely need some ice but I’ll be okay. I only see three of you so probably no concussion.”

Whit rolls her eyes as the trainer shakes his head. “Not funny,” Whit scolds.

Ashlyn grins and lets Whit pull her up to her feet. She shakes her head and gives both shoulders a good roll. The trainer stands close by and finally signals to the bench that Ash is good to go. There are cheers around the stadium. Cheers that turn to boos when the player that took Ashlyn out is given a red card for the reckless hit from behind, as is McCall for retaliation.

Ashlyn claps her hands together. “Okay, guys. Just hold the line a few more minutes,” she says and sends them out as she prepares to take the kick to restart the game.

She boots the ball down the field. In seconds she is cussing as her midfield breaks down once more.

“They’re trying to fucking kill me,” she mumbles as she starts to direct her line to stop the break.

But it’s no use. She kicks the goalpost as she scoops the ball out of the net. The game is tied 2-2. She turns and meets Whitney’s eyes.

One more game before the World Cup break. One more. Then hopefully they will have the heart of their team back at the end of July. Just a couple of games without them. Can they remain at the top of the table without their All-Stars?

A few minutes later, as another break starts, the ref blows his whistle.

“Thank fucking goodness,” Ashlyn mumbles as she grabs her towel and water bottle from behind the goal.

Whit walks over and pats her on the back, which takes Ash to her knees.

“FUCK! Sorry, Ash. Forgot about your back.”

Ashlyn, on her hands and knees, nods. “Me, too. Now I remember. Fuck that hurts.”

Lines races over. “Harris?”

“Bruised. Hurts,” Ashlyn grunts out as Whit helps her up.

The trainer walks over. “Lose the jersey. Let’s get you wrapped up.”

Ashlyn nods and, with Whit’s help, gets her jersey off. The trainer uses Saran Wrap to secure two ice bags across the back of her shoulders. Ashlyn sighs in relief as the cold penetrates her undershirt and immediately starts to quell the fire.

“Oh, that’s better than sex,” she breathes out.

The trainer and Whit bust out laughing. Whit gives her a nudge as the trainer walks off.

“Don’t let Ali hear you say that.”

Ashlyn grins. “The knock to my head wasn’t   _that_   hard,” she says with a wink.

They listen to Lines give his opinion on the game and know they will be running their asses off on Monday for the defensive lapses. They finish shaking hands with the Sky Blue players and Ashlyn turns and jogs towards the stands.

“MAMA!”

Ashlyn smiles. “Hey, Froggie. Did you have fun?”

“You hurt, Mama,” the little girl says nervously.

Ashlyn shakes her head. “Just a little bruised. I’ll be okay. Promise.”

Froggie, still worried, reaches out her hands. Ashlyn accepts her, hiding her wince when she takes her little girl. Her friends admire the strength she has when they can tell she is in a lot of pain. Froggie is wrapped tightly around her mother.

“I don’t like you to be hurt, Mama,” she whispers.

Ashlyn smiles. “I don’t like it either, Froggie. But I promise I am okay. Just bruised. I promise.”

“And mama’s don’t break no promises?” Froggie confirms.

Ashlyn kisses her cheek. “This mama will never, ever break her promise to you.”

Ali steps up to the two. “We have to get back up to Newark. You going to be okay tonight?”

Ashlyn nods. “I will be. Whit can help me keep ice on it and I can get it sprayed down in the morning.” She wraps an arm around the brunette. “I’ll be fine, baby. Promise.”

Froggie frowns. “Baby? Her not a baby.”

Ashlyn blushes as Ali and the others chuckle. Ali just lifts a brow, challenging Ashlyn to explain that slip up. Ashlyn just kisses her daughter’s head.

“You’re right. But she gets as worried as you, baby girl, and I got confused.”

“Oh. Her Princess Ali. I Baby Girl.”

Ali laughs and pulls the little one back into her arms. “You tell her, Froggie. I have to go now but I will see you for lunch tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.” She gives Ali a hug. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The Harris’ say goodbye to the rest of their friends then make their way to the locker room. Once inside, Ashlyn realizes just how sore her upper back has gotten.

“Um, Whit? I need to shower.”

“Yeah? And?”

“Um...I can’t lift my arms to get my bra or shirt off,” Ashlyn mumbles.

Whitney grins and helps her get stripped down. Froggie watches, concern on her face.

“That not good, Mama.”

Ashlyn forces a smile to her face. “I’ll be okay. Just...sore right now. Stay here and don’t get in anyone’s way.”

Froggie sits down, still not sure she likes how hurt her mother is acting. In the shower, Ashlyn lets the hot water work her muscles, rolling her shoulders and trying to loosen up enough to dress herself. And to settle her daughter’s mind.

“ _Maybe this is what drives her away,”_   she thinks. “ _Not the distance. Not the difference between here and Florida. Maybe it’s seeing me hurt that makes me lose her.”_

When she finally gets out of the shower she sees Froggie is gone. She comes to an abrupt halt. Just before she calls out, McCall stops her.

“She and Whit went for a walk. I think she’s trying to convince Froggie that you getting hurt tonight was a fluke. Truth is, we normally protect you better. Sorry, Ash,” the player admits.

Ashlyn nods. “I know we lost a chunk up front but we’re good enough to cover for them. We just have to trust ourselves. We’re all here because we’re awesome fucking players. That means we can sub in for anyone at any time and we don’t retaliate, no matter what. That said...thanks for knocking the crap out of that chick,” she finishes with a grin.

McCall smiles. “My pleasure. Won’t happen again...probably.”

Ashlyn smiles and finishes getting dressed. When she gets outside, she finds Whit and Froggie sitting in the car. She pats a hand on the roof before opening the trunk and tossing in her gear. She then opens the door beside Froggie.

“All okay?”

Froggie sighs. “I guess so. I just don’t like you hurt, Mama. I scared you will send me away.”

Ashlyn glances at Whit, who just nods. Ash looks back at her daughter. “Honey, why would I send you away because I got hurt?”

“A’cause you didn’t get hurt a’fore I lived with you,” Froggie explains.

Ashlyn chuckles. “I hate to say this but, well, I did get hurt before you came to live with us. So anytime it happens, it’s all on me, not on you. Okay?”

“You sure?”

“The surest,” Ashlyn confirms.

Froggie gives her a small smile. “Okay. I love you, Mama.”

Ashlyn leans in and kisses her on the head. “And I love you, too.”

Whit moves into the front seat to drive them to the hotel. There, Ashlyn lets Froggie help her get ice on her back to show the little girl it’s not a really bad thing and that Ash will be fine in no time.

Froggie is only halfway convinced.

* * *

 

At breakfast the next morning, Ali is laughing as Kyle tells a story of one of his crazy days in LA. When it ends, Ken takes a sip of juice then looks at his daughter.

“So, did you enjoy the game last night?”

“Yeah. Mostly. The Flash ended up with a tie when their front line broke down and left the backline high and dry. And Ash got taken out from behind and bruised up a bit. But Froggie had a blast! She really seems to understand the game and she sure does love her mother and the Flash. She knows them all by name and number and could even tell us a little about each player. Of course, her second favorite player is on National Team duty,” Ali finishes with a grin.

“Oh? Alex Morgan?” Deb guesses.

“Nope. Marta.”

Ken’s eyes widen. “Marta? As in one of the best in the world Marta?”

“Yep,” Ali confirms with a laugh. “Turns out Marta is teaching Froggie ‘Portogoose’ and they are best friends and they both like Disney movies.”

The others are laughing at the story. Ken shakes his head.

“What a story she will have to tell when she gets older and realizes who Marta really is. That’s just great!”

Deb studies her daughter and finally broaches a subject. “So...you’re pretty taken with Ash and Froggie. Especially Froggie.”

Ali blushes. “Yeah, I am. And...and Friday night Froggie, when she was basically asleep in Ash’s arms, called me Mommy.” Everyone is shocked.

“How’d...that make you feel?” Deb asks.

Ali sighs. “Scared at first but...but then really, really good.” She studies the faces of her family and puts her fork down. “Look, I know you don’t completely understand everything that is happening but I have never felt for anyone the way I do for Ashlyn. We have gotten to know each other over calls, letters, Skype dates, text messages. We’ve talked for hours sometimes about our pasts, our futures, our dreams. I’ve never known someone so well. Not even Brent and especially not Seraphina. We haven’t had conventional...dates or the pressures associated with those so everything has been very real. And Ashlyn has been very open from the start about the fact that she is looking for a co-parent, not just a hook-up. She was very cautious about letting me in and letting me get close to Froggie. But in the last few months, she’s let me into her daughter’s life and I have fallen for both of them. This is happening fast but it’s also the deepest relationship I have ever had. I love her. I love them both. And now when I picture my future, they are both a part of it.”

She finishes her monologue and sits back to await the response. Deb and Ken look shocked. Kyle is the first to smile. He sits forward and takes Ali’s hand.

“As long as she never hurts you, I support you. Her daughter is adorable and in the short time I spoke with her Ashlyn seems like a stand-up chick. You’ve got my blessing, Alibean. Besides, Froggie calls me Prince Kyle. How can I not love that kid?”

Ali chuckles. “Right.” She looks at their parents. “Mom? Dad? Anything to say?”

Deb speaks first. “Well, considering how upset you were before visiting her in December and how happy you’ve been since, I can only say good luck, honey. I look forward to getting to know both of them better.”

Ali smiles. “Thanks, Mom.” She looks at Ken. “So...Dad?”

He studies her a moment. “I’m too young to be a grandfather. King Ken will suffice. Don’t let her change that.”

He picks up his fork and continues to eat as the other three laugh. Ali smiles at her family.

“Thank you.”

With a lighter heart, she digs into her breakfast.

* * *

 

Ashlyn, Whit and Froggie make it to the team hotel around noon. Froggie is wearing her mama’s USWNT keepers jersey while Ash and Whit are in Team USA tees. When Froggie sees Kyle she starts to wave.

“KYLE! PRINCE KYLE! HI!”

“Inside voice,” Ashlyn cautions.

Kyle walks over with his Krieger-grin on full. “How’s my favorite Froggie this morning?”

“I good. It’s GAME DAY!”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Froggie! Inside voice!”

“Sorry, Mama. I just so excited!”

Ashlyn grins. “I can tell but you have to behave, too. Okay?”

“Um’kay.”

Kyle reaches out his arms. “So, want to join us for lunch?” he asks as Froggie reaches out to him and goes right into his arms.

Ash shrugs. “Um...sure, I guess. The team has a private meal, right?”

“Yep. And stop acting nervous. Alex set us straight this morning on just how much you two mean to each other. I promise to be nice though you may get a few questions from my parents. They’ll ask cautiously, if you know what I mean,” he says, flicking his eyes towards Froggie.

Ashlyn smiles. “I get it. And I understand. In their place, I’d have questions, too.”

Whitney grins. This is going to be fun.

The four head into the hotel diner and ask for a table for 6. As they are almost to their table a woman stands and steps in front of Ashlyn.

“You’re Ashlyn, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The woman pulls her into a hug. “So glad to finally meet you!”

“Um...you...too?” Ashlyn says when she gets a shrug from Whitney. Neither know her.

The woman leans back. “I’m Pam Morgan, Alex’ mother.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen as she now sees the resemblance. “Oh! Of course. Alex is awesome! She’s a great friend and a great player. I’m lucky to have her on the front line with the Flash and the US Team is lucky, too.”

“Thank you for saying that. But I really wanted to thank you for the little incident in Portugal. Alex said she was pretty scared by that man and you showed up just in time to protect her. I appreciate that more than words can say.”

Ashlyn smiles and shrugs. “Just looking out for my teammate. She’d gotten separated from us but I doubt she’ll let that happen again.”

“I am sure she won’t. But thank you again, Ashlyn.”

“My pleasure, ma’am.”

Ashlyn meets the rest of the Morgan’s then goes to join the now arrived Krieger’s and the rest of her tablemates. As she sits down, Froggie holds up the kids menu.

“Mama, Kyle says these are chocolate chip pancakes and them real, real good and you can have them for lunch, too. I never had them before, Mama,” she points out with a sly grin.

Ashlyn chuckles. “You can get those as a special treat today.”

“Yes!” she celebrates with a fist pump, but remembers to use her inside voice.

The waitress walks over with drinks. “Let’s see, five coffees and one chocolate milk.”

Ashlyn lifts an eyebrow. “Chocolate milk?” she asks as it is placed in front of her daughter.

“Kyle say it okay,” Froggie explains.

Ashlyn gives Kyle a look. He shrugs. “I finally have an N-E-I-C-E to spoil. Sue me,” he says with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ashlyn can’t help but chuckle. “I before E, buddy,” she corrects. She looks at Froggie. “Stop roping others into your nefarious plots, Squirt.”

Froggie frowns and shrugs. “Don’t know what them is but okay.”

Ashlyn just smiles as the waitress takes their order. She then looks to Deb and Ken.

“So, uh, how are you doing this morning?”

Ken smiles. “Doing great. Had a good chat with Alex this morning. I think it’s safe to say we all look forward to getting to know you as well as our daughter does.”

Ashlyn lets out a nervous breath and grins. “Thank you, sir. Anything you need to know, just ask.”

Deb leans forward. “I was curious about,” she nods towards Froggie, who is colouring with Kyle, “ her F-A-T-H-E-R. Is he still in the picture?”

Ashlyn squeezes her hands together. She had expected the question but it still hurts. “He, uh, was a Marine,” she replies.

Her body language says it all. Deb’s shoulders slump. “Oh, I am so, so sorry.”

“I can tell you more later. I promise,” Ashlyn vows.

Deb nods. “I understand.”

Soon their meals are delivered and the talk turns to the fun Froggie will have at her first USWNT game. The girl looks at her mother.

“Mama, will Alex be able to hear me cheering?”

“Well, honey, it can be really loud but maybe she will see you and wave, okay?”

“Um’kay.”

“Maybe you could make a sign for her,” Kyle suggests.

Froggie’s eyes get wide and she looks at her mother. “Can I, Mama? Can I?”

“Uh, well, sure. We just need to get- -”

Kyle stands. “I got this. Come on, Froggie, you and I are going to the store down the street to get things to make the best sign ever.”

Ashlyn looks at him and smiles. “Are you sure?”

“Of course! Then my parents can really give you the third degree.”

Ashlyn laughs and grabs for her wallet. “Okay.” She looks at her daughter. “You listen to Kyle better than you listen to me, understand?”

“Yes, Mama.”

Ashlyn offers Kyle a $20 but he waves it off. Froggie finishes her last pancake and hops up. Ashlyn watches the two walk off and grins.

“Why do I feel like he might be vying for best uncle status?”

“Oh, he definitely is,” Deb agrees.

“Chris is going to be upset he has to work for it now,” Whitney laughs. She pats Ash on the shoulder. “I am going to catch up with the Heath’s. See you soon.”

Ashlyn nods. Whitney goes to put some money on the table but Ken waves it off. “My treat. I like to help out struggling athletes.”

Whit grins. “Thanks, Mr. Krieger. See you guys at the shuttle.”

The three remaining stare at each other in silence a moment. Then Ashlyn, used to taking charge on the field, leans on the table to lead the conversation.

“I just want to say, your daughter is the first person I’ve let into my life and into Froggie’s. I wouldn’t let her near my daughter if I didn’t think we had a future together. I know her suddenly being a mom probably wasn’t in your plans for her, on in hers for that matter, but she has been amazing with my kid and I can’t think of anyone I want Froggie to look up to and admire more than Alex. It will be an honour to raise Froggie and any other kids that come along with her. And, with your blessing, I’d like to continue to date Alex and see if we can make a life together work.”

“I see. And if you didn’t have our blessing?” Ken asks.

Ashlyn blushes. “Then...then I’d have to tell Alex that I love her but I was going to have to defy her parents to continue to see her. Then I’d let her make the decision on where we go.”

“And if she chose us over you and your daughter?” he presses.

Ashlyn shrugs and looks down at her clenched hands. Her heart had seized up at the thought of losing Ali but she knows it is a lot to ask of her parents to accept this for their little girl. She finally looks up.

“I can’t find words to tell you how much that would hurt me but...I’d respect her wishes,” she chokes out.

Ken studies her a moment, then smiles. “Then I guess it’s good we talked last night and agreed you seem like a good fit for our little girl.”

Ashlyn lets out a relieved breath. “Thank you, sir. You too, ma’am.”

Deb reaches across the table. “It’s Deb and Ken, honey. We asked around about you and everyone seems very taken by you and your loyalty. Pam Morgan couldn’t wait to meet you after you rescued her Alex.”

Ashlyn blushes. “Just in the right place at the right time. Glad I could help.” She takes a deep breath. “So, uh, you asked about Garrett. He was Froggie’s dad. He was my best friend from the time we were kids. He was always there for me no matter what was going on. When...when he got orders to Afghanistan we kinda...well...you know. I swear we used protection but, well...” She takes a deep breath. “I had a rough childhood. My Mom and Dad divorced. Mom had some...issues. Dad kinda went AWOL for a while. I couldn’t give Froggie up because, well, I had always wondered why I couldn’t be enough to make my parents happy. I get now it was out of my hands but, you know, as a kid, you don’t get that. I kept thinking would she always wonder why she wasn’t enough for her parents, you know?” Deb and Ken nod. “Gare and I made plans to raise her as best we could. He had wages sent to me, had her set for benefits. Then when she was 5 months old...he was killed by an IED. It nearly broke me but Whit, HAO and Tobin were there for me to keep me going.” She shrugs. “Everything I do, I do for Froggie. My hometown is a kinda blue collar, never leave type place. I want to show her there is more to the world than getting stuck there and I want to have money to give her a great future. Soccer is the means to that end but I’d drop it in a heartbeat if it was ever hurting her.”

By the time she finishes, Deb has both Ash’s hands in her own. She lifts them up and gives them a kiss.

“You are a wonderful mother, Ashlyn. I am glad Alex is dating you,” she says.

Ken pats both hands. “Me, too. Welcome to the Krieger’s,” he says.

Ashlyn has to look away to hide her tears. “Thank you,” she whispers.

Ken signs the bill and the three head out to the lobby just as the team is walking through to get the vans to the game. Ali sees them. She sees her mother’s arm linked with Ashlyn’s. She sees her dad smiling at something the blonde has said. She hurries over and pulls all three into a hug.

“I love you guys,” she says tearfully.

Ashlyn frowns. “Um, Alex? What’s wrong?”

Ali leans back. “Absolutely nothing. Just...I can tell you three are getting along.” She looks around. “Oh, shit...did Kyle say something to piss you off? Is that why he is missing?”

Ken chuckles. “Nope. He and Froggie went to buy the supplies to make you a sign for the game. Make sure you look for it.”

Ali’s smile is beaming. “I definitely will!”

“HARRIS!”

Ashlyn looks up and nods to Pia. “Hey, Coach.”

“I heard you took a hard hit last night. Ride with us so our trainers can check out your back and shoulder.”

“Uh, you sure that’s okay?”

Pia lifts an eyebrow. “My team and you’re in my team pool so yes it’s okay.”

Deb pats her on the arm. “We’ll bring Froggie. If she is confused, Whit will be here to help.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks. I know she’s in good hands with you guys.”

She gives them a hug, as does Ali. Then the two players head out to the vans. Deb looks at Ken.

“So, Grandpa, what are you thinking?”

Ken grins. “I’m thinking our daughter found a very special woman to share her life with. And a pretty cute kid, too.”

“Me, too, Ken. Me, too.”

* * *

 

***A/N: I could find the score for this particular Flash game but not the highlights. Soooo...I made up what happened. Couldn’t even find an article on it. It’s the mysterious lost game of the WPS. At least it gave me a chance to write a cute Froggie-Ash moment after the final whistle. Lol**


	15. Chapter 15

When the van gets to the stadium, Ashlyn goes right to the training room. With the help of the trainers, she gets her shirt and bra off.

“Damn, Harris. That looks ugly.”

Ashlyn grins. “Since it’s behind me, I’ll take your word for it. Pretty stiff today.”

“Not surprised. Lay down.”

Ashlyn climbs on a treatment table and feels a towel get tossed across her upper back. She actually sighs in relief when the ice bags are placed on her.

“Yeah...that feels good,” she moans.

The trainer chuckles. “Ice it as much as possible today. Then switch to heat tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Ashlyn dozes off a bit, hearing voices of players enter and exit around her. Then she feels a warm hand stroke up her back.

“Hey, baby,” she mumbles without opening her eyes.

“Hey, sweet cheeks.”

She lifts her head. “Pinoe! You twit! Go away,” she says with a laugh.

Pinoe laughs. “Couldn’t resist. Wanted to see what you would say if you thought it was Kriegs feeling you up.”

“Nothing bad, I assure you,” Ashlyn notes. “I was actually surprised she came in here. She doesn’t need pregame treatment so I didn’t think she’d mess with her pregame ritual.”

“For you I make an exception,” Ali says as she walks up.

Pinoe rolls her eyes. “Time to disappear before you guys get all sappy.”

Ashlyn grins and extends her hand. Ali takes it and steps closer, running her hand up a muscular, if bruised, back.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Pia just wanted me to get it treated to keep me healthy for the next batch of call-ups. I am a bit stiff but that’s all,” she assures the defender.

Ali leans over and gives her a kiss. “Good. I am heading out to the field. I’ll see you after the game. I love you.”

“I love you, too. School those forwards, baby.”

“You know I will,” Ali assures her.

They share one more quick kiss then Ali leaves. Pinoe eases back over to Ash.

“You two are cute together. Like disgustingly, Hallmark card, goo-goo eyed cute.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” She sighs. “Never loved anyone like I love her, Pin. And to see her talk and interact with my kid, well, that pretty much seals the deal in my book.”

Pinoe pats her ass. “I’m glad, my friend. If you two need a sitter tonight, let me know. I’m free.”

“Thanks but she’s going to be with Whit and Tobin. She’d probably enjoy hanging with you, too.”

“Cool! I’d like to get to know her. See you later, man.”

“See you, buddy.”

After Pinoe leaves, Ash sits up. The trainer sprays her down with some Biofreeze then lets Ash go. The keeper makes her way up to the stands to watch warm ups. She tries to pay attention to the keepers but, well, her eyes probably stay on a certain right back a lot more than they stay on Hope Solo.

* * *

 

Ali glances up at the stands and sees Ashlyn watching the keepers. Then the blonde’s head turns and she sees Ali looking up at her. She smiles. Ali smiles back, letting out a little giggle as her stomach trips. Heather Mitts chuckles.

“Someone is soooo smitten!”

Ali shrugs. “I am. Totally. She is not only hot as hell, she is kind, loving and just...just wonderful. Plus she is a great mother. I have to say, I am beyond smitten,” she admits with a grin.

Mittsy pats her on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you. For both of you. Ashlyn is great and I think you two are good for each other.”

“Thanks. I hope we are.”

Ali turns her attention back to the drill, feeling hazel eyes follow her as she dribbles between cones and exchanges passes with Christie Rampone before going to the end of the other line. When she looks up in the stands again, she squeals in delight. For the first time ever, someone has made a sign for her. Two signs, actually, and they are being held by 2 of her favorite people.

Froggie and Kyle both have signs wishing her and the team luck. Even from here Ali can see they both have their faces painted, too. Suddenly Ali feels power in her legs she had never felt before. She was going to have an awesome game and those three in the stands are the reason why.

“I love you guys,” she whispers as she gives them a wave to acknowledge their signs.

The trio waves back. Yep, it was going to be a hell of a send-off match for Ali Krieger for sure!

* * *

 

Ashlyn had been enjoying warm-ups when she hears her name called.

“Mama! Mama! Look!”

Ashlyn turns around and she starts to laugh. Froggie’s face is painted red, white and blue with “Go” on one cheek and “USA” on the other. Kyle has similar war paint but his “GO USA” is on his forehead due to his beard.

“You two look awesome!” Ashlyn praises. “The team is sure to do great now!”

“And look, Mama! We made signs for Alex!”

Froggie holds up a sign whose words had been outlined by Kyle then coloured in by Froggie. “GO USA! GO ALI #11!” In addition to the markers, there is patriotic glitter on the sign making it sparkle in the sun. Ashlyn squats down and lets Froggie point out the important parts of the sign. When she is done, Ashlyn grins.

“Froggie, that is the best sign I have ever seen! Alex is going to love it!”

“She is? Really?”

“Really! Better hold it up so she sees it,” Ashlyn encourages.

Froggie grabs Kyle’s hand and pulls him to the railing. They hold up their signs and cheer when they see Ali looking up at them. Kyle’s sign calls out “RIGHT SIDE, STRONG SIDE!” with Ali and HAO’s numbers on it. Ashlyn sees how happy Ali is and knows it will power her to a great game. Ashlyn wraps an arm around Kyle’s shoulders.

“Thank you for making my two girls so happy,” she whispers to him.

He grins at her. “Thanks for making my sister so happy. And thanks for brining Froggie into our lives. She’s a great kid and I plan to spoil her as rotten as I can from across the country.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Thanks, Kyle. It means a lot to me that you like her already.”

“Like her? I love this kid! She laughs at all my jokes!”

Ashlyn laughs. Froggie stands at the railing cheering for Ali as Ash and Kyle sit down to get to know each other better.

Up in the family box, Deb and Ken exchange a look. Though no longer married, they can both agree on one thing: their daughter had found a wonderful woman to let into her life.

Well, they can agree on two things: they also love the little girl that they hope is one day to be their step-granddaughter.

* * *

 

Pia pulls Ali aside as the team gathers for a final meeting. “I am only playing you first half to make sure you get plenty of rest before we leave for Germany. But I want you to know, you’re my starting right back and will probably play the entire World Cup.”

Ali’s eyes widen. “Thanks, Coach! I won’t let you down.”

Pia smiles. “I know you won’t. Let’s get this last game started.”

Ali nods. “Let’s do it!”

When Ali hears the whistle to end the first half, she feels like she has done her best work to date for the National Team. She glances up at the family section and gives a wave to Ash, Froggie and Kyle, who are waving their signs and chanting her name. She smiles and gives them a wave as she goes into the tunnel. HAO wraps an arm around her shoulder.

“So happy for you! I can tell they are a huge motivation for you now.”

“Yeah, they are. I can never thank you enough for interfering and giving me Ash’s address. And for not knocking the crap out of me when I made the wrong assumptions about Ashlyn.”

HAO grins. “My pleasure. I just better be a bridesmaid.”

Ali grins and nods. “Done. You’ll look beautiful in sea green taffeta with matching wide-brim hat.”

HAO pauses and glares at her. “Oh, HELL no!”

Ali just grins and shrugs, leaving HAO wondering just what Ali Krieger has planned for her wedding.

* * *

 

“Mama, my tummy hurts,” Froggie says as she crawls into Ash’s lap.

“I’m not surprised. You’ve had popcorn, a hot dog, cotton candy and now ice cream. And it’s only half-time! Prince Kyle is spoiling you, Squirt,” Ash says as she kisses her daughter’s head.

“Yeah. It’s him fault,” Froggie agrees.

Kyle’s jaw drops. “Ouch! Thrown under the proverbial bus! Not fun!”

Ashlyn just grins at him. “If you want to redeem yourself, check the front pocket of my backpack for kids Tums.”

Kyle goes up to the box and finds Ash’s pack. He digs out the bottle and chuckles. Who would have thought the blonde keeper who seemed to be a free spirit would have the kids Tums as well as bandaids, neosporin, eye drops, bug bite cream, and handiwipes.

“You really are a great mother, Ashlyn Harris,” he mumbles as he closes the pocket. He walks back out and offers the bottle over. “Here you go.”

Ashlyn pours a couple into her hand. “Eat up, Froggie Sue.”

Froggie takes the tablets and chews them up. She wrinkles up her nose. “These taste yucky.”

“Remember that the next time you eat so much bad stuff,” Ashlyn cautions.

“Okay,” Froggie says and cuddles back into her mother’s arms. “Mama?”

“Yeah, baby girl?”

“When we get home can you paint a’ Uncle Kyle frog into my pond?”

Ashlyn smiles and sees Kyle beaming at the request. “You bet I can, Froggie. And a Queen Deb and King Ken, too.”

“Um’kay.”

Ashlyn just holds her close, hating that Froggie isn’t feeling well but loving this time just cuddling with her little girl. When Froggie dozes off, Ashlyn glances at Kyle.

“So...Uncle Kyle?” she asks.

He grins. “All her. She figures Whitney and others are her aunts so I must be her uncle. She didn’t mention Alex as an aunt, though. And my sister mentioned the sleepy slip-up Friday night.”

“Wow. Well, I’m perfectly happy with you being Uncle Kyle. As to the slip-up...” Ashlyn’s smile broadens. “I’m really okay with that one.”

Kyle squeals, throws an arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple. “Yay! Welcome to the family!”

Ashlyn grins. “Yeah that’s what your parents said. I’m glad to be here as long as Alex will have me.”

“Well, between you me and the sleeping beauty, she’s planning to have you a long, long time. And not just on naughty Skype sessions,” he adds, giggling when Ashlyn blushes.

* * *

 

By the time the game ends, Froggie is awake once more. She looks at her mother.

“Can we go down and see Alex?”

Ashlyn nods. “Sure. We can go down to the railing and wave to her and the others, okay?”

“YAY!”

She glances at the Krieger’s. “Would you all like to join us?”

Deb shakes her head. “No, you two go on. Alex will be happy to see you both.”

Ashlyn lifts Froggie into her arms and makes her way down to the railing that lines the field. The team is doing a full walk, signing autographs and waving to the 5,500+ fans there to see them off to Germany. Just as Ashlyn finds a spot at the railing, Ali sees them. She races over there and leaps up, grabbing the lower railing and pulling herself up to them. Froggie grabs her in a hug.

“You were AWESOME! The bestest!”

Ali gives her a kiss on the cheek as she returns the hug. “Well, your sign and your war paint helped inspire me.”

“Cool!”

Ali looks at Ashlyn, grinning. “Um, I can understand if it’s no, but...can she do the rest of the walk with me?”

Ashlyn’s eyes shoot up. “Really?”

“Yeah. Rylie Rampone is joining Christie.”

Ashlyn looks at Froggie. “You can go if you promise to listen to Alex.”

“I PROMISE! I PROMISE A LOT, MAMA!” she screams in excitement.

Ashlyn chuckles and turns back to Ali. “I guess you get to walk with the cutest Froggie in the world.”

“Cool!” Ali gives Ash a hug. “I love you,” she whispers.

“Love you, too,” Ash whispers back.

Ali drops off the wall then holds her hands up as Ashlyn lifts Froggie over the railing. Two more hands join Ali’s as Tobin helps ease the little girl to the ground.

“Thanks, Tobes!” Ashlyn calls out.

“My pleasure,” Tobin notes.

Ali and Froggie wave to Ashlyn, who captures the moment on her phone, immediately making it her background picture. She watches the two loves of her life rejoin the team for the walk, loving seeing Froggie greet her “aunts” and Ali proudly holding the little girl’s hand. Ashlyn is pretty sure she has only been happier one other time in her life and that was when she first held her newborn little girl in her arms.

“I love you both so much,” she whispers as she watches Froggie skipping along with the right back.

* * *

 

That night, Froggie is excited to have a sleepover with Tobin and Whit.

But not nearly as excited as Ashlyn and Ali are to have a night to themselves. As soon as they can, they leave the post-game reception and head up to the defender’s room. HAO was spending the night with her fiancé so the room was all theirs.

As soon as they walk into the room, Ashlyn pins Ali up against the wall and gives her the deep, hands roaming kiss she had wanted to give her since Friday night. Ali’s legs come up, wrapping around the taller woman’s waist letting her warm center thrust against two layers of clothing. When the kiss finally ends, Ashlyn stares into eyes nearly black with lust.

“I love you so much. This isn’t just sex...making love to you isn’t just sex. You know that, right?” she asks nervously.

Ali gives her a quick peck. “I know, sweetheart. I know. I want you, too. But I want you more because I love you than I do just to have sex with you. Um...did you understand that?”

Ashlyn gives her a shy grin. “I got it.” She kisses her gently. “Seeing you with Froggie today made me happier than I knew I could be. Thank you for loving my daughter, too.”

Ali smiles. “She’s easy to love.”

They kiss again, this time letting their emotions control the depth. Ashlyn turns and carries Ali to the bed, gently laying her down so the kiss does not break. She lays half on top of the shorter woman, one hand sneaking below the Team USA tee shirt to the warm skin below. Both women moan at the contact. As much as both women want the release the other can give them, they also want to savor each moment. Ashlyn shivers when she feels a hand slide under her shirt.

“Your hand is freezing,” she mumbles against Ali’s lips.

Ali giggles. “Sorry.”

Ashlyn reaches back and pulls the hand out. “I better warm it up.”

She slowly starts to kiss each finger. Ali whimpers at the tender touches. She groans and arches up when Ashlyn starts to suck each finger, her tongue twirling around each digit. Once each has been taken good care of, she moves her mouth to Ali’s palm, placing open-mouthed kisses all around it then swirling her tongue around the whole palm.

By the time she finishes, Ali’s hips are thrusting of their own accord, her clit having felt every oral caress as if it had been the recipient of the attention.

“Ashlyn,” Ali breathes, “make love to me. Please make love to me now.”

Wordlessly, Ashlyn sits up and removes her shirt. She feels both of Ali’s hands stroking up her sides. She then removes her bra. Ali bites her lip at the pert offerings.

“Sit up for me, baby,” Ashlyn requests.

Ali sits up, her mouth going right to Ashlyn’s chest. Ashlyn’s head drops back as she moans her appreciation for the move. After Ali moves to the second nipple, Ashlyn regains enough control of herself to reach for the hem of her lover’s shirt. She lifts up, forcing Ali to end her attention to stiff peaks. Before she can latch on again, Ashlyn takes the sports bra and also lifts it off. She then, with a gentle push, directs Ali to lay back down. Ashlyn follows her down, her own mouth going straight to Ali’s breasts as she returns the attention.

Ali’s head lolls back and forth. Her body is on fire; her clit begging for the touch of the keeper. But for now Ashlyn is content to kiss and lick and suck all over the heaving chest of her love. After several minutes of this torture, Ali is begging.

“Please, Ash. Need more. Need to feel you. Need you to fuck me. Please, Ash, I need you so much.”

Ashlyn reluctantly stands. She finishes removing her clothes, standing before Ali naked. She loves to watch the woman’s face as she studies the keeper’s body. Ashlyn then steps back to the bed and removes Ali’s shoes and socks and, finally, her shorts and underwear. Now it is Ashlyn’s turn to study the amazing body before her.

“You are a goddess.”

Ali smiles and brings her hand up in a “keep going” gesture. “Oh, stop...” she encourages with a wink.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Mixed messages there, baby. Think I’ll follow the hand. It seems to do a good job of controlling me,” she states with an eye wiggle.

Ali laughs. “You know...I’ve never been able to do...this before. This...this laughter and...and silliness while making love. You are a whole world of firsts for me.”

Ashlyn steps the bed and crawls on top of the woman. “I hope I am a lot of lasts for you, too. I really do want to spend my life with you, Alex. I mean, I don’t think either of us are ready for a proposal or marriage but...but I want you to know how much you mean to me. I want to have been your last first kiss, your last first time making love, your last first date.”

“I want that, too,” Ali answers.

Ashlyn lowers her body, loving the electric current of desire that runs over her wherever her skin meet’s Ali’s. Their lips lock once more as their hands start to explore the expanse of skin now available to each of them. With their fingertips, they map out a course of love over their bodies. Ashlyn finally lifts her head as she shifts to lay beside her lover.

“Together,” she whispers.

Ali smiles and rolls to her side. “Together,” she agrees.

They kiss once more as each woman moves a hand to the epicenter of the other’s love. Both bend their leg as they feel nimble fingers sliding into the warmth between their legs. Ashlyn moans.

“So neat and clean,” she mumbles, feeling the smooth shave of her girlfriend.

Ali grins. “Mishap shaving meant more had to come off. Glad you like it.”

“Mmm. Very much. Will be even better when my mouth is down there,” Ashly says as she plunges her fingers deep into velvet folds.

“OH! Oh, Ash,” Ali mumbles as she slides through neatly trimmed curls and penetrates Ash’s center.

The women start to rock against each other, their bodies glistening with sweat. They pull their upper bodies as close as possible, wanting as much contact as possible as they drive each other towards the brink of explosion. Ali reaches her peak first. Her head flies back.

“ASH! OH! OH! YESSSSSS!”

Ashlyn feels the wave wash over her hand and it drives her over also. Her body tenses and she goes through a succession of rapid thrusts before spilling her essence on Ali’s hand.

Ali is panting, nearly spent by the emotions and the act of love. But Ashlyn needs more. She pushes Ali onto her back and slides down the bed. The defender’s strong thighs open as Ashlyn’s mouth attacks the still throbbing clit.

“ASH! Oh, FUCK!”

Ashlyn slides her arms under Ali’s thighs and lifts her up a little. This gives her more room to work and allows her to alternate sucking the love pearl with deep tongue thrusts into Ali’s quivering center. Ali tangles her fingers in Ashlyn’s hair as she thrusts against the woman’s face. Ashlyn is ravenous, her mind on feasting on the sweet elixir that is Ali Krieger.

Soon Ali is seeing stars as she comes again, her hips nearly flipping Ashlyn off the bed as she goes into convulsions. Finally she jerks on Ashlyn’s head, begging the woman to stop. Ashlyn reluctantly stops and climbs up her lover’s toned body. She kisses Ali then pulls her close as the woman breathes heavily, trying to recover from the mind-blowing actions of the blonde. Finally Ali nuzzles into Ash’s neck.

“First...time I’ve ever...come twice...so fast.”

Ashlyn brings a hand up and tilts Ali’s head. She stares into caramel eyes. “But not the last time, my love. Definitely not the last time,” she vows.

Ali smiles and pulls Ash into a deep kiss. Soon the defender is pushing the keeper onto her back so she can show her the same amount of love that had been shown to her.

And it is a give-and-take that lasts until nearly 5 in the morning when they both pass out from exhaustion.


	16. Chapter 16

Ali, Ashlyn and Froggie are standing outside the hotel. Sadly, it is time for the Harris’ and Whit to head back to upstate New York so they can attend practice that afternoon. Ali kneels down and pulls Froggie into a big hug.

“I’m going to miss you so much. Thank you for the awesome sign yesterday,” she tells the little girl.

“I’ll make a sign for all you games. Then you always do good,” Froggie promises.

“Awesome! Make sure Mama sends me a picture of each one, okay?”

“I will! Promise!”

“Kriegs!”

Ali turns to see the equipment manager jogging up to the trio. “Hey! You got them?”

“Yep. Here you go.”

She takes the shirts from him and turns back to Froggie. “I had them make these for you. I hope you will wear them when you watch us play.”

Froggie’s eyes widen as she sees child-size versions of the home and away USWNT World Cup jerseys. Ali also hands a pair up to Ashlyn in adult sizes. Froggie spreads out one and cheers.

“It’s got you number!”

Ali grins at her. “But of course.”

Froggie throws her arms around Ali’s neck. “Thanks, Alex! I love you!”

Ali returns the hug. “I love you, too.”

“I will wear them every day! Promise!”

Ali chuckles. “Cool.”

The hug ends and she stands up. Ashlyn stares into sad brown eyes.

“When you get back to the US you’ll be a superstar. Hope you still remember us little people,” the blonde jokes.

Ali gives her a gentle kiss. “You’ll be the first two people I will want to share my victory with. Um, just don’t tell that to Kyle.”

Ashlyn grins. “I won’t. We’ll be cheering every game for the team but especially for you.”

“I’ll feel it in my heart. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Call you tonight?”

Ali smiles. “You better.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Done.”

The two share a quick peck and a tight hug. Then like ripping off a Band-Aid, Ashlyn steps away, lifts up Froggie and hurries over to Whit’s car. Once Froggie is secured in her seat, Ashlyn turns back towards Ali. She lifts up her hand in a hesitant wave. Ali gives her a smile and waves back.

Ashlyn gets in, buckles up and pats the dashboard. “Drive,” she croaks out.

Whitney puts a comforting hand on her best friend’s thigh and heads out of the parking lot. Ali watches until they disappear in the distance. An arm goes around her shoulder and she leans her head over onto her mom.

“I love them, Mom. So much,” she says tearfully.

Deb kisses the side of her head. “I know, sweetie. I know.”

The two head on inside so Ali can get cleaned up and ready to face the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Ashlyn channels missing Ali into her work on the field. But those heightened emotions also lead to a shortened fuse. After the third time she chews out a defender, Whitney turns around, marches over to her and grabs her by the collar.

“I know you miss her but calm your FUCKING ass down! Do NOT take your shit out on my backline. Got it?” she commands.

Coach Lines, who had been about to intervene, just lets the scene play out. Ashlyn glares at Whitney for a moment but the fullback doesn’t back down. After a minute, Ash closes her eyes and lets out a long breath. Her fists unclench and she slowly opens her eyes. Whitney sees they are calmer now. She releases Ash’s jersey.

“Go get a drink and come back playing like the keeper you are, not the bitch you were being,” she whispers.

Ashlyn just nods and walks off the pitch. Her backup moves into position as Whitney glances over at the coach. He just smiles and nods.

On the sidelines, Ashlyn takes a long drink of water then sprays a stream over her face.

“Mama? You okay?” Froggie asks nervously.

Ash looks down and sees her daughter, in her new Krieger jersey of course, staring up at her with scared green eyes.

“ _You ass, Harris. You scared your kid,”_   Ash scolds herself. She drops down to one knee. “I’m okay, Froggie Sue. I am just missing Alex and I was taking it out on my teammates. That was very bad of me and Aunt Whit was right to jump my butt about it just now.”

“You did bad?”

“Yeah, I did bad. But I will be better now. I promise.”

“Okay. You gotta run laps at the end of practice?”

Ashlyn grins. “You know, I bet I do. That will really teach me a lesson.”

Froggie smiles. “I run with you,” she offers.

Ashlyn ruffles her hair. “No need for that. But you can cheer me on. That will help me get done faster.”

Froggie nods. “I can do that, Mama. Promise.”

“Good. Now, get back behind the goal in case we need you to chase down any balls.”

“Um’kay!”

Froggie runs down the line and then makes a turn at the baseline to be ready to shag balls for the team. Ashlyn pulls her gloves back on and jogs up to the coach.

“I owe you a lap at the end,” she tells him.

“Try 5 laps, Harris,” he says with a grin.

She chuckles. “Deal. Sorry, Coach. My head is back in the game. Promise.”

He nods. “Better be. Or the next lap number is 20.”

Ashlyn winces. “Yep. Cured. All better now. Swear!”

He laughs as she jogs back to the goal to await her turn back between the sticks.

* * *

 

Ali concentrates on the rise and fall of the weights. She stares at her feet as they push against the pedals lifting those weights. Breathe in. Breathe out. Lift. Lower. The monotonous repetition is comforting in its familiarity. As she finishes her third set she leans back in the seat.

“Sucks, doesn’t it?”

Ali looks up at Christie Rampone. “What does?”

“Missing your kid,” Christie says with a smile.

Ali blushes. “She’s not...mine. Really. I mean...” Ali glances up at her. “Yeah, it does. Am I crazy for missing her this much? Missing both of them like this?”

Christie squats down beside her fellow defender. “No, you’re not crazy. You’re in love with Ashlyn and you love her kid as if she were your own. That’s huge, Kriegs. You don’t look at Froggie and see ‘Ash’s kid’ you see your kid. I’m happy for you. And if you need to talk about how this affects your play, your absences, anything, I’m here for you.”

Ali smiles and pats Christie on the shoulder. “Thanks, Cap. I’ll probably take you up on that more than once on our trek through Germany.”

“Door is always open...unless my husband is visiting,” she adds with a wink.

Ali laughs as the veteran player gets up and moves on to the next part of her workout. Ali gets up and grabs her towel, moving to the triceps machine. Never hurts to bulk up your arms to help muscle pesky forwards off the ball.

After her workout, Ali showers and changes and goes down to enjoy one more dinner with her parents and brother until they meet up again in Germany. Just as she steps out of the stairwell, she gets a text message. She grins as she reads it and stares at the picture.

“ _Good luck, baby. We’ll be rooting for you_.” Ashlyn writes.

In the picture, Froggie is sitting on her mother’s shoulders, proudly wearing her Krieger jersey. Her arms are thrown up in a Victory V. Ali quickly replies.

“ _Princess Froggie, you look spectacular! And the log you are sitting on is pretty cute, too! ;o)_ ”

She is not surprised when she gets the tongue sticking out emoji as the only reply. She tucks the phone in her pocket and heads into the dining room. She glances around then sees Kyle waving to her. She smiles and makes her way over to her family.

“Hey, guys. Did you all have a good day today?”

“We’re in New Jersey. What do you think?” Kyle jokes.

Ali giggles. “Right. My bad.”

The quartet enjoys a nice dinner before heading out to the lobby. Ali will say goodbye to them tonight as they are all leaving early in the morning to catch their flights. As they exchange a tearful goodbye, Kyle hands her an envelope.

“I printed a picture for you. Figured you might want it to take back to Germany with you,” he says with a smile.

Ali studies him a moment. Very rarely was he around when his camera wasn’t out. What in the world had he captured on film for her? She slowly opens the envelope and slides out the picture. Her eyes tear up when she sees the candid shot of her, Froggie and Ashlyn talking after the game. Froggie stands in front of the defender, leaning back against Ali, whose hands are on the little girl’s shoulders. Froggie stares up at her mother as Ashlyn stares at Ali. All three have huge smiles on their faces and an ease in their stance that speaks to love and, in all honesty, family.

“Oh, Ky...it’s gorgeous! Thank you!” she pulls him into a hug.

“I’ve mailed one to Ashlyn, too. It is one of the best pictures of you I’ve ever seen. I’m glad you found them,” he says sincerely.

“I am, too,” Ali admits. She looks from him to her parents. “Thank you for accepting Ashlyn and Froggie. They really do mean the world to me.”

Ken gives her a hug. “We know, honey. We look forward to getting to know them more when you get back to the States.”

Ali gets a hug from her mother, who just kisses her cheek. The group then gets in the elevator, separating once more when they get to the team floor. Ali steps off and looks back at them.

“See you guys in Germany. I love you three so much.”

“We love you, too. See you there, Alibean.”

Ali smiles and waves as the doors close to take her family up 2 more floors. She looks down at the picture again, already planning a way to protect it until she can get it in a proper frame. Her plan is to take it with her everywhere so a lightweight, durable frame is a must and she will get it as soon as she can.

When she enters her hotel room, she grins at HAO and just holds up the pic. HAO’s eyes widen and she hurries over to get a better look.

“Wow! You three look so...so...so familied!”

Ali chuckles. “Familied? Is that a word?”

“It is now,” HAO insists. “That is just so cute! I am so happy for you three.”

“I am, too. And I owe it all to you, Heather. I’m not sure I can ever thank you enough.”

“I’ll find a way. Promise,” HAO vows with a wink.

Ali just grins. She goes and carefully tucks the photo back into the envelope and then slides the envelope into her portfolio to keep it from getting damaged. She hates not seeing it but couldn’t bear to have it get damaged before she gets it framed. She then settles down with a book to await the call from Ashlyn and Froggie.

Not that she can concentrate on anything else but dreams of her future as a World Cup Champion...and stepmother.

* * *

 

Ashlyn sits back on her heels and looks at Froggie. “There. All done. What do you think?”

Froggie giggles. “Never seened a frog with a beard a’fore, Mama.”

Ashlyn grins. “Well, what else would you expect on a Kyle frog?” she counters.

Froggie just shrugs. She studies the three new frogs in her pond, representing Deb, Ken and Kyle. She nods her head.

“They perfect, Mama.”

Ashlyn leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Glad you approve. Now, let me clean up these paints and brushes and we can call Ali.”

“All RIGHT! And tell her about King Ken Frog, Queen Deb Frog and Uncle Kyle Frog?”

“Most definitely,” Ashlyn agrees.

To help, Froggie washes the brushes in the tub as Ashlyn puts the paints up and cleans off her hands. When they are done, they settle into Ash’s queen bed to call Ali.

“Hello, my lovelies!” Ali answers immediately.

Froggie shakes with excitement. “HI, ALEX! We painted a King Ken and a Queen Deb and a Uncle Kyle Frogs in my pond!”

Ali smiles. “You did? That’s great! Did Mama take pictures?”

“Ah huh, her did. We emailed them to you so you could see them and share them,” Froggie tells her.

“Well, I haven’t checked email but can’t wait to see them. I know my parents and brother will be so happy to see them. How was the team at practice today?”

Ashlyn groans, imagining where this question might lead.

“Mama was being mean so she hadda run 5 laps or else Aunt Whit was gonna have to spank her.”

Ali bursts out laughing. “You know, I think I would pay Whit to see that happen. Why was Mama being mean?”

“A’cause her missed you,” Froggie answers with adorable honesty.

There is a pause on the other end of the line. “Really?” Ali finally musters.

“Really,” Ashlyn answers. “Turns out I get cranky when my favorite right back isn’t handy.”

“Well, I’ll have to keep that in mind,” Ali jokes. “By the way, Kyle gave me an amazing picture of the three of us. I absolutely love it and he mailed a copy for you all, too.”

Ashlyn grins. “I can’t wait to see it.”

“Me, too, Alex. Can we come to another game soon?” Froggie asks

Ali sighs, wishing she could say yes. Wanting more than anything to say yes, buy them tickets to Germany, and have them follow her throughout the World Cup. But she knows that is not meant to be.

“I wish you could, Froggie. You two make me play so much better. But hopefully you’ll be able to watch all the World Cup matches with your mama and your aunt Whit. And maybe when the team comes back from Germany I can visit you for a few days and maybe even go to a couple of your mama’s games with you.”

“COOL! Yeah, we can do that, Alex. We can!”

Ali smiles. “I’m glad. And don’t forget my signs.”

“I won’t. I made Mama get the stuffs for them tonight so we’d be ready.”

“Well, then I am really, really lucky,” Ali tells her.

“Yeah, you is,” Froggie agrees, making both soccer players laugh.

Ashlyn kisses the top of her daughter’s head. “Better say goodnight now, Squirt. It’s bedtime for tadpoles.”

Froggie groans. “But I wanna talk more to Alex!” she whines.

“We can talk more tomorrow, Froggie,” Ali promises. “You had a long drive today then had to work hard at practice I bet. Growing froggies need their sleep.”

Froggie sighs. “Um’kay. But you and me just talk tomorrow, right?”

Ali’s heart skips a beat at the little girl begging for a one-on-one with her. “Definitely. You and me get a full talk without interruptions. I promise.”

Froggie smiles. “Cool! I love you, Alex!”

“I love you, too.”

Ashlyn takes the phone off speaker. “So, let me get her settled. I’ll call you in a little while, okay?”

“Counting the minutes,” Ali promises. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Ashlyn reluctantly disconnects and goes to get her little girl ready for bed.

* * *

 

The next morning, Ali gets all her things packed up and ready for the airport. The team has a free day before their night flight to Germany. The hope is they can sleep on the flight and be ready to hit the pitch soon after they arrive so they can beat the symptoms of jet lag. With her outfit for the flight (comfy sweats, cushy socks, Nike sneaks) the only items out, she nods.

“Done.”

She goes to start making sure she knows where all her electronic equipment and cords are when her phone starts to ring. She smiles when she sees it is her agent.

“Hey, Mick,” she answers.

“Hi, Alexandra. How are you doing?”

“Doing great! Just getting set for the flight to Germany tonight.”

“Excellent! You should be an old pro at the trans-Atlantic jump,” he notes.

She giggles. “Definitely. I was the one that suggested the night flight.”

“Good idea. Great. So, great job with the send-off matches.”

“Thanks. We are ready to bring home the Cup,” she promises.

“Good. What will your role be?” he asks.

Ali smiles with pride. “Starting right back. Pia said I will most likely play the whole tournament,” she brags.

“Awesome! This is going to mean a lot of exposure for you. I’m already getting inquiries about potential sponsorships and other commercial opportunities for you. You’re profile is going to be huge after this summer and the world will want to buy what you tell them to buy,” he tells her.

Ali’s stomach trips as she imagines the possibilities. She could pay her parents back for all the tickets they’d bought over the years. She could buy a new camera, a professional one, for Kyle. She could spoil Froggie rotten!

“Alexandra? Are you there, Alexandra?”

Ali snaps back to reality. “Uh, yes. Sorry. Just...wow, Mick, that’s incredible! I promise to do my best to bring the World Cup home,” she vows with a giggle.

“Good, good. Now, let’s talk about the way you need to portray yourself in public, Alexandra,” he says seriously.

Ali frowns. “Mick, I’m not going to suddenly start drinking myself under the table or something. I’ll be fine,” she states, a bit irritated. It always bugged her that he called her Alexandra instead of Ali, as she’d asked, but he was a decent agent so she put up with it. But to suggest she’d embarrass herself in public was beyond insulting. “I’ve been doing this a long time and have never given you or anyone else reason to think otherwise.”

“Easy, Alexandra, that’s not what I am talking about.” He pauses a moment. “I’ve seen some photos from this past weekend. There were some ones that could be...compromising for you.”

“Say WHAT?! Mick, I don’t know what photo-shopped crap you saw but I didn’t do ANYTHING compromising!” she hollers, incensed. “And I will sue ANYONE who published something to say otherwise!”

“Calm down, Alexandra. None of these are career-threatening yet. But if they continue they could mean the loss of an untold amount of money,” he says with a smarmy undertone.

“What? What are you...” Ali pinches the bridge of her nose as she tries to collect her thoughts. “What the hell are you talking about, Mick? Spell it out for me.”

He sighs. “Alexandra, there are some pictures showing you and an Ashley Henry and her kid. You three look...too comfortable together, shall we say,” he explains.

Ali stands and begins to pace. “Mick, her name is ASHLYN HARRIS, she’s a keeper in the team pool. She and I are seeing each other and her little girl is very important to me, too.”

“Oh, Alexandra, that’s cute and all,” he says condescendingly, “but you have to think about what the public sees. They don’t see two hot chicks and a kid. They see two lesbian athletes corrupting an innocent child.”

“THEY WHAT!?” she screams, furious.

“I’m not saying I see that, but the public does. Alexandra, that relationship can cost you more money than you can imagine. Most corporations don’t want lesbian spokeswomen. You need to end the relationship now. In a few years, when you’re old and retired, then you can sow some oats with Ashley if you still want to. But you just can’t right now. That’s just the way the world works,” he finishes, feeling the subject is closed. “Good luck in Germany.”

“You are such a fucking prick,” Ali says as she hangs up the call.

She nearly throws her phone across the room in anger. Instead she puts it on the dresser and throws a Kleenex box instead. Not as satisfying but not as expensive. She leans against the dresser. What if he’s right? What if people won’t sign her because she’s gay? What if they won’t sign her because her girlfriend has a child out of wedlock? How can she explain to her family turning down all that money for love?

She turns and stares into the mirror. “Your family will care more about Ashlyn and Froggie. They want you to be happy.” She runs her hands through her hair. “Maybe...maybe I just...cool things off a bit? Maybe...fuck...no...no, I don’t want that because even if Ashlyn understood Froggie wouldn’t. I won’t hurt either of them.”

She paces a moment, trying to figure out what to do. She really can’t afford to lose sponsorship opportunities. She slowly lifts up her phone and shuffles to the bed. She sits down on the edge and stares at the background picture: her and Froggie walking the field after the game. She looks over at the framed pic of her, Ash and Froggie. She flips through pics on her phone, staring at photos of her family and thinking about all they had sacrificed to get her to this point; to these opportunities. Is she being selfish not to think of them? What the hell is she going to do?

She swallows hard and opens up her contact list. The A’s stare up at her. Her thumb shakes as it moves to a name and presses it. She lifts the phone to her ear, her stomach in knots. It is answered after the second ring.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I...I need to talk to you...” she says, and the tears start anew.


	17. Chapter 17

“Sure. You okay?”

“No,” Ali mumbles. “Can...you come down to my room?”

“Be there in a second,” Abby promises.

Ali disconnects and stands to pace some more. When Abby knocks, Ali practically flies to the door. She opens it up and Abby’s eyes widen at the distress in the woman’s face.

“Holy shit. What’s going on?”

Ali drags her into the room. “Mick wants me to break up with Ashlyn because it could ruin my chances for sponsorships and stuff,” she blurts out.

Abby frowns and drops onto the bed. “Shit. Your agent Mick?”

“Yeah. He said he’s already gotten some feelers about me but thinks most will go away if they see me with Ashlyn and Froggie. Part of me thinks he’s full of shit but another part worries he’s right.” She stops pacing and stares at the veteran forward. “Abs, I owe my parents so much. Am I being selfish to only think about my relationship and not what I could pay them back if I sign deals after the World Cup?”

Abby stand and places her hands on Ali’s shoulders. “Ali, he is full of shit. Who you date, who you _love_ , doesn’t matter to most companies now-a-days. In fact, being an out athlete could even give you more leverage. But the truth is, no one is going to make you stop seeing Ashlyn or hold her against you if they really care about you. Nike sure as hell won’t care,” she states with conviction.

Ali lets out a sigh of relief. “That’s what I hoped you’d say. I am so scared of doing something to hurt my family.”

“You not being happy will hurt them more than anything. And they seemed pretty taken with Ash and Froggie, too. They won’t want to lose them than any more than you want to lose them,” she states. “Now, about your agent...he’s a royal fuck, Ali. Are you sure he is really looking out for you or is he more worried about his commission if you miss even one endorsement?”

Ali sighs and sits down on the bed. “You know, he’s been with me since I went to Germany and he still calls me Alexandra? Like he had to check his contract before calling me to see who I am. I often wondered if I walked into his office without an appointment would he ask me to fetch him a cup of coffee like I’m the new intern,” she admits.

Abby grins. “I’d pay to see how you handled that.” Ali chuckles. “Ali, he’s right that you are on the brink of some major bank. Maybe it’s time you find an agent who wants to rep you, not just his own billfold.”

Ali bites her lip as she contemplates that a moment. “What if I can’t find a good one? What if he’s the only one willing to deal with me?”

Abby reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her wallet. She opens it and flips through it before pulling out a business card. “This is my agent. Call him and tell him what you’re looking for in an agent. If he doesn’t have room for you in his pool, he’ll set you up with someone who will have time for you.”

Ali takes the card, running her thumb over the embossment. “What if I don’t find someone and Mick gets mad?”

“What’s he going to do? Tell you to break up with me?” Abby jokes.

Ali laughs. “Uh, good point.”

“Ali, it will either wake him up and make him represent the real you or make you fine with jumping ship.”

“And if he’s not okay with me jumping ship? Could he make trouble for me?”

“No way. You’re a rising star, Kriegs. Many companies will want you repping them. And any agent worth their salt will land them all for you. Mick doesn’t have the ability to ruin that for you.”

Ali thinks about all Abby has said and slowly smiles. “Wanna stick around for the fireworks?”

Abby laughs. “Call my rep first. Have your new agent set before telling Mick where to stick it.”

“Doesn’t sound like as much fun as my way but okay.”

Abby nods and watches as Ali dials the number. She then takes the phone. “Since I’m here, I’ll pave the way for you.”

Two hours later the two players are standing in the hotel business center faxing Ali’s new contract back to Paige Forest, her new agent. Even better for the vindictive right back, Paige’s office is just down the hall from Mick’s and she is planning to go get all his files on Ali before he can destroy them. Ali and Abby pace in anticipation. Ali’s phone rings and she winces when she sees the name. She holds it up.

“Mick.”

“Answer on speaker in a second.” Abby pulls out her phone and starts the record on it. “Go.”

“Hey, Mick,” Ali answers.

“Don’t you ‘Hey, Mick’ me, Alexandra! How could you? I have guided your career since you left Pitt!” he hollers.

Ali’s eyes narrow. “First of all, I went to Penn State, you asshole. Secondly, what name do I go by on the field?” she demands to know.

“Who cares about your college? Those days are done! And your last name is Krieger,” he states, pronouncing it “Kry-ger” not “Kree-ger.”

“I meant my first name, asshole,” she corrects.

He pauses. “Alex?”

“WRONG! On both names! I guess you’ll just have to watch the Cup to see what your FORMER client goes by. See ya!”

She holds her phone near Abby’s as he threatens to blackball her with several companies, even promising to get her Nike contract revoked. Ali lifts an eyebrow.

“Think that’s enough on him, Abs?”

“Definitely,” Abby agrees.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Mick demands.

“We taped that whole tirade, Mick. I’ll make sure Paige and your boss get copies. Oh, and Nike, too. Will be pretty hard for you to get clients if the largest sporting goods company in the world won’t take your calls. Auf wiedersehen!”

She hangs up and she and Abby bust out laughing. Abby sends her the audio file and Ali immediately forwards it to Paige. She then blocks Mick’s number, as he tries to call her back. Ali lets out a breath of happiness.

“That felt GOOD! I owe you big time, Abs.”

Abby smiles. “Just never hurt Ash and definitely never hurt Froggie and we’ll call it even.”

Ali smiles. “Abby, that is something I happily promise. Now, I need to go call my girls. I really need to hear their voices after this whole mess.” She pulls Abby into a hug. “Thank you so much.”

“My pleasure.”

On her way upstairs, Ali smiles as she gets a text from Paige. Nike has already agreed to up the brunette’s contract depending on how she does in Germany and there are two other companies Paige feels will be eager to sign a USWNT star considering the buzz surrounding the upcoming tournament. In less than an hour Paige has done more for Ali than Mick had done in 4 years.

“Abby Wambach you so totally rock!” Ali says as she sends back her thanks and promises to keep an eye on her email throughout the team’s run in Germany.

* * *

 

Ashlyn’s jaw hits the ground. “He told you to WHAT? That bastard!”

Ali nods. “Yeah, to say the least.”

“If I ever run into that fuck at an event I’ll give him a damn piece of my mind. It would have hurt me so much to lose you but it would have devastated Froggie, who adores you. No one hurts my kid. No one,” Ashlyn stresses.

Ali smiles. “Well, no need to worry about pummeling the ass. He’s finished for sure with our team. Abby and I spread the word so no one would ever consider jumping into his player list. And Cheney told Jrue, who is spreading the word in basketball circles. He is going to have a hard time finding many clients at all, let alone decent ones.”

“That’s awesome. Tell Cheney thanks and to thank Jrue. And thanks to you, too, Alex, for calling Abby and figuring out how to get off that jerks list. I know it had to be hard considering how long you’d been with him.”

“Well, since he was trying to get me to lose my girl and my daughter, it wasn’t all that hard,” Ali states.

Ashlyn doesn’t answer.

“Ash? You there?”

Long pause. Ali checks her phone. Still connected.

“Ash?”

“You called Froggie your daughter,” Ashlyn says, voice filled with emotion.

Ali replays the conversation in her head and her eyes get wide. “Yeah...I did. Um...wow. Is, uh, that...okay? It just kinda slipped out.”

Ashlyn slowly starts to smile. “It’s more than okay, Alex. Like you said, it just slipped out. It was honest and real and...and fuck, baby, it means so much to me.”

“Well, you both mean so much to me, too. I hope I’m not over-stepping by thinking of Froggie that way but I love her so much, Ash. I never thought I could love a kid so much if I didn’t give birth to them, you know? But I love her so much I can’t imagine loving her more.”

Ashlyn hugs herself, tickled beyond belief to hear that declaration from Ali. “You are not over-stepping, Alex. You are making me happier than I can express. If I didn’t have practice in 20 minutes I’d talk you through the best damn orgasm of your life,” she states.

Ali laughs, her clit immediately starting to throb. “Damn you for being so damn responsible you can’t skip practice.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Sorry for being a team leader. When I get out of practice, we’ll call you right away so Froggie can say goodbye before you all head to the airport,” she says, stroking a hand through her sleeping daughter’s hair.

“Sounds perfect. Guess you need to go so you can carry your gear and Froggie to the field.”

“Yeah,” Ash answers sadly. “I miss you, Alex. I wish I could sneak off to Germany to see one of the games but know I will be watching every minute, every report, every interview I can in hopes of seeing you. And I will be the loudest voice cheering you on here in the States.”

Ali smiles. “I’ll listen carefully in case I hear you,” she teases.

“You just might. I’m known for being pretty loud,” Ashlyn jokes.

Ali laughs. “In bed and in life, right?”

Ashlyn bursts out a peal of laughter that tickles Ali. “Uh, right. Hadn’t meant it that way but we’ll roll with it.” She glances at her watch. “Damn. I really have to go. Talk to you in a couple of hours.”

“I’ll count the minutes. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ashlyn disconnects and pockets her phone. She hops out of her Jeep and slings her gear bag across her body. She then eases Froggie out of her car seat and walks towards the field. For so long she had been a single parent to this little girl, relying on her parents, grandparents, and Garrett’s mother to help her. In her mind she imagines relying on just one other person, just on Ali, to help her raise the little girl. She kisses Froggie on the cheek.

“I love you so much. And so does Alex. You are a very, very lucky little girl. And I hope someday you’ll have the 2-parent household you deserve.”

* * *

 

Ashlyn sits on the field in front of her goal. Whitney starts towards her but Ash waves her off. Whitney just nods and goes to congratulate Philadelphia on their 1-0 win to take the WPS into the World Cup break. It was a soft goal. Ashlyn knows she should have had it but she’d missed it. Her arms are resting on her knees and she drops her head down onto them, as if creating a barrier between herself and the rest of the world behind her legs.

“Mama?” Froggie asks nervously.

Ashlyn nearly groans. She wants to wallow; wants to dwell on the loss. But she is a mother first. She takes a deep breath and lifts her head, forcing a smile to her face.

“Hey, Froggie Sue,” she forces out.

Froggie nervously holds out a bottle of Powerade. “You need this?”

Ashlyn’s smile becomes real not forced anymore. She holds out her hand. “Yeah, I sure do. Thanks, baby girl.”

Froggie smiles and hands it over then kneels down in front of her mother, leaning against her legs. “You played real good, Mama. I cheered real loud for you.”

“I know,” Ash replies with a smile. “I could hear you. And you helped me a lot. You made me forget about that bad goal and keep playing.”

Froggie forces Ash’s legs apart and sits in her lap. Ashlyn pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the temple.

“I still you good luck charm, Mama?” Froggie asks nervously.

“Always and forever, Froggie. Promise,” Ashlyn vows. She takes a deep breath and stands with her girl in her arms. “Okay, time for me to stop wallowing in the loss. Let’s go tell both teams good game, okay?”

Froggie grins. “Okay. When we gonna see Alex and the team play?”

“Not for a couple of weeks. I was thinking, how would you like to go visit Grandma?”

Froggie frowns, which surprises Ashlyn, as does the little girl’s answer. “No!”

Ashlyn lifts an eyebrow. “No? Why not? We could surf and stuff.”

Froggie wraps her arms around Ash’s neck, holding on tightly. “I scared you gonna leave me down there, Mama. I don’t wanna have to leave you.”

Ashlyn tightens her arms around her little girl, fighting the tears in her eyes. “Oh, Froggie, I promise: I won’t leave you behind. You will be with me for however long you want to live with me. I promise,” she vows again.

And it is a vow Ashlyn will cross hell and high water to keep. She will not be abandoning her daughter to anyone else ever again.

* * *

 

Ali is sitting in her hotel room waiting for a call. Her roommate had happily left the room to give the defender some privacy. When her phone starts to ring, Ali answers before the first chime ends.

“Hey, Froggie!” she hollers happily.

“Hi, Princess Ali! I hangeded ten again today!” the little girl exclaims.

“You did? That is SO cool! You will have to teach me to surf after the World Cup,” Ali tells her.

“Um’kay. But Mama is a little better. She might be more better to help you,” Froggie admits.

“Well, I bet if both of you helped I could be a pro in no time.”

“Cool! We made you a sign today. But it’s gotta dry a’fore Mama takes a picture to send you but it is real cool and Mama helped make the letters but I coloured them and made them real pretty and even added glitter to make it the best poster ever!”

Ali giggles at the insanely long run-on sentence. Had an adult rambled like that she’d have been irritated but to hear an excited Froggie go on and on tickles her to no end.

“Well, I can’t wait to see it. I know it will help me do good.”

“Yeah, it will. When you play the game?”

“Not tomorrow but the day after that. You will have to remember to wear my jersey so I can get good luck vibes from you.”

“I will! My shirt and shorts is all ready and Grandma gonna make a special lunch for us. It’s gonna be super yummy! Do you like mac’n’cheese? Cause Gran makes it the bestest and when you come visit we can make some for you,” Froggie offers.

“I got to try it when I visited after Christmas. I look forward to having more because you are right: it is the bestest,” Ali agrees with a smile.

“Cool! And maybe you can read me a story and spend the night in my frog pond with me?” she asks.

Ali’s heart skips a beat or three at the question. “Oh, Froggie, I would love to spend the night in your frog pond with you. That will be at the top of my list once I get back to the States and finish up with the National Team.”

“COOL! I tell Mama so she can change the sheets for you.”

Ali giggles. This little girl is too much sometimes and the brunette feels so lucky to be part of her life.

“Alex, can I ask a question?”

“Sure, Froggie. Ask anything you want.”

“Um, I was wondering if’n you could be my mommy someday. Mama really likes you and I love you and it would be cool if you were my mommy to help my mama.”

On opposite sides of the Atlantic, two adult soccer players sit with mouths agape and eyes wide open. Yes, they had discussed their future with each other but neither had realized how much the little girl had seen or understood. Ashlyn swallows hard and speaks first.

“Uh, Froggie, do you understand what you are asking Alex?”

Froggie nods. “Yeah, Mama. I want her to be my mommy so I gots two parents what love me,” she explains with childlike simplicity. In her young mind, it just makes sense.

Ashlyn kisses her on the temple and looks towards the phone. “Uh, Alex? You with us?”

“Yes,” Ali chokes out. “Froggie, that is the sweetest question anyone has ever asked me. Tell you what, when I visit after the World Cup we’ll see if you don’t mind my snoring or my smelly socks or all my make-up. And if you don’t, well, maybe we can look at being that family you want. Okay?”

“Okay! I love you!”

“Oh, I love you, too. So very much,” Ali gushes. The defender groans as her clock starts to bleat out its’ alarm. “Rats. Guys, I have to go down to a team meeting before dinner.”

“Um’kay. What you eating?” Froggie asks.

“I don’t know. Something healthy and power building, I guess,” Ali answers.

“Cool. We having pizza a’cause Mama is in charge tonight and she says she does better when Dom’noes makes it.”

Ali laughs as she hears Ashlyn grumble in the background. “Well, then lets hope she sticks to Domino’s for your sake. I will talk to you tomorrow, okay, Froggie?”

“Um’kay, Alex. And don’t forget about visiting us when you get back.”

“I won’t. I promise. I love you.”

“Love you, too, sweet girl.”

Ashlyn takes the phone and lifts it to her ear. “I will talk to you later but want you to know I had nothing to do with that request but, well, I really like that she asked and like even more that you said you’ll test that out with us. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Ash. Talk to you later.”

“Count on it, beautiful,” Ash promises.

They disconnect the call and Ash gives her daughter a curious look. “So, you really want Alex in our family?”

Froggie nods. “Ah huh, Mama. She pretty and cool and I love her.”

Ashlyn smiles and hugs her girl close. “Got to say, I agree with all of that, Froggie Sue. Absolutely all of it.”

* * *

 

Ashlyn is getting dishes out of the washer and putting them up when her grandmother walks into the kitchen.

“So, Froggie says she’s going to have a mommy soon.”

Ashlyn’s sure hands fail her and she watches a plate fall to the floor and shatter. She slowly turns and looks at her grandmother, who is smirking.

“Um, she, uh, told you that?”

“She did.”

Ashlyn swallows hard. “I swear I haven’t proposed and not told you, Grams.”

Grandma chuckles. “I know. Do you understand what she’s really asking of you both? Froggie doesn’t understand dating and lesbians and things like that. She simply has two adults she loves and she knows that means they could be parents like her friends have. It is a pure love, not one influenced by anything other than the love she has for you and Ali and the love she feels from the both of you.” She walks over and takes Ash’s hand. “Ali must be very special to mean so much to my girls.”

Ashlyn smiles and gives her grandma’s hand a squeeze. “She is. You know, she makes time to talk to Froggie every day? Every day, Grandma, without fail. And they have great talks about all sorts of things. Alex just rolls with whatever Froggie’s imagination comes up with. She’s everything I could have asked for in a second parent for Froggie.”

Grandma lifts an eyebrow, hearing some doubt in Ashlyn’s voice. “But?”

Ashlyn sighs. “But am I enough for Alex Krieger. She’s...she’s...she’s so out of my league. She’s nothing like anyone I’ve ever dated before.”

“Tell me, Ashlyn, of those other women you dated before, how many knew about Froggie?”

“Um, none.”

“And how soon did Alex learn about Froggie?”

Ashlyn blushes. “Um, not until she showed up here to apologize.”

“Right. Spurred on by your best friend who did, in fact, know about Froggie. That means Heather saw something in Ali that made revealing that secret worth it. And that means Heather saw something in you that said you would be perfect for Ali. You could have turned her away that day on the beach, not taken her to lunch with you and Froggie. What made you invite her?”

Ashlyn thinks a second. “I missed her. And...and she did look sorry. And...and I knew she had a good heart despite how we ended things. I...I trusted her, I guess, not to hurt Froggie and me.”

“That young woman loves you, Ashlyn, or I’d have never sent her down to the beach. She loves you,” she reiterates, poking Ash in the heart. “Forget the little girl who didn’t feel worthy of love and just accept the woman that is, in fact, worthy of love and so much more.”

Ashlyn smiles and pulls her into a hug. “Thanks, Grandma. I’ll do my best to remember that.”

“Good girl. Now, clean up this mess and finish putting up the dishes or no dessert for you tomorrow.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Yes, ma’am. I’m on it.”

Grandma gives her a wink and leaves to let Ashlyn finish cleaning up the kitchen. As she does, she imagines her life in a few years: married to Ali, both on the National Team and on the Flash together, their daughter their number 1 cheerleader. It is a damn good wish and she can only pray it comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it just takes a voice of reason and experience to help the heart crack the skull, ya know? Did y'all really think I'd break them up? Lol


	18. Chapter 18

Ali feels like a thousand butterflies are playing tag in her stomach. She glances around the stadium, seeing the posters cheering on the USA and others cheering on North Korea. It is June 28, 2011 in Dresden, Germany. In just 10 minutes time she will be introduced as the starting right back for the United States Women’s National Team.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Lifelong dreams finally becoming reality for Alexandra Blaire Krieger. She tries to keep her face blank, to not show how nervous she is but she can’t hide her eyes. Hands land on her shoulder and she looks straight into the eyes of Christie Rampone. She had watched from the stands when Cap’s team had won the 1999 Women’s World Cup. The veteran player stares into her eyes.

“Just another game. Just another 90 minutes of the game you have been honing since you were 5. I am damn glad to have you as my right back and if I wasn’t you wouldn’t be. You’re here because you earned it, Kriegs. You are going to help us win it all starting today.”

To hear the calm, confident words changes Ali. She feels the butterflies disappear, replaced by normal game day nerves. She brings her hands up to Cap’s.

“Let’s get this shit done,” she states.

Christie smiles. “Damn right.”

Ali nods her head and Christie moves on to the next newbie that needs words of calm confidence before the start of the game. Ali closes her eyes a moment and goes through her normal meditative mantra to help her focus. When she opens her eyes she kisses her fist.

“For my family,” she promises under her breath.

Her family which includes a certain goalkeeper and her almost 4 year old daughter.

* * *

 

Ashlyn just smiles as she watches her daughter practically dancing in anticipation of the soccer match. She glances at her brother.

“She doesn’t get this excited when I play. I think I’m jealous,” she jokes.

He laughs. “Well, Ali Krieger is cuter than you so I get it.”

Ashlyn wings a pillow at him as Froggie starts to jump up and down. “THERE HER IS! LOOK, MAMA!”

“Froggie! Inside voice!” Ashlyn corrects.

“But Alex is RIGHT THERE!”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “I see her, baby girl. I see her.”

Ashlyn looks up from the #11 jersey in front of the TV to the screen itself. She can’t help but smile as she sees her girlfriend standing with the rest of the team as they await the national anthem. She sighs happily.

“She’s really pretty, Ash,” Chris notes seriously. “And Grams was telling me she takes time to talk to Froggie every day.”

Ashlyn grins. “She does. Sometimes I even have to leave the room so they can have a private chat.” She looks over at her brother. “She means the world to me, Bubba. I really love her. I’ve never gotten to know anyone the way I’ve gotten to know her. And I think only one other person has ever known me as well as she does.”

“Garrett?” he asks.

“Yeah.”

He smiles. “Then I hope things work out for all 3 of you. Still want a chance to talk to her and have my best big brother talk with her.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Well, since Kyle got to have it with me it seems only fair that you have it with Alex. But know she loves me, loves my kid, and for the first time since I lost Garrett I can see myself raising Froggie with someone.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m not going to propose tomorrow but, well, someday I plan to make it official with her as long as she never hurts us.”

He pats her on the arm. “Something tells me she won’t.”

“Your women’s intuition?” she teases.

He throws the pillow back at her. “No, you jerk. Grandma. She has Grandma’s seal of approval.”

As if she knew she was being discussed, Grandma walks in with a tray of snacks while Grandpa has a pitcher of lemonade and glasses of ice. Ashlyn and Chris both jump up to help their grandparents with their snacks. Ash pours Froggie a glass in a cup with a lid, worried the little one might get excited and spill. Froggie accepts the drink and a plate of veggies and dip then settles into her beanbag to watch the game. Grandpa sits down beside Ashlyn and nudges her.

“So, think your gal will score today?”

Ashlyn laughs. “Being as she’s a defender, I hope not.”

Soon the whole family is swept up into the excitement of the game. They are all beyond thrilled when the US opens the scoring. Ali (in Ash’s fully biased opinion) is the best defensive player on the pitch. Except that one misclear up the middle that nearly resulted in a goal.

In the second half, it is Ashlyn, not Froggie, who spills her lemonade when Ali puts a shot off the bar. As she settles back down on the couch, she looks at her grandfather who was the recipient of the spilled drink. She blushes.

“Um...oops?”

He grins. “Right. Oops.”

He gets up to go change his shirt. Suddenly a cup with a lid is thrust in front of Ashlyn. She looks at her daughter, expecting to be asked for a refill.

“Here, Mama, I think you need this cup more’n me.”

Chris and Grandma nearly fall out of their seats as Ashlyn blushes and pulls her daughter into a hug.

“Oh, you got jokes now, do you, Squirt?”

Froggie giggles as Ashlyn tickles her. After a minute, Ashlyn sits back and pulls her up into her lap.

“So, think Alex is doing good?”

“Her the best, Mama. Her really is!”

Ashlyn kisses her temple. “I agree, Froggie Sue. I sure do agree.”

The two watch the rest of the game together on the couch, cheering for their favorite right back (and the team) the whole time.

* * *

 

“Happy Birthday, dear Froggie! Happy Birthday to you!” Everyone sings.

“Make a wish and blow them out, Froggie!” Ashlyn encourages.

Froggie scrunches up her face as she makes her wish. She then opens her eyes and blows hard. Everyone claps as the 4 little candles all go out.

“ALRIGHT! Way to go, Froggie!” Ali cheers from the computer screen.

“Yeah! You did awesome!” HAO agrees from beside her.

Froggie smiles at the computer. “Now my wish will come true, right, Auntie HAO?”

“That’s right. But you have to keep it a secret to help it along and only reveal it when it does come true. Okay?” HAO encourages.

“Okay,” Froggie agrees with a big smile.

Tammye leans over and puts a big piece of cake in front of her granddaughter. “Here you go, Froggie.”

“Thanks, Grandma!”

“That looks so good!” Ali says enviously.

Froggie takes a big bite. “It is!” she says, her mouth full.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Manners, Munchkin. No talking with your mouth full.”

“Sorry,” Froggie mumbles around all the food in her mouth.

Ashlyn, Ali and HAO chuckle. So much for that lesson. Ashlyn looks over at the table of presents. She walks over and grabs two off the pile.

“Hey, Froggie, hold on the cake a second. Auntie HAO and Princess Ali have to go soon because they have a game tomorrow. Why don’t you open their presents now so they can see if you like them?”

“Um’kay, Mama!” She lets Ashlyn move the plate away. “Who first?”

“How about this one from...Auntie HAO,” Ashlyn says, reading the card.

Froggie nods and reaches for the gift. She goes through the wrapping paper like the Tasmanian Devil and her eyes get wide.

“COOL! It’s a guitar, Mama!”

Ashlyn laughs. “Gee. Thanks, Heather,” she grunts.

HAO grins. “The kid loves music so I thought it would be a nice start for her.”

“It’s so cool! I’ll play it lots and lots,” Froggie promises.

“Lucky me,” Ashlyn mumbles.

“Hey, Ash, I know she couldn’t be here but there is a gift from Tobes, too,” HAO calls out. “Might have Froggie open that one next.”

Ashlyn frowns suspiciously at the sly look on her old friend’s face. “Oooookay.”

She walks over and picks up the square box and brings it back to the table. As Froggie rips into it, everyone starts to laugh. Ashlyn looks up to the sky, wondering what she did to deserve this.

“MAMA! It’s DRUMS!”

“You know...in case the guitar doesn’t work out,” HAO teases.

“I hate you both,” Ashlyn mutters but inside is tickled at how happy her daughter is. She puts the third present in front of her. “Okay, let’s see what Princess Ali did to drive me crazy.”

Froggie smiles and tears into the package. Ashlyn is relieved to see her girlfriend hadn’t been pulled into the musical gift theme. Froggie’s mouth opens in awe.

“Wow, Mama, look! It’s a whole princess tea set! Me and Princess Ali said we gonna have tea parties in my frog pond and LOOK there’s froggies on the cups and stuff!”

Ashlyn smiles and kisses her daughter on the head. “That is awesome, Froggie. A perfect set for our favorite frog queen.” She glances at Ali and nods her thanks. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks. Glad you like it, Froggie. Now, make sure to practice with Mama so you’ll be ready to be the perfect hostess when I come visit, okay?”

“Um’kay! We practice lots! And Aunt Whit, too!”

Ali smiles, her nose crinkling in that way that always gets Ashlyn’s nerves tingling. “Excellent.” She glances at her watch. “I hate to say this, Froggie, but me and Aunt HAO have to go now. You’ll be watching tomorrow, right?”

“YEAH! Mama already washed my Princess Ali jersey so we all set. And my good luck poster is nearly done so we can send you a picture soon.”

“I can’t wait to see it. I know it will help me do good,” Ali tells her.

“Yeah, it will,” Froggie agrees.

“Well, Froggie, let’s say goodbye and good luck now,” Ash encourages.

“Oh, yeah. Good luck, Alex and Auntie HAO. I love you!” Froggie says.

“Love you, too, kiddo,” HAO tells her.

“Love you, my little frog queen,” Ali says with a smile. “We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

“You bet! Bye now!”

Ashlyn walks over and picks up the laptop as Tammye gives Froggie her cake back. Ashlyn steps into the next room for privacy.

“Thanks for being here via Skype, guys. It means so much to her and to me.”

“Glad to get the invite,” HAO says. “I love that little Tar Heel.” Ash grins. “Now, I’ll head to the bathroom and let you two get all lovey dovey for a couple minutes. See you, Ash.”

“Bye, Heather.” After HAO is gone, Ash smiles at Ali. “Thanks so much for that gift. You probably figured out I’m not too good at the girly stuff.”

Ali giggles. “Yeah, I noticed. I’ll be happy to help our little Froggie discover a princess side, too.”

“Good. I really wish you could have been here in person but I am so proud of you for playing so good against Korea. I know you’ll help kick Columbia’s butt, too.”

“That’s the plan,” Ali agrees. “I hate this but I really need to go. It’s almost lights out.”

“I understand. Thanks for using your night to celebrate my girl’s 4th birthday. It means more to me than I can say, Alex. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. Glad I could be there for our girl,” Ali notes with a smile.

Ashlyn’s smile broadens. “Our girl...I love when you say that. I never...thought I’d have anyone say that, you know?”

Ali smiles brightly. “Well, now you do. I love you both so much.”

“And we love you. Good luck tomorrow, baby. Show the world why you are our #1.”

“I’ll try my best. I love you, Ash.”

“Love you, too. Night, baby.”

“Good night.”

They stare into each other’s eyes a moment, before Ali finally reaches over and turns off her computer. Ashlyn flips her laptop closed and sighs. She takes a second to gather herself before setting the computer down and rejoining her daughter’s 4th birthday party.

* * *

 

Once again Ashlyn is smiling as she watches her daughter dance in front of the TV as they watch the USA vs Columbia game. When Auntie HAO scores, the little girl leaps into the air.

“YES! YES! MAMA DID YOU SEE?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “I saw, Froggie. You’ll have to make Auntie HAO a nice picture to congratulate her on her goal.”

“I will, Mama! I will.”

Ashlyn glances over at her grandmother who is just beaming at the little girl. Ashlyn continues to fold clothes and put them in a suitcase in preparation for the return to Rochester. Grandma sighs as she looks over at the tall blonde.

“I sure wish you would have let me buy you two a plane ticket, Ashlyn.”

Ash smiles. “It’s only just over 18 hours, Grandma. And we’ll stop in Chapel Hill and spend the night with Anson and his family again. He doesn’t mind. Besides, how would we get all her great gifts home if we flew?”

Grandma chuckles. “There’s this amazing new service called the Post Office and they actually send packages to people. You should look into it.”

Ashlyn grins. “And I can’t even call you a smart a-s-s or she will hear,” nods towards Froggie, “and you’ll spank me.”

Grandma giggles. “Age has its privileges.”

“Right, Grandma.”

Ashlyn sets aside a short set, pajamas and underwear for Froggie to go into her backpack for the night at the Dorrance house. She then zips closed the little one’s suitcase and sets it to the side and starts on her own. She lifts up a shirt to smell and sighs.

“How is it I use the same detergent, fabric softener and dryer sheets up there but my clothes don’t smell as good as they do in your house?”

Grandma smiles. “Florida air and water, little one. Florida air and water.”

Ashlyn chuckles and goes back to folding and watching the game, enjoying her daughter’s enthusiastic cheering for the team more than anything.

A little while later, Froggie launches herself into Ashlyn’s lap. “THEY WINNED!”

“They sure did!”

“Alex and Auntie HAO and Tobin was awesome!”

“They sure were. Looks like they have practiced real hard.”

“Ah huh, they did. Can we go to a game?” she asks.

Ashlyn sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “I wish we could, little one. But it’s too far away. Maybe next time, okay?”

“Um’kay.” She then notices her mother’s suitcase and frowns. “Mama...you leavin’ me?” she asks nervously.

Ashlyn frowns. “No way. Why do you ask that?”

“Where my suitcase?” she asks, pointing to Ashlyn’s.

Ashlyn kisses her cheek and pulls her close. “On the other side of mine. I promise. Look,” she pats the stack of clothes beside her. “These are for our stop at Coach D’s house, just like we did on the way down here. I am pretty sure I can’t wear this shirt,” she jokes, holding up Froggie’s.

Froggie smiles and nestles into her mother. “Um’kay. I just want to make sure I don’t got to stay away from you.”

Ashlyn hugs her tightly. “Not if I can help it, Froggie Sue. Not if I can help it.”

* * *

 

Ali is walking along the streets of Wolfsburg with her parents. Deb has her arm linked through her daughter’s as they window shop.

“So...how much have you bought Froggie?” Deb asks with a grin.

Ali chuckles. “A couple of cool WWC shirts and a stuffed mascot. I plan to give them to her when I go back to the States for the appearances and stuff.”

“Excellent. Any more word on Ash coming back here?”

Ali shrugs. “Two teams are interested to see how she finishes out the WPS season once all the internationals are back. If she does well, they’ll surely sign her somewhere. Just based on needs, I think Duisburg will offer her the best deal. They need a great keeper.”

Deb grins. “And how far away would that be for you and her?”

“About 2 and a half hours by car; just under 2 by train. A heck of a lot closer than Frankfurt to Rochester, that’s for sure,” she notes.

“Definitely,” Deb agrees.

“You know...they have a game at Sky Blue at the end of the month. I might be able to make that one,” Ken says out of nowhere.

Ali stops and turns to her father. “Really? You’d go see her play? Seriously?”

“Of course. Can’t have my right back dating a keeper I’ve never seen play,” he jokes. “Besides, it will be nice to see Froggie again, too. I kinda like being called King Ken.”

Ali grins and gives her dad a hug. “That would be so great, Dad. Thanks.”

“Too bad there’s not a team in DC right now. I would be able to see a lot more of her games when she’s not on loan overseas,” he notes.

As the trio steps into a diner for a coffee and a snack, several kids see Ali and run over. The brunette beams as they all start to sing her praises...in German. Her parents watch proudly as Ali talks to them in their native tongue as if she’d been speaking it her whole life. One little girl even shows Ali the shirt she wears is actually a Krieger Frankfurt FFC jersey. Ali claps her hands in excitement and signs anything they ask. She even poses for a few selfies with them and with the owner of the diner, who promises to put the pic on the wall. Deb nudges Ken.

“Did you ever picture this back when we were putting little stars on the back of her jersey?”

Ken sighs happily. “I dreamed this for both of my kids as most parents probably do. But it means a hell of a lot more to me than I ever thought it would. I am so proud of her, Deb.”

“Me, too, Ken. Me, too.”

Both parents are so happy they are sure they could never be more proud of their daughter than they are at that moment.

Little do they know what the World Cup has in store for Ali in just a few short days...

* * *

 

Ashlyn had been enjoying the silence for the last 2 hours. Don’t get her wrong, she LOVES her daughter with everything in her. But listening to kids music for 9 hours yesterday and 4 more hours today has her ready to rip her hair out. The minute Froggie had fallen asleep the sound system was turned off and Ashlyn was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

As she drives, her mind drifts through her memories. She remembers road trips with her Tar Heel teammates blasting rap and rock and other pump up jams. Now she’s listening to Kids Bop and Disney soundtracks. Oh, how times have changed.

She glances into her kids’ view mirror and sees Froggie still fast asleep, hugging the new stuffed monkey from Garret’s mom. She grins. Yep, times have changed and all for the better...except for the music part.

She looks down at the gas gauge and sees she is just hitting the quarter tank line. Time to stop for a fill up. There’s another change: in college she would run it to beyond the red line but she would never risk running out of gas with Froggie in the car.

“Geez, Harris, you’ve become a boring old adult,” she teases herself as she pulls off at the next exit.

As she stops the Jeep, Froggie raises her head, her eyes sleepy. “Mama?”

“Just getting gas, big girl.”

“Hungry, Mama.”

“Okay. There’s a McDonald’s across the street. Let me fill up then we can go eat, okay?”

“Um’kay,” Froggie mumbles as she lays her head back down.

Ashlyn just smiles and gets out to fill up the car. As she is watching the numbers climb, she suddenly realizes someone is standing beside her. She turns to see a kid in clothes that had seen better days standing there. She’d feel sorry for him but the look in his eyes and the twitching in his body tell her he’s on something.

“Back off, man,” she says warningly.

“I need a ride,” the kid states.

“Sorry. On a long trip and my Jeep is full,” she tells him, taking a step away from him.

He wipes at his face, his dirty hand shaking. “I need a ride or money. Give me something, bitch,” he orders.

“There a problem over there?” the man at the next pump asks.

“Depends on if this kid gets away from me or not,” Ashlyn replies. “Back off, kid. I don’t have money and I can’t give you a ride.”

The Jeep tank is only half full but Ashlyn hangs up the pump anyway, not liking the way the kid is acting. The other man walks over, hoping his presence will be enough to make the kid move on as his wife goes inside to tell the clerk something is going on. The kid starts to get agitated. He runs his hands through his greasy hair and slaps the side of the Jeep.

“GIMME SOMETHING!”

Ashlyn hears Froggie call out to her in fear. She steps between the kid and the Jeep, her only way to protect her daughter.

“Back off, man. You’re scaring my kid!” she shouts angrily.

The boy lets out an inhuman scream and leaps at her. The other customer intercepts the attack and wrestles the kid to the ground. Ashlyn stands there ready to intervene if needed as the two combatants roll around. Suddenly the clerk runs up with a baseball bat.

“STOP! STOP OR I BEAN YOU, ERIC!” he threatens.

The customer rolls off the kid, who scrambles up. He stares at the clerk in tears.

“I NEED HELP! I NEED SOMETHING!”

“Yeah, you need help but you ain’t getting it while you’re smoking that shit you do! Get off the meth and we can help you, Eric!”

A police car, sirens blaring, turns into the parking lot. The officer gets out and warily approaches.

“What’s the problem here?”

Ashlyn explains what had happened pointing out that the customer intervened when the kid started to get violent and the clerk came out with the bat when it started to escalate. The kid screams and points to the clerk.

“BECAUSE HE WON’T HELP! He and my parents hate me and won’t fucking HELP!”

The clerk sighs. “He’s my brother Eric and he’s a meth head.” He looks at Ash and the customer. “Look, I know it’s a hassle but...but if you press charges maybe he will get off that shit. It’s up to you,” he finished dejectedly.

Ashlyn’s heart breaks for both kids. She had seen friends fall into the rabbit hole of drug abuse and knows how much it can hurt their families, too. She looks to the cop.

“I guess I can file for something, right?”

The cop nods. “Maybe menacing. Misdemeanor but he’d be in jail until he can post bail.”

“Then I’ll do it.”

“Can I make an assault charge?” the customer asks. “I mean, not a major one but like a minor one? Just so he can get help.”

The cop nods. “Can do. Let me get him cuffed and in the car then I can take your statements.”

While he is reading the boy his rights, another cop car pulls in. The new officer takes the kid off for processing as the original cop takes statements from Ash and the other man. The clerk goes inside and comes out with a child-size Slurpee in his hands. He holds it up.

“Your little one is probably hot. Mind if she has this?”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks. She’ll love it.”

She opens the door and, yep, Froggie is indeed happy with her treat on this hot day. When the police finish with Ashlyn, she gets in the Jeep and decides to press on down the road.

“What about McDonald’s, Mama?”

“I just...want to get away from here,” Ashlyn states, as she looks down at the gas gauge. “We can stop for the rest of the gas and for a meal on down the road, okay. Just drink your Slurpee and remember what Princess Ali taught you about brain freeze.”

Froggie smiles, her lips and teeth red from the cherry treat. “Okay, Mama!”

As they drive off, Ashlyn sighs at yet another change in her life. There had been a time she’d have helped the kid out or wrestled him herself. Both those options are off the table now that she has Froggie to care for. Yep, Badass Ashlyn had been replaced by Mama Ashlyn. The blonde smiles.

And there is not one damn thing wrong with that change.

* * *

 

Whitney drops the dishtowel she had been using when she hears the front door open.

“AUNT WHIT! WE HOME!” Froggie yells.

Whit steps into the entryway and opens her arms. “Froggie!”

Froggie runs over and Whit pulls her up into a big hug. “I missed my Froggie-girl,” Whit says. “Did you have fun in Florida?”

“Yeah! I had a birfday party and hangeded ten a bunch of times and even helped Mama practice stopping goals,” she tells her aunt.

“That is cool! Sounds like you had a lot of fun.”

“Yeah! Then the bad guy tried to hurt Mama and I gots a Slurpee!”

Whit’s eyes widen and she looks to Ash to check the validity of the statement. The flush on Ash’s cheeks tells her there is some truth there.

“Ash?”

“Froggie, grab your birthday gifts and carry them to the bedroom while I go get the rest of our stuff.”

“Um’kay, Mama.”

As the girl heads off, Whit steps to her best friend. “Ashlyn...”

“Had the shit scared out of me but I’m fine. I’ll tell you more after she goes to bed. I swear,” she vows before Whit can demand more info.

Whitney nods as Ashlyn goes back down to get the rest of their stuff. Whit goes back in the kitchen to finish making dinner, which is nearly ready thanks to a call from Ash to let them know when they would arrive. Froggie runs in a second later.

“I hungry, Aunt Whit. What we having?”

“Power Sketti!”

“Al-RIGHT!” she replies with a fist pump.

Whitney smiles and helps her get settled in her booster then she goes to get the spaghetti to the table. She hears Ashlyn stumble in, dropping all the bags in the entry.

“Ash, come eat and I’ll help you with that later,” she calls.

Ashlyn walks in and drops into a chair. “You won’t hear me argue.” She looks at Froggie, excitement dancing in her eyes. “Is that Aunt Whit’s famous POWER SKETTI?”

Froggie laughs. “Yeah, Mama! With salad and glic bread.”

Ashlyn smiles, wondering if she’ll ever tire of hearing her daughter call it “glic” bread instead of garlic bread. The blonde is about to get up for drinks when a Powerade is set by her plate and a sippy cup of milk is set in front of Froggie.

“Thanks, Whit.”

Over dinner, Whit keeps up a conversation with Froggie about the trip to Florida. Ashlyn is thankful, knowing her friend had seen how tired she is and is letting Ash relax. When the meal ends, Whit clears the plates and opens the freezer.

“You know, Froggie, since I missed your birthday party, I hope you don’t mind that I got you a birthday cake a few days late.”

“NO! Thanks, Aunt Whit!”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes as Whit opens the cake box. Froggie claps her hands.

“Mama! It’s Kermit, Mama! What it say, Aunt Whit?”

Whitney grins. “It says from one cool Froggie to another, Happy Birthday.”

“COOL!”

“Yeah, it is.” Whit sticks a number 4 candle in the middle and lights it. “Make a wish.”

“I gets another wish?” Froggie confirms with her mother.

Ash smiles and nods, leaning on the table. “One wish per cake is the rule.”

Froggie scrunches up her face a second then blows out the candle. “YES! I wished it again so now it will super come true!” she exclaims.

Ashlyn just laughs, unable to deny her daughter’s logic. Whit doles out three plates of ice cream cake and then steps into the living room. She walks back in with two big boxes.

“You also have 2 more gifts. One from me and one from Aunt Abby.”

“Awesome!”

Whit puts the long rectangular one on the table first and Froggie rips into it. Ashlyn groans as she sees a child-size keyboard.

“Aunt Abby says there is a book in there plus the keyboard can play itself, too. So it can accompany you when you drum or play guitar,” Whit tells her.

“COOL! Can you hook it up, Mama?”

“Um, not tonight, Froggie. Maybe tomorrow after practice,” Ashlyn hedges, while considering ways to kill her friends and get away with it.

Whit slides the large squarish box towards Froggie. “And this is from me and my parents.”

Froggie rips it open. “AWESOME!”

Ashlyn can’t stop the groan as she glares at her (former?) best friend. It is a child-size microphone and amplifier set up, including a mic stand. Her friends had set her daughter up as a one-kid band.

“Gonna kill all of you,” she mumbles, making Whit giggle. She takes a deep breath. “Hop up and finish your cake, Froggie Sue. Then it’s bath and bedtime.”

“Okay, Mama. And then tomorrow we set up the band stuffs?”

Ashlyn sighs in resignation. “Yes, tomorrow we set up the band stuff,” she agrees.

Whitney just grins as the three finish their ice cream cake.

* * *

 

Froggie is fast asleep in her frog pond and Ashlyn sits on the couch, a beer in her hand. Whit sits on the recliner across from her, her jaw on the ground.

“Holy shit, Ash! That guy could have had a knife or a gun or- -”

“I know!” Ashlyn interrupts, having gone over every scenario in her head a thousand times. “All I could do was put myself between that tweaker and the Jeep and pray he didn’t do something to Froggie.” She runs a hand over her face. “Or do something to me that she would see. Fuck, Whit, I was so fucking scared.”

Whit gets up and moves to the couch beside her best friend. She pulls her into a hug. “Damn, Ash. I’m so glad you’re okay and that the other customer intervened.”

Ashlyn just lets Whit hold her as a tear slips down her cheek. Another follows a second later. Then she is in full on waterworks as she imagines what her daughter might have seen. Whit just holds her and whispers words of comfort. When Ashlyn finally gathers herself she pulls away.

“God, I must be tired to be this fucking weepy,” she mumbles.

“Ashlyn, this isn’t tired. This is you being a mom and hiding your fear from your kid until you can finally release it. Not a damn thing wrong with it,” Whit assures her bestie.

Ashlyn sighs and leans her head on Whit’s shoulder. “I love you, Whit. What would I do without you?”

“Not eat right. Have stinky clothes because laundry wouldn’t happen. Be on the street because you forget to pay the rent. Play naked- -”

“Enough! It was a rhetorical question, you bitch,” Ashlyn interrupts with a laugh.

Whit smiles and hugs her closer. “I love you, too, Ash. And as fashionable as you are, you’d probably get your clothes washed.” Pause. “Occasionally.”

Ashlyn just laughs and nods, knowing more than once she’s opted to wash her good clothes over her practice clothes to save money.

* * *

 

Ali stretches and reaches over to slap off her alarm clock. In the next bed, Christie Rampone groans and rolls back over, her alarm set for thirty minutes later. Ali grabs her phone and heads into the bathroom to check her social media and make sure Ash and Froggie got home okay. The text she sees makes her heart leap in her throat.

_“Alex, please call me when you wake up. I just need to hear your voice. Something happened that scared me and I just need to hear you. I love you.”_

Ali immediately hits Ashlyn’s name, biting her lip as the phone rings.

“Alex?” a sleepy voice mumbles.

“Yeah, baby, it’s me. Are you okay? Did you wreck?”

Ashlyn sits up, rubbing her eyes. “No. No, we’re okay. I just...kinda got the shit scared out of me by a meth head.”

“A what? How? Fuck, Ash, what happened?”

Ashlyn slips on her reading glasses and sighs. She tells Ali about the confrontation with the drug addicted teen.

“It’s like I told Whit, all I could think about were what could have happened and what it would have done to Froggie to see something,” she finishes.

“Oh, baby, how could you not think about that? I’m running through the possibilities, too, and I wasn’t there.” She pauses. “I...I know you know about Kyle’s...issues. After seeing this, um, does it...shit, I don’t know what I’m asking.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I adore your brother, Alex. This won’t change that. He’s not that addict any more. People can change. I hope this kid takes the opportunity to change like Kyle did.”

Ali smiles. “Thank you for saying that. So is Froggie okay?”

“Yeah. She didn’t quite know what was going on and she got a free Slurpee so that helped settle any worries she did have. All she knows is I yelled at a guy and I told her it was because he hit the Jeep. She was fine with that explanation.”

“Thank goodness.”

Ashlyn sighs. “You know, it helped me settle to talk to Whit and I fell into a bit of a restless sleep. But after talking to you I feel completely settled. I don’t know what I do without you two in my life; especially you.”

Ali smiles. “Well, I can probably speak for Whit when I say we don’t know what we’d do without you. Do you have practice in the morning?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you better get to sleep. As a right back I know a sleepy keeper is a pain in the ass,” she jokes.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Yeah, I know. Can also be a pain in the face when I get my hands up too slowly.” She yawns. “Thank you so much for calling me, Alex. I really appreciate it.”

“My girl needed me. No way I wasn’t making the call. I love you, Ash.”

“I love you, too.”

“Go to sleep now, baby. I’ll call Froggie this afternoon, okay?”

“She’s looking forward to it, too, since she missed her chats with you while we were driving. She loves you so much, Alex.” She pauses. “You know, she didn’t say it because she wants it to come true, but she got to make 2 birthday cake wishes and she said she made the same one twice to make sure it comes true. I think she wished for you to be her mommy.”

Ali smiles. “Then know I will do my best to make our relationship work and make her wishes come true.”

“It’s my wish, too. I’ll do my best to be worthy of keeping you around for her, too, since it’s her wishes and they gotta come true if they are good and untold,” she mumbles.

Ali chuckles. “Um, weird sentence but I think I get what you mean, sleepyhead.”

Ashlyn sighs. “Sorry. Suddenly my anxiety is gone and I’m ’xausted. I lub oo.”

Ali chuckles. “I ‘lub oo’ too, baby. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Um’kay,” Ashlyn slurs. “G’night, Alesch.”

“Goodnight, Ashlyn.”

Ali hangs up, knowing Ashlyn probably won’t. She grins and shakes her head. “I love you so much, Ashlyn Michelle Harris,” she tells the smiling face on her screen.

She sets her phone aside and starts to get ready to face the day’s World Cup events.


	19. Chapter 19

“So this game is most importantest?” Froggie confirms.

Ashlyn smiles. “Sort of,” she says as she continues to outline Ali’s number in red so Froggie can colour it in. “If they beat Brazil then they move on to the next game. But if they lose they have to come home and won’t win the championship.”

Froggie frowns as she thinks about that a moment. “Marta plays for Brazil,” she finally notes.

Ashlyn nods. “Yep, she does.”

“Can they both wins?”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “I’m afraid not. Either Marta or Alex has to lose this game.”

Froggie sighs and slumps down in her seat. “I want them both to win.”

“Well, only one can I’m afraid.”

Froggie thinks some more. “Alex looked real sad when they lost to them dancing girls.”

Ashlyn snorts as she bites back a laugh at her daughter’s description of the Swedish team, with their little folk dance celebration. She clears her throat. “Uh, yeah, she did. That was a tough loss.”

Froggie thinks some more as Ashlyn finishes the prep work on the sign. “I gonna root for Alex and Tobin and Aunt Abby and Aunt HAO and the whole US team and then root for Marta, too. I can do that, right?”

Ashlyn smiles and pulls her into a hug. “I think that sounds perfect, Froggie.” She kisses the top of her head. “So, what next for your sign?”

“Glitter and then colours,” she states.

“Alright,” Ashlyn answers and hands her the red and blue glitter pens. “Get to work.”

Froggie smiles and starts to make stars and other designs all over the sign around the big “GO ALI #11!” that is in the center of the poster. The Go and #11 will be blue while Ali’s name will be red. No, there weren’t many differences between each sign but they make Froggie and Ali both happy so the keeper is perfectly okay with making new ones for each game.

* * *

 

“So, was Ash able to give you insight into stopping Marta?” Christie asks Ali.

Ali grins. “A little insight. Turns out Marta is a decent player so we need to watch out for her.”

Christie laughs at the description of the 5 time FIFA Women’s Player of the Year as “decent.” “Yeah, word has it she has a bit of skill.”

“And according to Froggie she is super nice and loves Disney movies and is teaching her Portogoose,” Ali adds.

Christie rolls her eyes. “Well, with insight like that Marta has no chance against us.”

“Damn right,” Ali agrees as she finishes tying her cleats. She sits up and looks into her captain’s eyes. “We got her, Cap. She may be good but we are better. This game is ours,” she says confidently.

Christie nods and pats her on the shoulder. “Damn right,” she agrees before going to check in with Rachel Buehler.

When the game starts out with an own goal by Brazil in the second minute, it is hard to think anything other than the US was going to dominate the entire match. Instead, their South American foes had settled down and turned it into the game the world had been expecting. The crowd seemed to be behind the scrappy Brazilian team, who was fighting hard for an equalizer. In a game that ends up seeing 8 players get a yellow, the play that earned one player a red seemed to be the turning point in the fans eyes.

In the 65th minute, Marta ends up one-on-one with Buehler. Though the red-headed back tried to get in a clean block, she interfered more with Marta and the ref ruled that it denied an obvious scoring opportunity. The US would be a man down the remainder of the match. Hope Solo confidently stopped the ensuing PK by Cristiane and the US team went wild, as did the crowd.

Then they see the ref insisting on a re-kick due to encroachment by the US defense.

Marta steps up and sends the ball into the back of the net. The crowd boos, Solo gets a yellow and the Brazilian team celebrates, knowing they have 23 minutes against 10 players to win this game.

* * *

 

“WHAT NOW, MAMA?” Froggie yells, as the game ends still tied at 1-1.

Ashlyn doesn’t even caution her to use her inside voice as the noise level in the team room had escalated, too. With an evening game, the Flash had decided to gather together at the stadium to watch the game together beforehand. Ashlyn had been a nervous wreck the entire last part of the game. Now, as her daughter climbs into her lap, she explains overtime.

“Well, now there will be two 15 minute overtimes. That means both teams have 30 minutes to try to win. If no one wins, then they will take penalty kicks until there is a winner.”

Froggie shakes her head. “I can’t take this stress, Mama.”

Ashlyn, Whit, and a few others all start to laugh as Ash hugs her girl closer. “Me neither, Froggie Sue. Me neither.”

She gets Froggie another box of juice and the little girl runs back up to take her spot in front of the TV to watch the overtime session.

Ashlyn takes a deep breath and rubs a hand over the #11 on her stomach. “You guys got this, baby. You got this,” she whispers, hoping to send good vibes to her lover and her friends.

* * *

 

Two minutes into the overtime session, the crowd is calmed when Marta puts in the go-ahead goal with an insane toe-poke. Everyone watching and playing are on pins and needles wondering if that was the goal that sends the US home earlier than ever before.

But the team that had squeaked into the Cup via a playoff with Italy has a never say die attitude.

They are exhausted but they are not giving up. When Erika “hurts” her back and kills some time wallowing around on the ground, the team gets angry. Abby harasses the ref to make sure she is counting how much time is being lost.

And then it is set up perfectly for the US to tie. Pinoe sends a cross into the box. Heath gets it to Boxxy but her shot is blocked. Carli corrals it at the top of the box and rips a shot off...that goes sailing over the goal.

Was that it? Was that their last chance? The clock winds into stoppage time as Abby grabs a ball and places it on the line for a goal kick, which their keeper of course has to reset to kill a few more precious seconds. The kick is (FINALLY) sent long and Cristiane dribbles to a corner to try to end the game. But Rampone chases her down and steals the ball, sending a deft pass to Ali, who finds Carli, who dribbles almost to midfield before sending it into the path of a streaking Rapinoe. One touch centers it, a second touch sends it. And history is made!

The. Crowd. Goes. Wild.

The latest goal in World Cup history is a header by Abby Wambach in the 122nd minute of the game!

She is pounced on by her sweaty, exhausted teammates, who celebrate around the stunned Brazilian players. Time added due to Erika’s alleged back injury has given the 10-player team the tie game and most certainly pushes them into PKs.

* * *

 

In Rochester, the Flash are jumping and screaming in jubilation. Froggie cackles with glee as Whit swings her around.

Ashlyn can’t stop pumping her fists in the air. “YES! YES! YES!”

And when the final whistle blows, the cheers continue. Then the guessing starts.

“Who do you think will kick for the US?” McCall asks Ash.

She thinks a second. “Probably Boxxy, Cap, Carli, Abby and Tobin,” she says confidently.

Whitney shrugs. “I think Rapinoe over Tobin.”

Ashlyn shrugs. “True. Or maybe over Cap. Most defenders don’t take penalties unless you get beyond the first five.”

“Yeah, but Piercy has actually won a World Cup and has experience out the ass,” Alex Sahlen points out.

The others nod, watching as the players get their water break and get their heads on for this extra stressful moment.

Once the kicks start, there is a groan when Boxx is blocked. Then a cheer when she is given a second try after the keeper left the line too soon and she puts it in.

They all scream when Solo makes the save against Daiane. It just wasn’t that Brazilian’s day, considering her own goal to start the match.

Ashlyn nearly falls out of her seat when she hears Julie Foudy start to speak.

Ali Krieger is taking the fifth shot for the US. Her shot could win it all. Ashlyn can’t even breathe.

* * *

 

The players are getting water and getting a pep talk from Abby. This could be decided in 5 kicks, it could be decided in 10. It could be decided in more. Everyone has to be ready. Everyone has to know their part. Everyone is worthy of this chance.

The players are pumped as Pia steps up. “Boxx. Lloyd. Wambach. Rapinoe. Krieger.”

Ali tries to hide the shock on her face but fails. Sure she was good in practice but she had never taken a PK in a game as important as this one before and Pia made her the anchor. She swallows another gulp of water and shakes her head.

“ _You’ve been training for this your whole life, Krieger. You can do this_ ,” she tells herself.

Teammates pat her on the back. They believe in her and she believes in herself. Her mind briefly flashes to her family and a small smile crosses her face. Her parents will be shocked. Her daughter will be elated. Ashlyn would be nervous as hell.

“ _Yeah, Ash can be nervous for both of us. This is for Froggie_ ,” Ali tells herself.

She links arms with her teammates and watches as 8 players go before her. She screams and pumps her fists when Hope stops the third shot. But the US still doesn’t miss. When Francielle nails the fifth Brazillian shot she runs back towards midfield backwards, trying to pump up her keeper as Ali makes the long walk to the spot. She takes her time, thinking of all the help keepers had given her over the years: Silke, Nadine, Hope, Ashlyn. She smiles slightly. Ashlyn.

She purposely sets her ball. She ignores Andreia completely as the keeper moves around, trying to appear bigger. Ali patiently resets the ball when the ref says it has to go back farther. She completely tunes out the crowds as she takes a few steps back and awaits the whistle. It seems to take forever for the ref to blow it.

But when she does: MAGIC!

Ali SCREAMS and throws her fist in the air as she races back towards her teammates. Cap gets to her first, then ARod and soon she is swamped. Abby’s strong arms nearly crush her. She races to the stands to clap hands with her parents, getting pats from fans, too. It is a dream end to a game for her. Never had the defender pictured herself scoring a decisive goal!

* * *

 

Ashlyn and Froggie leap in the air.

“SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT!” they both scream as the whole room erupts.

Froggie races to her mother and flings herself into her arms. “MAMA DID YOU SEE?!”

“I SAW, FROGGIE SUE! I SAW!” she says, spinning around with her little girl in her arms.

“MOMMY WAS AWESOME!” Froggie screams.

Ashlyn stops mid-spin and stares into excited eyes. She slowly smiles. “She sure was, Froggie Sue. She sure was!”

She hugs her daughter close. Whit wraps them both up, whispering in Ash’s ear.

“I heard what she called her. I’m so happy for all 3 of you.”

Ashlyn smiles even brighter. “Me, too.”

* * *

 

Ali smiles as she hits the button to call into her voicemail.

“ _PRINCESS ALI, YOU ROCKED_!” Ashlyn and Froggie cheer.

“ _We watched and was so happy and yelling and screaming and jumping and spinning!”_   Froggie adds. “ _You were the BESTEST!”_

_“I second that, baby. You are amazing. We are so proud of you and the whole team but especially you. Give us a call if you can before 4 my time. After that we’ll be at the field for warm-ups and stuff. If you can’t call, we’ll talk to you in the morning your time. We are so, so freaking happy for you, Alex. I love you.”_

_“LOVE YOU!”_   Froggie hollers.

And the message ends. Ali quickly saves it, planning to download it into an MP3 file so she will always have it. She then sees she has a text from Ashlyn and opens it up. She giggles as she sees a pic of Ashlyn and Froggie in their Krieger jerseys both with their arms in the air as Froggie is running towards her mother. Their smiles could light up the world. She saves the pic as her new background.

She then sees she has a text from Whit. She opens it to find there are actually 2. The first one reads.

_“Watch this in private. And have a hanky. Trust me! You were awesome, Kriegs! We are so happy for you.”_

Ali glances around the locker room. Some players are on their phones, some are rehashing the game with others, others still are sitting on benches (like she is) trying to recover enough to make it to the showers. Ali gets up and walks into the toilet area, glad to see it is empty for the moment. She clicks on the video in the next text. She watches Ashlyn lift Froggie up and spin her around as they are cheering for her. Her heart leaps in her throat as she hears Froggie call her “Mommy” awesome. She covers her mouth as a sob escapes her mouth. It was so real, so honest, so immediate.

For the second time she has been called Mommy by a little girl she hopes to one day fill that role for.

“Oh, Froggie, I love you so much,” she chokes out.

“Kriegs? You okay?”

Ali turns and sees Abby staring at her in concern. Her question draws the attention of Mittsy, Pinoe and HAO. Ali can only nod and hold out her phone. Those four walk over and Abby takes the phone. She hits play and hears the soundbite Whitney had recorded at the end of the game. The four women smile and get teary as Ali tears up some more, too.

“That is freaking AWESOME, Kriegs!” Pinoe gushes.

HAO pulls her into a hug. “I knew you three were meant to be a family! I am SO damn good!”

Ali laughs through a sob. “Damn right you are. That’s the second time she’s let that slip out. Oh, it makes my heart just beat so hard it could explode!”

Abby pats her on the shoulder and hands back the phone. “I believe it.”

“She is so cute, Ali. I’m so glad you two got past the shit I told you. I am so sorry for all of that,” Mittsy says, for the first time admitting her role in the misunderstanding that nearly ripped the couple apart.

Ali smiles. “Me, too. I should have always listened to my heart the whole time so not completely your fault. I heard what I wanted to hear.” She holds up her phone. “Now this is what I want to hear. Always. I love them so much.”

She is about to call them when Carli pops her head into the area.

“Abs, Kriegs, Pinoe, Pia needs you for press conferences. Heif will be here to escort you up in 15 minutes.”

Ali rolls her eyes. “Fuck! Should have guessed. I need to shower.”

“Well...I wasn’t going to say anything...” Pinoe jokes, while pinching her nose.

Ali laughs and gives her a shove. She hurries to get her shower things so she can look good on camera. But the entire time she gets ready her mind is on a future helping raise an adorable blonde instead of the PK that will live in soccer legend as the cap to the greatest comeback in USWNT history thus far.

* * *

 

Ashlyn is just about to close her locker and head out to the field when her phone starts to ring. She grabs it quickly.

“Alex!”

“Ash! I know you probably have to go but I had to call.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I’m glad you did. Baby, you were AMAZING! And, I hate to say this, so not the fifth kicker I had predicted.”

Ali chuckles. “Yeah, not sure many people would have pegged me for the final shot. I was so damn nervous!”

“You didn’t look it. You looked calm and confident. And so sweaty you were a glistening goddess of beauty.”

Ali rolls her eyes. “I’d played over 120 minutes of soccer. I probably looked like hell.”

“Not to me. Never to me. And not to Froggie, either.”

Ashlyn bites her lip, wondering whether she should mention the slip up Froggie had made. Would it worry Ali or take away from the high she has to be riding after the game?

“Ash? You still there?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. Was just...wondering about...never mind. I can tell you later,” she finishes.

Ali grins. “You know, Whitney sent me a very special video.”

Ash swallows hard. “She...she did?”

“Yeah. Froggie called me Mommy again. God, Ash, I think that felt better than that PK.”

Ashlyn sighs in relief. “I was worried about mentioning it and overshadowing your big moment. God, Ali, you lived EVERY kids dream! And you were just incredible! I didn’t want to take away from that.”

“It did the opposite, actually. It made it so much better. I made my kid so proud today and not a lot of parents get that chance. I love you both so much, Ash. Everything I do over here is with you two in my heart.”

“We love you, too. I wish Froggie hadn’t already gone out to the field. Call us tomorrow when you wake up. She can sleep with me tonight and you can wake us. It will be fine. She wants to tell you herself how happy she is,” Ash tells her girlfriend.

Ali smiles. “I’ll do it but only talk for a little while so you two can get back to sleep. Now, go out there and win a game for me.”

“I’ll do my best. Promise. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Bye, baby.”

“Bye, Alex.”

Ashlyn hangs up and smiles, thinking she could take on the Independence on her own and win. Sadly, though they do get a goal back in the second, the team loses to Philly just like they had before the World Cup break.

As Ashlyn stares at the scoreboard with its’ 2-1 final on it, she shakes her head. Only with their full complement had they beaten these rivals. Ashlyn shakes her head.

“If we meet them in the playoffs, they are so going to be ours,” she promises.

She grabs her towel and water bottle and makes her way to the sidelines, congratulating opponents as she goes and already looking forward to the call from Ali that will come sometime after midnight.*

* * *

 

Froggie wakes the minute the phone starts to ring. She grabs it before Ashlyn can even fully function.

“ALEX! YOU WAS AWESOME!” Froggie yells.

“Inside voice, Squirt,” Ashlyn reminds the girl.

“Oops. Sorry, Mama. Alex, you was awesome,” she says a little quieter.

Ali is giggling at the exchange. “Thanks, Froggie. I am so happy you got to see the game.”

“I did! And I was cheering real hard for you and wearing your jersey and even eated popcorn and pizza a’cause I know you like them!”

Ali laughs as Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Sure, that’s the only reason you ate them,” Ash teases.

“Well, thank you, Froggie, for doing all you could for me. It really helps knowing you are in my corner. You make me a better player, Froggie Sue,” Ali says sincerely.

Froggie smiles proudly. “I do?”

“You do. I hope I always make you happy and always do well for you.”

“You will, Mommy. You will,” Froggie insists.

The little girl suddenly stills, her eyes wide. Ashlyn studies her daughter. Ali falls silent. Froggie swallows hard.

“Um...are you...is it, um...sorry I called you that, Alex,” Froggie whispers, worried she’d be in trouble.

Ashlyn rubs her head, realizing this is the first time Froggie has caught the slip up others had noticed on other occasions. When Ali speaks, the blonde can hear the emotion in the brunette’s voice.

“Oh, Froggie, I really, really don’t mind. I love you so much and I hope one day you and your Mama and I can be a real family and live together. Until then, you can call me whatever you like, okay?”

Froggie sighs in relief. She looks at Ash, who just nods and smiles. “Um’kay, Alex. I love you so much but I kinda tired. We had a tough game today.”

Ashlyn laughs, and Ali is thrilled to hear the hearty laugh she has been missing.

“Yeah, you had a real tough game, Squirt,” Ashlyn teases and tickles her girl.

“Well, since it is well past the bedtime for keepers and their good luck charms, I should probably let you go. I love you two so much and will talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Um’kay, Alex,” Froggie agrees.

Ashlyn puts the phone to her ear. “Lay down, Froggie, while I say goodnight.” Froggie nods and cuddles back down in the bed. Ashlyn strokes a hand through her daughter’s locks. “We love you, Alex. I can never say enough how proud I am of you. Glad you got an agent who will help you capitalize on this fame. You deserve it, baby.”

“Thanks, Ash. Paige has already told me she’s gotten offers. As long as I don’t start a string of own goals I should be doing pretty good endorsement wise by the end of the year.”

“That is so cool, baby. Remember us little people when you are a bigshot,” she jokes.

“If all goes well, you ‘little people’ will be right there with me enjoying the success. I love you, Ash, and I meant it when I told Froggie I want to be there for both of you. Forever, Ash.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I want that, too. I want you to know...I was going to tell you this tomorrow but, well, Duisburg offered me a substantial bonus if I signed now instead of waiting until the WPS ended. They made sure their competition couldn’t match or better their offer.” She takes a deep breath. “I sign the papers tomorrow.”

“YES! OH YES! OH, BABY! I am so, so happy for you and for us! I promise you, anything you two need when you get here you will have. I am so excited. I didn’t think I could reach another level of happiness after yesterday but you proved me wrong.”

Ashlyn grins. “You sound so ambivalent, baby,” she teases.

“You ass,” Ali jokes. “Look, I know you need to get some sleep but let me know if there’s anything I can do for you while I am over here.”

“Well, there is this one thing,” Ashlyn starts.

“Yeah? What? Anything.”

“Win the World Cup,” Ashlyn finishes.

Ali laughs. “I’ll do my damnedest, Ashlyn. I promise. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

Ashlyn hangs up and plugs her phone back in. She snuggles down in the bed beside her daughter. She grins as she pictures a scene like this with Ali in the bed. The three of them enjoying a movie or pancakes or something; just spending family time together. She kisses Froggie on the temple.

“I’m going to do right by you, Froggie. With my career and with your probable stepmother, I am going to do what I can to give you the world.”

With a smile on her face, Ashlyn lets out a breath and follows her daughter into dreamland.

* * *

 

***A/N: Yes, in real life this was an away game but it just felt like it should be a home game in this AU. I don’t know why other than that is what my muse wanted. :o)**


	20. Chapter 20

The US had beaten France without the nerve-wracking need for extra time or PK’s and were now scheduled to play Japan in the final on July 17.

Ashlyn stares at the calendar and shakes her head. “Did the fucking WPS think our chances of making the final were so fucking crappy they decided to schedule games?”

Whitney shrugs. “Seems like it. How fucking stupid,” she mumbles.

The Flash players are pacing outside Coach Lines office, hoping their game at Sky Blue can be played a day earlier or a day later. No one wanted to miss the World Cup final and both teams were working hard to swap the date.

Standing in their way: the brass at the WPS, worried ticket holders would be upset.

“Do they not get that most ticket holders may not bother showing because they want to see our National Team win the damn cup? Are they really that dumb?” Ashlyn bitches.

“They seem to be,” McCall grumbles.

Testament to the good people they are, all the cussing at the powers that be stops when Alex Sahlen walks in with Froggie, who is happily eating an ice cream cone from concessions. Ashlyn grins.

“I thought this was just a bathroom run,” she says, with a pointed look at Alex.

Alex grins. “We got lost but luckily found a map on the ice cream wrapper.”

“Yep, Mama, we did,” Froggie agrees with a wink to Alex.

Alex rolls her eyes as Ashlyn laughs. So much for their special secret. The wink gave it all away. Ashlyn takes her daughter in her arms.

“Well, I am glad Alex found that frozen map. I don’t know what I’d do without my Froggie Sue.”

Every gets quiet and serious when Lines walks out of his office. He waits a moment...then smiles.

“Our game will be a day earlier. Think you all can be ready?”

The team cheers. Damn right they can be. This means heading to Jersey the next day so they all head home to pack and get ready for the trip. This also means staying longer in Jersey so they don’t miss the game while on the road, and getting back late that night. As far as the players are concerned it will be well worth it to celebrate the 12 year drought between US World Cup wins.

* * *

 

The USWNT stares in stunned silence as the Japanese team celebrates winning the 2011 Women’s World Cup. Every player runs over things in their head they could have done differently during the game to change the outcome. A few listen as Abby gives one of the classiest post-game interviews ever even as her heart is broken and she would rather be in the locker room crying over the loss.

Ali stares up at the confetti still floating down on the wind currents. What would Froggie say? Just that morning the little girl had said how she just knew Ali was going to win because the Flash had won, too. If only things worked that well in real life as they do in a 4 year old’s imagination.

The defender looks up into the stands. She sees supporters of both teams both clapping; saluting both teams for a well-played game. And it was. Except that damn deflection. Ali looks down at her legs as if they had betrayed her. She had mishit that ball right to a Japanese forward and that had tied the game at 1. Maybe if she had been better positioned it- -

“Stop it. Now.”

Ali looks up into the eyes of Christie Rampone.

“I had a crap clear and you were trying to clean it up. It’s just the game,” the captain says, knowing what Ali is stewing on. “You played a hell of a tournament, Kriegs, this just wasn’t our year. Look how many damn near misses our frontline had this game. Sometimes it’s just...just not meant to be.” She turns and points to the Japanese team. “Their country has gone through a hell most of us can’t even fathom. Maybe this is just God or the Fates or whatever’s way of restoring hope to their country. Don’t let one crap sequence make you forget you played a hell of a World Cup. And in 2015 you’ll remember this day, remember how close we were, and you will not let us walk away with silver again.”

Ali pulls her into a hug. “Damn right I won’t,” she croaks out. “Thanks, Piercy.”

“Anytime, Kriegs. Anytime.”

Abby walks over and pats them on the shoulders. “Come on. We’re doing a tunnel of honour for them. They’ve earned it in the way they played and in how they have handled a year of adversity.”

Ali and Christie nod and go with their team to line up for their opponents. They clap their hands and reach out to players they had competed against. It is a show of respect to the World Champions and a class act by the silver medalists.

A little while later Ali is sitting in front of her locker. She is wrapped in a towel, staring at her uniform in a ball in front of her. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. For the next couple of weeks she will be doing appearances for the US team and for her sponsors. She’s supposed to return to Germany at the end of August. She lifts up her phone and smiles at a text one more time.

_“You’ll always be our champion.”_

The picture that appears with it is Ashlyn and Froggie in their Krieger jerseys with their faces painted, her #11 on their foreheads.

“I love you two so much. I’m not leaving until September when we can go as a family,” she whispers to the picture.

This would also get her through the WPS championship, which she is sure Ashlyn will be playing in. Yes, from this point forward her decisions would be made for the benefit of all three of them. A hand lands on her shoulder.

“You good?” HAO asks.

Ali smiles. “I’m good. Just...future planning.”

HAO drops down beside her. “Oh? What kind of planning?”

“Delaying my return to Frankfurt so I can help Ash and Froggie with their move. And so I can see my girl win the WPS championship.”

HAO squeals and hugs her close. “Good planning!”

Ali chuckles. “I think so.”

Ali finally gets up and starts to get dressed. No, she wasn’t leaving Germany a World Champion. But she would be returning with an even better prize: a family.

* * *

 

Post World Cup, the Flash beat magicJack at home and Boston away. During that time Ash and Froggie had read and watched everything they could about the USWNT, paying special attention to their friends and, especially, to Ali.

Now it is July 26 and their team is back up to full strength as of that day. When they get to the field for practice, Froggie races away from Ashlyn towards one player in particular.

“MARTA! MARTA!”

Marta turns and smiles at the happy look on the little girl’s face. She drops to her knees and opens her arms. Froggie leaps into them.

“You played the bestest! I am sorry you lost but you were the bestest,” Froggie tells her.

“Thank you,” Marta whispers.

Sinc looks up at Whitney. “Guess I was just chopped liver.”

Seger rolls her eyes. “Join the club.”

“At least it’s a full club,” Alex jokes as Yael just nods.

Whitney laughs and looks up as Ash walks up. “Well, your daughter has made one forward happy and the others upset. You’re in trouble, Keeper.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Why am I not surprised?” she laughs.

She hugs the returning internationals. “Great tourney, Sinc. You, too, Segs, though you were mean to beat the US team.”

Seger chuckles. “Sorry. Well...no I’m not,” she jokes.

Ashlyn laughs and continues to get ready for practice. And Froggie continues to tell Marta about all she missed while away in Germany.

During practice, Ashlyn and Whit exchange a look of relief: things were clicking already. They were going to win out the season and win the whole damn league.

And damn that thought felt good!

* * *

 

A few days later the Flash is walking towards the field for warm ups at Sky Blue. Froggie sees two opposing players and breaks into a run.

“AUNTIE HAO! TOBIN!”

The two women turn and smile, dropping to their knees to pull her into a group hug.

“You guys were AWESOME!” she tells them. “I’m sorry you didn’t win.”

Tobin smiles. “We’ll get them next time. We sure enjoyed seeing your good luck signs. They helped us a lot.”

“They did? Really?”

“Really,” HAO confirms. “Especially your Right side-Strong side ones. They were great!”

“Thanks. Mama helped.”

The two smile at the little girl’s unending loyalty to her mother. They chat a little longer then another voice surprises Froggie.

“Hi, Froggie.”

She spins around. “KING KEN!”

She runs over and he lifts her up in his arms. She hugs him tight around the neck.

“Why you here, King Ken?”

“Well, I heard your Mama had a game here and wanted to come see her play. I also brought a surprise with me,” he answers.

“Oh? What?”

He nods towards something behind her. “Her.”

Froggie turns to see her mother wrapped up in an embrace with...

“PRINCESS ALI!”

But Ali doesn’t hear the yell. As soon as she had seen Ashlyn she had started to run towards her. It had taken Ashlyn a second to notice the defender racing at her but when she did she had dropped all her things and had opened her arms. Ali had leapt into them and they had been locked in a deep kiss ever since. Ali’s legs are wrapped around Ash’s waist and the keeper feels strong enough to hold her love forever. They don’t even hear the catcalls and whistles from their friends.

And then Froggie crashes into them.

Ashlyn stumbles back a step and breaks off the kiss. Ali lets her legs down and lifts Froggie into her arms.

“FROGGIE!”

“PRINCESS ALI! I missed you so much! You were so good!”

“Thanks, little one. Your signs and your messages helped me so much. Thank you for loving me enough to spend so much time on them. They were really great!”

“Cool! I kept them so you can have them forever and ever,” Froggie tells her.

Ali stares into her eyes. “And I will keep them forever and ever. I may even leave them here with my Dad so they don’t get messed up on the trip to Germany.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. Then you can make me more for my German team.”

Froggie’s eyes get wide. “I can do!”

Ali kisses her cheek. “I knew you could.” She turns to Ash. “So, can she sit with me and Dad during the game?”

Ashlyn smiles and strokes a hand down Ali’s cheek. “Try to get her to sit anywhere else. God, it’s so good to see you.”

“You, too,” Ali says, her eyes twinkling. “If all goes well I will be done with my appearances by your game against Boston. Think you could handle me moving in for a few weeks?”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen in confusion. “A few...but...Frankfurt...”

“We’ll go to Germany together,” Ali says.

“Together? But...how?”

Ali kisses her cheek. “Go win your game and I’ll tell you all about it afterwards.”

“And if we lose?” Ashlyn teases.

Ali shrugs. “Then I will tell Froggie and you can hope she remembers all the details.”

Ashlyn laughs and hugs Ali close. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

They share a quick peck then Ashlyn hurries out to the field, a spring in her step that had been missing. Ali turns to Froggie.

“So, I love to watch games with snacks. How about you?”

“Yes!”

Ali smiles and walks over to her father and the trio goes to find some snacks to eat while they watch the Sky Blue game.

* * *

 

Later that night, Froggie is spending the night with Tobin and HAO.

And Ashlyn and Ali are tangled together, naked, worshipping each other’s bodies. By the light of the moon filtering in the hotel window, Ashlyn leans over her girlfriend, her finger tracing the tattooed quote on the woman’s side. Ali stares up at the blonde, whose hair is in disarray from being gripped while she was feasting between the brunette’s legs.

“You are so beautiful,” Ashlyn whispers.

“So are you,” Ali replies, one hand lifting to the sculpted cheeks of her lover.

“When you get to Rochester, I want a real date with you. Dining, maybe dancing since you like to dance, just the two of us. Maybe we can even stay at a hotel or...or maybe Whit and Froggie can spend the night at the Wambach’s so we have the apartment to ourselves. But I want to go on a real date no matter what we do.”

Ali smiles. “Okay. But ‘real’ date or not, no relationship has ever been more real to me, Ashlyn. You know that, right?”

“I know. I feel the same. But we have to take time for us, too, on more than computers or in text messages. And I know a kid will make a lot of ‘our time’ ‘family time’ but I don’t want you to feel neglected or- -”

“Stop,” Ali commands gently. “I knew about Froggie when we decided to proceed with a relationship. I know she will always be part of you and, hopefully, part of us. Yes, dates for just us will be nice but don’t you ever feel like you have to choose between me or your daughter. We will make time for us as a family and for us as a couple. But don’t you ever feel you have to choose.”

Ashlyn slowly smiles. “Thank you for understanding me and my needs. I love you so much, Alex. So very, very much.”

“I love you, too.”

Ashlyn leans down and captures Ali’s mouth in a passionate kiss. She shifts until she settles between strong thighs. One hand starts to play with a pert nipple as her hips start to thrust gently against Ali’s warm center. Ali moans, her back arching. Ashlyn kisses her way down the lean neck, sucking gently on the hollow between neck and shoulder.

“Oh, Ashlyn,” Ali breathes.

The blonde sucks harder, her hips starting to thrust faster. As they both climb the ladder once more, Ashlyn’s mouth moves to Ali’s ear.

“Can’t...get...enough. Skin to skin and still need to be closer. Need...need you as you need me...”

“Yes...need you, too,” Ali grunts, her hands working Ashlyn’s breasts.

Ashlyn sits up and makes eye contact. “Trust me?”

“Always,” Ali answers.

Ashlyn kisses her again then eases back and turns around. Ali shivers.

“I’ve...never done...this,” she admits shyly.

Ashlyn glances at her. “Just do what comes naturally.”

She dips her head and drags her tongue through wet folds. Ali’s hips thrust up and she moans. Ashlyn smiles and continues to work her lover. A few minutes later it is the blonde who moans when Ali finally starts to lick and suck at her lover’s equally wet center.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, Alex,” Ashlyn moans.

The tone of pleasure further emboldens the brunette. She wraps her arms around Ashlyn’s hips and pulls her center closer. She starts to finger her lover as her mouth latches onto the pulsing clit. Ashlyn moans again and Ali can’t help but smile when she feels her own center being treated in kind. Both women start to work faster, each being driven just as fast. And sooner than they wanted, both are riding through yet another orgasm. As they power through the aftershocks, Ashlyn rolls off, gasping for breath.

“Holy...shit...”

Ali sits up, worried. “Did I do something wrong?”

Ashlyn gets up on her elbows, grinning. “Hell no! Damn good for a first timer. I’ve never come that hard from that. In fact, I usually would get the girl off and, well, you know...have to finish myself after.” She lifts one of Ali’s hands and gives it a kiss. “Right now if I touch myself I’ll go blind from over-stimulation.”

Ali giggles, her nose crinkling. “Could make your keeper career a bit tough.”

Ashlyn smiles and turns to curl into her girlfriend. “Just a little. I’d have to rely on my defenders and there are only two I could trust that much. Unfortunately only Whit plays with me.”

Ali smiles smugly. “And the other?”

“Cap plays for magicJack,” Ashlyn says with a cheesy grin.

Ali laughs and rolls on top of her. “Oh, really? Whit and Christie are the only two you can trust? You sure about that?”

Ashlyn smiles up at her lover as Ali pins the keeper’s arms. “Yeah, yeah I think so.”

“Really?”

Ali leans down and slowly draws her tongue around Ashlyn’s ear. The blonde moans, rolling her head to give Ali better access. Ali sits up.

“You can’t think of any other defender that you would trust in front of you?”

“Um...maybe...Buehler...” Ashlyn pants.

Ali leans down and sucks the rapidly beating pulse point in Ashlyn’s neck. Ash arches up.

“Oh, Alex,” she moans.

Ali sits up again. “Any other defender you trust to protect your ass?”

Ashlyn looks up, her eyes dark green with lust. “You. I trust you with everything.”

Ali smiles. “Good idea.”

She sits up and rolls the blonde over. Ashlyn groans as Ali starts kissing her way down her back. She licks and nips in a few areas, watching the skin jump and fill with goosebumps. As she gets to the strong ass, Ali kneads the globes and draws her tongue over them.

“And it’s a fine fucking ass for sure,” she states, the gives it a nip.

As Ashlyn arches up at the contact, Ali thrusts a hand between strong thighs and back into her lover.

“YES! Oh, Alex...”

Ashlyn spreads her legs as Ali thrusts hard and deep from behind. The defender watches Ash’s strong hands grip the sheets as she rocks her body with the pulsing fingers plunging into her. Two fingers. Three fingers. Four fingers. Ali bites her lip. They had never discussed this before but she knows Ashlyn will stop her if needed. She forms her hand into a spear and starts to thrust, her intention obvious.

“Oh, fuck, Alex...yes, baby, take me all the way,” Ashlyn begs, spreading her legs even more.

Ali shivers at the power she’s been offered. She pumps a few more times then makes the final push, her whole hand penetrating the blonde.

“YES!” Ashlyn screams into a pillow.

Ali waits a moment, then lets Ashlyn’s hips dictate the rhythm and speed of her thrusts. Soon Ashlyn is once again exploding through an amazing orgasm, actually pushing Ali’s hand out with the final hip thrust. She lies face down, panting, completely spent. Ali climbs up her body and kisses the back of her neck. Ashlyn shivers and turns her head to look at the grinning brunette.

“So you’ve never...69’ed but...but you can fist...like a fucking champ? Seriously?” she pants.

Ali smiles and gives a coy shrug. “We all have our specialties.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “And yours is making sure I have a most...interesting 5 hour van ride tomorrow. Hope Froggie doesn’t ask why I am walking and sitting funny.”

Ali giggles and snuggles up to her. “Claim a pulled muscle in the game.”

Ashlyn grins. “Good idea.” She sighs. “I’ve never felt like...like this with someone before. Do you believe we are destined to meet the one person that makes us feel more than we ever imagined we could?”

Ali kisses her shoulder. “How can I believe anything but that? We are here, together, and planning a future. If that isn’t fate or destiny or something, what else could it be?”

Ashlyn studies the beautiful face in front of her. “Punishment for you?”

Ali sees the fear behind the smile. She ease forward and kisses Ashlyn, staring into her eyes. “No, Ashlyn, you are not a punishment to me. You are a gift. You make me see things I might have missed in the world. You remind me to have fun, not just survive. And you show me every day, with your relationship with your daughter, what true, selfless love is. You are no punishment to anyone, Ashlyn. You are a gift to all of us.”

Ashlyn sees the honesty in her girlfriend’s eyes. It brings a tear to her own. “You almost make me believe that, Alex.”

“Then I will keep saying it until you do. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Ashlyn rolls to her back and Ali snuggles right into her. She throws a leg over Ashlyn’s and soon they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

“Two weeks seems like forever,” Ashlyn mumbles into Ali’s shoulder.

“It will fly by. You have soccer games and practice, not to mention an adorable little girl. Two weeks will be over in no time and I’ll be here to cheer you on through the end of the WPS season,” Ali promises.

Ashlyn leans back and stares into Ali’s eyes. “You don’t know how happy that makes me. And don’t forget: date night, you and me. Dining. Dancing. Just us.”

“And then a family day with Froggie,” Ali reminds her.

Ashlyn smiles and leans her forehead against Ali’s. “Damn right. Family day with Froggie.”

The two share another passionate kiss. They then grab their bags and head down to the hotel lobby. Froggie sees them and races towards them.

“MAMA! ALEX! Did you two has a fun sleepover like me?”

“Better not have had one like we did,” Ashlyn mumbles so only Ali hears.

The brunette backhands her in the stomach and lifts Froggie up. “We sure did.”

“Does you really gotta go back to somewhere else?” Froggie asks.

Ali sighs. “I’m afraid so. But I will be back to see you in 2 weeks and will stay until the end of the soccer season.”

“And then what?” Froggie asks.

Ali and Ashlyn exchange a look. Both are excited by what Germany offers them personally and career-wise but had decided to wait to tell Froggie when they have privacy and time to answer her questions. Ali smiles at the little girl.

“I’ll know more when I get up to Rochester and we can discuss it then. How’s that sound?”

Froggie sighs. “Like it’s FOREVER away!”

Ali hugs her closer and kisses her cheek. “It will fly by, little one. You’ll see. And then we can have a tea party, okay?”

Froggie nods happily. “Okay! Me and Mama and Aunt Whit and Marta and the other Alex have had some and you can have one, too.”

“I can’t wait,” Ali says sincerely, amazed at how excited she is to be invited to a child’s tea party. She gives her another hug and then sets her on the ground. She stares into Ashlyn’s eyes. “Fourteen days.”

“I prefer 2 weeks. Two is a smaller number than 14,” Ash points out with a cheeky grin.

Ali gives her a nose crinkling giggle. “Good point.”

Just before they share a hug, Froggie sees someone and interrupts.

“KING KEN! HI!”

Ken Krieger walks over and lifts Froggie up into his arms. “Good morning, Froggie.”

“Morning! I’m glad you comed before we left,” she says sweetly.

He grins, showing Ashlyn where Ali gets her dancing eyes. “I am, too. I’m going to miss you.”

She hugs his neck. “I gonna miss you, too, King Ken. You come see Mama play again?”

“I will sure try, kiddo. I sure will try.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek and sets her on the ground. He turns to Ashlyn. “Take care of this kid,” he tells her, patting Froggie on the head.

Ashlyn smiles. “Always my pleasure.” She pats Ali on the head. “Take care of this one.”

He and Ashlyn laugh as Ali glares at them both. “Oh, ha ha,” she mutters.

“Froggie! Come get in your seat,” Whit calls.

Froggie looks up at Ali, alligator tears hiding her eyes. “Come with us, Alex. Please?” she whimpers.

Ali kneels down. “I wish I could but I have to do a little work. But I promise I will be up with you soon. Maybe you can practice your counting by having Mama make you a chart to cross off the days,” she suggests.

Froggie thinks about this a second. “Fourteen days?”

“Fourteen days. And we will talk every night. I promise.”

Froggie sighs and throws her arms around Ali’s neck. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Froggie.”

Ali gives her one more kiss before Froggie turns to slowly walk over to Whit to get settled in her car seat on the team bus. Ali stands up and Ashlyn gives her a Froggie pout.

“Fourteen days?” the blonde asks

Ali grins and pokes her in the stomach. “Oh, stop it.” She pulls her close. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Ashlyn gives Ken a quick hug, Ali one more peck, then turns and runs to the bus before her emotions betray her. As she sits down beside her daughter, she glances out the window. She sees Ken wrap his arm around his daughter’s shoulders. The women share one more wave and the bus pulls away. Ali sighs in her father’s arms.

“I’m going to marry her, Daddy.”

He smiles and kisses her temple. “I know, Alibean. I know.”

Once the bus is out of sight, he guides her back into the hotel so they can get their things and check out before driving back to Northern Virginia.

On the bus, Ashlyn leans her head against Froggie’s as the two blondes wallow a little in missing their right back.

* * *

 

Whit gently shakes Ashlyn’s shoulder. “Hey, Ash, we’re home. I’ll get your bags, Ashley will get the car seat. You just get Froggie, okay?”

Ashlyn just grunts and nods. She stands and stretches before getting her daughter out of her car seat. Froggie drapes over her mother’s shoulder, fast asleep. Whit can’t help but grin. With the help of a couple other teammates, she gets everything over to the Jeep. Froggie doesn’t even wake when Ashlyn buckles her in.

“Hmph. You’d have thought she was up all night making lo- -” Ashlyn chokes off the word as she realizes what she was about to say. She turns to see a grinning Whit.

“Making what, Ashlyn?” she teases.

“Making...uh...loaves of bread. Yeah, like a baker or something,” Ashlyn covers. “Bitch,” she mumbles with a grin as Whit laughs and climbs in the passenger seat.

When they get home, Ash and Whit grab all the bags then Ash lifts up her daughter. As they walk into the apartment, Froggie lifts her head.

“We home?” she mumbles.

Ash rolls her eyes. “Oh, sure, wake up after I’ve lugged your butt up the stairs,” she jokes. She sets her daughter down. “Yep, we’re home. Want to continue your nap?”

Froggie shakes her head. “No, we call Alex now and let her know we made it.”

“I can do that if you want to sleep,” Ash offers.

“No! She might be missing me,” Froggie explains.

Ashlyn chuckles and flops down on the couch. “Get up here and let’s call Princess Ali.”

Froggie smiles and climbs up on her mother as Ashlyn calls the brunette that completes their lives.

* * *

 

Ali had been amazed. The team had come home with the silver medal but were being hailed as if they had returned with the cup. The team had reignited the embers that had been ignited by the 99ers. There is no denying the now infamous header in the 122nd minute of the Brazil victory had helped fan those flames. Ali is also part of the legend, her final pk and her celebratory scream is replayed over and over again.

And her new agent is making the most of it!

Ali reads the agreement once more and looks up, a grin on her face. “And this is legit? Seriously?”

Paige Forest chuckles. “Seriously. With you being in both the US and Germany, a German car company made sense, especially since you had already done some things with BMW in Frankfurt.”

“So...instead of rental cars...whenever I go somewhere, I just call BMW and they will give me a car to drive around? Seriously?”

Paige laughs. “You can keep asking ‘seriously’ but my answer won’t change. Just sign on the dotted line and I will get it filed for you.”

Ali reads it over once more. She is getting a sizable amount of money upfront and fees for doing several appearances through the course of the contract, not to mention use of a nice, new Beamer whatever town she is in. It is by far the most lucrative contract she has signed. She quickly signs the bottom line and initials that she agrees to periodic checks of her driving record. She grins as she pushes it back to Paige.

“Done! This is so damn cool!”

“If you liked that, you’ll love this,” Paige says, and slides another contract across the table.

Ali’s eyes widen when she sees it is the renewal for her Nike contract and it is SIGNIFICANTLY more than she had been getting previously.

“Holy shit...” she mumbles as she reads it over. “Whoa...I can make sure Froggie has the best damn room in Germany!”

Paige grins. “I’d say that’s a given. You’ll notice that I made them include swag for you and your family. I did that with Froggie in mind.”

Ali lifts her eyes. “Thank you, Paige. That fuck that used to represent me wanted me to dump Ash and Froggie. It means a lot that you’re already negotiating on behalf of my eventual stepdaughter.”

Paige shrugs. “I love my stepson and stepdaughter as if they were my own. Love is love. Just treat that little girl like a princess forever or you’ll find out how quickly I can get your endorsement cancelled,” she says with a grin.

Ali chuckles. “Noted. I promise, I love Froggie so much nothing will ever change that.”

Ali quickly signs her name to the new Nike contract and sits back in her seat. Three minor endorsements and two huge endorsements might be small potatoes to some athletes but to Ali it means so much. She could do something nice for her parents and brother to thank them for everything through the years. She could do something wonderful for Ash and Froggie when they move to Germany. And she could train year round without having to worry about how to make ends meet in the off season. She lets out a long breath as she sits back in her seat.

“I...I just...wow...”

Paige smiles. “Just hit you, huh?”

“Yeah. One little kick. Hell, it wasn’t even the strongest kick I’ve ever struck! I’m so...so...damn!”

Paige nods and starts to separate the various copies of the contracts so Ali can take her copies with her. “You earned every bit of this, Ali. From the time you started playing until today, you are the one that worked to make your game world class. I’m just happy to be beside you as your career turns this major corner. I will keep my ear to the ground for anything I think will be great for you and plan to approach Coca-Cola to let them know you’d be a perfect athlete for Powerade, Dasani, and anything else they promote to athletes.”

“Thank you so much, Paige. I am so glad Abby helped me get in touch with you.”

The two women stand. Paige comes around and gives her a hug. “The pleasure is mine. Especially when I hear an agent treating female athletes like crap and have a chance to right that wrong.”

“Well, I hope that jerk is crying in his bourbon now,” Ali says with spite. “What an ass.”

“Oh, yeah. Last I heard he was trying to rep fighters in amateur bouts. He sure burned a major bridge with a lot of athletes who respect Abby and women’s athletes in general,” Paige tells her.

“Good. Let’s hope no one offers to toss him a rope to cross the river.”

“Here here!” Paige agrees.

The two women exchange a hug and Ali heads out to meet up with her brother for dinner. She wishes she was on the east coast instead of LA so she could use that new Beamer contract to go see her two favorite blondes. She can’t wait to tell Ashlyn about the new contracts. Ash had been sure Ali was in for a windfall. Ali chuckles to herself.

“Guess I should buy her something nice to let her know she was right,” she mumbles.

She catches a cab to her brother’s hair salon. Hopefully he can get away early so she can watch the livestream of the Flash’s final game of the season. If they win this one, they are in the championship without having to do the playoffs.

And in three short days, Ali will be in Rochester to celebrate the victory she is confident will be happening!

* * *

 

“YOU DID IT!”

Ashlyn smiles when she hears how happy her girlfriend is. “YEP! Damn, I am so...I can’t even tell you how excited and happy I am! And Froggie is over the moon! She’s wearing my jersey and telling everyone she meets that she’s the champion’s mascot. God, she is so damn cute!”

Ali grins as she pictures it. “I bet she is. So I guess you guys are out celebrating?”

“For a little while. Then Froggie and I are off to the apartment. The Wambach’s offered to take her for the night but, well, truth is I’d rather be celebrating with her and you. But since you are off in L.A. being the soccer stud-ette I knew you could be I will settle for just the adorable blonde in my life,” Ashlyn says sincerely.

“Ugh, I wish I could have been there. And I really wish I didn’t have the commercial shoot tomorrow. Then we could celebrate via Skype all night,” she says with lust in her voice.

Ashlyn’s clit springs to life at the implication. “Son of a...well, I think my next celebratory shower will be ice cold water instead of champagne,” she jokes.

Ali giggles. “Did I get you all hot and bothered, Keeper?”

“Damn right you did, Warrior,” Ashlyn confirms. “And if I wasn’t in a restaurant full of friends, teammates, and, well, my daughter, I’d let you go ahead and fix that for me.”

Ali giggles again. In her mind, Ashlyn can picture the brunette’s face: eyes twinkling, nose crinkled up, cheeks rosy, and completely adorable. She sighs.

“I love you, Alex.”

Ali smiles and snuggles up against the arm of the sofa. “I love you, too.”

“OH GAG ME!” Kyle hollers.

Ashlyn starts to laugh. “Tell him not to be so jealous. Not everyone can be as lucky as his little sister.”

Ali laughs and passes on the message. Kyle laughs and walks over to take his sister’s phone.

“Okay, first of all, blondie, congrats on the big win and the a-MAZE-ing season!”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks, Ky.”

“And second of all, I will have you know that should I want to I could land a keeper of my own. I mean, have you SEEN my abs? Babe magnets! So there!” he blows a raspberry into the phone.

Ashlyn laughs, hearing Ali also laughing in the background. “Oh, Prince Kyle, how could I ever doubt you?” she teases.

“Damn right! Now, I will let you get back to making my sister all goo-goo eyed. BYEEEEE!”

“See you, Kyle.”

Ali takes the phone back and shoves her brother away. “Sorry, Ash. He’s a menace.”

“Yeah, but he makes Froggie smile so I guess we can keep him around to babysit.”

“Hey! Good plan!” Ali agrees quickly. She hears someone calling Ash’s name in the background. “Uh, I guess you have to go?”

Ashlyn sighs. “Yeah. They want to do some toasts and stuff. Rumour is I’m up for WPS Keeper of the Year.”

“ASHLYN! That’s INCREDIBLE! I am so proud of you!” Ali gushes.

Ashlyn blushes, glad her girlfriend isn’t there to see it. “Thanks, baby. I am so happy you will be at the championship game. You and Froggie cheering me on will be just so...so perfect.”

Ali pauses a moment. “Aren’t your parents coming? Or your brother?”

Ashlyn sighs. “Uh, not sure. Gonna...have to...see, I guess.” The truth is it she knew it was financially impossible for them to make it up to the game. Her grandparents would have made it but Grandma was dealing with some health issues so she couldn’t fly. Froggie and Ali would be her only family in the stands. “So, um, I better go. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

Ali nods. “Okay. I love you so much, Ash. Congratulations again.”

“Thanks, baby. I love you, too.”

After the call ends, Ali sits on the couch, biting her lip as she stares at her phone. Kyle senses something is wrong and walks over.

“You okay?”

Ali nods. “Yeah.” She looks up at him. “I need to call HAO. I’m going to see if Ash’s parents and brother will let me buy them tickets to the WPS Championship game.”

Kyle smiles. “Good use of your new riches.”

Ali smiles. “I think so. I just...”

“What?”

Ali sighs. “Ash is pretty proud. I don’t want her to...to think I’m flashing this money around. I’m not. I just...want her to be happy.”

He sits down and pulls his sister into a hug. “Then tell her that. And if she is still a bit miffed I’ll talk to her and let her know you didn’t take this lightly. Your heart is in the right place and I will make sure she knows that.”

Ali gives him a quick hug. “Thanks, Ky. Time to plan a surprise!”

He nods and sits with her as she makes the first in a series of calls to surprise her girlfriend.

* * *

 

Two days later, Ali is awakened by her phone ringing. She fumbles for it and squints at the read out. She sits up suddenly, knowing if Whit is calling her just after 9 a.m. EST it can’t be good. She hits the accept button.

“Hey, Whit. What’s up?”

There is a pause. “Ali...something’s happened to Froggie.”

Ali’s heart stops beating, frozen by the cold, dead tone in Whitney’s voice.


	21. Chapter 21

**7:48 a.m. EST**

Froggie runs into Whitney’s bedroom and leaps onto her aunt’s bed. “Morning, Aunt Whit!”

Whitney groans. Ashlyn, standing in the doorway, just chuckles. Whitney glares at her then turns to her niece.

“What’s up, Toadstool?”

Froggie grins. “Mama and I gonna go skating and meet you and the team at the courts. You wanna come?”

Whitney looks over towards her best friend and sees the signal. She looks back at Froggie. “You two look ready to go. By the time I am ready the team will be here for soccer tennis. I’ll just see you two down there in an hour or so, okay?”

“Okay.” Froggie gives her a hug. “Love you, Aunt Whit!”

Whitney smiles. “Love you, too.”

Ashlyn nods her thanks, looking forward to some one-on-one time with her daughter. She is glad Whit recognized the sign while half-asleep. Ashlyn offers her hand to her daughter.

“Come on, Froggie Sue, our skates are waiting.”

The two blondes head out and Whitney smiles, flopping back down in her bed to get 15 more minutes of sleep. With some time off before the WPS championship, most of the team was meeting at the tennis courts at 9 for a game or two of soccer tennis. Since several players live in this complex it was the easy choice for this team bonding event.

Ashlyn packs a cooler with some water, Powerade, and fruit juice boxes. She then grabs her duffle bag which already has her skates and Froggie’s in it.

“You grab our helmets, Squirt.”

“Um’kay, Mama,” Froggie says, getting their helmets. “Gots ‘em!”

“Then let’s go.”

Ashlyn slips her keys in her pocket and lets her daughter precede her out the door. As they walk, Froggie talks and talks.

“Mama, when Alex gonna be here?”

“The day after tomorrow. Remember the calendar with the countdown?”

“Oh. Right. When is the Championship game? Is Alex gonna see it? What about King Ken or Queen Deb or Uncle Kyle?”

“Well, the championship is in a couple of weeks and, yes, Alex will be there. Ken, Deb and Kyle have all been told they are welcome to come but they have to check their schedules.”

“Oh. What about Grandma and Gramma and Grammy?”

“All invited,” Ashlyn confirms.

“Cool! We gonna see them after the game in Florida so I can hang ten?”

“Yep, we’ll see them brie- -” Ashlyn catches herself before she slips up about Germany. She and Ali would be telling Froggie together. “And we can hang ten for sure.”

“Cool! Mama, why is that bird blue but the one that looks like it is red?”

Ashlyn chuckles at the change of topic. “Well, one is Blue Jay and one is a Cardinal. They look alike but are different species.”

“Oh. Why?”

“Because they are.”

“But why?”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes, grinning. “Because God said so.”

“Oh. Um’kay. When can I get a Jeep like you gots?”

Ashlyn laughs out loud. Her daughter’s train of thought is pretty random. And, sadly, she knows she gets that from Mama. She ruffles the little one’s hair.

“You are too cute for words, Froggie.”

“I know,” Froggie says, making her mother chuckle again.

When they get down to the fenced in tennis courts, Ashlyn stakes claim to a bench between the two courts. She pats the bench and Froggie hops up. Ashlyn kneels in front of her and slips off her Nike’s and puts on her skates.

“Do up your helmet,” she tells her daughter who had started to hop up.

“Oh. Right.”

Froggie concentrates very hard and manages to snap the buckle shut on her helmet. Ashlyn checks it to make sure it is snug but not constricting. She nods.

“Looking good.”

Froggie smiles and stands up. Ashlyn takes her place on the bench and changes from sneakers to rollerblades. She puts on her helmet and stands.

“Ready?”

“Yeah! You gonna teach me to skate backwards today?” Froggie asks.

Ashlyn smiles. “Sure. Let’s get a few warm up laps in then we can work on that trick.”

“Cool!”

Froggie takes her mother’s hand and the two start to skate laps around the tennis court. Ashlyn does a few silly tricks just to make her daughter giggle. After a little while, she helps Froggie turn around and coaches her on how to move her legs to make herself go backwards. It takes a few spins around but Froggie finally feels confident.

“I can do it, Mama. Let me do it!” she begs.

Ashlyn smiles. “Okay. I’m right here if you need me.”

Froggie lets go of one of Ash’s hands. And then she lets go of the other. She wobbles a bit but stays upright. After a few seconds, her nervous face is replaced by a beaming smile. Ashlyn claps her hands, a matching single-dimpled smile on her face.

“You’re doing great, baby girl!”

“I doing it, Mama! I doing it!” Froggie says excitedly.

And then her excitement gets her a bit unbalanced. Her upper body gets ahead of her feet and she starts to fall backwards. Ashlyn leaps forward and grabs her, steadying her back up. Froggie swallows hard and grips her mother’s arms tightly.

“Thanks, Mama. That woulda hurt.”

Ashlyn kisses her on the cheek. “Yep. But that’s what I’m here for: to keep you safe.”

Froggie throws her arms around Ash’s neck. “You do, Mama. You do.”

Ashlyn just sighs happily, knowing she will never tire of spending time with her daughter. The two skate some more and then Ashlyn’s watch alarm rings. She sighs.

“You can keep skating. I need to change into my sneakers and stretch a bit before the others get here. No backwards skating without me,” Ash cautions.

“Um’kay, Mama. Does I get to ref the game again?”

“You sure do,” Ashlyn confirms as she blades over to the bench and sits down.

She watches as Froggie keeps skating around the two courts. Ashlyn tucks her second rollerblade into her duffle just as Froggie reaches the gate at the corner of Court 1. Had Ashlyn looked up a second later she’d have missed it.

A man darts into the courts, smacks Froggie in the side of the head, lifts her up over his shoulder and runs back out.

“NO! FROGGIE!”

Ashlyn leaps up, still in just her socks, and takes off running after the man. Froggie is stunned at first but then starts to scream.

“MAMA! MAMA! HELP! MAMA, HELP!”

Ashlyn has never run faster in her life but the man is fast. Scary fast. And he doesn’t seem to be slowed down by the little girl screaming and struggling to get away. He is running towards the back lot of the complex. Ashlyn’s eyes widen when she sees a dark panel van parked near the curb, side door open.

“NO! FROGGIE! NO!” she screams.

Suddenly her feet move even faster than they had been. She puts on a burst of speed that would make forwards envious.

The man reaches his van and starts to shove Froggie in a cage in the cargo area. The little girl slaps and kicks at him, still screaming for her mama. He rips off her helmet and clocks her in the side of the head, stunning her. He shoves her into the game cage, whose spring-loaded bottom immediately drops the cage door down, latching it shut. He takes a step back, an evil grin on his face, as he prepares to shut the side door.

But instead he is body-checked into it like a hockey player into the boards by an enraged Ashlyn Harris, who had launched herself from about 4 feet away.

As the two adults fall to the ground, Ashlyn reaches out to hold the man, desperate to keep him from getting away with her daughter. He slaps at her hands but her grip is keeper-strong. She pulls herself towards him, hoping to use her weight and strength to pin him to the ground. He rolls, putting her underneath him. He leers at her.

“You’re hot but too old for me, bitch,” he drawls.

Ashlyn’s eyes widen at the implication. “BASTARD!”

She thrusts her hips up, trying to unseat him while releasing his shirt with her right hand to throw a punch. He intercepts her hand and tries to pin it to the ground. But Ashlyn is stronger than he expected and the two are in a stalemate as they try to get the upper hand. He finally lets go of her hand and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a knife. He lifts his arm to strike.

And is kicked in the ribs by a FURIOUS Alex Morgan! He grunts and drops the knife. Before he can recover, he gets a kick to the head from an even MORE furious Whitney Engen. Then Sinc kicks him. Then Seger. Yael gets a shot in. Then Alex again. Then Gemma. Followed by McCall. And then Whit once more. He finally rolls off, trying to get away from the players kicking the crap out of him.

As soon as she is free, Ashlyn rolls and half-crawls, half-runs towards Marta, who holds a sobbing Froggie.

“FROGGIE!”

Ashlyn, still on her knees, wraps her daughter and the Brazilian up in her strong arms. She can feel herself shaking as she holds her traumatized daughter.

The kidnapper, is now being pinned to the ground by McCall, Sinc and Seger while Alex and Gemma try to keep Whitney from going after him again. Yael is on the phone with 911 requesting cops and an ambulance. It isn’t long before the first sirens are heard in the distance. The kidnapper tries once more to get away but Whit, who had seemingly calmed down, kicks him in the face.

“Move again and I’ll kick your balls so far up your ass you’ll CHOKE on them!” the defender warns him.

When the police arrive, they survey the scene and see the kidnapper almost appears relieved to see them.

“What happened here?” the first officer asks.

Yael steps to them. “Well, we were all supposed to meet at the tennis courts to play some soccer tennis. Ash and Froggie were already there. The rest of us met up in the apartment lobby to walk down here together. As we were approaching, we heard Froggie screaming. Then we saw that guy come out of the path through the trees with her over his shoulder. We all just started running this way. He threw her in the back of the van but Ash caught up to him and slammed him into the side of the van and started to wrestle with him. We got him off Ash just as he pulled a knife and Marta helped Froggie out of the cage that fuck had put her in. A few of us secured him and I called 911.”

The officer nods as his partner kneels down beside the suspect. “That true?” the officer asks.

“Hell no! The kid was lost! I was just trying to help!” he insists.

“Funny...I don’t believe a damn word you say,” the officer says and pulls out his cuffs.

“I need an ambulance! These bitches broke my ribs!” the bastard complains.

An ambulance pulls up and the first officer directs them to check on Froggie.

“Make sure the kid is okay. Looks like she’s bleeding.”

“WHAT ABOUT ME?!” the kidnapper screams.

“You can wait,” the officer states, glaring at the man.

A male EMT starts towards Froggie, Marta and Ash. Froggie sees him and whimpers. He pauses and turns to his partner.

“You better handle this,” he says softly.

She nods and takes the medical kit. She walks over and kneels down beside the trio.

“Hi, my name is Tess. Mind if I take a look at your arm there?”

As soon as she had heard Froggie was bleeding, Whit’s attention turned to her Goddaughter. She hurries over and sees the cut on the little girl’s arm.

“Oh, Froggie,” she mumbles, as Alex pats her on the back comfortingly.

Yael sees a few more of their team members arrive and goes to let them know what’s going on. Tess examines Froggie as best she can and gets gauze taped over the cut. She then pats Ashlyn on the shoulder.

“We need to take her in. We need to get everything seen to and photos to document things for the trial.”

Ashlyn nods. Marta extracts herself from the hug. Ashlyn holds Froggie as close as she can.

“Froggie, we need to get in the ambulance, okay?” Froggie shakes her head. “Please, honey, you’ve been hurt. We need to see the doctor just like I have to see the trainer when I get hurt in a game.”

Froggie just whimpers. Ashlyn, with the help of Tess and Marta, stands and walks over to the ambulance. Tess sighs.

“Uh, hate to say this, but for safety she needs to be strapped to the gurney.”

“Froggie, honey, you’ll need to lay down for the ride. I swear, baby, I will be right beside you the whole time. I swear it.”

“She can hold your hand, too, Froggie. Your mom will be right there with us.”

It takes a little more convincing but Froggie is finally strapped in. Yael slips out of her slides and gives them to Ash so she can’t be asked to stay out of the treatment room at the hospital. Ashlyn had forgotten she was just in socks and gladly takes the shoes. As the ambulance takes off, Ashlyn hears the male EMT call ahead to the hospital, requesting female doctors and nurses to help keep the patient calm.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

Tess just nods and continues to check Froggie’s vitals as they race towards the local hospital. Ashlyn can’t help but stare at the growing bruise on the side of her daughter’s head.

“Oh, Froggie,” she whispers and leans over to kiss her on the forehead, her mind unable to stop dwelling on what might have happened if she hadn’t gotten to the van or if her teammates hadn’t shown up when they did. “I love you so much, Froggie.”

Froggie just whimpers, still not speaking to anyone.

* * *

 

Froggie has just been transferred to a bed in an ER cubicle when a tall, striking woman walks in. She gives the little girl a kind smile.

“Hi, Froggie, I’m Dr. Rex. I know you’ve had a pretty bad scare but I’d like to check your arm and that bruise on your head to make sure you’re okay. Can I do that?”

Froggie looks up at Ashlyn, who gives her an encouraging nod. Froggie swallows hard and looks back at the doctor, nodding once.

“Great,” Dr. Rex replies, trying to sound light and happy while inside she is boiling mad that someone has hurt this child. “How about I check that arm first.”

Froggie lifts her arm up. Everyone in the room can see it shaking. Dr. Rex eases the gauze back and studies it. She looks up at Ashlyn.

“It won’t need stitches. Has she had a tetanus shot?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ashlyn answers.

“Good. We’ll clean it up and bandage it. It will be okay in a few days.” She looks back at Froggie. “Now, I need to check your head.” She holds up a hand. “Can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?”

Froggie looks at her and holds up 3 fingers. Ashlyn frowns.

“Froggie, can you speak?” the blonde asks her child.

Froggie whimpers and rolls towards her mother. Dr. Rex stops Ashlyn from asking Froggie again.

“When children are this scared, they tend not to speak,” the doctor whispers. “It’s perfectly fine.”

“Nothing about this is fine,” Ashlyn snarls.

Dr. Rex pats her on the arm. “I meant your daughter’s response to it is fine. She’ll come around eventually.” The doctor looks back at Froggie. “You just take your time, sweetheart.” She looks at Ashlyn. “I want to get an x-ray of her arm and her head. The cut on her arm is minor but that bruise welt could be a chipped bone. Better safe than sorry on that. And I want to make sure she doesn’t have any damage to her skull or orbit due to the bruising that we are seeing.”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah, Doc. Whatever she needs. Please. Anything.”

“No,” Froggie finally whispers.

Ashlyn looks at her in concern. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“No leave me, Mama,” she whispers tearfully.

Ashlyn leans over and kisses her gently on the forehead. “I won’t, baby girl. I swear. I will be right with you when they take you for x-rays. I can’t be in the room but you and me will check it out and make sure it is totally safe, okay? And I will be right outside the door waiting for you. I promise you, sweetheart, no one will hurt you here. I swear it.”

Froggie just rolls onto her side, gripping her mother’s hand tightly. Ashlyn leans down and kisses her on the head. The doctor pats Ash on the back and steps out to arrange the transport to x-ray, leaving a nurse behind to keep an eye on Froggie’s vitals just in case.

* * *

 

Out in the waiting room, the whole Flash team and the coaching staff have arrived to make sure their little mascot is going to be okay. Whitney swings from pacing furiously to sitting, her legs jumping with nerves and then back to pacing again.

“Is there anything you can tell us?” she asks the charge nurse for at least the fifth time.

“I’m sorry but not yet.”

Whitney grunts and goes back to pacing. A nurse who had been helping with Froggie notices the gathering crowd. She takes pity on them.

“Hey, guys, there is one thing I can tell you. Froggie is being taken up for x-rays. That poor little girl is terrified. But from what I’ve heard you all were the ones that helped save her. Follow me and I can take you up to x-ray. You can maybe meet her in the hallway and show her she’s not alone and she is perfectly safe.”

Whitney nods. “Yes! We’ll do that. Thank you so much!”

The large group splits up between the elevator and the stairwell to offer the only comfort they can at the moment. As they are waiting, Alex gets a text and winces.

“Shit. It’s out on social media that something happened,” she mutters.

“What do you mean?” Whitney asks.

“Serv saw a breakings news alert. Someone saw us and knew who we were. They didn’t know what happened but know it’s something bad.” She pauses as she sees another alert. “Damn it. And now they are putting out there that it was something that happened to Ash and Froggie.”

“FUCK! We gotta call Ash’s family and Kriegs,” Whitney states. “We can’t let them hear this over the web.”

She pulls out her phone and calls Chris first, knowing he is the most social media savvy of the Florida bunch. Not surprisingly, he is offering to fly up there and take the kidnapper on a deep sea fishing excursion with the bastard as the bait. Whit calms him down and promises to call him with updates and to have Ash call at her first chance. He then offers to go tell his grandparents in person. Whit agrees then calls Ash’s parents and Garrett’s mother. More promises of updates to come follow. She then bites her lip and glances at her watch. It was just after 6 a.m. in L.A. but she knows Ali would want to know. She hits send.

* * *

 

Before Whitney even finishes the story, Ali is up and throwing items into her suitcase. She was supposed to do one more appearance before heading back East but family comes first. As soon as she hangs up, she calls Kyle’s number.

“Alex? Where are you?”

“Get up! You need to take me to the airport!”

Though confused why his sister, who is in the next room, is calling him, her hears the fear in her voice and immediately stands up. “What’s wrong?”

“A fucking bastard tried to kidnap Froggie and hurt her. I have to go, Kyle. I have to!”

“Shit!”

Kyle is still pulling on a shirt when he runs into her room. “What do you need me to do?”

She tosses her phone and wallet at him. “Call the airline. Get me switched. I don’t give a damn about fees. Get me to fucking Rochester ASAP!”

Kyle nods and makes the call as Ali finishes packing her clothes and getting dressed. Testament to her worry, she doesn’t even take the time for make-up and pulls her hair up in a scruffy bun, pulling a hat on, too. As she zips her last bag, he looks up.

“Okay, there is a 7:50 that will get you into Rochester at 5:35.”

“What? No sooner?”

“Sorry, Alex, but I can’t change the distance or the time zones,” he notes.

Ali frowns. “Right. Of course. Any stops?”

“Just one.”

“Good. Good. Okay. Let’s go. If I’ve forgotten anything you can mail it to me.”

He nods and stands. Before she can grab her things he pulls her into a hug.

“She’s going to be fine, Alex. That is one tough kid. Take a deep breath and know she’s going to be just fine,” he says comfortingly.

“Yeah,” Ali croaks out. “But will I be? I’m so damn scared, Kyle.”

“I know, sweetie. I know. Let’s get you to your little girl.”

He grabs her suitcase, leaving her with her purse and backpack. Ali is silent the entire trip to the airport, praying harder than she has prayed in years that Froggie really is okay.

* * *

 

When the elevator opens, Ashlyn glances up from her daughter’s face and can’t help but smile. She pats Froggie on the foot.

“You won’t just have me to protect you while you get x-rays, Froggie Sue,” she tells her.

Froggie spins around and sees the WNY Flash, players and staff alike, lining the halls to the x-ray room. Froggie almost manages a smile and she definitely relaxes a little. As the gurney is pushed through the players lining the halls, they call out good wishes to their little mascot, some even patting the bed for luck.

“You got this, Froggie.”

“We’re here for you, little one!”

“Not even as tough as chasing balls.”

“You’re just fine, Froggie.”

“That’s my Frogster! You’re fine, buddy!”

Froggie’s head rolls back and forth as she looks at each person they pass. When they get to the x-ray room, as promised, Ashlyn goes in with her daughter and makes a show of checking every place someone could hide. She finishes as Froggie is getting situated on the table.

“You’re safe, Froggie. Me and the team will be outside so only the doc and tech will be in here. Okay?” Froggie just nods. Damn Ash is missing her little girl’s voice. She leans over and kisses her on the forehead. “I love you, Froggie.”

It takes all the willpower she possesses to get Ash to walk out the door. The first person she sees is Whit. No words need to be exchanged between the two women. Whit just pulls her into a hug. Soon others are patting their keeper on the back, offering words of encouragement.

Fifteen minutes later, Froggie is wheeled out. The doctor looks at Ash.

“I’ll meet you downstairs with the results as soon as I can.” She looks down and pats Froggie on the leg. “You were a rock star in there, Froggie. I’m so proud of you.”

Froggie just nods, maintaining her silence. When they get back to the treatment room, Ashlyn hears a voice that makes her see red.

“Them bitches broke my ribs!”

“No. Fucking. Way!” she growls and storms towards a treatment room far from Froggie’s.

A cop sees her coming and intercepts her.

“Ma’am, I can’t let you back there,” he states.

“LET ME AT HIM!” she yells, pushing past him.

Another cop joins in and they wrestle the furious mother up against a wall. One of the cops who had been on scene steps out of the treatment area and runs over to help. Once Ash is pinned to the wall he steps forward and places his hands on her shoulders.

“Ms. Harris, I know you want nothing more than to destroy that man for what he did to your daughter. Truth is, part of me wants to let you go. But if you go in there and assault him, you’d be arrested. Your daughter needs you more than you need jail. Don’t make us have to arrest you. Let justice take its course. I promise you, Ms. Harris, he is going to jail and no judge will even give him the option for bail. Let us deal with him. Please,” he says with a calm that belies the situation.

Ashlyn had slowly started to calm down. Finally she swallows hard and nods to let them know she’s okay. “If he comes near Froggie again, there will be no stopping me,” she warns them.

“I know. We won’t let that happen,” the officer vows.

Ash runs a hand over her head. “He...he said...when he was on me...he said I was too old for him. The fucker hurts kids.”

The officer nods. “We suspected that. Detectives will be by to talk to you and Froggie soon. We’ve requested Detective Delacova to be the lead since she’s a woman and the nurses mentioned Froggie is still nervous around men.”

Ash looks the man in the eyes. “Thank you.”

He nods. “The least we could do. Now, go back to your daughter and let us worry about this fuck.”

Ashlyn nods and steps back into her daughter’s room. She closes the door to make sure Froggie doesn’t hear the kidnapper’s shouts. She strokes a hand through blonde, wavy hair and kisses Froggie again.

“The cops are out there, Froggie, and they promise to keep you safe. No one will hurt you here, baby girl. I promise,” Ashlyn swears to her girl.

Froggie rolls to her side and pats the bed. Ashlyn understands and crawls onto the bed, pulling Froggie into her arms. The girl clings to her mother, knowing she’s safe but needing the added comfort of the strong arms to calm the unease still in her stomach.

* * *

 

As Ali drops into her seat on the plane, she punches in a recently added number. When the call is answered, the soccer star can only hope it works as easily as her agent had said.

“Hi, this is Alexandra Krieger and I’ll need a car to meet me at the airport in Rochester, NY.”

“No problem, Ms. Krieger. Let me get your flight information and a representative will meet you at baggage claim with the keys.”

Ali lets out a breath of relief. She gives the woman the information and disconnects. Now she’s done what she can do. All she can do now is worry for the next 6 hours or so until she sees Froggie for herself.

* * *

 

The doctor walks in as Ashlyn adjusts the ice pack on Froggie’s cheek.

“Good news. No breaks in her arm nor do I see any fractures on her skull. I do want you to keep ice on the bruise and stick around for a couple more hours so I can make sure the swelling isn’t affecting her sight.” She pats Froggie on the leg. “But from everything I can see, you are one tough little girl and will be just fine in no time.”

Ashlyn hugs Froggie closer. “She’s the toughest kid I know. Thanks for everything, Doc. We’ll keep the ice pack on, right Froggie?” The little girl just nods. “That’s my girl.”

“Also, just so you know, the other...‘patient’ is gone,” she states with a pointed look. “Nothing but bruises. His biggest worry is what will happen to him behind bars.”

Ashlyn nods, fire in her eyes. “Good. Hope he gets a warm welcome.”

The doctor nods and leaves. Ashlyn kisses her daughter again as Froggie cuddles in closer. Thirty minutes later a woman in jeans, a nice shirt with a button down collar, comfy boots and a gun on her hip eases into the room. Kind, brown eyes enhance a compassionate smile.

“Ashlyn and Froggie Harris?” she confirms, having found out from Whit the little girl’s nickname.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ashlyn replies.

“Hi, I’m Detective Olivia Delacova. I’ll be leading the investigation into what happened today. I was hoping I could talk to you both about everything.”

Ashlyn looks down at Froggie, who closes her eyes and buries her face in Ash’s shoulder. Ashlyn cuddles her closer.

“Uh, I can tell you what I saw. Froggie isn’t quite ready to speak about it yet.”

Delacova nods. “I understand. I can talk to her later. But I need to make sure she isn’t influenced by things you say. Is there someone who can sit with her while we talk?”

Ash instinctively holds Froggie closer. “I...I...can, um, you see if Whitney Engen can come in?” Delacova nods and steps out. Ashlyn lifts Froggie’s chin. “Honey, Aunt Whit is going to sit with you while I talk to the police, okay?” Froggie shakes her head. “Honey, I want the bad man that did this to stay in jail a long, long time. I swear, we will just be out in the hall and Aunt Whit will be with you the whole time. If you need anything, she’ll be able to come to the door and get me, okay? We will both protect you.”

Froggie looks so scared Ashlyn nearly tells the detective to forget it. But she knows that she wants the police to have everything they need to keep the fuck in custody with no chance for bail. She looks up as Whitney walks into the room.

“Ash? Froggie?”

Ash nods and slips off the bed. “Froggie, how about Aunt Whit take my spot here? Will that make you feel better about me being outside?”

Froggie thinks a second then nods. Whitney immediately crawls up onto the bed and Froggie cuddles into her. Ashlyn pats her friend on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Whit. Make sure to keep the ice on her cheek and eye.”

“Will do.”

Ash walks around to the other side of the bed and kisses Froggie on the head. “I swear, Froggie Sue, I am right outside that door. If you need me, call for me or have Aunt Whit call for me. I’ll be back in a heartbeat.”

Froggie just nods. Ashlyn kisses her once more then steps out into the hallway. Delacova studies her sympathetically.

“Thank you for speaking with me. Now, let me know what happened this morning.”

Ashlyn takes a deep breath and tells her about spending an hour or so skating with Froggie. “Then I sat down to change into sneakers and...and he came out of nowhere. I never fucking saw him. I should have fucking seen him watching us!” she scolds herself.

“Hey, stop that. From what we can tell he stayed in the tree line watching you and waiting for the right moment. He was careful and made his move the one time you were at a distance from your daughter. He is a predator, Ms. Harris. Don’t blame yourself for what he did.”

Ashlyn just nods, not fully convinced. “So, uh, he hit her and grabbed her and took off. I ran after him. Fuck, I ran so hard. I’ll never get her screams out of my head. I saw him throw her in the back and just...just body-checked him into the side of the van. I knew...I knew if he got in he’d...I’d never...I...”

Ashlyn lets out a sob as she finally visualizes what could have been. She drops to her knees. Delacova just drops and pulls her into a hug.

“I know you can’t help but think of what might have happened, but get it all out now. Or get it out later with your friends. Get past it. You saved your daughter’s life with the help of your friends.”

Ashlyn slowly looks up. “Saved...her life? You...sure?”

“Evidence in the van tells us this guy has been a predator for some time. That’s all we know. But even if he didn’t kill her, her life would have been irreparably damaged had he gotten away with her. You and your friends got her out of there before he could hurt her more than he did. She will never know the true danger she was in and that is absolutely fine,” she finishes calmly.

Ashlyn wipes her face. “Yeah...yeah, it is. Froggie will never know if I can help it. Never.” Delacova stands and offers her hand to Ash, who takes it and gets pulled up. “What you found...he’ll go away for life, right? Never hurt another damn kid again, right?”

Delacova nods. “Damn right. Every cop and every tech are dotting every i and crossing every t as they collect evidence. He’s done, Ms. Harris. He’s done.”

Ashlyn pulls her into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Just doing my job. Can I try once more to talk to Froggie? Might help if you show her I didn’t beat you for info,” she finishes with a grin.

Ashlyn smiles and they walk back into the room. As soon as Froggie sees them she holds her arms out for her mother. Whitney stands and cedes her spot on the bed to Ashlyn. Froggie clings to her mother.

“Easy, Froggie. I’m okay. Feel me, honey. I’m fine. Detective Delacova is really nice. She wants to help make the bad man go away to jail. All you have to do is tell her what happened,” Ashlyn explains gently.

Whitney places a hand on Froggie’s leg. “I talked to her, too, Froggie. She is really nice. And it helps to talk it out.”

Froggie just shakes her head and burrows more into Ashlyn. Ashlyn looks at the detective and gives an apologetic shrug. Delacova smiles at the girl.

“Tell you what, sweetie, I’ll call your mom in a couple of days to see if you’re ready to talk. Or you can call me if you get ready sooner.” She pulls out a card and offers it to Froggie. “You call me anytime you need to. I promise, Froggie, I will do everything in my power to protect you.”

Froggie takes the card and just nods. The detective nods goodbye to Ash and Whit then makes her exit. Whitney walks over and puts the ice pack back on Froggie’s cheek. She leans down and kisses her Goddaughter’s head.

“I love you, Froggie. You are the bravest chick I know.”

Froggie reaches out a hand and takes Whit’s. Ashlyn just smiles, loving that her daughter is no longer shaking. All she can do is pray she is back to normal in soon.


	22. Chapter 22

It is just past two and Froggie is finally being discharged. Ashlyn carries her out to the waiting room where her teammates all stand. She smiles at them.

“Thank you isn’t enough for...for this morning and for being here but I’m afraid that’s all Froggie and I have to offer. It means so much to us to see all of you.”

“No place else we could be after we heard,” Coach Lines says sincerely. “We’re just glad you’re going to be okay, Froggie.”

Alex Sahlen steps up. “Dad’s already talked to the hospital. We’ll be covering anything your insurance doesn’t for Froggie’s care.”

Ashlyn frowns. “Alex...really...you don’t have to- -”

“We know we don’t have to, Ash. We want to.” She pats Froggie on the back. “This little one means a lot to us.”

Coach Lines grins. “I learned long ago it’s best not to argue with her, Ashlyn,” he jokes about his wife.

Ashlyn smiles and nods. “Good point.” She looks at Alex. “Thank you. And thank your dad for us, too, when you see him. We really appreciate it.” She rubs Froggie’s back. “Now, I think it’s time to get this little froggy back in her swamp. She had a rough morning.”

Everyone nods and, as a group, walks Ashlyn out to her Jeep. She smiles at Whit. “Thanks for driving this over.”

“Uh, wasn’t me, actually. Sinc was the one that figured out you’d need the car seat for Froggie. She and Yael went to get it. I...I couldn’t leave, Ash. I just couldn’t.”

Ashlyn nods. “I get it.” She turns to the other two. “Thanks.”

They nod and soon Whit is driving them towards the apartments. She glances in the rearview mirror, seeing Ashlyn sitting beside Froggie, their heads joined at the temple. Whit shivers, unwittingly imagining what might have been.

By the time they get home, Froggie is barely awake. Ashlyn carries her right into her room and gets her changed into pajamas. As she tucks her into her bed, she kisses her on her forehead.

“I love you, Froggie. I love you so, so much.”

She starts to stand but Froggie finally speaks. “No,” she whimpers softly.

Ashlyn strokes a hand over the little girl’s head then lays down beside her. Froggie snuggles into her mother and finally closes her eyes to sleep. Ashlyn just watches her for a few minutes. Her eyes then stray to the wall of frogs. She stares up at the angel frog that stares down at the little girl’s bed.

“You were with me today, Garrett. I was running as fast as I could and then...then it was like I was being pushed from behind. I know it was you pushing me to get to our daughter. It had to be. Thank you for helping me protect her, Gare. Thank you so much,” she whispers, knowing her words will carry to her friend’s spirit.

Soon, the effects of stress catch up to Ash and she follows her daughter into sleep.

* * *

 

Whitney had fielded calls from Ashlyn’s family and their USWNT friends all day. Now she stares out the window, imagining the worst. A hand falls on her shoulder.

“Stop beating yourself up, Whit,” Sinc tells her.

“I should have been with them but I wanted to sleep in,” Whit grumbles.

“You wanted to give them mother-daughter time. That’s what you told us when we met up. You were doing the right thing. The only person in the wrong here is the fuck that tried to take Froggie. That’s it. And I will be right here to tell you and Ash that anytime you need me to,” she finishes.

Whit manages a small smile. “Thanks.”

Sinc nods as someone knocks rapidly on the door. Whit carefully walks over and takes a look through the peephole. Her jaw drops in shock.

“Holy shit!” She opens the door. “Kriegs?”

Ali hurries in. “Where are they?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Whit, where are they?” Whit still looks stunned. Ali rolls her eyes. “I can’t...I couldn’t be out in LA doing a stupid-ass photo shoot. My girls need me. Now where are they?” she asks again.

Whit finally smiles. “You may be just what Froggie needs. Down the hall, second room on the left.”

Ali nods hello to the others but hurries down the hall. Alex Morgan stands and smiles.

“Maybe Kriegs will get Froggie talking again.”

“I sure as hell hope so,” Whit notes. She looks at the gathered group of players that refuse to leave. “So, pizza?”

“No need for that. Abby’s mom and dad are on their way with dinner for everyone,” Alex tells her.

Whit smiles. “Why am I not surprised?”

The two smile and go to start getting dishes and things together for whatever the Wambach’s are bringing.

Down the hall, Ali eases into the bedroom. Her eyes go right to the bed, where Ashlyn holds Froggie safely in her arms. She walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. She strokes a hand down Froggie’s cheek, wincing at the nasty bruise on Froggie’s cheek and eye.

“Oh, my sweet girls,” she whispers.

Ashlyn’s nose crinkles. She sniffs a couple times and her eyes start to flutter open in confusion.

“Alex?” she croaks, recognizing the perfume before even seeing the woman.

Ali smiles down at her. “Hi, baby. I got here as soon as I could.”

“Alex?” Ashlyn says again, still confused.

“Yes, it’s me. I changed my flight when Whit called. My agent is making arrangements for me to do my last promo shoot in New York instead of LA. She agrees that family comes first. I had to be here, Ash. I had to know Froggie was really okay,” she explains, tears in her eyes.

Ashlyn sits up and pulls Ali into a hug. “Thank you.” When the hug ends, both women look at Froggie. “The bruise looks bad but no major injuries. She has a pretty bad scratch on her arm, too, but again not bad enough to need stitches or something.” She sighs. “She’s only said a few things since Marta got her out of that damn cage. She said No when I tried to leave her a couple times. The doc says it’s trauma but...but I miss her voice so much, Alex. I just need to hear her to know she’s okay and...and that she doesn’t hate me,” she finishes weakly.

“Ash, she doesn’t hate you. If she did she’d have made Whit sleep in here with her. It’s you she wanted because you are the one that makes her feel safe,” Ali points out.

Ashlyn’s heart settles a bit at that statement. “She...needs to eat so she can take some meds they sent her home with. Help me wake her?”

Ali smiles. “Of course.”

Ashlyn gently shakes her daughter. “Froggie? It’s time for dinner, honey. And someone special is here to see you.”

Froggie’s eyes start to flutter. At first she buries her face some more, struggling to stay asleep. Then Ali speaks to her.

“You don’t want to say hi to me, Froggie?”

Froggie rolls over and finally opens her eyes. When she sees Ali she sits up and launches herself at the defender.

“MOMMY!”

Ali and Ashlyn both smile. Ali holds her close, kissing her cheek and rubbing her hand up and down the little girl’s back.

“Yes, sweetheart, Mommy is here. Mommy is right here,” Ali confirms as Ashlyn pulls them both into a hug.

* * *

 

The Wambach's had rightly suspected most of the team would be at the apartment and brought enough food to feed an army. Everyone makes time to speak to Froggie, who sits on Ali’s lap while she eats, but the little girl remains silent. Ashlyn keeps an eye on her, hoping something will bring back the spark to the little girl’s eyes.

As it gets later, people finally start to file out of the apartment. Froggie gives everyone a hug but still no words. Not even to Marta who says a few words in Portuguese and English to the little girl. Froggie gives her a shy smile but that is all. Finally only Whit, Ali and Ashlyn remain with the little girl, who sits on the couch between Ali and Ash, holding their hands. Whit smiles at the sweet trio.

“You guys look so beautiful together,” she tells them.

“Hmph. I look a mess,” Ashlyn notes.

Ali looks at her. “You look gorgeous, baby. Caring for your child makes you look better than anyone.”

Ashlyn gives her a smile then leans over and kisses Froggie’s head. “What do you think, Froggie? Think I look okay?”

Froggie looks up at her. “You look tired, Mama,” she whispers.

Ashlyn’s eyebrows lift, not having expected an answer. “I...I think...I am. Are you back to talking with us now, Froggie Sue?”

Froggie leans into her mother. “Still scared, Mama,” she replies softly.

Ashlyn pulls her into her lap. “I understand. What happened today was pretty damn scary. But I am so, so proud of you, Froggie.”

“Proud? Why?”

“Because you did what we’ve always told you to do if something like that happened. You screamed for help and you kicked and hit at the bad man. You were scared but you did the right thing. And because you helped the police catch the bad man, he can never hurt any other kids again. You’re a hero, Froggie,” she praises her, while Ali and Whit agree with the statement.

Froggie tucks her head onto Ashlyn’s shoulder and thinks about this a moment. She sits up after a second.

“I gots to speak to the ’tective?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah, it would be good if you did.” Ashlyn bites her lip. How much do you tell a 4 year old? “Uh, see, he might have done this to other kids. What you say could help make him stay in jail even longer if he did it the same way.”

“Oh.” She looks at Ali. “Will you be with me and Mama when I talk to the ’tective?”

Ali nods and pats her on the back. “Definitely, baby.”

Froggie turns and looks at Whit. “And you, Aunt Whit?”

Whitney smiles at her. “You bet, kiddo.”

Froggie turns back to Ash. “Okay. I talk to her tomorrow.”

Ashlyn smiles and pulls her close. “Good girl. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much.”

“Love you, too, Mama. I sorry I not talk to the team.”

“Oh, honey, it’s okay. They understand you had a really bad day.”

“Yeah. The worstest,” Froggie agrees, making Ashlyn grin.

“How about we go in, get a nice bath, and then I can read you a story before bed?”

Froggie thinks a moment. Ash sees the fear in her eyes. Even Ali sees it.

“Or how about you sleep with Mama and me?” Ali suggests. “I mean, I know I’d feel better if you were close by in case I needed you tonight.”

Froggie’s face shows relief immediately. She looks at her mother. “Mama, we should do that for Alex to feel more better.”

Whit has to hide a giggle by pretending to cough. Ashlyn kisses Froggie on the cheek.

“Then we should make sure Alex feels more better,” she agrees with a grin. She stands, still holding her girl. “Now, how about that bath?”

Froggie nods. Ali watches the two walk down the hall.

“Nice one,” Whit praises.

Ali looks over at her US teammate. “Thanks.” She runs a hand through her hair. “I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been more scared in my life, Whit. Not even when the doctor said blood clots could kill me.”

Whit nods. “Trust me, I understand. They had to pull me away from the guy. He was down and I wanted to kick him until he didn’t move again. I never knew I could feel that...that much rage. Kinda scares me.”

“Whit, you’ve helped Ash raise Froggie. You’re as much a parent as Ash is. Go figure you were that enraged.”

Whit nods. She gives Ali a smile. “I’m so glad you’re here. I really think she’s talking because of you. It was tearing Ash up that Froggie wouldn’t speak. She didn’t know how to help her.”

Ali nods, smiling. “She called me Mommy again as she woke up. I notice it comes and goes but, between you and me, I love it every time she says it.”

“I don’t blame you,” Whit says. She chuckles. “She was introducing me one time as her aunt and explained that I’m her real aunt not her ‘pretend aunt’ like her mother’s other teammates. Had a burst of pride at that.”

Ali grins. “I get it. She is so sweet. I can’t wait to tell her about Germany. I’ve been looking up fun stuff for kids to do in Frankfurt and Duisburg. When we tell her I want to make it seem like a cool adventure.”

“I guess you’re telling her this visit?”

Ali nods. “That’s the plan.”

“Well good luck when she finds out surfing is a no go,” she jokes.

Ali rolls her eyes. “Ah. Right. Wonder if I can figure out a way to combat that one.”

Whit stands. “I can’t believe it’s only 9 and I am ready for bed. I’m going to go call my parents and then hit the sack.” Ali stands and gives her a hug. “Thanks again for coming. It means the world to all 3 of us.”

“Thank you for calling me. That means more than I can say.”

Whitney nods and heads on to bed. Ali makes herself busy cleaning up anything that still remained from the get together. She smiles when she hears Ashlyn walk into the kitchen, carrying a freshly cleaned up Froggie.

“Hey, sweet girl. You ready for bed?” Ali asks.

Froggie nods. “Mama sayed we can put in a movie and watch until we fall asleep just in case it’s hard to sleep.”

Ali nods. “That sounds perfect. What do you want to watch?”

“Has you seen ‘The Little Mermaid’?”

“I have! I love that one!”

Froggie grins. “Cool.”

Soon the three are snuggled down in bed, Froggie in between the two soccer players. By an hour into the movie, Froggie is asleep and Ash is watching Ali who is watching the little girl. Ashlyn smiles.

“I could definitely get used to this,” the blonde whispers.

Ali looks up, a beaming smile on her face. “Me, too, Ash. Me, too.”

* * *

 

Ashlyn stands as soon as the door to the detective’s office opens. Ali walks out holding one of Froggie’s hands while the other holds a bright red lollipop. The detective follows and smiles at the nervous mother.

“Ms. Harris, your daughter was amazing! She really helped me out and she is a bright little girl that remembered a lot of good details.”

Ashlyn drops to a knee and hugs her daughter. “Good job, Froggie. I knew you could do it.”

“Alex helped when I gots scared, Mama.”

Ash looks up at her girlfriend. “Thank you.” Ali just smiles and nods. Ashlyn stands and looks at the detective. “So, what’s next?”

“The prosecutor presents everything to the grand jury this afternoon. Bail will be decided by the judge and a trial date will be set.”

“Bail?” Ashlyn asks nervously.

Delacova shakes her head. “Won’t happen. Not with what we know.”

Ashlyn breathes a sigh of relief. “Okay. Good.” She thinks about what the police must know and winces. “I guess it’s good. I mean...what you know must be bad. God, I’m glad he’s off the streets.”

“Me, too, Ms. Harris. Me, too,” Delacova agrees. “So, you all are fine to go. Due to her age, Froggie probably won’t be called to testify but the DA and the defense lawyers may need to speak with her. Will you be here in the area after your season ends?”

“Uh, no. And, um, we may be in, um, G-E-R-M-A-N-Y. So, uh, I will give you all our contact info.”

Delacova nods. Ali frowns a bit at the slip of “may be” in regards to Germany. Had Ashlyn changed her mind? Without discussing it with her? They will need to talk soon about the future.

“That will be fine,” the detective says. She smiles down at Froggie. “See you later, Froggie.”

“Bye, ’tective,” the little girl says, still enjoying her candy.

Ashlyn shakes hands with the detective and the two women leave with the girl. Once Ash has Froggie secured in her car seat, she turns to Ali.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen in the office I need to know about?” the blonde asks, having felt the irritation emanating off her girlfriend.

“In the office, no. But...but you said you two ‘may be’ in Germany. Have you changed your mind?” Ali asks nervously.

Ashlyn pulls her into a hug. “No, sweetheart, I haven’t. But...but Froggie may not want to go. I won’t force her. I have been trying to steel myself for the possibility she’ll ask to stay with my grandparents. Guess that slipped out in there.”

Ali smiles, sinking into Ashlyn’s arms. “Oh. Okay I see that. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. What else could you think?” She leans back. “So, I have practice this afternoon. How about tonight we have a family date and then tomorrow night we have our date? I have a place I’ve wanted to take you for a while now.”

Ali sighs. “I have to go to New York tomorrow for the shoot I skipped out on to be here. I leave in the morning and fly back tomorrow night.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Hey, don’t sigh. We’ll go on a date the day after tomorrow. You skipped that shoot because you love my daughter. Don’t ever apologize for that.”

Ali grins. “I do love her. So very much.”

“I know. If you didn’t, we couldn’t be together.” She gives her a quick peck. “Come on, she’s probably ready for lunch and a nap.”

Ali grins. “Me, too.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Then let me get my girls home.”

Ali squeals when Ashlyn stoops a bit then scoops her up bridal style to walk her around to the other side of the Jeep. They hear Froggie giggling at the silliness as Ali opens the door and Ash puts her on the seat. Ash flashes a grin at her daughter.

“Always remember: a princess deserves to be spoiled.”

Froggie giggles some more as Ashlyn closes the door and hurries around the other side to drive them home.

* * *

 

Froggie had decided to nap in her frog pond. She had also insisted that Ali read her a story first, which the brunette was happy to do. By the time the story ends, Froggie is asleep. Ali watches her sleep a few minutes, then kisses her on the head.

“Sweet dreams, my precious girl.”

Ali goes in search of Ashlyn and finds her in the bedroom, child monitor receiver in her hand. Ashlyn smiles at her.

“That was so wonderful to listen to,” she gushes.

Ali walks over and strokes Ashlyn’s cheek. “It was wonderful to do. It made me feel...feel so good to have her ask me to read to her. I really do love her with all my heart.”

Ashlyn takes Ali’s hands. “I know.”

Ali leans down and gives her the kiss they hadn’t been able to share so far. Ashlyn stands, the kiss never breaking as she pulls Ali closer. Ashlyn finally breaks the kiss and steps to the door, shutting it quietly. She then pulls off her t-shirt and bra in one go. Ali’s eyes darken and she copies the move.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Ashlyn moans.

In two long steps she has Ali back in her arms. The woman moan as their nipples crush against each other. Their tongues battle for dominance. Ali doesn’t even realize her pants had been undone until she feels a warm hand slip between her stomach and panties.

“Fuck, Ash,” she mumbles against her lover’s lips.

“That’s the plan,” Ashlyn replies smugly.

Ali grins as Ash pushes her back on the bed and pulls off her pants and underwear. She pushes her own shorts and underwear off and climbs on top of the gorgeous defender.

“I want to worship your body as long as I can,” Ashlyn states, one hand already tracing a path over the rippling muscles. “I want to worship you as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever, Ashlyn. You can have me forever,” Ali vows.

They kiss again, their hands traveling paths that leave flames in their wake. Ashlyn straddles a muscular thigh and thrusts down against it, moaning as it rubs her throbbing clit. She shifts so her own thigh can give Ali the same pleasure. Soon they are thrusting against each other, their bodies slick with sweat, nerves throughout them firing in bliss. Ashlyn finally needs more and slides down her lover’s body. She inhales deeply, relishing the smell of Ali’s desire.

“I love you so much,” she says, before leaning in to feast.

Ali’s back arches up, her neck straining back against the pillow as she feels Ashlyn kissing around her wanton center. Despite how much they want each other, Ashlyn takes her time. She lavishes kisses on Ali’s throbbing pearl. She gently sucks the plump folds hiding the velvet goldmine. And finally her tongue slides into the depths, mining her lover for everything she is willing to give. Muscles clench at her tongue as Ali’s hips roll up and down.

“Oh, Ashlyn...Ashlyn...no one...ever made me...oh, fuck...feel so good,” Ali moans.

Ashlyn has to fight to control herself; fight down the animalistic need to drive Ali up hard and fast into orgasm. She wants this to last; she wants this to show the brunette how much she loves and appreciates her. She wants to make love, not just have sex. Soon she can feel Ali is on the edge. She replaces her tongue with two long fingers as her mouth moves to Ali’s clit.

“YES! Oh, Ashlyn!”

Ashlyn starts to trace letters on the jewel as her fingers plunge in deep, curling just right to hit the g-spot. Ali sees fireworks behind her eyelids and is only able to make guttural noises as her body is controlled by the woman between her legs. Soon she is flying over the edge of an intense orgasm, barely able to contain the scream she wants to let out. As she comes down from the high, Ashlyn kisses her way up the quivering body. Hazel eyes lock onto brown.

“I love you, Alex. I love you so much.”

Ali brings a weak hand up to Ashlyn’s cheek. “I love you, too. Give me time to regain control of my muscles and I’ll show you.”

Ashlyn strokes her cheek. “You dropped everything to be with me and Froggie when we needed you. That shows me how much you love me.”

Ali smiles as Ashlyn rolls and pulls Ali into her arms. Ali sinks into the woman, sighing happily. Their legs entwine and Ali starts to gently trace a pattern on Ash’s 6-pack abs. She looks at Ash’s happy face.

“What did you do to my clit? It felt...damn, it felt so good!”

Ashlyn blushes. “I was tracing a name over and over again with my tongue.”

“What name?”

“Alexandra Harris,” she admits shyly. “Just really like the sound of it.”

Ali smiles and kisses her. “Me, too.”

Ali rolls on top of Ashlyn and begins to show her just how much she loves being in the keeper’s life. No, they weren’t ready for proposal and marriage yet but they sure seemed to at least be on the same page.


	23. Chapter 23

Two days later Ali is spending the day with Froggie. Ashlyn and Whit did some weightlifting in the morning and are now heading to the practice field for afternoon practice. No matter who they play, the Flash plans to be ready despite the long layoff between their last game and the championship.

“So, think Ali will turn Froggie into a little princess?” Whit teases.

Ashlyn grins. “Maybe. I mean, I’m not good with the girly stuff and that is why I am thankful for you. You help Froggie do the girl things I forget to do. Alex will bring out even more of that. Truth is, as long as she doesn’t get her ears pierced and buy her make-up, I am fine with Ali princessing up my girl.”

Whit lifts an eyebrow. “And does Ali know this?”

Ashlyn smiles. “Yeah, she does. She asked me what she could and couldn’t do. She wants to make Froggie happy but doesn’t want to cross the line with me. She cares about both of us, Whit.”

Whit studies her best friend as Ash parks the Jeep. “She’s the one isn’t she?”

Ashlyn gets a dreamy look on her face that Whit has never seen before. “Yeah...she is.”

Whitney claps her hands and pulls Ash into a hug. “I’m so happy for you guys!”

Ashlyn just smiles. The two hop out and grab their bags from the back of the Jeep. They are talking about dinner that night when two women in suits get out of a sedan and approach them. Even without the guns on their hips, Ashlyn would have pegged them for cops. They just had an authoritative air about them. The brunette holds up a badge.

“Ms. Harris?”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn replies.

“I’m Agent Emily Prentiss, this is Agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI,” she nods towards the blonde, who also holds up a badge. “We’d like to talk to you about the incident a few days ago.”

Ashlyn frowns, considering what she knows about the FBI from TV shows. She swallows hard. “So...he’s done this in other states? That’s why you’re here?”

Emily nods. “Yes, I’m afraid he has. We’re with the Behavioral Analysis Unit and we’ve been tracking him for some time now but he’s been quite elusive.”

Fear she had buried erupts from Ashlyn as fury. She drops her bag and gets face to face with the woman. “HOW THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU CATCH HIM? WHY THE FUCK DID HE GET HIS HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER?!”

Whitney had been stunned by the unexpected outburst. She drops her bag and grabs her friend. “ASH! Calm down, honey! They were trying to find him.”

The agents don’t look surprised by the outburst, having often been accused by parents of taking too long to find a predator. JJ steps forward.

“Ms. Harris, as a mother I know how painful this can be for you. I’m sorry we didn’t find him sooner but I am so glad you were able to get your daughter away from him. Any information you can supply can help us make sure this man pays for all of his crimes and never sees the light of day again.”

Between Whit holding her and JJ’s calm demeanor, Ashlyn slowly calms. She runs a hand over her face. “I...I’m sorry. I know...you had done all you could. I’m just...still scared by all this shit and terrified he’ll get out or something and come after my girl again.”

“I can’t swear he won’t escape, but I can promise you that with all we have on him, he will not be set free by the system,” Emily assures her.

Ashlyn nods. “Right. So, um, what do you need from me?”

“We’d like to talk to you and to the ladies that helped subdue the suspect.” Emily pauses. “And we’d like to interview your daughter Madison, too. I know she can’t testify but things she tells us can help us not only with this case but also with other cases we may come across. In the BAU we gather information on crimes to try to end other crime sprees before they get too far along,” she explains. “Information Madison can give us may save another little girl later.”

“Froggie,” Ashlyn mumbles, staring at the ground. “We call her Froggie, not Madison.”

“I apologize,” Emily says gently.

Ashlyn takes a deep breath. “She wouldn’t speak all day after it happened. And she was real quiet, not quite herself, after she spoke to the detective. I will speak with you and figure my friends will, too.”

Whit nods. “I’m up for it.”

She finally looks back up at Emily. “But I gotta talk to Froggie. She may not want to go through it again and I won’t make her,” Ashlyn insists.

Emily nods. “Understood. We won’t push her if she’s not up for it. I promise you.”

Ashlyn glances at Whit. “Uh, maybe let the team know what’s going on. I’ll be over there when they are done with me.”

Whitney nods and heads to the field. Ashlyn walks the agents over to a picnic table near a concession stand and sits down.

“Before you ask me anything, I need to know...I keep running through the ‘what ifs’ in my head and I gotta know...was he...was he a child rapist?”

JJ and Emily exchange a glance. JJ sits forward. “Yes, he was a pedophile.”

Ashlyn squeezes her hands together until her knuckles are white. “And...and his victims...did he...were they...”

JJ places her hand over the clenched fists. “The first four victims we can tie to him lived. Others...others we are working to prove are his did not.”

Ashlyn considers this a moment then leaps up. She practically dives towards a trash can where she loses her lunch. She feels a hand rub her back as another brings her ponytail out of the way.

“Easy, Ms. Harris,” JJ coos. “Your little girl is okay. You made sure of that. You and your friends saved her and that’s all you ever need to think about. When she needed you, you were there for Froggie.”

After a few minutes, Ashlyn stands, leaning on the trashcan. “Thanks,” she croaks.

Her water bottle appears in front of her. Ashlyn takes it and swirls some water around in her mouth before spitting. With JJ’s comforting hand in her back, she returns to the picnic table. JJ nods to Emily.

Emily sits forward. “If at any time you need a break, just say the word.”

“Okay,” Ashlyn says weakly.

For the next 40 minutes, the agents walk her through the most terrifying moments of her life thus far. When they finish, Ashlyn stares at her hands a second.

“So...you said stuff you learn helps you stop these guys?”

Emily nods. “Yes through profiles we create on different types of offenders.”

“That’s cool. I wish to hell no other parent has to go through what I did but I know some will. I hope you can give them peace sooner rather than later with this info.”

“From your mouth to God’s ear,” JJ says, patting Ash on the arm.

Emily slides a card across the table. “After you talk to Froggie, give us a call and we can meet her at your house or the park or anyplace she feels comfortable. We want this to be as easy as possible for her.”

Ashlyn takes the card, swiping her thumb over the embossed FBI seal. She slowly nods.

“Thank you.” She looks up. “I hope to hell you nail this bastard to the wall.”

Emily’s eyes look like steel. “That’s our plan.”

Ashlyn nods. She gets up and grabs her bag. As she walks towards the field, she runs into Whitney. Her best friend pulls her into a hug.

“You okay, Ash?”

“Strangely enough, yeah. It helps to know maybe another parent won’t have to go through this. And it helps to know the FBI is going to make him pay for every child he hurt.”

Whitney nods. “Good. We’re all going to go talk to them. I’m up first. Take your time stretching and get your head together before going in goal, okay? Don’t want our Keeper of the Year getting hurt.”

Ashlyn grins. “Thanks, our Defender of the Year.”

Whitney smiles, glad to see a bit of Ash coming through the sadness. They split up. When Ash gets to the bench she studies the women out on the field doing ball drills. When she had needed them, they had been there in a way she could have never imagined. Damn she loved these women. And to repay them she was going to help make them champions. She gets ready and heads out onto the field to help prepare them for the WPS Championship.

By the end of practice, most of the players had spoken to the agents and those who hadn’t plan to stick around until they do. As the team comes together for a cheer before leaving, Ashlyn looks up.

“Uh, Coach? Can I say something?”

“Of course.”

Ashlyn makes sure to make eye contact with each player as she speaks. “At the end of each practice and game, and the start of games we all come together and shout ‘Team!’ It has always meant something important to me but never more than it has this week. When we needed you, you were there for me and Froggie. And I know you will always be there for us. You all are more than a team to us, you’re family. And I thank you so, so much for everything. I love you all.”

Sinc pats her on the back. “We love you and Froggie, Ash. We’ll always be there for both of you.”

Ashlyn nods. “I know.”

Coach Lines smiles. “Sinc speaks for all of us. So, on 3. One. Two. Three.”

“TEAM!” they shout, everyone taking a moment to pat Ash on the back or give her a hug.

Ash steps to the sideline and starts to pack up her bag. She looks over at Whitney. “Always knew this was a team of All-Stars. Just didn’t know it was in life, too, not just on the field.”

Whitney smiles and slings her arm around Ash’s shoulder as they walk out to the parking lot.

* * *

 

That night, Ashlyn and Froggie sit cross-legged on the little girl’s bed, staring at each other. Whit and Ali stand nearby, ready to comfort either of the blondes. Froggie holds her stuffed monkey tight to her chest as she thinks about what her mother has asked.

“Can you go with me?” she asks quietly.

“I, uh, I don’t know. We can ask,” Ashlyn offers.

“If you can’t, can Alex?” Froggie asks just as quietly.

Ali steps forward. “We will ask that, too. If I can, I will be there with you,” she promises.

Froggie slowly looks down at the bed. “Will...the bad man be there?” she asks, shivering.

Ashlyn reaches over and places her hands on Froggie’s. “No, sweetheart, he won’t be. And they said you can talk to them here or at the park or wherever you want. You don’t even have to go to the police station.”

Froggie thinks a second. “Can...we do it at the soccer field?”

Ashlyn nods. “Heck yeah. Anywhere you want to do it.”

Froggie swallows hard. “I wanna sit in the goal. It will make me feel strong like you, Mama.”

Ashlyn tears up at those words. She pulls her daughter into her arms. “You  _are_   strong, Froggie. Stronger than I was at your age. Stronger than any kid I know.”

Froggie holds her mama tightly. Ashlyn kisses her on the temple. Ali and Whit exchange a look and quietly slip out of the room to give the Harris’ a few minutes to themselves. After a little bit, Ashlyn leans back.

“How about you and me find our coolest outfits and we get Alex to get in her coolest outfit and we go out for dinner and then to see that animated movie you’ve been going on and on about?”

Froggie smiles broadly. “Really?”

Ashlyn nods. “Really.”

“COOL!” Froggie hops off the bed and runs into the hallway. “ALEX! I GOTTA WEAR MY NEW OUTFIT!”

Ashlyn frowns. “Your new outfit? What new outfit?”

Froggie turns and grins as Ali walks back into the room with her. “We went shopping and I got her a new outfit for when we go out together. Can I guess we’re going out together?”

“Yeah. Dinner and a movie?” Ashlyn answers, wondering if the outfit would be too much.

Ali grins. “Perfect! Get out so I can get Froggie Sue ready,” she orders.

Ashlyn lifts a brow. “Uh, okay. Any rules for me?”

“Nope. Whatever you want to wear. Think casual but cool.”

“Yeah, Mama, cool. Don’t bring us down,” Froggie insists.

Ashlyn bursts out laughing at that order. “Well, okay then. Jeans, tank and over-shirt, boots?”

Ali nods. “Sounds good. Go now.”

Ashlyn just chuckles and leaves the room. She turns, surprised Ali is following her. “Uh, what are you doing?”

“Getting the outfits for me and Froggie. I hid them in case you did her laundry or something.”

“Ah, I see. So do I get a preview?”

“Nope. Get dressed and we’ll meet you in the living room,” Ali says with a smirk.

As they get into the bedroom, Ashlyn pulls her close. “Thank you for...for making her excited about dressing up and for...for everything you did with her. I was telling Whit I forget the girly stuff sometimes.” She kisses Ali gently. “Thank you for loving her and doing those things with Froggie.”

Ali hugs Ash back. “It is really and truly my pleasure.”

Ali goes into the closet and pulls two bags out of her suitcase. Ashlyn tries to look but the defender avoids her deftly and goes back to Froggie’s room. Ash just chuckles and starts to get ready. Twenty minutes later, Ashlyn is sitting in the living room flipping through a magazine. She wears well-worn jeans with strategically placed rips in the legs, broken in Doc Marten’s, and a white tank top under a sky blue short-sleeve button up. She senses movement and looks up. Her jaw drops open.

“So, Mama, what do you think?”

Froggie and Ali are in matching outfits. Both wear white Capri pants (though Ali’s muscles make hers fit much more snuggly), a hot pink sleeveless button up, and white sneakers with ankle socks. Additionally, Ali has managed to tame Froggie’s wild blonde curls with a couple of pink barrettes, which match the adult-sized pink barrettes in her own dark locks. Ashlyn slowly stands, a smile on her face.

“You two look absolutely beautiful. I am one lucky woman to be your escort for the evening,” she says sincerely.

Froggie smiles up at Ali. “She likes it!”

Ali pats her on the shoulder. “I told you she would. How do you feel?”

Froggie thinks about it a second. “I feel lucky a’cause I can dress like you or Mama and still be me.”

Ali nods. “Exactly. It’s okay to like all sorts of clothes.”

Froggie looks back at her mama. “I like your kinda clothes, too, Mama.”

Ashlyn walks over and drops down to a knee, smiling. “Froggie, anything you want to wear, you can. Sometimes I forget to look at things like these so always let me know if there is something you like where I’m not looking, okay?”

Froggie gives her mother a hug. “Okay, Mama. We go to dinner now?”

Ashlyn nods. “We go to dinner now.”

“Is Aunt Whit coming?”

“No, she is meeting some friends. It’s just the three of us,” Ashlyn replies.

“Okay. But she wanted to see the movie, too, so I may have to go again with her.”

Ashlyn laughs and stands, just barely stopping herself before she ruffles her daughter’s hair. “She’ll love that, Squirt. She’ll love that.”

* * *

 

The trio goes to a diner that Ashlyn and Froggie usually go to when they have a night out together. Ashlyn will admit: it reminds her of the diner back in Satellite Beach and it helps with homesickness. Ali smiles at the quaint place and the 1960’s style decor, including the pictures on the wall.

Once the group is seated, a waitress walks over and holds up her hand to get a high-five from Froggie. “How’s my favorite amphibian tonight?” she asks with a grin.

“I good! We are going to the movies tonight!”

The waitress smiles. “Really? You’re lucky! I have to work. Have some fun for me, okay?”

“Okay!” Froggie agrees.

The waitress smiles at Ali. “So, I know these two are an iced tea and a chocolate milk. What can I get you, sweetie?”

“A sweet tea is fine for me, too,” Ali tells her.

“Will do. Here’s a menu for you since you’re new. Have a look at it and let me know if you have any questions.”

“I will. Thanks.” As the waitress walks off to get their drinks, Ali looks at her companions. “So, what do you two suggest?”

“Corn dog and french fries,” Froggie replies.

“Those are good. Burgers are, too. So is the Club and the Tuna melt,” Ashlyn tells her.

“Ooo! Tuna melt. That sounds fantastic!” She sets her menu aside and grins at Ashlyn. “Should it worry me you know all the diners?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “I just like that they all kind of feel like home no matter what city I am in. I promise, on our date night, no diner.”

“No?” Ali says with a wink.

“Nope. Strictly McDonald’s for dates,” Ashlyn says with a sly grin.

Ali giggles, her nose crinkling. “Gee...I feel so excited now. Guess we’ll have to find you a diner in Germany,” she teases.

Ashlyn nods. “I guess so.”

“Why?” Froggie pipes in, knowing Ali lives in Germany sometimes...not that she completely understands what Germany is.

Ali and Ashlyn blush, having gotten lost in the moment. The two women stare at each other. Ashlyn lifts a brow and Ali nods. They had planned to talk to Froggie before but with the near kidnapping, they had put it off. Ashlyn is glad Froggie is sitting beside Ali in the booth as she crosses her arms and leans on them.

“Well, a team in Germany asked me to play goalkeeper for them after the Flash season ends. It is a really cool opportunity for me and, even better, Ali will only be a train ride away.” Froggie starts to tear up and Ashlyn knows why. “But I will only go if you want to go, too, Froggie. I don’t want to leave you behind but if you don’t want to go, well, then I won’t. Okay?”

Froggie studies her mother carefully. “You...you won’t leave me?”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “No. We both go or I don’t go.”

Froggie looks at Ali. “And you’ll be there?”

“I will be in another city just a couple hours away. We could see each other every week and my team will even play your mama’s at some point. That will be fun!”

The conversation pauses as their drinks are delivered and their meals are ordered. Froggie takes a sip of milk. Ashlyn can tell she is still thinking so she waits patiently.

“Can we surf?”

“Uh, I think we’ll both be missing that while we’re there,” Ashlyn admits.

“Oh.” Froggie thinks some more. “Will Grammy be upset?”

Ashlyn smiles. “Well, she will miss us but she won’t be mad. After the championship game we’ll go visit everyone, surf a little, then go to Germany if we decide to go.”

Froggie thinks some more, then turns to Ali. “They got chocolate milk in Germany?”

Ali smiles and nods. “They sure do.”

Froggie looks back to her mother. “Okay. We can go.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Just like that? You’ve decided, eh?”

“Yep. I gets to watch you play more and I get chocolate milk and I get to see Alex more. We can go,” Froggie concludes with a shrug as if it’s common sense.

Ashlyn sits back, a weight off her shoulders. Ali pulls Froggie into a hug and kisses her on the head. “I can’t wait to show you two Germany! I hope you love it as much as I do!”

Froggie leans into her. “Me, too.”

Later that night as they leave the movie, Ali is carrying a nearly asleep Froggie. Ashlyn has her palm on the brunette’s lower back as they make their way to the Jeep. To anyone looking, it is just a family out for a nice night together.

And, damn, it feels so good to both of the women!

* * *

 

The next day Froggie and Ali are sitting in the soccer goal at one end of Sahlen’s stadium while the team practices at the other end. Coach Lines has to chuckle at what he sees developing. The player he had expected to be distracted is laser-focused. But the other players, keep glancing down towards their little mascot to make sure she is okay. He looks at his assistant.

“Who’d’ve thought Ashlyn would be the one with her head in the game?”

The assistant chuckles as Lines claps his hands and tries to get his players focused.

At the other end of the field, Ali stands when she sees the two FBI agent approaching. Froggie stands up, too, but stays slightly behind the defender, holding the hem of her tee shirt. Ali extends her hand.

“Hi, you must be Agents Prentiss and Jareau,” she says.

“Yes. And you’re Ali Krieger. Heck of a PK against Brazil,” JJ says with a smile.

Ali blushes. “Thanks. Highlight of my career so far,” she admits. She puts an arm around Froggie’s shoulder. “Froggie, can you say hi?”

“Hi,” the little girl whispers.

JJ drops down to her knees and smiles at the girl. “Hi. My name is JJ and this is Emily. We want to talk to you about what happened a few days ago. Is that okay?”

Froggie shrugs.

Ali sits down cross legged and Froggie immediately climbs in her lap. “How about we sit together here in Mama’s goal and just chat a bit first, okay?”

Froggie shrugs again, suddenly going non-verbal.

Emily sits down and JJ gets more comfortable. Ali smiles at JJ.

“I know you, too, JJ Jareau from Pitt.”

JJ’s eyes widen in surprise. “Wow. Really?”

Ali chuckles. “Yes, really. You left a heck of a Pennsylvania legacy several forwards I played with wanted to live up to and even exceed.”

Froggie is listening carefully. Soccer she understands. Soccer is familiar. Soccer is safe. Emily and JJ both see this and JJ continues to chat college soccer stories with the PSU Nitany Lion for a few minutes, until Froggie starts to relax. Emily sees and gives JJ a subtle cue. JJ looks at the little girl.

“So, do you like soccer, too, Froggie?”

“Yes,” she answers quietly.

“Do you play yet?”

“No, I gotta be this many,” she holds up 5 fingers. “Then I can play and learn all the positions until I can be a keeper like Mama.”

JJ chuckles. “Good plan. Your mama is very good.”

“Ah huh, she is. Her gonna win a championship soon.”

“I hope she does,” JJ says honestly. She pauses. “So, do you know why Emily and I are here today, Froggie?”

“Mama said so you can stop bad men from hurting kids,” Froggie replies, sinking back against Ali again.

Ali tightens her arms around the little girl and gives her a kiss on the head, reminding Froggie she is safe. JJ eases into the conversation once she sees she is settled.

“That’s right. We just need to ask you a few questions, okay?”

Froggie nods.

“Can you tell me what happened that day?” JJ asks.

Froggie starts to wring her hands, something Ashlyn does, too, Ali notes. Slowly she tells the agents everything she remembers. Ali feels her stomach churn as she pictures it all in her head and imagines a much worse outcome.

“And when we getted to the van he was trying to shove me in and I was fighting still and screaming for Mama. He teared off my helmet and the strap cut me here,” she points to an abrasion on her chin. “And then he hit me again here,” she points the bruise on her cheek and eye. “And then he shoved me in and I got cutted and scared because the door just slammed shut and I couldn’t open it. Then Mama came.”

“Did you see what your Mama did to him?”

“No, they was outside. Then Marta got me out. She’s my best friend,” Froggie explains.

JJ and Emily both grin, knowing very well who Marta is and admiring the player even more for the bond she shares with this child. JJ smiles.

“You have done so good, Froggie. Now, I have a few more specific questions for you and then we’ll be done, okay?”

“Um’kay,” Froggie agrees.

“So, you and your mama were having fun skating, weren’t you?”

“Yeah. She teached me how to skate backwards,” Froggie offers up.

“That is cool! So, while she was teaching you, did you see the bad man?” JJ asks carefully.

Froggie shakes her head, one hand going up to play with Ali’s hair nervously.

“When did you first see him?”

“When him ran at me. I thought we was in trouble for skating there but we’d been told it was okay and people all skate there so we didn’t break no rules. I promise!”

JJ smiles and nods. “I know you didn’t. So, what do you remember happening when he ran at you?”

“He hit me and grabbed me. It hurt. I didn’t know what he was doing and he just started running. He was a stranger so I kicked and hit at him and screamed for Mama just like she taught me.”

“That was very smart to do, Froggie. You did a good job,” JJ praises, seeing the little girl relax a little now that she knows she didn’t do the wrong thing.

“Thank you.”

“So, I have kind of a weird question now. How did he smell?”

Froggie thinks a second, then shrugs. “I guess with his nose.”

The three women chuckle and Ali kisses Froggie on top of the head. JJ glances at Emily who gives her a teasing wink. Yep, the agent would be teased about that Q&A response for a while. JJ looks back to Froggie.

“I meant, did he smell yucky or good or what?”

“Oh.” Froggie thinks a second. “He smelled like a box of Mama’s stuff I found at Grammy’s one time.”

“I see. So did it smell like...like dirty socks or roses?”

Froggie shakes her head. “It smelled strange. Grammy said it smelled...smelled...muddy?” she finishes, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Emily thinks a second. “Do you mean ‘musty’, Froggie?”

Froggie’s eyes widen and she nods. “Yeah! That!”

Emily nods and jots another note down. JJ takes back control of the conversation.

“Do you remember what it smelled like in the van?”

Froggie sighs. “No. I don’t ’member much a’cause my head was hurting and I was screaming for Mama a’cause I was scared.”

“I don’t blame you for being scared. I’d have been scared, too,” JJ commiserates. “Is there anything else he said or did that you remember?”

Froggie thinks a second, then shakes her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Do you remember anything about the cage you were in?”

Froggie lifts up her arm to show the scratch. “It bit me. And it felt yucky and rusty.”

Emily glances down at her notes. The suspect had stayed hidden until he was ready to strike. Smells confirm he’d been living in his van which helped keep him off the grid. The damn cage was well worn. This bastard had been doing this for a long time; perhaps longer than the BAU realized. Thank God for fast athletes!

JJ looks to Emily who nods. They had all they were going to get from the 4 year old. JJ smiles and pats Froggie on the leg.

“You did a great job, Froggie. Thank you so much for helping us with this information.”

“You’re welcome. And you will make the bad man go away?” Froggie confirms.

Emily nods her head. “For a long, long time.”

Froggie sighs in relief. JJ hands her a business card.

“If you remember anything else or if you have questions about anything, you can call me at that number. If I don’t answer I may be out helping others but I will call you back if you leave a message, okay?”

Froggie takes it and nods. “Okay.” She surprises the women by getting up and giving JJ a hug. “Thank you for stopping the bad man.”

JJ hugs her back. “You and your mama helped stop him, too. You were both very, very brave.”

Froggie smiles. “Thank you, JJ.”

“You’re welcome.”

The two agents stand, Emily offers her card to Ali. “If anything else comes up, give us a call.”

Ali nods as she gets up. “We will. Thank you.” As the agents walk away, Ali hugs Froggie. “I am so proud of you. I love you, Froggie.”

“I love you, too, Ali.”

After a few minutes, the two walk down the pitch to watch practice. Ashlyn sees them coming and lifts an eyebrow in silent query to her girlfriend. Ali smiles and nods. Froggie had done great. Ashlyn smiles and feels a huge weight lift off her shoulders.

If Lines thought she had been good so far, it was nothing compared to how she played the rest of practice!

* * *

 

**A/N: So, my JEmily fans, how was that for 2 special guest stars? And it was written before Paget became a regular again! Great timing! :o)**


	24. Chapter 24

The Flash do not have practice the next day. As such, Ali and Ash are finally getting their date night which will end at a hotel, instead of the apartment. That had been a gift from Whit, who said they needed a night without worrying about Froggie walking in on them. In return, she and Froggie plan to build a fort in the living room, watch movies, eat popcorn, then camp out in their fort for the night. Ali, who doesn’t know about the hotel, thinks Whit is doing too much just babysitting in a fort. Ashlyn knows Whit will enjoy it as much as Froggie!

In Whit’s bedroom, Ashlyn looks at herself in the mirror as she carefully knots her bowtie. Froggie sits on Whit’s dresser watching as her mother gets dressed in a slate grey suit with a white shirt. Her black dress shoes had been polished until they were like mirrors. Her blonde locks fall in rippling waves down around her shoulders. Froggie smiles.

“You look so pretty, Mama.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks, Squirt. Think Alex will think so?”

Froggie nods. “She will, Mama. She will.” She thinks a second. “You sure you don’t wanna stay home with me and Aunt Whit? I think Alex would have fun.”

Ashlyn finishes her tie and leans on the dresser, her hands on either side of her daughter. “I think we both would. But Alex is very special to me and I want to take her to dinner and dancing to show her how much she means to me. Kinda like the day you spent shopping with her showed her how much she means to you.”

Froggie thinks a second then nods. “Yeah, I guess I know what you mean. It made her feel good to spend money on me.”

Ashlyn lets out a laugh and kisses Froggie on the head. “I love you, Froggie. You’ll always be my number 1 girl.”

“And you’ll always be mine, Mama,” Froggie promises.

Ashlyn lifts her up and carries her into the living room. She smiles at Whit, who is gathering blankets for the fort. “If you need me...”

Whit nods. “I know. I’ve got this. Not my first movie fort with this one,” she adds with a smile.

“True. We’ll probably be at the hotel by- -”

“WHOA! Alex, you really  _is_   a princess!” Froggie breathes out.

Ashlyn turns and her face goes slack. She slowly lowers Froggie to the ground. Ali is wearing a form hugging red dress, held up with the skinniest spaghetti straps Ashlyn has ever seen. It comes to mid-thigh and combines with her heels to make her legs look insanely long and sexy. Her hair is curled a little at the ends and combed all over to one side, the opposite side bearing a gold barrette that sparkles like a tiara.

“Thank you, Froggie,” Ali says, smiling at the little girl.

As she blinks, Ashlyn nearly moans. Her make-up includes doing her eyes with the little accent points on her lashes that make her eyes sparkle more than normal. Her bright red lips are just inviting Ash to kiss them but she knows her princess well enough to know there will be no on-lip kisses until later, lest the carefully applied colour be smudged.

“Alex...you...you’re...wow...” Ashlyn mumbles.

Whitney smiles. She had known Ash for a long time and had never, ever seen her look at a woman this way. It is more than lust, more than admiration of beauty. It is in worship of the whole woman: her mind, her body, her soul, her heart.

Ali shivers. No one had ever looked at her the way Ashlyn is looking at her. No one. Not the man who had saved her life. Definitely not the woman who had shattered her heart. In this moment, Ali knows she wants to spend the rest of her life with Ashlyn Harris. Before she had known it sounded good; had fallen in love with Froggie and Ash and imagined a life with them. But now...now it really hits her and becomes cemented in her heart: this woman and her daughter are her future.

Ashlyn reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small velvet box. She sees Ali’s eyes widen and grins. “No, not that. Promise. Just a little...token, I guess.” She walks over and open the box, showing a beautiful gold broach in the shape of rose. “A real flower would wither and die. I wanted to give you this one as a symbol of my love that you can have forever to remember this night.”

Ali smiles as Ashlyn removes the delicate piece of jewelry and pins it to her dress. She brings a hand up to finger the piece. “It’s beautiful, Ashlyn. Thank you.”

Ashlyn just blushes, which Ali still finds absolutely adorable. “So, um, shall we go?”

Ali nods. “Lead the way.”

Ashlyn gives Froggie one more kiss goodbye, then offers her arm to Ali. Ali loops her arm through and lets Ash lead her out of the apartment and down to the Jeep. Ali places a hand on Ash’s arm.

“Uh, no offense, but getting in and out of that in my dress will be impossible.” She opens her clutch and hands Ash the BMW keys. “You’re an approved driver.”

Ashlyn lifts a brow and glances at the car in the guest spot. “Alex...that car costs more than I’ve made in my entire life.”

“I know. But like I said, I added you to my contract. I trust you, Ash.”

Ashlyn smiles and escorts Ali to the car. After getting Ali settled, Ash jogs around the front.

“It’s just a car. It’s just a car. It’s just a car. It’s just a car,” she keeps chanting.

Ali giggles at Ash’s nervousness. And then giggles more when Ashlyn settles a bit, sighing happily as she drives the expensive car.

“Yeah...I could get used to this,” Ashlyn notes with a grin.

Ali places her hand on Ash’s leg, enjoying the drive with her love. As they get closer to a familiar place, Ali frowns and looks at Ashlyn.

“Ash? Are you taking me to dinner at the concession stands?” she asks.

Ashlyn just smiles. “Trust me?”

Ali giggles. “Of course.”

“Then just enjoy the drive, baby,” Ashlyn suggests, patting the hand on her thigh.

When they pull into the parking lot at Sahlen’s stadium, Ali glances at the blonde. She goes to ask another question but a lifted brow from the keeper stills the query. Ashlyn hops out and hurries around to the other side. She opens the door and assists the brunette, taking a moment to admire where the skirt had risen up on a strong thigh. Once Ali is out and has straightened her dress, Ashlyn offers her arm. Ali smiles and takes it as Ash escorts her towards the field.

“Now, humble little keepers like myself don’t make the money of soccer superstars like Wambach or Hamm or Krieger,” Ash states with a grin as Ali rolls her eyes. “So, I hope you will enjoy the evening I have planned, including dining al fresco here at the stadium.”

As they walk through the gates, Ali’s eyes widen. Bag lights line a path from the gates to the circle at midfield. Stadium security lights give enough ambient light to show Ali that a small table lit by candles awaits them at the end of the path. She glances at the blonde who gives her a peck on the cheek and leads her out to the table. Ashlyn pulls out her girlfriend’s chair and helps her to sit. Ali notices the bottle of sparkling cider cooling in an ice bucket and nods her head towards it.

“No drinking until after the championship,” Ashlyn explains. “Hope you don’t mind the substitution.”

Ali shakes her head. “Not at all. Shall I pour?” she offers.

“I’ll do that, Miss Krieger,” Alex Morgan says, having appeared out of the darkness.

Ali laughs as she sees the young forward dressed in a tuxedo. She deftly opens the bottle and pours each woman a glass. She then looks to Ash.

“Are you ready for the first course, Ms. Harris?” she asks.

“Five minutes, Ms. Morgan,” Ashlyn replies.

Alex nods and steps back into the darkness. Ali shakes her head in amusement.

“I think I can safely say right now, this will be the most unique first date I have ever been on, Ashlyn. Thank you for going all out for me,” she says with a smile.

Ashlyn blushes and shrugs. “You deserve the best. Or at least the best I can give you.”

“I’d have to assume having a child cuts down on extra cash for things like dates and such,” Ali notes.

Ashlyn nods. “It does. And if I have to choose between my comforts or Froggie’s, she wins every time. Anyone I spend my life with has to accept that.”

Ali reaches over and takes Ashlyn’s hand. “Not only do I accept that, I offer up the same: Froggie before me. Always, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn smiles at the sincerity in the eyes across from her. She nods. “Thank you. That means...more than you know.”

The two are still staring into each other’s eyes when Alex and Christine Sinclair appear out of the shadows once more and place salads in front of the diners. Ali grins at the Canadian forward.

“You, too?”

Sinc grins. “Lost a bet,” she explains with a wink, then slips back into the darkness.

Ali turns back to a grinning Ashlyn. “How many others did you rope into this?”

“Well, let’s just say I have the best damn teammates in the country,” Ashlyn replies. “And thank God Yael and Segs can cook!”

Ali laughs and shakes her head as she digs into her salad. She and Ashlyn enjoy easy conversation about their childhoods as they eat. Soon the salad bowls are removed and baked chicken with asparagus and mashed potatoes is served. Ali takes a bite of the chicken and moans happily.

“Oh my God!” she gushes.

Ashlyn nods. “I know. Don’t tell my grandmother, but Yael’s chicken is my favorite.”

“I can see why. Don’t tell my dad but his has just been replaced, too.”

Talk turns now to plans for their post-soccer careers. Ashlyn tells Ali about a relatively new non-profit called TWLOHA that she hopes to work with some day. The more she talks about it, the more Ali enjoys what she sees. The passion Ashlyn has for soccer is equaled by her compassion and desire to help others who struggle with depression. Her willingness to talk about her own struggles is inspiring to Ali.

“Do you think you could get me a shirt from Jamie?” Ali asks. “I want people to ask me about it so I can talk about it, too.”

Ashlyn nods. “Sure! Alex...uh, the other Alex,” she corrects with a grin, “said she wants to do stuff with them, too. Jamie will take all the free promo he can get. The more the word gets out, the more people he can help.”

Ali tells Ashlyn about her desire to be an events planner. “It may sound crazy, but I love the things that go on behind the scenes and am intrigued by the thought of pulling all the strings of chaos together into a great party. I thrive on pressure and what could be more pressing than making sure a couple hundred people have fun, get fed, and go home happy?”

Ashlyn nods. “I never thought about things that way. I just, well, honestly never thought about what goes on behind the scenes at events and stuff. Next time I go to one, I think I’ll pay more attention to the peripheral things, not just the main event.”

Sinc and Morgan appear once more to take away the now empty plates. Ashlyn refills both their glasses and lifts hers in a toast.

“Alex, I have loved getting to know you the last, well, almost a year now. I know we had a bit of a hiccup at first but I have to believe we met each other at this time for a reason. Thank you for loving me and thank you for loving my daughter. I look forward to continuing to grow our relationship in Germany and, hopefully, the rest of our lives.”

Ali clinks her glass against Ashlyn’s. “Here, here,” she agrees. “To be honest, I always thought I wouldn’t be good with a child that wasn’t my own and...and when Froggie called you ‘mama’ on that beach I was terrified. But...please don’t think I’m nuts...but, when I saw how you were with her and saw how much she loved you something in me just...just clicked. If I love you, how could I not love her? She is a part of you. A very, very beautiful part of you. Thank you for allowing me into her life. I hope to be part of both your lives forever.” She holds up her glass. “To finding perfection in love.”

Ashlyn smiles and clinks her glass to Ali’s. “Damn right,” she agrees.

A moment later, molten lava cakes are placed in front of the women. Ali moans in delight when she sees hers.

“I love these!”

Ashlyn grins smugly. “I know.”

Ali lifts a brow. “How? Did we talk about this?”

“Nope. I texted your brother,” she admits.

Ali smiles. “Thank goodness he finally paid attention to my favorite foods.”

Both women laugh and dig into their dessert. Soon they are done and Ashlyn stands, offering her arm to Ali once more. She glances into the darkness.

“Thanks, guys.”

“Yes, thank you all so much,” Ali agrees.

“Just don’t break our keeper’s heart,” Alex Morgan requests as the “wait staff” steps back into the light.

Ali kisses Ashlyn on the chin. “Definitely don’t plan to do that.”

Ali and Ashlyn depart. Ali looks at her girlfriend. “So, what next?”

“It’s a date so doesn’t that mean dinner followed by dancing?” Ashlyn asks.

Ali grins. “Normally, yes. But I’ve never had a dinner quite like that before so I’m not sure if I should expect the usual.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Probably a good way to think. So, a little background on where we’re going. When we first got up here I was on my way into the supermarket and saw a guy in a motorized wheelchair on his way out. As he pulled into the parking lot, one of his tires blew out. I stopped to help him and ended up giving him a ride to the retirement home up the street so he could get his groceries back. I came back with one of the orderlies and we fixed his tire. After that, anytime I saw him or his buddies from the home, I’d help them shop if they needed it. Turns out, a lot of people there don’t have family in the area or they do but they still don’t get visitors.” She shrugs. “I became a regular. I love listening to their stories and sharing some of mine. We’ve even supplied buses to pick up any that want to see games.”

“Ashlyn, that’s just...that’s amazing, baby.”

“Yeah. So, anyway, Mr. Ricks and the Wheelies, as I call them, became family to me and, eventually, to Froggie. And, yes they know all about you. Now in a stroke of luck, tonight is their summer dance and so we are going there to get our groove on with some pretty hip people with mostly bad hips,” she jokes.

Ali laughs. Yes, this is a first date she will remember forever. And it is a kind of perfection she would have never expected. Once again, Ashlyn insists on getting Ali’s door and escorting her inside. As they enter, Ali sees a community room decorated with streamers, balloons, and muted lights. A DJ plays golden oldies and several people are already out on the dance floor, reliving their youth. A wolf whistle causes her to turn and see a handsome African-American man guiding his wheelchair their way.

“Watch it, Mr. Ricks. I told you Alex is mine,” Ashlyn warns with a smile.

“She may be yours now but we’ll see whose arm she is on at the end of the night,” he taunts.

Ashlyn laughs and looks at Ali. “Alex, this is the infamous Mr. Ricks. He was quite the ladies’ man in his day and thinks he can call up that old magic to steal you from me.”

“Hey now, little lady, I don’t have to call up old magic.” He gives Ali a killer smile. “Just have to show her a little of my charm and make sure my most sparkling dentures are in,” he states with a wink.

Ali giggles and squeezes Ashlyn’s arm. “You may have competition, baby.”

Ashlyn makes a show of stepping in front of Ali, and mock-glaring at the old man. “Watch it, bub. All I gotta do is slash your tires and the girl is mine!”

Mr. Ricks laughs. “Yeah, that’s true. Damn getting old,” he says with a shake of his head.

Ali walks over and gives him a hug. “Well, I have to admit, Ashlyn has my heart. But I can make sure to save a dance for you.”

He smiles and hugs her back. “Better make sure I take my heart meds first.”

The two laugh. Soon Ali is meeting the rest of The Wheelies, as Ash has dubbed them. Several men, and women, too, ask Ashlyn to dance and the keeper happily obliges. Ali is soon out there, too, learning dances she had only seen on TV or in old movies. When the DJ finally plays a slow song, the residents push the soccer players together. Ashlyn smiles and pulls Ali close.

“I guess they figure I should dance a romantic one with you,” Ash whispers.

Ali nods. “I agree.” She sighs. “Ashlyn, this has been...been the best first date I have ever had.”

“I’m glad.” Ashlyn swallows hard. “So, um, do you think it, uh, might be your  _last_    first date?”

Ali nods, staring into hopeful eyes. “Yeah...yeah, I really hope it is,” she admits softly.

Ashlyn smiles and pulls her close as they continue to slow dance as one song ends and Maxine Sullivan’s “Come Rain or Come Shine” starts to play. Ali’s eyes twinkle with tears as Ashlyn stares into those dark orbs and sings the words; a musical vow to the woman she loves.

“ _Days may be cloudy or sunny. We’re in or we’re out of the money. But I’m with you always. I’m with you rain or shine,”_    Ashlyn sings so only Ali can hear.

When the song ends, Ali forgets they are in a room full of people and pulls Ashlyn down into a kiss. Catcalls and whistles ring throughout the room. The kiss ends and the women grin at each other. Mr. Ricks rolls right up to them and grins at Ali.

“Well, I guess she showed me. Can you do me a favor, Miss Alex?”

Ali smiles and pats his arm. “Anything, Mr. Ricks.”

“Don’t go breaking my girl’s heart, okay? She’s got it bad for you,” he informs her.

Ali smiles and looks at Ashlyn. “That’s fine. I’ve got it bad for her, too.”

Ashlyn just smiles as Ali leans in and kisses her on the chin. Ali and Ashlyn stay at the dance until it ends at 11. As they leave, Ali promises to send a few of the WWII veterans some treats from Europe, much to their delight. In the parking lot, she grabs Ashlyn’s hand.

“I had no idea just how much of a romantic you are! And you were so nice to all of those people! Damn, Ash, just when I think I can’t love you more!” she praises.

Ashlyn blushes and shrugs. “Like I said, I don’t have a lot of money but I wanted you to see that...well...” her voice trails off.

Ali stops her and stares into her eyes. “To see what?”

Ashlyn sighs, crushing down the insecurities that are threatening to come out. “I wanted you to see that I may not have a lot of money but when it counts, I figure out ways to show the people I love how much they mean to me. Every part of tonight is me trying to show you that I love you and want to give you all I can in hopes...in hopes it’s enough,” she finishes at a whisper.

“Oh, Ashlyn.” Ali pulls her into a soft but heartfelt kiss. When it ends she stares into hazel eyes flecked with gold. “You, my love, are more than enough. I love you. I love your heart. I love these amazingly romantic gestures. I love everything about you.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I love you, too.” They share another kiss. Ashlyn helps Ali into the car. “Now, one more place to go.”

Ali grins. “I can’t wait to see what the next adventure holds.”

Ashlyn drives them to a hotel in the city. Ali grins. “Ash?”

“A bag of our stuff was delivered earlier,” Ashlyn tells her. “This is from Whit, who didn’t want to be kept awake by, um, you know...us,” she finishes with a blush.

Ali laughs and squeezes Ashlyn’s thigh. “Smart, smart woman.”

Ashlyn grins and escorts Ali into the hotel and up to their room. Time to end the night with more than just a goodnight kiss.

* * *

 

Ali stretches like a cat, feeling all her muscles starting to come to life. She grins as she feels certain muscles pull a little more than normal. She turns and sees Ashlyn smiling at her. She grins.

“Hi.”

“Good morning, baby,” Ashlyn replies. “You look happy.”

“I am. So very, very happy.” Ali rolls and settles on top of her girlfriend. “You gave me a night I will never forget from start to finish. Our date was...was beyond anything I have ever imagined. I had so much fun.”

“I did, too. To say I was really nervous about how you would like it is an understatement. I mean, I figure most of your dates were, like, at real restaurants and dance clubs but I just couldn’t afford- -”

Ali shuts her up with a kiss. She tries to put all her emotions and love into that one action to convey to Ashlyn that she doesn’t care about the money, doesn’t care about expensive shows, she cares about the blonde. When she finishes the kiss, she stares into dark hazel eyes.

“I love you, Ashlyn Harris. Not your wallet, no matter how sexy it looks when you chain it to your jeans. I love you, Ashlyn Harris, not some ridiculously fancy dinner that would not have been as good as what you ordered up last night. I love you, Ashlyn Harris, not some overly-loud, obnoxiously crowded night club where we wouldn’t have had near the fun we did last night. I love  _you_. Deal with it.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Yes, ma’am. I love you, too.”

Ali pecks her lips quickly. “Now, one other thing I love about you is the way you make my body feel. And even more so,” she leans down and nibbles at Ash’s pulse point, feeling the blonde shiver. She looks back up. “I love how I make you feel.”

Ashlyn’s back arches as Ali’s mouth goes back to that pulse point and her center thrusts down against the blonde. Ashlyn brings her hands to her lover’s hips, using the leverage to help her time their thrusts. Each time Ashlyn tries to take control, Ali stops her. The defender is leading this dance, not the keeper.

Ali slowly trails her tongue down Ash’s neck and over her collar bone. She then kisses a trail down to a perfect breast. She teasingly toys the tip of her tongue around the pert nipple, ghosting a touch over the erect tip.

“Oh, Alex,” Ashlyn says, never having had a lover take such care of her before. It’s not that she’s had bad lovers or inattentive lovers. It’s more that she was always the one that took charge and kept charge in the bed. She is finding out that it’s okay to be vulnerable with Ali; learning it’s okay to trust her heart and body to another.

Ali lovingly adorns both breasts with kisses, massaging them with her tongue, sucking them in and giving them little nips with her teeth. She keeps her eyes on Ashlyn’s face, loving the look of pleasure on her face. Ali starts to kiss her way lower.

“Oh, Alex,” Ashlyn breathes, her eyes opening to see her pleasure reflected in Ali’s eyes.

Ali traces the firm 6-pack with her tongue then follows the path back with gentle, open-mouthed kisses. Ashlyn is breathing heavy, her clit throbbing, eager to be on the receiving end of the same sort of attention.

“Alex...please...fuck, I’ve never needed anyone the way I need you,” Ashlyn states with a husk to her voice.

Ali shivers. Never had a lover needed her the way Ashlyn does. She slides down some more, placing kisses along a neatly groomed golden triangle. The smell of arousal makes her feel drunk with power. She is the reason for this. She had this strong, dynamic, amazing woman turned on and at her mercy. Had any other lover ever given themselves so completely over to Ali? She doesn’t think so. She makes the final descent.

“Yes, Alex,” Ashlyn whispers as warm breath slides over her hot center.

Ali slowly extends her tongue, lightly tapping the pronounced clit. Ashlyn’s hips immediately buck up. Ali smirks. She does it again, hearing Ashlyn whimper at the tease. She can’t resist. She teases the blonde once more.

“Fuck me, Alex. Please, please fuck me!” Ashlyn begs.

Ali sits up a little, forcing Ashlyn to make eye contact. “I will never just ‘fuck you’, Ashlyn. I will always make love to you,” Ali asserts as she lowers her head back down, never breaking eye contact.

Ashlyn feels a rush of emotion. No one had ever made that sort of promise before; she had never made that vow to someone else. She reaches down and caresses Ali’s head.

“And I promise you the same, my love.”

Then her back arches up and her head snaps back as Ali sucks her clit into her mouth. Ali sucks slowly, as if drinking a thick milkshake. Her tongue laves over it, alternating the degree of pressure. Ashlyn’s hips thrust of their own volition as she feels ripples of pleasure all up and down her tall frame. Both women lose track of time as Ali drives Ashlyn up and down the hills of pleasure. Finally Ashlyn can’t take anymore. She threads her fingers into ebony locks and presses her center against Ali’s face.

“Please...finish me...gonna die...please,” she begs.

Ali feels a rush of power. She knows she has never made a lover so desperate before. She settles in and begins to work Ashlyn’s clit in a steady rhythm. Fingers that had just teased Ashlyn’s depths begin a forceful thrusting, reaching deep inside to press against the keeper’s g-spot. Ashlyn’s head thrashes back and forth, her mouth uttering unintelligible sounds as Ali plays her like a guitar. And finally, just when she thinks she can’t take it anymore, Ashlyn’s body explodes with the most powerful orgasm she has ever felt.

“YES! FUCK! YES, ALEX! YES! OH, FUCK YES!”

Ali holds her closely as the blonde’s body rocks through the moment. After one final full body tensing moment, Ashlyn collapses like a jellyfish into the bed. Ali, ever so proud of herself, slowly kisses her way back up the glistening body. She grins at the silly little smile on Ashlyn’s face, the unfocused eyes. She kisses Ash’s chin. Then her cheek. And finally her lips, loving that Ash moans when she tastes herself.

“I love you, Ashlyn. We could lose our careers tomorrow, we could lose endorsements, we could lose everything but I would still love you with most of my heart.”

Ashlyn frowns a little. “Most of your heart?”

Ali nods, smiling. “I have to save some of my heart for Froggie.”

Tears well in Ashlyn’s eyes and she pulls Ali into a tight hug. “I love you so much, Alex. My daughter and I both love you so, so much.”

Before Ashlyn can recover, the alarm clock sounds, reminding them they have an hour until check out. Ashlyn sighs...then grins mischievously.

“Ever had shower sex?”

Ali lifts a brow. “I love shower sex.”

Giggling, the women get up and figure if they shower together they will be done sooner. They hurry into the bathroom, their hands hardly leaving each other as they wait for the shower to warm up. Soon they are wrapped in each other’s arms covered in steam and hot water.

And Ali ends up paying the fee for late check out 3 hours later.


	25. Chapter 25

When they get to the apartment, they hear the sounds of Snow White playing in the living room. Ali and Ash both grin as they see the fort is still set up, Whit’s feet coming out of the end. Ashlyn sneaks over and grabs one blanket.

“BEAR ATTACK!” she hollers as she starts to shake the fort.

Two little girls squeal in fear and surprise. Ashlyn falls back on the couch, cracking up as Whit and Froggie scramble out. Ashlyn points a finger at Whit, shaking with laughter.

“Sounded like...4 year old...oh, my God that was hilarious!”

Whit glares at her as Froggie stands. She puts her hands on her hips and glares at her mother.

“Not. Funny. Mama.”

Ashlyn pulls her into her lap. “Really? I thought it was hilarious.”

Froggie pulls away. “No. Not funny. I thought a bear ’as gonna eats me!”

Ashlyn pulls her closer, despite the little girl’s pouting. “I love you, Froggie Sue, but did you really think a bear not only got in the apartment but announced its attack?”

Froggie just pouts. Ali had been standing to the side, laughing at the whole scene. She walks over and offers her hand to the little girl.

“Come on, Froggie, we’ll let Aunt Whit punish Mama. You and I can go get dressed so we can go to the park.”

“Cool!” She hops up and starts towards Ali. She turns back once more and wags a finger at her mother. “Bad, Mama. Bad.”

Ali gives her girlfriend a wink as she walks off with the girl. Ashlyn turns back to Whit.

“So, you really going to punish me?”

“Thinking about it but first I want details.” She climbs up onto the couch. “How’d it go, as if the perma-smile didn’t tell me?”

“It was truly the best date I have ever been on. I was so scared my bargain-basement plans would turn her off. But Alex had so much fun! I really owe Yael and everyone big time for the dinner. And the retirees for not minding us crashing their dance. It was...was so much fun! Alex is either the best actress in the world or she really did have a great time. And, well, I fell even more in love with her. She told me she could only give me part of her heart.”

Whitney frowns. “Uh, bestie, that’s not a good thing.”

Ashlyn sighs happily. “It is when you know she said she had to save part of her heart for Froggie.”

Whitney’s mouth drops as her eyebrows rise. “She said that? Seriously?”

Ashlyn nods. “Seriously. Any nerves I had about uprooting Froggie to Germany are gone. Alex is the one, Whit. And if we can make it through the season in Germany then I will know I have found the one to make my life complete.”

Whit hugs her best friend. “Something tells me you don’t really need the German season for that.”

“If it wasn’t for Froggie I’d probably be planning an elopement,” Ashlyn says honestly. “But I have to make sure things are right for me and for Froggie. I won’t rush that.”

Whitney thinks a second then smiles. “I see that. But hearing Froggie gush about Alex last night tells me it would take a lot for Alex to fall out of your daughter’s good graces.”

“That’s good to know. I guess the only real question I have is will you be my maid of honor when we do tie the knot?”

Whitney kisses her on the temple. “Of course. But I swear if you make me wear something frilly or make me wear a pantsuit I will throttle you.”

Ashlyn laughs. “How about an LBD of your choice? Then you could use it again later.”

Whitney smiles. “Perfect. Never can have too many little black dresses.”

“Trust me...you can,” Ashlyn says with a smirk.

Whitney bobs her head. “Okay, fine, maybe   _you_   can.”

“Damn right.” Ashlyn stands and pulls her best friend up. “Come on. Time to get ready for a weight session.”

“Aww,” Whitney whines. “I thought we were going to the park!”

“No, Alex and Froggie are going to the park. You and I are going to a weight lifting session to show Pia we need to be on the team next year for the Olympics and in 4 years for the World Cup.”

Whitney still groans but follows Ashlyn down the hall so they can get changed. They hear Froggie telling Ali about all the fun she missed the night before. Ali agrees that she did miss a good time but both Flash players can tell in her mind she is remembering the wonderful time she experienced with Ashlyn. Whit nudges her friend.

“Yep, I’d say that’s a Kriegy in love,” she whispers.

Ashlyn just smiles proudly as she pictures Ali and Froggie down the line as mother and daughter. It is a beautiful scene in her head.

* * *

 

A few days later, Ali and Ashlyn get back from renting a storage facility for the Flash off-season. A bunch of players were going to store some stuff together in Rochester rather than try to ship or drive things to their parents houses for the off-season. Their only hopes is no one gets traded and ends up having to make a special trip to get things. Ali glances at her girlfriend and asks a question that’s been on her mind.

“So, um, what do you think of the rumors that the league is folding?”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “Won’t happen. I mean, there is room for change, sure. But we have fan support and support from the owners. We’ll make it even if they have to restructure a few things.”

Ali squeezes Ash’s hand. “I hope you’re right. If not, I bet Duisburg will extend you.”

Ashlyn nods. “I bet. But, well, let’s just get Froggie through a German winter before we make plans for another,” she suggests with a grin.

Ali giggles. “She’s a sunshine girl, for sure. But I bet we can get her to like snow.”

“Oh, no. None of this ‘we’ crap. I will be inside making cookies and cocoa. YOU, my dear, can get her to like snow,” Ashlyn insists.

Ali rolls her eyes in amusement. “Wimp.”

When they pull in, Ashlyn groans. “Mr. Redfield.”

“Your landlord?”

“Yeah. He wasn’t supposed to come by until tomorrow which would have given me time to paint Froggie’s room. Now he’ll probably ding us even if I paint,” she grumbles.

Ali pats her hand. “Maybe he was here for another reason.”

“No way. He was coming this week to check all the player’s apartments. Bet he came a day early to stick us. He’s a bit of a jerk.” She looks at Ali. “We have to pay the rent in person each month. Back in March the team got snowed in while on the road for a scrimmage. He dinged us all late fees even though we were there the day we got back, which was only a day late. He’s a jerk,” she reiterates.

Ali sighs, finding it hard to stay positive but she tries. “Well, we’ll just think good thoughts until we know for sure.”

Ashlyn nods and the duo heads into the complex. When they get to their apartment, they hear music playing and walk in to Whitney dancing around the apartment, a huge grin on her face.

“Best. Day. EVER!” she squeals.

Ashlyn smiles. “You got the contract.”

“I GOT THE CONTRACT!”

The three players squeal and grab each other, celebrating Whitney’s signing with Tyreso FF in Sweden. It had looked like she would be going to England to play but the Swedish team had made an incredible offer after she was named Defender of the Year. Her agent had let the two teams up the ante, promising Whitney the best deal he could get her.

And he had delivered.

“Ash, they are like...like providing housing, food, a paycheck, training facility usage and even a car to use! Not that I know how to drive in Sweden or where to go but STILL!” she exclaims, her eyes sparkling brighter than Ashlyn had ever seen.

“That’s so awesome, Whit!” Ali gushes. “Trust me, you’ll figure it all out.”

“I know. I’m just so excited.” She takes a deep breath. “Only thing that will suck is being so far from you and Froggie,” she says to Ash.

Ashlyn pulls her into a hug. “We couldn’t have made it this season without you here. But, Whit, you have to take that opportunity. Besides, I bet there are planes to Sweden and back. Maybe we can see each other play or something.”

Whitney smiles. “If we can make that happen, that would be awesome. I’m going to miss you two so much!”

“We’ll miss you, too. But we’ll be cheering you on every game. And you better add to my daughter’s jersey collection.”

“Damn right I will. You know I will,” Whit promises.

The two stare at each other a moment. They had been through so much together. The highest of highs and the lowest of lows. In her most terrifying moments on and off the pitch, Ashlyn had had Whit beside her. And on the day her daughter was born, Whit had held her hand and told her everything would be okay and that she would be there for her and for Froggie. And boy had she delivered!

“I wouldn’t be following my dream still without you, Whit,” Ashlyn says emotionally. “When I was ready to quit, you were there to keep me going. So many times.”

“I know your best days are still to come, Ashlyn. Anytime you need a reminder of that, you call me,” she orders, staring into watery hazel eyes.

Ashlyn nods. “You know I will,” staring back into just as watery blue eyes.

The two embrace again, not even noticing when Ali slips out of the room to give them the moment. When the hug ends, Whit kisses Ash on the forehead.

“And I have more good news: you don’t have to paint Froggie’s room.”

Ashlyn groans. “I saw Redfield leaving. Let me guess: he already dinged our deposit for it.”

Whitney smiles. “Just the opposite. He did his walkthrough and, honestly, I thought he was going to, like, have an aneurism when he saw the frog pond. But he studied the wall a bit and then he just stopped. I was about to, like, make excuses and stuff but he pointed to one frog and asked what it was.” She pauses. “I explained it was in memory of Froggie’s father, who was killed in Afghanistan. He got real quiet and then looked at me and asked if Froggie was the one nearly kidnapped. I said yes and he just nodded. He said leave the frogs if it gives her comfort and then walked out of the room.”

Ashlyn stares at her friend suspiciously. “Sure, he said leave it but he’ll still ding us if I don’t paint over it, right?”

Whitney shakes her head. “Nope.”

She offers the write up of the walk through to Ashlyn. Ashlyn reads it and tears well in her eyes.

_Your little girl lost her father so young and then had a bad scare. If the frogs comfort her, she needs them to stay. No charge for the repainting of the small bedroom. You honoured her father. I do this to honour my daughter, who died in Iraq._

“Wow,” Ashlyn breathes.

“Yeah,” Whitney agrees.

Ashlyn flops back onto the sofa. She stares at the ceiling. “This year has been...been...”

Whitney drops down beside her. “Yeah, it has. We’re playing for the league season champions and looking to win the league cup.”

“We’ve told people about Madison Whitney Harris,” Ashlyn notes with a smile.

“We raised a pretty good kid together,” Whit adds with a chuckle.

“Damn right we did.” She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I fell in love.”

“Still working on that over here,” the Cali-girl jokes.

“You’ll find him, Whit. I know you will. You’re too good not to find someone special who loves you. And, it probably goes without saying, if you find someone that hurts you I’ll kick their ass.”

Whit flops over and Ashlyn pulls her into a hug. The two best friends sit there in silence, embracing as their minds trip down memory lane and even start to consider what the future will bring them. Finally Ashlyn gives Whit a squeeze and kisses her head.

“Championship on Saturday,” the keeper notes.

“Long goodbye on Monday,” Whit states.

“We’ll have camps and call-ups but thank God for the internet so I can my dose of Whitney on a regular basis.”

Whitney chuckles. “And I can get my crazy-ass Ashlyn memes of sharks and stuff. Whatever would I do without them.”

“Live a horribly dull and boring life.”

Whitney laughs and nods, not able to disagree with that assessment at all. She stands and pulls Ash up with her.

“Come on. Let’s keep packing so we can party without regret when we win Saturday.”

“Damn right. What time does Froggie get back?”

“Abby said she and Sarah would keep her through dinner so we could pack.”

“Cool. I’m gonna go have sex with Alex. See you in a bit.” Ash wiggles her eyebrows and runs off down the hall.

Whitney shakes her head. “I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT, YOU ASS!”

Ashlyn’s laugh is the only answer before her bedroom door slams. Whitney rolls her eyes and just turns up the music.

* * *

 

Ashlyn gathers her things together. The Flash had just held their final practice before they play for the championship the next day. The team had looked good. They had hit their shots with precision. They had connected on passes. Her defenders had stymied the forwards. She had blocked a majority of the shots taken against her, even when Coach Lines called for everyone to practice penalty kicks.

So why is Ashlyn Harris scared as hell?

“Hey,” Whit whispers. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Ashlyn swallows hard and glances over at her teammates. Sinclair. Marta. Seger. Yael. Alex. Gina. Gemma. McCall. A fucking all-star roster all depending on her to keep the net empty. Whitney practically reads her best friend’s mind. She grabs Ashlyn by the collar, making eye contact with nervous hazel orbs.

“Stop that shit,” she whispers. “You’ve been a fucking rock wall all year and that will continue tomorrow. You do your part, we’ll do ours and we will kiss that trophy together, just like we did at UNC.”

Ashlyn slowly smiles. “Thanks, Whit.”

Whitney just smiles and goes back to packing up her gear, satisfied Ashlyn has cleared her head. For now. She is pretty sure they will be having the conversation again tomorrow a few minutes before the game starts. Whit chuckles. Some things never change.

As the team heads towards the parking lot, talk turns to the rituals they will all be doing to get ready for the game. Alex grins.

“Servando is here for the game. I plan a big night of cuddling!” she says happily.

Sinc lifts an eyebrow. “Cuddling? Are you serious?”

Alex nods. “Of course. No nookie before the game,” she explains.

“And after the game you break the bedsprings?” Ashlyn teases.

Alex blushes and everyone laughs. The forward shoves the keeper. “Be nice.”

Ashlyn slings an arm around her shoulder. “It’s okay, Baby Horse. We know you prefer shower sex.”

“ASHLYN!” she hollers.

Ashlyn takes off running just before the slap connects. But she doesn’t make it far before the forward catches her, pinning her to a car and tickling her relentlessly.

“Okay! Okay! I give!” Ashlyn surrenders.

Alex backs off. “So you’re sorry?”

“I am.” Ashlyn pauses. Alex nods and starts to walk away. “I am very, very sorry I told everyone you love shower sex, you little minx!” She takes off again, this time getting to her Jeep before Alex catches her and leaps on her back. “Damn your speed, woman!”

Alex giggles. “You need to work on your foot skills, Keeper.”

“I guess so.” Ashlyn turns as Alex hops off. The blonde smiles at the brunette. “I’m going to miss you in the off season.”

Alex grins. “I’ll miss you, too. Maybe Serv and I will visit you in Germany.”

“That would be awesome! I’ll make sure the shower is clean for you,” she says with a wink.

Alex chuckles. “As long as your bedsheets are changed we’ll be fine.”

Ashlyn winces. “Ew! Oh, yeah, that backfired on me. Bad!”

The two laugh and climb into the Jeep for the ride back to the apartment complex. As Whitney gets in she smiles.

“You two done with your strange bonding rituals?”

“Sure. Why?”

“I got a text from Ali telling us to meet her at the diner.”

Ashlyn pulls out her phone, frowning. “Strange. I guess she texted you because I didn’t respond but I don’t even show a message from her.”

Whitney shrugs. “Who knows? Sun spots over Rochester,” she suggests, her eyes looking out the window, lest Ashlyn see the grin on her face.

Ashlyn puts the Jeep in gear and heads for the diner. In five minutes they are parking and getting ready to head inside. Ali is walking towards them a big smile on her face. Ashlyn can’t help but smile back.

“Hey, sexy,” the blonde greets her girlfriend.

“Hi. Good practice?”

“Yep,” Ashlyn says, pulling Ali into a hug and giving her a peck on the cheek. “So, we dining here tonight.”

“Yeah, I thought this would be best since we have company,” she says with a sly grin.

Ashlyn studies her and lifts an eyebrow. “What company?”

“MAMA! LOOK!”

Ashlyn looks towards the diner entrance and her eyes tear up. She races towards the door and leaps into her brother’s arms.

“CHRIS!”

He spins her around. “Hey, twerp.”

“I can’t believe you’re here,” she whispers into his shoulder.

“Surprise! Mom and Dad both wanted to come but just couldn’t do it because of work. And Grandma, well...”

“Yeah, I know. God, it’s so good to see you.” She finally leans back and turns to Ali. “How?”

“I was so happy to help. You deserve to have family here for this game and they deserve to see it, too,” Ali explains.

Ashlyn, one arm still around Chris, pulls Ali close. “Thank you.”

“I helped, too, Mama!”

Ashlyn smiles and squats down. “You did?”

“Ah huh,” Froggie nods. “I rided with Alex to pick Uncle Chris up.”

Ashlyn gives her a hug and kiss. “Well, thank you, too, Froggie Sue. I am a very, very lucky lady to have so many people doing their best to surprise me.”

“Yeah, Mama, you is. So we go eat now?”

Ashlyn chuckles and stands up. “Of course.” She looks at Whit and Alex. “You two in? If not you can take the Jeep to the apartment.”

“I’m in,” Whit says.

“Not me. Serv’s waiting for me,” Alex reminds them.

Ashlyn nods and hands over the keys. “No speeding and no mudding,” she warns her.

“No problem. Just a little S-E-X in the back end,” Alex jokes as she skips away.

“Don’t you DARE, Baby Horse! Alex! ALEX!”

The other three adults are laughing at Ashlyn’s warnings, not sure if Alex is being serious or not. Froggie just laughs along, figuring if it is a joke, she should pretend to be in on it. Ashlyn just shakes her head and pats Froggie on the head.

“They are being mean to me, Froggie. You find that funny?”

Froggie stops laughing and frowns. She turns to the adults left. “Be nice to Mama. She gonna win a big game tomorrow.”

Ali grins and lifts her up. “That’s true. We need to be nice so she can be happy and win, right?”

“Right! Mama gonna be the bestest! You’ll see!” Froggie says with pride and confidence.

Ashlyn stares at the little girl for a moment. She had never thought she would be someone’s hero but quite obviously she is now. For all the time she had missed with her little girl, she had definitely spent enough time on her to earn this devotion. She steps forward and lifts Froggie from Ali’s arms. She just holds her close for a moment, in her mind deciding she would sacrifice her body if needed but she was going to win a championship just to make her daughter happy.

“I love you, Froggie Sue,” she whispers emotionally.

Froggie hugs her tightly. “I love you, too, Mama.”

Chris wraps an arm around his sister and niece and escorts them into the diner. It is a great meal for everyone.


	26. Chapter 26

1-1

90 minutes had gone by and it was 1-1.

Another 30 minutes had eclipsed.

Still 1-1.

The season was coming down to the next 10 shots. Maybe more, but Ashlyn doubts it. Five against her, five against Barnie. Ashlyn’s mind can’t help but focus on the fact that she was going up against the USWNT #2. Ashlyn freakin’ Harris the sometimes #3, usually #4 will be swapping the goal line with Hope Solo’s back-up. She glances towards the stands, finding Ali, Chris and Froggie sitting with Hope, Abby, Sarah, Pinoe and a few others who are watching this game shake out. Somehow, Hope manages to make eye contact with Ashlyn. The #1 gives a nod and mouths, “You got this, Harris.”

For some reason, that settles Ashlyn. She turns and looks towards her teammates. All season long, they had played with and without the World Cup players. And they had posted a hell of a record. Ashlyn pounds her hands together. She had been named Keeper of the Year. Time to prove it wasn’t just because Hope and Barnie were in Germany. She claps her hands together and gives a yell at her teammates as she stalks towards the end line.

“LET’S GO!”

“YOU GOT THIS, ASH!” Sinc calls out.

“TAKE US HOME, KEEP!” Seger encourages.

The keepers nod to each other and await the whistle. Marta steps up first and though Barnie guesses correctly, the ball goes in.

1-0

Ashlyn walks out, staring out at the field as Lianne Sanderson steps up to take the first kick for Philly.

“ _FUCK!_ ” Ashlyn curses to herself as she guesses wrong.

1-1

Sinc steps up confidently. A beautiful strike to the upper V and Barnie misses.

2-1

Denisha Adams steps up. Earlier in the season her goal had led to the only home loss for the Flash. Is she about to do it again? A strike to the opposite V Sinc had used. Ashlyn shakes her head in frustration.

“ _Just one shot_ ,” she reminds herself as she walks away from the goal. “ _Just have to block one_.”

2-2

McCall Zerboni marches up to the mark. Barnie makes it easy by going the wrong way.

3-2

Lianne Robinson steps up next for the Independence. Ash tightens her gloves. It is almost more aggravating than missing completely! Ash gets her hand on the ball it goes up but takes a Philly bounce when it lands before she can get her body around.

“Son of a BITCH!” Ashlyn grunts, glaring at the ball as if it betrayed her. “Okay, shake it off,” she mumbles as she walks out of the net.

3-3

Caroline Seger steps up next to strike one in against her old team. Revenge is sweet.

4-3

Vero Boquette, the Spanish international, steps up to the spot next. It is a great strike but Ashlyn just barely misses it. For some reason, that gives Ashlyn hope. If she nearly stopped the phenomenal striker, surely she can stop whomever is next! As she stalks out of the net, she doesn’t even bother to wipe the turf pellets from her cheek. No...she will wipe them off when she wins the game.

4-4

Yael steps up for the fifth shot. They need her shot to stay in control of this deciding duel.

5-4

“ _This is my chance. This is my time. This is my net. This is my stadium. This is MY GAME!_ ” Ashlyn pumps herself up, her face stony as she walks into the goal for the fifth time.

Laura Del Rio steps up to take the fifth shot. She sets the ball. Ashlyn studies her. Ashlyn dives and hits the goalpost...AFTER tipping the ball wide!

“HARRIS MAKES THE SAVE!” the announcer screams.

Ashlyn leaps up and races towards the sideline pumping her arm before her team catches her and mobs her. They are screaming, jumping, slapping backs, rubbing heads, losing their minds. Philly had seemed to have their number all season. But today, when it mattered most, the WNY Flash showed the world why they won the regular season and were the best damn team in women’s professional soccer. Finally through the scrum Ashlyn sees Whit. The two embrace.

“My hero,” Whit says with a smile.

“Because of you. I’m here on this day thanks to you, Whit. I owe you so much,” Ashlyn says sincerely.

Whitney smiles and stares into her eyes. “You owe me a trophy kiss picture for my collection. The rest is just...just being family.”

Ashlyn pulls her close once more. “Always my sister, Whit. Always.”

“Same, Ash. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Ashlyn leans back. “Now, I better go get our mascot before she loses her mind.”

Whitney laughs. “Good plan.”

Ashlyn turns and runs towards the stands. Chris is by the railings holding Froggie, who is pumping her fists in the air and cheering. Ashlyn reaches up for her and Chris hands her down.

“MAMA! YOU WERE THE AWESOMEST!”

“Because of you, little one. I could hear you cheering for me,” Ashlyn tells her.

“I was, Mama. And in my heart I heard Daddy cheering, too,” Froggie says with an air of honesty and innocence that nearly brings Ashlyn to her knees. She kisses Froggie’s cheek and hugs her again.

“I heard him, too, Froggie Sue. Yeah, I heard him, too.”

Ashlyn sets her daughter down and watches as she races over to Marta and the others to celebrate the win. Once she knows Froggie is in good hands she turns and pulls herself up onto the railing. Chris pulls her into a big hug.

“So fucking proud of you, sis! That last stop was fucking AWESOME!”

“Thanks, Bubba. I am so glad you are here. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

After a few moments, someone taps Chris on the shoulder. “Hey! Mind sharing her?”

Chris and Ashlyn pull apart. Chris smiles and makes room for Ali. “Sorry, Alex. She’s all yours.”

Ali smiles and wraps her arms around Ashlyn. “Damn right she is! I am so, so proud of you, Ash! You were amazing all game and that final stop was world fucking class!”

“Thanks, baby. I am so glad you are here. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Ali leans back and gives her a peck on the cheek. “Now, go celebrate with your team. The rest of us will make our way over to the party the Sahlen’s are hosting. Want us to take Froggie?”

Ashlyn looks back and sees the little girl being hoisted in the air by Sinc and Segs. She chuckles. “Nah. We’ll bring her along. She’s having so much fun.”

“Yeah, she is,” Ali agrees.

Ashlyn turns back around. “Oh, and just so you know...I FULLY believe in Championship sex.”

Ali laughs and pulls her close. “Me, too, stud. Me, too.”

Ashlyn kisses her once more and jumps down, jogging back to her team and her daughter to get ready for the trophy presentation. Ali watches her go, unable to stop smiling.

“You know, I think you might be smitten with my sister,” Chris teases.

Ali shakes her head. “Nope, not at all.” She looks him in the eyes. “I love her and plan to marry her someday and help her raise that amazing little girl.”

Chris studies her a minute. “I’m trusting them to you and your heart while they are in Germany.”

“My heart will hold them close. It will be the safest place for them both,” Ali vows.

Chris grins and nods. “I believe you. Now, let’s go party.”

Ali grins and the two turn to go find their friends so they can watch the trophy presentation before heading off to the after party.

* * *

 

Ali watches as Ashlyn laughs at something Abby has said. The blonde takes a sip of water and nods to Hope. Ali bites her lip as she studies her girlfriend. Earlier, Ali had offered to get her a beer but Ashlyn had refused, not wanting to drink a lot in front of Froggie. As such, Ash had stuck to the champagne in the locker room, though according to Seger, she didn’t even really drink so much as use the bubbly as a water gun against her teammates.

“That’s dedication,” a voice notes, also noticing Ashlyn abstaining from alcohol.

Ali turns and smiles at HAO. “Nope, that’s love.”

HAO nods. “Yeah, that, too.” She pauses. “Has she told you why she tries so hard not to drink a lot in front of Froggie?”

Ali nods. “She has. She worries she’ll fall into the same trap others in her family have. Which is also why she is so open about her struggles with depression and her family history with alcohol.” She takes a deep breath. “She told me if she ever started to slip, to call Whit to take Froggie. And I have promised, if something happens in Germany, I’ll take Froggie until Whit arrives. But I don’t plan to let her slip, Heather. I will watch her. I love her and Froggie. I’ll take care of them and put them ahead of soccer. I promise.”

HAO pulls her into a hug. “I knew I could count on you. Germany is going to be a culture shock for Ash and I think a couple of us are worried she’ll let it get to her, especially as it gets cold.”

Ali chuckles. “I know, I know...‘Florida girl don’t do cold’ has been a common refrain,” she quotes in Ashlyn’s voice.

“Damn right,” HAO laughs. “If you need anything, call me. Okay?”

“I will, Heather. I promise.” She looks back to Ashlyn, who is using grand gestures to tell some story. “But I have faith we will be just fine.”

HAO pats her on the back and goes to track down Baby Horse. Ali grabs a Coke off a nearby table and looks around until she finds the other person she is looking for. She chuckles when she sees Froggie dancing with Marta and Whit. She shakes her head. The scared little girl Ali encountered when she first arrived in Rochester is back to her happy, smiling self. Her best friend is still the Brazilian super star and Ali knows next time she meets Marta on a soccer field she may be inclined to go easy on the forward because of the love she shows Froggie.

Well...maybe not TOO easy. Maybe just won’t embarrass her Tobin-style.

She grins at the thought. She finishes her drink and makes her way through the jubilant crowd. She wraps an arm around Ashlyn’s waist. The keeper immediately drapes and arm across the defender’s shoulder. Abby grins at the two of them and shakes her head.

“Got to say, never in a million years would I have paired you guys up but you sure do make a hell of a cute couple.”

Ashlyn gives Ali a peck on the temple. “Yeah, we sure do. Good thing we are humble, too,” she jokes.

“Humble? Oh, yeah. I think Ashlyn Harris and humble IMMEDIATELY pops into my head,” Abby laughs.

“So, when do you head to Florida to pack winter wear for Germany?” Sarah asks.

“Well, Froggie and I start the drive on Monday. We’ll stay with Anson again for a night then finish it on Tuesday,” Ashlyn tells her. “Then Thursday we fly out of Orlando for Duisburg. As to winter wear, well, I think we’ll be buying clothes there as Florida isn’t known for long johns and parkas.”

Sarah chuckles. “Good point.” She looks at Ali. “When do you head back?”

Ali gives a sly grin and pops her next surprise for Ash. “Well, I fly back to DC tomorrow. I have one appearance I have to do on Monday. Then I’ll fly to Florida on Wednesday so I can fly out of Orlando on Thursday.”

Ashlyn drops her arm and takes a step away, shock on her face. “Are...are you serious?”

Ali rolls her eyes dramatically. “Like I am going to trust you not to get yourself and our girl lost in Germany. Already have our seat assignments so we can sit together the whole flight.”

Ashlyn smiles and lifts Ali into a hug, spinning her around. “Thank you, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Awwww,” their friends gush.

Ashlyn smiles into dancing copper eyes. So many times Ali has proven that her beauty is more than skin deep. The blonde slowly shakes her head.

“I’ll never figure it out...”

“Figure what out?” Ali asks.

“Figure out what sort of heinous crap you did in a previous life that got you sentenced to me in this one.” She kisses Ali on the nose. “Thank you for being a murderous despot at some point in the past, baby.”

Ali laughs and pushes her away. “You’re nuts.”

“See! Look at that violence. It’s still in the fiber of your being,” Ashlyn jokes.

Ali shakes her head. “I’m going to dance with our girl, jerk. See you later.”

Ali gives her a quick kiss then goes to join Froggie on the dance floor. Ashlyn watches her go, loving how excited Froggie is to see Ali arriving to dance. A hand falls on her shoulder and she looks to Hope.

“That little girl is so lucky. And so is Kriegs. You three are beautiful together.”

Ashlyn smiles, blushing. “Thanks, Hope. I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

Her eyes go back to Ali and Froggie dancing and laughing. Yep, the luckiest woman in the world for sure.

* * *

 

As the party winds down, Froggie runs up to her mother.

“Mama! Can I have a sleepover with Marta? Her wants to since we is going to Germany,” the girl explains.

Ashlyn lifts an eyebrow, worried her daughter has trapped the forward into this. She looks up as Marta walks over. “Uh, are you sure? I mean, you don’t have to do that,” she says.

Marta smiles and places her hands on Froggie’s shoulders. “We will watch Disney movies until we fall asleep.”

Ashlyn grins, seeing the sincerity in Marta’s eyes. “Okay.” She looks down at Froggie. “You listen to Marta, okay?”

“I will, Mama. She my best friend!”

Ashlyn grins and lifts her up. “I know she is, Froggie Sue. We’re getting ready to head home so we’ll get your bag packed and I’ll walk you down to her apartment, okay?”

“Okay!” Froggie looks at Marta and says something in Portuguese. Marta nods and smiles.

Ashlyn lifts a brow. “What did you say?”

“That I’ll be there as soon as I gots my clothes and toothbrush.”

Ashlyn bursts out laughing and looks at Marta. “Wow! I am impressed.”

Marta nods, grinning. “Me, too.”

Forty-five minutes later, Ashlyn walks back into her apartment after dropping Froggie off. She grins at Ali.

“Why do I feel like you’ll have Froggie speaking German by the time the plane lands?”

“She does seem to have a thing for languages,” Ali notes. “I’ll make sure she can at least get you guys to the stadium, the practice facility, and the supermarket,” she promises.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Good idea.” She walks over and pulls Ali close. She stares into the defender’s eyes. “Thank you for...for being here for her. It meant so much to me when you showed up like you did and I know she was able to talk to those FBI agents because you were there with her. You mean so much to me and to my daughter. I hope I show you that with my words and actions every day.”

Ali’s eyes tear up at the heartfelt words. She places her hand on Ashlyn’s cheek and pulls her into a gentle but meaningful kiss.

“You do, Ashlyn. Always. I love you both so much.”

Ashlyn smiles. “And now that we have that mushy stuff out of the way...” She stoops and lifts Ali up into her arms. “Now we have hot monkey, championship sex!”

Ali’s laugh peels through the apartment as Ashlyn carries her to the bedroom and plops her down on the bed. Ashlyn’s long body covers Ali’s and they share a deep kiss. After a few seconds, Ashlyn sits up and removes her shirt and bra. Ali’s hands immediately go to the freed breasts. Ashlyn’s eyes close as she gives herself over to the pleasure coursing through her body at her lover’s touch. Ali watches slyly and when Ashlyn is at her most vulnerable, she rolls and puts the blonde below her.

“You won the game, champ. Time to let me shower you with adoration.”

Ashlyn smirks and puts her hands behind her head, relaxing back into the pillow. “Well then...adore away.”

Ali gets up and grabs her MP3 player. She keys up a special play list and plugs it into Ashlyn’s speakers. The blonde’s smirk is wiped from her face as Ali starts to sway to the pulsing beat. Much slower than normally necessary, Ali starts to lift her Flash jersey up and off. Ashlyn swallows as each bit of toned stomach appears. She feels her clit start to pulse in time to the music as the brunette then frees her perfect breasts, already hard with anticipation. Ali starts to play with them, her eyes not leaving Ashlyn’s face.

“They are so hard for you, baby. They love it when you tease them with your tongue and your teeth,” she whispers, watching Ashlyn’s nipples pop to attention at the words. “Play with your tits, baby,” Ali says, loving that Ashlyn moans at the dirty talk.

Ashlyn lifts her strong hands to her chest. She lets out a moan as she plays with her taut peaks, mirroring the actions Ali is taking on her own. Ali’s hands then slide down her sides to the top of her shorts. Ashlyn licks her lips as the button is flicked open. She lets out a heavy breath as Ali slowly slides the zipper down. And she nearly comes in her shorts when Ali turns and slides them down toned thighs to revel a very skimpy thong hidden below.

“Oh, Alex,” Ashlyn moans.

Ali steps out of her shorts and turns, standing there only clad in the lacy undies that leave nothing to the imagination. “You like these?”

“Hell yeah,” Ashlyn croaks.

Ali walks towards the bed. She leans over and brushes her lips against the blonde’s. “Then why don’t you take them off...with your teeth.”

And Ashlyn does come at that thought, having once mentioned that fantasy to Ali. She nearly falls in a heap on the floor getting off the bed when her feet tangle in the covers. She quickly recovers, kneeling before the muscled beauty in front of her, smelling her arousal. She runs her hands over Ali’s legs and leans forward to brush kisses along the bottom of both breasts. Ali moans in appreciation, her hand going to Ash’s head. Ash kisses her way down to the lace thong and draws her tongue along the top.

“Feels so good, Ash,” Ali praises. “But my clit needs to be free.”

Ashlyn needs it to be free, too. She takes the thong in her teeth and starts to pull the right side down. She then moves to the left. Ali groans as she realizes her girlfriend is going to take it slow and easy despite their eagerness for more. Once she has gotten the thong past the widest part of Ali’s hips, Ash pauses, sitting back on her heels.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ali asks, desperate to continue.

Ashlyn slowly looks Ali over from head to toe and back again. She stares up into eyes dark with desire and answers honestly. “Worshipping you, Alex. And thanking God for putting you in my life.”

Ali cradles Ash’s face in her hands and leans down to give her a deep kiss. When it ends, she uses a hand to encourage Ashlyn back to the task at hand. Ashlyn brings her mouth back to the thong and finishes taking it to the ground. She then sits back up.

“What next, princess?” she asks with a smile.

“Get naked and get back in bed,” Ali orders.

Ashlyn places a kiss between Ali’s legs, making the brunette jump, then follows the directions. Once she is settled, Ali straddles her, leaning down to kiss her deeply, letting their hard nipples gently brush against each other. Both women thrill at the touch. Ali starts to rub Ashlyn’s shoulders, then starts to slide her hands down strong arms as they continue to kiss. Ashlyn gives herself over to the moment, entwining their fingers when their hands come together. Ali slides down a bit as she brings their arms up together, placing Ash’s arms beside her head.

And in a split second manages to handcuff the keeper to the headboard.

Ashlyn pulls out of the kiss and looks up at her hands in surprise. She then looks at a smirking Ali.

“What the hell?” she asks, turned on more than she thought she would be.

Ali smirks once more. “I may have done a little prepping while you took Froggie to Marta’s. I told you, baby, I’m going to shower you with adoration. Relax, Ashlyn, and let me pleasure you.”

Ashlyn just moans, not even able to form words as Ali leans over and starts to kiss around her ear, suckling at a particularly sensitive spot the defender had discovered. Ashlyn arches up, eager to have her whole body feeling the same way that point does. Ali kisses down her neck, along her collar bone, down to a breast.

And then she repeats the path on the other side of Ash.

“Oh, fuck, baby...”

Ali grins. “That’s the plan. Eventually,” she teases.

Ashlyn instinctively tries to reach for Ali but her hands are stopped by the fur covered cuffs. She moans at her inability to hurry her girlfriend along. Ali sort of feels bad for her but mostly is happy to continue to lead this dance. It takes Ali nearly 20 minutes to kiss, suck and lick her way down to Ashlyn’s throbbing clit. By now, Ashlyn knows she is ready to orgasm for the second time. Just a touch will do it. Ali stares at the soaked center of her lover.

“So ready for me.”

“Yes, Alex. Please...please I need to come. Please,” she pants.

Ali just grins and places one finger on the pulsing clit that needs just a little more to send Ashlyn over the edge. Ashlyn’s eyes are desperate as she starts to move herself against that finger. Ali grins.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself on my finger,” Ali encourages.

Ashlyn groans again at the order. When the hell had Ali turned into such a sex kitten? That’s to figure out later as Ashlyn can only concentrate on keeping up a rhythm and pressure against the single digit she is working against. Ali watches carefully and when she sees Ashlyn is right on the edge, she pulls back enough to plunge into her with 2 fingers, her thumb now working the clit.

Ashlyn’s body goes into convulsions as she rocks through another orgasm. “YES! Oh, FUCK! YES! Oh, ALEX!”

As she finally stills from the experience, Ali withdraws her hand. Ashlyn jumps once more. Ali slides down and starts to lick and suck at Ashlyn’s still quivering center.

“No...please...can’t...too much...” Ashlyn tries to protest but soon her body is betraying her and she starts to rise one more. “Fuck! Please, Alex, let me touch you. Please!” she begs.

Ali’s clit is ready to explode but she is not ready to let Ashlyn take over completely. Instead she slowly pivots her body. Ashlyn realizes what’s going on and can’t even speak. Ali slowly lowers herself to Ashlyn’s eager mouth. The talented keeper immediately plunges her tongue into dark, wet depths. Ali moans and starts to thrust in time with the muscle. As she nears her own orgasm, her mouth moves back to golden curls. Ashlyn’s groan sends shivers up and down Ali’s body. Soon they are in sync as they work each other. In no time at all, both women are screaming into each other as they come with a powerful double-orgasm.

Ali rolls off her lover. Both lie panting for breath. Ali’s hand is on Ash’s stomach, as she is unable to lie there and not touch the woman she loves. After a few minutes, she sits up and leans forward to uncuff Ashlyn’s hands. The keeper’s strong arms feel like spaghetti. She glances up at Ali.

“I think you broke me,” she says with a satisfied smile.

Ali grins and cuddles into her. “I can put you back together.”

Ashlyn finally gets her arm to obey her and starts to rub up and down Ali’s back. “So, do you reward all your championship winning keeper’s the same way?”

Ali giggles and kisses her on the chin. “No, baby, only you.”

“And if I had lost?” Ashlyn questions.

“Then this would have been ‘make you feel better’ sex,” Ali answers as if it is obvious.

Ashlyn laughs and pulls her closer. “Of course. How silly of me.” She lifts her other hand and tilts Ali’s face up. “I love you.” She gives her a gentle kiss.

Ali moans as she tastes the essence of both women mix in her mouth. “Mmm. Ambrosia,” she mumbles. “I love you, too.”

She sees the tough, emotional game is catching up to her love. She starts to rub Ashlyn’s stomach. “Sleep, baby. We can continue this later.”

Ashlyn’s eyes are already closed. She just moans in response. “Yeah. Later. Countonthat,” she slurs as she slips off to sleep.

Ali smiles and spends the next fifteen minutes just watching the love of her life sleep. She couldn’t wait to see how things went in Germany. If they worked out, well, then Ali planned to marry this woman. Yep, best damn plan ever.


	27. Chapter 27

Ashlyn is just about to tape a box closed when she hears her brother holler.

“ASH! Don’t seal the last box yet!”

She turns and watches as his huge stature fills her bedroom doorframe. He has a huge smile on his face as he holds up a box.

“I ordered this for Froggie and was getting worried it wouldn’t arrive in time.” He hands it over and Ashlyn starts to open it, smiling. “I ordered it a size larger than she wears so she could wear a sweater under it plus she’s growing like a weed so I figured it should get her through a German winter.”

“Bubba! I love it!”

She pulls out the Froggie-size leather jacket that looks just like hers. A traditional biker jacket with zippers, snaps and a belt, she knows her little girl will look great in it. She places it in the box and pulls her brother into a hug.

“Thanks, Chris. We will be the coolest American chicks in Duisburg.”

He grins. “Probably the only American chicks in Duisburg.”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Well...I didn’t say it would be a huge contest.”

They chuckle and then get serious a moment. He places his hands on her shoulders and stares into her eyes.

“I am so proud of you, sis. You are...are following your dreams and are going to do so good over there. I’m going to miss you so much.”

She pulls him into a hug. “I’ll miss you, too, Chris. You were always my rock when things were bad. You and Garrett are the reasons I’m still playing. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

“MAMA! WE HOME!”

The two laugh as they hear Grandma scold Froggie with the oft heard, “Inside voice, Froggie.”

“She’s just like you,” Ashlyn and Chris accuse each other simultaneously.

They are still chuckling as Froggie runs in. “Hi!”

Chris grabs her and lifts her up. “Hey, Frogster!”

Ashlyn grabs the leather jacket off the box. “Hey, Froggie, Uncle Chris got you a cool leather jacket for winter. Wanna try it on?”

“YEAH! Hey, it’s like yours, Mama!”

“It sure is.”

Ashlyn helps her get it on and it is indeed a little larger than it should be. Froggie frowns.

“It don’t fit,” she whines.

Ashlyn grins. “No whining. It will be fine when you have a sweater on under it, plus you may grow some before you need it.” She looks up at Chris. “Perfect.”

Chris smiles. “Awesome. I can’t wait to see pics of you two looking cool.”

“Yeah, we will look cool,” Froggie agrees.

Ashlyn chuckles and helps Froggie out of it. She lays it in the box and tapes it shut. “Done,” she states happily. “Froggie’s winter clothes, well, what we could get in September in Florida, all packed and ready to go.”

She grabs a Sharpie and addresses the box to Ali. Chris frowns.

“Why you sending that to Ali?”

“She already has her apartment. I want to see ours and make sure everything is looking good before I take clothes over there. If we’re in a bad neighborhood, Froggie will stay in Frankfurt until we get a new place,” she explains.

“Ah. Good call.” He ruffles Froggie’s hair. “No putting my little niece in a bad neighborhood.”

Ashlyn lifts an eyebrow. “Oh? And what about your little sister?”

He grins. “Ash...you might be the one  _making_  it a bad neighborhood.”

She grabs a pillow and swipes him across the shoulder as he and Froggie both laugh. Ashlyn looks at her girl.

“Watch it, munchkin, or I make you ride on the plane wing the entire flight,” she warns.

Froggie grins and just leans into Chris. “Mommy won’t let you.”

Chris’ eyes go wide. He had never heard the slip up before. Ashlyn just smiles.

“We’ll see, Froggie Sue. We’ll see.”

“FROGGIE! Come set the table!” Grandma calls.

“OKAY, GRANDMA!” she runs out of the room hollering. “HEY! UNCLE CHRIS GOT ME A COOL JACKET LIKE MAMA’S!”

“Inside voice,” Ash and her grandmother call out at the same time.

Chris busts out laughing. After a second, he looks at Ash.

“So...Mommy?” he asks.

Ashlyn smiles, her eyes filled with love. “Yeah. She slips up and calls Alex Mommy sometimes. Alex and I just let it roll without making her feel weird about it. The one time Froggie realized what she said, she got scared. Alex just hugged her and told her she could call her either name and it was okay.”

“That is so cool. I’m glad you two have Ali in your lives. She’s wonderful.”

“Yeah, she really is. Now we just need to get you cleaned up so some woman will put up with your ugly butt,” she teases.

He laughs. “Jerk.”

“Always.”

He grabs the box off the bed and carries it into the living room, stacking it with three others being mailed since they won’t be needed right away. Immediate need clothes are mostly packed, with the last few things going in the next day.

“So, what time does Ali get here tomorrow?”

“She should be here about 10.”

“Cool! Time for us to get a sunrise surf in!”

Ashlyn smiles. “I was hoping you would ask.”

He smiles and walks her into the kitchen to see what Grandma is making for dinner.

* * *

 

Ashlyn sits with her eyes closed, face turned towards the rising sun. The chill of the ocean below her counters the warmth bathing her upper body. She hears the waves breaking on the distant shore. She hears the mournful tones of the seagulls, looking for their morning meal. She hears the sounds of another surfer paddling her way. She opens her eyes as he pulls up beside her.

“I swear this is one of the prettiest mornings I have seen in a long, long time,” her father says. “Guess Florida wanted to make sure you remember why you need to come home someday.”

Ashlyn smiles and turns to her dad. “We’ll be home for Christmas, Dad. Promise.”

He nods, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. “I know...I wasn’t able to see you play much. At least, not in person. But everything I watched online or read about you made me so, so proud of you, Ashlyn.” He clears his throat. “A lot of girls would have walked away from it all when they got pregnant but you didn’t. And not only have you continued to excel in soccer, but also as a mother. We weren’t the best role models for you to draw from but you’ve done a damn fine job with Froggie.”

Ashlyn wipes away her tears. “Thanks, Dad,” she chokes out. “You and Mom had issues that were beyond your control. I am damn proud to be your kid because you faced your demons and became better people. Most people don’t. You’re my heroes.”

He strokes over to her and pulls her into a hug. They cry on each other’s shoulders a moment.

“I’m going to miss you two,” he mumbles.

“We’ll miss you, too, Pops. We’ll miss you, too.”

Chris just floats nearby, giving them their moment.

* * *

Ashlyn has just finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when she hears the bathroom door open. Again. She sighs in frustration.

“Froggie, I told you Alex will be here soon. Now let me finish showering or you will be restricted to your room when she gets here,” she states in her “mother” voice. The door closes. “Driving me nuts,” she mutters.

“Short drive,” Ali says, giggling.

Ashlyn rips the curtain open to see her girlfriend leaning against the door. She smiles. “If I wasn’t so happy to see you I’d make you pay for that remark.”

Ali walks over and leans in for a kiss. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

They kiss, Ashlyn suddenly very aware she is naked when she feels her nipples harden. Ali notices and chuckles.

“Might want to make that a cold shower, Perky,” she teases, poking one.

“Might have to,” Ashlyn admits, quickly protecting her other boob. “Unless you want to join me,” she offers, eyebrows wiggling.

Ali laughs. “Uh, pass since your grandparents and daughter are out there. Just wanted to let you know I’m here. See, well, less of you in a few minutes.” She kisses her again. “Feel free to think of me when you clean down below,” she offers with a wink.

Ashlyn’s laughter follows Ali out the door.

* * *

 

When Ashlyn walks into the kitchen a little later, she finds Ali standing beside Grandma, her phone out on video mode. The blonde chuckles.

“Video it all you want, Alex, no one makes it right no matter how hard they try,” she warns.

Ali huffs at her. “You just wait: I’ll make you a mac-n-cheese that will blow your mind it will be so close. Maybe not perfect, but close.”

Ashlyn walks over and kisses her cheek. “Do that and we’ll marry the next day,” she vows with a wink.

Ali grins. “Challenge accepted. Hope you packed a white dress.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widen. “Oh, hell no! Only you will be in a dress, baby. I promise that.”

Ali winks. “We’ll see.”

Grandma just laughs at the two. “You better watch it, Little One, this gal has your number!”

“Don’t I know it, Grandma,” Ashlyn agrees as she goes to help Froggie set up the table for the buffet-style meal they are having that night as friends and family will be arriving soon to see the trio off to Germany.

* * *

 

Tammye holds her daughter tightly, trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks. But it’s okay, because Ashlyn is making sure she doesn’t cry alone. Ali stands nearby with Froggie, who isn’t sure why there are so many tears. She tugs on Ali’s sleeve.

“I thought going to Germany was a good thing for Mama,” the little girl whispers.

Ali squats down and pulls her close. “It is. But your grandma is going to miss your mama very much.”

“Oh. Is that why Uncle Chris is trying to pretend he’s not crying?”

Ali chuckles. “Yes, that’s why.”

“Oh.”

The little girl just watches, still a bit confused why people seem sad about a good thing. Ali stands and glances at her watch. She hates what she’s about to say.

“Uh, Ash? We need to get through security.”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah. I know,” she chokes out. She eases back from her mom. “We’ll write every week, we’ll email pics, and we can Skype every week, too. Right?”

“Right,” her mother agrees. Tammye strokes a hand down her daughter’s cheek. “I love you so much. Go make us proud.”

“I’ll do my best.”

She steps away to share another hug with her brother. Tammye walks over and kneels down, pulling Froggie into a hug.

“You be a good girl and enjoy this grand adventure you are going on.”

“I will, Gramma. I gonna miss you,” Froggie says.

“I’ll miss you, too, my sweet girl.”

“Promise me, Chris, if Grandma needs me or...or anything...you won’t let her hide it. Promise me,” she orders into his ear.

“I promise. Just worry about winning with your new team, keeping Froggie safe, and keeping Ali happy. Carlin and I have got things covered here,” he vows.

Ashlyn smiles. “I know. I love you, Bubba.”

“I love you, too, Sis.”

Ashlyn steps away and lifts up her backpack and laptop case. “Froggie, got your backpack?”

“Yes, Mama,” the little girl confirms. “And Monkey, too,” she adds, holding up her stuffed companion.

Ashlyn studies her mother and brother for a moment. “Well, we’ll let you know when we get to Frankfurt. Love you, guys, so much.”

“Love you, too, baby,” Tammye says.

Ashlyn takes Froggie’s hand and walks into the security line leading to the international terminal. Ali smiles and gives the older Harris’ one more hug before following her two favorite Harris’. She puts her hand in her girlfriend’s lower back, offering comfort with the touch, knowing words would mean nothing at the moment.

* * *

 

Ashlyn finishes stowing her computer bag and Ali’s. She puts her backpack on top of them to keep others from slamming their luggage onto them and sits down. She smiles as she sees Froggie staring out the plane window.

“Cool! Mama! I see our bags!”

Ashlyn grins. “Make sure they put them on, Froggie Sue. I don’t want to walk around Frankfurt in just my undies.”

Froggie giggles as Ali rolls her eyes. The two players hold hands. Ali sighs in contentment.

“I’m so happy we’re going to Germany together. All three of us.”

Ashlyn gives her hand a squeeze. “Me, too, baby. Me, too.”

In thirty minutes, Ashlyn smiles as she sees Froggie gripping Ali’s hand while the plane thunders down the runway. No, this wasn’t the little girl’s first flight but she is still a bit nervous. Ali leans over and whispers something in her ear. Froggie looks at her.

“Really?”

“Yep. Ready?” Froggie nods. “Okay. Here we GO!”

At that, both lift their feet up off the floor. At the same time, the plane lifts of the ground. Froggie’s eyes get wide.

“It worked!”

Ali smiles. “See, told you the pilot could use your help. Good job,” she praises, leaning over and kissing Froggie’s head.

Ashlyn smiles as Froggie turns back to the window, watching Orlando grow smaller as the plane lifts higher. Ali turns and flashes a smile at the older blonde.

“Thank you,” Ashlyn whispers, “for getting her mind off the lift off.”

“My pleasure. She was too cute.”

Ashlyn nods. “You both were. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Soon the plane has lifted above the clouds. Ali grabs the earphones for the seatback entertainment system and helps Froggie get situated. They find a Disney movie playing in a few minutes and Ali gets the little girl set up to watch. She turns to see what Ashlyn wants to do...and finds Ash already asleep. No surprise, really. The keeper had stayed up late with her brother and cousins, laughing and sharing plans for the future. Ali can’t resist. She leans over and kisses Ash on the chin then slips in her own headphones. She cues up the same movie Froggie is watching and settles in to enjoy the movie, loving it when Froggie lifts the arm rest so she can cuddle close to the defender.

Yep, Ali could sure get used to long flights like this.

* * *

 

Four hours into the journey, Ali is now in the window seat. Froggie is sleeping, her head in Ali’s lap, her feet in Ashlyn’s. A blanket covers her to ward off the slight chill in the cabin. Ali is drawing her fingers through the little girl’s curly hair, enjoying the peaceful look on the child’s face. Ashlyn is watching Ali, falling more in love with her as she sees the adoration in the brown eyes studying her child. Ali suddenly looks up and locks eyes with Ashlyn.

“You must have been so damn scared,” she whispers.

Ashlyn doesn’t even have to ask about when. Ashlyn starts to massage one of Froggie’s feet. She gives a sad grin.

“Petrified, actually,” she admits. “As soon as we left the doctor’s office to confirm what Grandma’s tests had said, I called Whit. I was blubbering so much she couldn’t understand me. Grandma had to take the phone and explain. Whit was at the house the next day, HAO arrived the day after that.”

Ali smiles. “The best friend and the voice of reason?”

“Damn right. I spent a day crying that my life as I knew it was over and how I’d blown my chance at UNC. You name the fatalistic ending and I came up with it,” Ashlyn admits with a self-deprecating grin. “Whit just held me and keep saying things would be fine. Then HAO showed up with, I’m not kidding, charts, graphs, game plans for several different scenarios. Even came up with budget info where I could work in the off season and not screw up my NCAA eligibility.”

“Wow. That took some research!”

“Yeah, it did. She swears she started when Whit called but I’ve always wondered.” Ashlyn pauses, in her mind reliving those two days. “For some reason, having them and my grandma on my side and behind me settled my head. I’m not saying I didn’t have moments of fear after that but...but not the paralyzing fear I’d had before they showed up. I think the scariest was talking to Anson and worried he’d kick me off the team.”

“Might have helped that it wasn’t an irresponsible romp, you know?” Ali points out.

“Oh, it did. He made sure I knew that.” Ashlyn stares at her little girl. “I’ve never known love like the love I have for her, Alex. From the first sonogram to the first time I held her to this day, no love has measured up.” She looks up. “Until you,” she says sincerely. Ali inhales sharply. “Yeah, it’s a different kind of love I feel but the depth is the same. I love you both beyond words.”

Ali leans over and Ashlyn meets her in the middle to share a quick kiss.

“I feel the same about both of you, Ashlyn. I feel the exact same,” Ali promises.

* * *

 

A couple hours later, Ali’s head is on a pillow on the side of the plane. Froggie is still sleeping soundly and Ashlyn can only stare at them wondering how she had gotten so lucky. She hears the call of nature and extracts herself from under Froggie’s feet. She stretches as she stands and makes her way back to the bathroom. As she washes her face, her mind is going down the schedule for the next couple of days. She leans on the sink.

Get Froggie settled at Ali’s.

Take train to Duisburg to sign final paperwork and check out the team supplied apartment.

Get some groceries and call for Ali to bring Froggie and their boxes.

Pick up her team supplied car.

Oh, shit...and before all that call home to let Grandma and Mom know she made it.

“Fuck. At least 3 months away from all I know. No surfing. Cold ass winters. What the fuck have I done? Fuck me, have I made a huge mistake?” she mumbles.

She splashes water on her face once more.

“Shake it off, Harris. This is all good. It’s...it’s all going to be fine. You’ll see,” she says, trying to pump herself up.

She dries off her face and leaves the bathroom. As she gets back to her row of seats, she stops to study Ali and Froggie. Froggie must have sensed her mother had walked away so she had crawled up into Ali’s lap. The two are snuggled up under the blanket together, Ali’s strong arms holding the girl tightly. Ashlyn pulls out her phone and snaps a picture. She sits down and stares at the two loves of her life.

“How the hell you can even doubt any of this?” she scolds herself as she scoots closer to them and leans over to cuddle up to them for the rest of the flight.

* * *

 

Ashlyn grabs the first suitcase off the carousel and drops it onto the baggage cart. She waits until she sees Ali’s suitcase (bright orange with a pink ribbon on the handle) coming around. Grinning she grabs it and adds it to the cart. It takes several more minutes but finally Froggie’s suitcase, with frog stickers all over it, starts its way around. Ashlyn grabs it and drops it on the cart. She pushes it over to where Ali and Froggie stand staring out some windows.

“Mama! People all speaks real funny here! Even Princess Ali!” Froggie exclaims.

Ashlyn laughs and lifts her up, adding her to the luggage cart. “Actually, we’re the ones that speak funny here, Froggie. We’re in their country now.”

“Oh.” She thinks a second. “Think anyone speaks Portogoose?”

Ashlyn kisses her on the head. “Maybe, Froggie Sue. Just maybe.”

Ali hits the end button on her phone and smiles at Ash. “Good timing. Our ride is here. I think you know her.”

Ashlyn turns and her jaw drops open. Silke Rottenberg steps up and pulls Ali into a big hug. Ali laughs, sharing a few words in German with her former FFC Frankfurt teammate. She then turns and gestures to the Harris’.

“Silke, this is Ashlyn Harris. She’ll be Duisburg’s new keeper. And this is her daughter, Froggie.”

Silke extends her hand. “Good to meet you both.”

Ashlyn can’t even speak. As a teen, she had watched the German keeper during the Women’s World Cup in 1999 and come to admire her. She’d scour the internet to see clips and games of the woman, trying to copy some of her more spectacular dives. Ali starts to giggle, knowing how Ash feels about the woman giving them a ride.

“Forgive her, Silke. It’s not often she meets up with her idol.”

Silke chuckles. “Forgiven. So, shall we go?”

“Do you speaks Portogoose?” Froggie asks.

Silke is confused until Ali explains the girl mean Portuguese. “Ah, I’m sorry, Froggie, but I don’t.”

“Oh.” Froggie sighs. “Guess I gonna have to learn a new language again.”

Ali laughs and ruffles her hair. “We’ll help you, liebling. I promise.”

The group makes their way out to Silke’s SUV and get everything piled in.

Ashlyn never finds her voice until they reach the apartment, a point which amuses Ali greatly considering how boisterous the blonde normally acts.

* * *

 

A few hours later, the trio is sitting around the dinner table, eating an easy meal of sandwiches and chips. They had gone to the grocery store but no one had the energy to cook. Froggie sits on Ashlyn’s lap, too tired to hold herself up and eat at the same time. Ali smiles at the two she is sharing her table with.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am to have you here. Both of you.”

Ashlyn smiles and kisses Froggie’s head. “We’re happy to be here. I’ll be even more happy in,” she checks her watch, “two hours when we can go to bed and hopefully kick jetlag in one sleep.”

Ali nods. “I agree with that.”

“Me, too,” Froggie mumbles. She drops her sandwich and turns in Ashlyn’s arm, burying her head in her mother’s neck. “Tired, Mama.”

“I know, sweet girl. I know,” Ashlyn whispers.

Ali smiles as Ashlyn doesn’t even try to stop the little girl from going to sleep. The brunette gets up and goes to the sofa, setting it up with pillows and a blanket.

“Ash? Wanna bring her in?”

Ashlyn stands and carries the little girl into the living room. She tucks her in, stroking a hand through her hair.

“I love you, Froggie Sue,” she whispers and kisses her on the temple.

Ali smiles and gives the little girl a kiss, too. Ashlyn grabs Froggie’s backpack and pulls out the little girl’s stuffed monkey and places it in her arms. Froggie cuddles it close and sighs happily. Ashlyn watches her a moment then returns to the kitchen with Ali.

“You sure you’re okay with me leaving her here for a couple of days?”

“Definitely. We’ll be just fine. I’m just worried about you being on your own,” Ali jokes.

Ashlyn lifts up her phone, smiling. “I have all the instructions on here and a printed version in my backpack. Plus, I have your phone number so if I get lost I can call for extraction. I’m ready for my mission, Princess.”

Ali laughs and walks over, wrapping her arms around Ash’s neck. “Well done, Private Harris.”

Before Ashlyn can argue about her rank, Ali gives her a kiss. It quickly deepens, their bodies pressing closer together. Ashlyn starts to work her hands up under Ali’s shirt.

“Mama?”

The women leap apart just before Froggie walks in, rubbing her eyes and dragging her monkey.

“Hey, Froggie.”

“Mama? I sleep with you tonight?” she asks nervously.

Ali gives Ash a smile and nods. Ashlyn smiles and squats down. “You sure can, Froggie.”

She lifts her daughter up and follows Ali down to the single bedroom. Ashlyn is glad it’s a king bed. In twenty minutes, the trio is snuggled into the bed. Ashlyn rubs her daughter’s back until the little girl falls asleep once more, snuggled up against Ali. Ashlyn studies her two loves a moment.

“I love you both so much,” she whispers.

Ali leans up for a kiss. “I love you both, too.”

Ashlyn settles down in the bed, her arm over Froggie so she can hold Ali’s hand. As she closes her eyes, she realizes she is happier than she has ever been before. She is on the eve of a whole new adventure in her career and an even better adventure in love. She lets out a sigh of contentment and gives herself over to sleep.

Tomorrow their life together in Germany kicks off.

 

**THE BEGINNING...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there ends this part of their story. Already have part 2 in my head as we will see them work through German season and the Olympic Qualifiers that saw a certain right back injured, and the stress the trio endures as Ali fights to get back to playing form.
> 
> But first...working on FL&C 3. :o)
> 
> See you somewhere in fanfic world!
> 
> \--AR


End file.
